


А.П.И.А.

by all_decay



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Mystery Spot (Supernatural) Fusion, Detectives, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_decay/pseuds/all_decay
Summary: А.П.И.А. — это агентство паранормальных исследований. В желании помочь клиенту они сталкиваются с весьма странным и навязчивым явлением.





	1. Призрак улицы Черри-Хилл: День 0

      Телефонный звонок раздался как раз когда Барри с командой еще стояли на лестничной площадке и рылись в сумках в поисках ключей, которые, как оказалось, все это время спакойненько лежали в кармане куртки Циско.   
      — Я отвечу, — телефон все еще надрывался, и Циско, едва открыв дверь, поспешил поднять трубку, оставив остальным «удовольствие» самим заносить вещи внутрь. — Агентство паранормальных исследований Аллена, слушаю вас.  
      Барри и Кейтлин так и остались стоять в дверях, поскольку были нагружены тяжелыми сумками и дорогу им теперь преграждали еще и сумки Циско.   
      — Ладно, оставляй все здесь. Сам занесу, — кивнул он девушке. Кейтлин тут же с готовностью сбросила с себя тяжесть и, легко перешагнув препятствие, скрылась в просторах офиса. — Не благодари!  
      — Спасибо, Барри! — донеслось приглушенно. — Прости, просто очень нужно было.  
      Циско тут же на них зашипел и вернулся к разговору:  
      — Да-да, конечно. Я понимаю…  
      Осмотрев количество сумок, Барри только тяжело вздохнул и начал их переносить внутрь. Последнее дело их очень вымотало, хотя признаков паранормального они так и не обнаружили, однако наниматели никак не хотели сдаваться и продержали их дольше оговоренного срока. Зато заплатили неплохо.   
      — …Когда вам будем угодно… Да, вполне… Хорошо, будем ждать.  
      Циско положил трубку, улыбаясь при этом до ушей.  
      — Ребят, у нас новое дело намечается!  
      Однако радостных возгласов не последовало. Лишь шум воды со стороны ванной комнаты и вялое кряхтение возле двери, где Барри все еще таскал сумки, уже слегка сомневаясь в целесообразности своих действий.  
      — Давай помогу, — решил сжалиться Циско. — Правда, их все равно скоро назад нести.  
      Вместе дело пошло веселей и когда Кейтлин вышла назад в холл офиса, парни уже сидели на диване, лениво переругиваясь. Она присела в свое любимое кресло, скинула до ужаса надоевшие ей туфли и с наслаждением потянулась.  
      — Что случилось? — поинтересовалась она у насупившихся друг на друга парней.   
      — У нас новый клиент.  
      — Мы же только вернулись! — Кейтлин чуть судорога не схватила после такой новости.  
      — А я о чем! Надо было отказать, — это Барри уже скорее Циско говорил, но у того желание спорить пропало.  
      — Я знаю, что все мы устали, последние клиенты были немного… эксцентричными. Но когда еще следующий появится? Ничего переживем. Зато забудем об аренде на пару месяцев.  
      В этот раз возражать никто не пытался. Циско был прав, и Барри с Кейтлин прекрасно это понимали, однако пересилить усталость было не так-то просто.  
      Все молчали. Тогда Кейтлин с тяжелым вздохом поднялась с кресла и, проигнорировав туфли, повернулась в сторону их импровизированной кухни.  
      — Пойду поставлю чайник.  
      На этом вопрос с новым клиентом был исчерпан. И пока было время до его приезда, Барри прикрыл глаза, в надежде хоть немного передохнуть. Друзья беспокоить его не стали, и все приготовления оставили на себя, возможно, силы Барри им в скором времени понадобятся.  
      И это потому, что Барри Аллен – медиум.  
      Свои способности он обрел совсем недавно, когда во время грозы его ударила молния. Каким-то чудом он смог выжить, в обмен же приобрел сомнительную возможность общаться с умершими. Это не значит, что он видит, призраков на каждом углу, нет. На самом деле, большинство умерших людей на земле ничего не держит, и они уходят, но есть и те, кто по каким-то причинам задерживаются. Правда и их увидеть не так-то просто. Всегда есть некий предмет, так называемый источник, к которому душа привязывается и остается в этом мире, и который бывает найти очень непросто. И первое знакомство Барри со своим талантом произошло благодаря такому источнику. В первый же вечер после выписки из больницы, он сидел в кресле перед разожженным камином в доме своего приемного отца, и, задумавшись о чем-то, вертел в руках безделушку, которую нашла на распродаже Айрис, его лучшая подруга и названная сестра. Как боковым зрением заметил фигуру справа от себя. Резко обернувшись, он увидел пожилую женщину, которая недовольно его разглядывала. Первой мыслью было, что он забыл запереть входную дверь, и женщина просто зашла без приглашения, вот только сквозь нее он так же мог видеть обеденный стол. А затем она вдруг заговорила, и это было, словно сотни шепотов одновременно и каждый вонзался в мозг, словно стальная игла. От боли и ужаса Барри закричал и машинально отбросил вещицу в своих руках прямо в огонь. И призрак тут же исчез. Он мог бы списать это видение на посттравматический шок, вот только подобные случаи начали повторяться, из-за чего ему пришлось уволиться из полиции. Работа превратилась в сущий ад, поскольку практическая каждая улика в делах по убийствам превращалась в источник. И если явления происходили не каждый раз, то стоны боли, крики о помощи, сливались в единую леденящую душу какофонию и не замолкали. Чтобы не сойти с ума, Барри начал искать способы контроля своих способностей: книги, интернет, даже решился обратиться к практикующим медиумам, однако все они оказывались шарлатанами и ему помочь не могли. Пока он не узнал об открытой лекции ученого-парапсихолога Харрисона Уэллса. К этому времени он уже был скептично настроен, но на лекцию решил сходить, посчитав, что хуже все равно не будет. И неожиданно для себя обрел настоящего наставника.  
      Из раздумий Барри вывел осторожный стук в дверь. То, что это был клиент, сомневаться не приходилось, люди, как правило, до самого последнего момента сомневались в целесообразности своего прихода, считая все это надувательством, однако невозможность объяснить происходящее или банальный страх, заставляли их поднять руку и постучать.   
      — Я открою, — Барри сам подошел к двери, за которой стояла молодая женщина, нервно переминающаяся с ноги на ногу. Она чуть вздрогнула, когда дверь неожиданно распахнулась, и Барри в попытке ее подбодрить, приветливо улыбнулся. Обычно его улыбка сразу располагала к себе людей независимо от пола или возраста, что не раз помогало в его деятельности.   
      — Добрый день, я недавно звонила… — она немного расслабилась и желания развернуться и уйти в ней больше не просматривалось. Улыбка помогла и на этот раз.  
      — Здравствуйте, мы вас ждали. Проходите, располагайтесь, где вам будет удобнее.  
      Девушка осторожно присел на краешек дивана, и принялась с интересом осматриваться, но старалась сделать это не слишком явным, чтобы не показаться грубой. Клиенты бывали разные: кого-то интерьер не интересовал вообще, а кто-то с ходу кривил губы, говоря, что все представлял себе совсем не так.  
      Их агентство располагалось в некогда жилом доме, когда-то и по причинам известным только мэрии, жильцов расселили, а квартиры перестроили под различные офисы. И вот одну из таких бывших квартир А.П.И.А. и снимают под свой офис уже почти год. Внутри у них было два больших помещения и туалет. Одно они использовали как склад для всего их многочисленного оборудования, а вторая комната служила непосредственно офисом, где они обычно и принимали посетителей. Выглядел он довольно просто и со стороны скорее был похож на какую-нибудь юридическую контору: письменные столы, на каждого из членов команды, посередине большой диван и пара кресел стоящих вокруг чайного столика, а вдоль стен стеллажи с книгами, папками с исследованиями и записями обо всех известных явлениях паранормального.   
      Пока девушка изучала комнату, Барри занял место за своим столом, тем самым ненавязчиво показывая, что главный здесь он. Циско занял место в одном из кресел, приготовившись записывать всю важную для них информацию. Кейтлин так же тихо заняла свое кресло, после того, как поставила на столик поднос с чаем и печеньем, правда перед этим одну из чашек она передала Барри.  
      — Давайте, для начала я представлюсь. Меня зовут Барри Аллен. Я – медиум и глава этого агентства. Это Циско Рамон, — парень махнул клиентке блокнотом. — Он занимается технической стороной нашего дела. И Кейтлин Сноу, — девушки неловко улыбнулись друг другу. — На ней: сбор информации, изучение и научная сторона вопроса. Что ж, а теперь расскажите вы нам, пожалуйста, о себе и о причине, почему решили обратиться к нам, — Барри всегда начинал разговор сам, поскольку клиенты обычно терялись и не знали с чего начать.  
      — Как я уже говорила по телефону, меня зовут Холли Адамс. Я всего несколько лет как переехала в Централ-сити из небольшого городка в другом штате. И только недавно смогла позволить себе, как мне тогда казалось, приличное жилье. Просторная двухкомнатная квартира в благополучном районе города, по адресу Черри-хилл, 32. — Барри мысленно присвистнул, это был не просто благополучный район, обычно там селились весьма состоятельные люди. — Первую неделю все было прекрасно: я вычистила всю квартиру, перевезла мебель, расставила все вещи, и даже успела устроить небольшую вечеринку в честь новоселья. А затем началось… это.  
      Девушка умолкла и уставилась куда-то перед собой абсолютно пустым взглядом.  
      — Кхе-кхе, — пришлось вновь привлечь ее внимание. — Мисс Адамс, выпейте чаю, вам сразу станет легче. — Кейтлин уже протягивала ей чашку, и девушка машинально ее приняла, тут же сделав пару глотков. — Вам лучше?  
      — Да, действительно. Спасибо.  
      — Хорошо. Тогда давайте продолжим. Вы сказали «началось это»?  
      — Мне кажется в квартире приведение, — немного невпопад ответила она.  
      — Интересно. А можно подробнее? Когда это началось?  
      — Три недели назад. Была уже глубокая ночь, когда я отправилась спать, но никак не могла уснуть, потому что по всей квартире мне чудился странный шорох. Это было похоже на мышь, о чем на утро я сообщила домовладельцу, однако меня уверили, что грызунов в доме нет, так как совсем недавно об этом позаботились. Когда на следующую ночь я ничего подобного не услышала, то подумала, что тогда была сильно уставшей и мне просто показалось. Но спустя еще две ночи шорох повторился, и к нему добавился звук, словно по квартире кто-то ходит, но тихо, как будто на цыпочках, лишь в некоторых местах скрипя половицами. Я не из трусливых, поэтому вооружившись первым, что попалось под руку, — настольной лампой, пошла проверять вторую комнату, вдруг в квартиру кто-то пробрался. Но никого не было, а все окна и двери были плотно закрыты. Однако шум после этого прекратился. Всего на несколько дней. А затем все повторилось, только на этот раз вставать я не стала, просто крикнула, чтобы убирались подальше, кто бы так ни был. Признаться, я была немного пьяна, поскольку всего часом ранее вернулась с корпоратива, — Холли мило покраснела, и все дружно сделали вид, что ничего предосудительного она не сказала, впрочем, так и было. — Но то, что последовало потом, я думала такое только в фильмах ужасов показывают. По ночам, иногда с перерывами в пару дней, иногда подряд, хлопали дверцы шкафов на кухне, разлетались бумаги по столу, включалась вода, а один раз, я уверена, даже хлопнула тяжелая дверца холодильника, как будто его открыли, посмотрели на содержимое и, не найдя ничего для себя привлекательного, громко захлопнули. За ночь, когда я сбежала из дома, вообще заработал телевизор и начали сами собой переключаться каналы! А ведь со дня переезда я его ни разу не включала и вообще не знала настроены ли они. — Девушку вдруг затрясло, она на самом деле выглядела напуганной. Кейтлин предложила ей еще чашку чая, но она отказалась. Зато это отвлекло ее от воспоминаний и придало уверенности. — А затем случилось то, из-за чего я сбежала из дома. Ночь была тихой, чего не случалось уже давно, но я все равно не спала, ожидая, что вот-вот начнется. Однако усталость прошедших дней давала о себе знать, и я потихоньку проваливалась в сон. Но внезапно я ощутила, как некто… нечто ложится со мной рядом на кровать. От ужаса я не могла пошевелиться, и просто забыла, как дышать, когда ощутила легкий холодок, идущий вверх по моему бедру, а потом кто-то… что-то, не знаю… дунуло мне в ухо. Тогда-то крик и прорезался. В истерике я выбежала из квартиры, прямо в чем была. Благо до утра оставалось недолго, и все это время я просидела под дверью. Утром, едва рассвело, я осторожно вернулась в спальню, быстро собрала необходимые вещи и так же быстро покинула квартиру. И готова поклясться чем угодно, что мне вслед прозвучал довольный смех. И вот уже пять дней как я не переступала порог своего дома.  
      Холли закончила рассказ и теперь чувствовала себя весьма неловко, возможно из-за того, что в помещении повисла абсолютная тишина. Барри думал, однако глаза его уже светились предвкушением, этот случай обещал стать одним из самых интересных в его пока еще не столь долгой практике.   
      Молчание нарушил Циско.  
      — Мисс Адамс…  
      — Зовите меня Холли, пожалуйста.  
      — Хорошо. Тогда просто Циско, Кейтлин и Барри, никаких условностей. Мне нравится, — он разулыбался и атмосфера сразу стала в комнате легче. — Холли, я могу задать несколько уточняющих вопросов?  
      — Разумеется.  
      — Отлично, — и он вновь стал серьезен. — Квартира при покупке была с мебелью? Ты в курсе кто там жил до тебя?  
      — В квартире оставался кухонный гарнитур и гарнитур в ванной, всю остальную мебель я привезла сама. Насколько мне известно, несколько месяцев квартира пустовала, а кто там жил раньше мне неизвестно. Домовладелец тоже ничего не знает, поскольку приобрел права на этот дом примерно тогда же.   
      — Ничего, это мы узнаем сами. То есть когда ты въезжала квартира была пуста. Но может, какие-нибудь вещи все же остались: сувениры, безделушки, на которые не сразу и внимание обратишь?  
      — Нет. Кроме уже упомянутых предметов, в остальном даже клочка бумажки нигде не завалялось.  
      «Может, в полу или в стенах… надо проверить», — это Циско пробормотал тихо, себе под нос, чтобы клиентка его не смогла расслышать.  
      — Живешь ты одна? Может, есть домашнее животное?  
      — Нет, нет. Парня у меня сейчас нет, если ты об этом, а животных держать в доме запрещается.  
      — Ясно. Ты говорила, что все явления происходили ночью. А днем что-нибудь случалось?  
      Тут девушка ненадолго задумалась:  
      — Знаете, обычно днем я дома практически не бываю, работа отнимает много времени, а в редкие выходные я стараюсь куда-нибудь выбраться. Но пару раз я все же замечала изменения в квартире, которых не было перед моим уходом. Один раз текла вода в ванной, хотя я всегда проверяю перед уходом, закрыты ли краны. Другой раз, бумаги были разбросаны по полу, но я тогда подумала на сквозняк. Иногда бывали дверцы шкафов раскрыты, чему я вообще никогда не придавала значения, пока не прозвучал вопрос.  
      — Что ж, у меня пока больше вопросов нет. Барри? — это означало, что вся нужная информация собрана, и дело только за решением браться за расследование или нет.  
      — Это действительно очень интересный и пугающий случай. Мы, конечно же, попытаемся вам помочь. — Когда Барри дал согласие, из груди Холли вырвался вздох облегчения. Парень улыбнулся. — Кейтлин подготовишь договор?  
      — Стандартный?   
      — Да. Только добавь пункты на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств. Кажется, в этом деле лучше подстраховаться. — Насколько Барри не хотелось брать нового клиента, и насколько ему не терпелось теперь приступить к расследованию. А затем он вновь обратился к клиентке. — Холли, предоставь, пожалуйста, Кейтлин данные для заполнения договора. И еще, ты знакома с нашими тарифами? Тебя устраивает?  
      — Да, я видела на сайте. Все в порядке, я заплачу, сколько потребуется, если вы поможете мне вернуться домой.   
      — Поможем, не сомневайся. Тогда я объясню в двух словах, как мы будем работать. Нам нужно три дня провести в твоей квартире. Мы установим оборудование и будем наблюдать. Тебе, если не хочешь, находиться с нами необязательно. Однако если за эти три дня никаких явлений не произойдет, тебе придется вернуться, вполне возможно, что нечто в твоем доме реагирует лишь на твое присутствие, — Барри нарочно не упоминал слов «приведение», «призрак» или «дух», чтобы лишний раз не пугать и не расстраивать девушку.   
      — Вы будете только наблюдать?  
      — Только пока явление себя не проявит. Затем в дело вступаю я. И, уж, извини, но своих секретов я не раскрываю.   
      — Неважно, главное, чтобы Это убралось из моего дома.  
      Барри кивнул, соглашаясь с ее словами.  
      — Ну, если всех все устраивает, то мы могли бы начать уже завтра. Что-то не так? — он заметил, как Холли замялась. Пришлось пояснить: — Нам нужно время на подготовку и отдых, поскольку следующие три дня будут напряженными. Но я обещаю, что завтра во второй половине дня мы уже будем по твоему адресу.  
      — Простите, я как-то обо всем этом не подумала. Меня все устраивает, но пока в квартиру мне не хотелось бы возвращаться, поэтому точный адрес и ключи я оставлю вам.   
      На том и решили. Холли ушла, а Барри с друзьями вновь расселись вокруг чайного столика, на котором помимо чая с печеньем, теперь стоял пакет с китайской едой из их любимого ресторана.   
      — Смотрю, ты прямо светишься. А ведь не хотел клиента брать, — Циско всегда найдет случай, что подколоть Барри.  
      — Спасибо, друг, что настоял. Это действительно может стать важным делом для нашего агентства.  
      — Тебе, Барри, лучше пойти домой и хорошенько отдохнуть. Что-то мне подсказывает, что твои силы нам будут ох как нужны, — Кейтлин всегда проявляла заботу обо всех и возможно, о Барри больше всего. Но в этот раз это было не напрасно. — А мы с Циско пока постараемся разузнать о доме и бывших хозяевах квартиры побольше.  
      — Обычно я бы поспорил, но ты права, мне стоит набраться сил. А пока давайте, что ли отметим нового клиента!  
      Они втроем одновременно и с радостными возгласами вскинули в воздух свои коробочки с лапшой, как если бы это были бокалы с шампанским, ну, или кружки с пивом, на крайняк.

 


	2. Призрак улицы Черри-Хилл: День 1

      Если верить надписи на двери офиса, часы работы Агентства паранормальных исследований Аллена каждый день с десяти утра и до семи вечера. Однако на деле сотрудники появлялись в офисе чуть ли не с рассветом и уходили далеко после наступления темноты, если уходили вообще, не зря же у них посреди офиса стоял диван. Все их интересы, вся их жизнь была здесь, а дом был лишь временным пристанищем, где их все равно никто не ждал. У каждого на то были свои причины, и между собой они старались их не обсуждать, предпочитая общаться на профессиональные темы.  
      Вот почему следующим утром, когда стрелки часов едва доходили до восьми, Барри уже стоял у двери их агентства. Ключи можно было не доставать, ведь голоса двух его партнеров и так были прекрасно слышны: достаточно было просто постучать. Открыл ему Циско.  
      — Ну вот, я же говорил, что он заявится с самого утра, — он даже не взглянул на Барри, разговаривая с Кейтлин так, будто его тут вовсе нет.  
      — И тебя тоже с добрым утром, — вежливо съязвил он в ответ. — Между прочим, я принес свежие булочки. Еще теплые.  
      Циско тут же расплылся в улыбке:   
      — Вот, а я о чем говорю: Барри всегда знает, когда прийти, — и забрал пакет с булочками.  
      — Не обращай на него внимания, он просто не выспался, — Кейтлин стояла на стремянке, искала нужные ей файлы и успела уже прилично нагрузиться, когда вытаскивая очередную папку, покачнувшись, чуть не полетела вниз. Барри едва успел ее подхватить. — Ох! Спасибо. — И она тут же добавила к своей внушительной стопке еще несколько папок. Чтобы девушка вновь не полетела вниз, Барри забрал документы и самостоятельно отнес их на ее стол. — И снова спасибо. Но все же мы не ждали тебя так рано.  
      — Мне не спалось.  
      — У тебя снова проблемы со сном? — Кейтлин сразу же встревожилась, и лучше было поспешить ее успокоить, иначе ее опека могла выйти из-под контроля и помешать работе.  
      — Проблем нет, правда, — и это на самом деле было правдой. Бессонница уже давно перестала его тревожить. — Просто всю ночь мне не давал покоя рассказ Холли. Явление в ее квартире весьма необычное. Его сила от ночи к ночи возрастала слишком быстро.  
      — Да, я тоже об этом подумала, вот и решила пересмотреть старые записи. Циско! — она так резко повысила голос, что Барри невольно отшатнулся. — Даже не думай съесть все булочки в одиночку. Иди лучше поставь чайник.  
      Циско прочавкал что-то утвердительное в ответ, но Кейтлин убедительным это не показалось, и на кухню она отправилась с четким намерением отвоевать свою часть булочек. Подобные разборки происходили чуть ли не каждое утро, поначалу Барри пытался как-то разруливать ситуацию, но со временем такая манера общения стала чем-то вроде ритуала, и чтобы не нарушать его, он просто съедал свои булочки еще кофейне при пекарне.   
      И все же этих двоих нужно было остановить, пока они не начали вспоминать, кто сколько съел в прошлый раз, и так до самой первой покупки булочек.  
      — У нас уже есть какая-нибудь информация? — Барри постарался придать своему голосу максимальную серьезность, что было непросто, ведь споры Кейтлин и Циско обычно весьма забавные. Зато разговоры о булочках наконец прекратились.  
      — Ничего нового, — для Циско работа всегда была на первом месте, вот и сейчас он отреагировал на вопрос первым. — Мы вчера проверили по полицейской базе о происшествиях в этом доме и в округе, но кроме нескольких краж и одного домашнего насилия ничего криминального не числится. Однако базы могут быть не полными, старые дела вполне еще могут оставаться в архиве на бумаге, куда нас, конечно же, не пустят.  
      — Газеты? — предположил Барри.  
      — Ага. Я как раз собирался в библиотеку перед твоим приходом. Просмотрю старые выпуски, раньше печатали все подряд, возможно, что-нибудь отыщется.  
      — Успеешь? До ночи нам многое надо сделать.  
      — Должен. Дом 1968 года постройки, всего-то каких-то сорок лет просмотреть.  
      — Все равно, постарайся не задерживаться. — Циско свои ЦУ получил, настала очередь Кейтлин. — Кейтлин, у тебя какие планы?  
      — Договорилась с домовладельцем о встрече, посмотрим, что он скажет. Попробую опросить соседей, может кому-нибудь что-то известно. И еще, насколько я поняла, раньше здание принадлежало муниципалитету, пока его не продали в частные руки, однако планы у них должны были сохраниться, как и записи о квартиросъемщиках.  
      — Уверена, что у тебя получится? Не думаю, что подобная информация в свободном доступе.  
      — Я разберусь, — судя по тону и лукавому блеску глаз, сомневаться в ее словах не было нужды. И все же Барри должен был предложить:  
      — Я уже говорил, что времени не так много, может, в муниципалитет я схожу?  
      — Нет-нет, я уже все рассчитала, как раз успеваю. Только одолжу твою машину? Моя в ремонте, а наш грузовик слишком тяжелый для меня.  
      — Бери, конечно. Так получается, что до вечера мне все равно делать нечего.  
      — Кхм, не совсем так, — Кейтлин подошла к своему столу и положила руку на стопку папок, которые она отобрала ранее. — Я не успею их все просмотреть, придется тебе. Возможно, что-нибудь здесь да поможет распознать явление в квартире. А еще нужно написать отчет о прошлом деле, пока детали не забылись.  
      — Да какие там детали… Но хорошо, я займусь этим. Тогда встречаемся здесь не позднее пяти часов.   
      Барри с тоской оглядел помещение, он с гораздо большим удовольствием присоединился бы к друзьям, но если его способности понадобятся, ему нужна будет вся его энергия, чтобы справиться. Пришлось отдать ключи от машины Кейтлин и скривиться на издевательское Циско: «Не скучай, Барри» .  
      Начать стоило с отчета. Вообще, по их собственным правилам отчет следовало написать еще вчера, по окончанию расследования, однако Холли очень вовремя появилась со своей проблемой, избавив их от скучной писанины, которую теперь Барри придется писать в одиночку. На самом деле написание отчетов не всегда скучное занятие, особенно когда они встречаются с реальным явлением и когда они втроем начинают вспоминать и обсуждать наиболее интересные моменты. Но в делах, где все необъяснимое лишь в воображении владельцев не только отчеты, но и вся работа превращается в полнейшую тоску.   
      И, тем не менее, это заняло порядка четырех часов. И все равно до оговоренного с друзьями срока оставалась еще целая вечность и огромная стопка материалов со старыми исследованиями. Он читал их все раньше и не по одному разу, потому знал, что ничего полезного для нового дела он в них не найдет. Ни в одном из них четко не объяснялись причины столь стремительного роста сила. Правда, в некоторых случаях упоминались последствия встречи человека с таким явлением. И Барри все-таки пришлось просматривать файлы, в надежде найти нужную информацию. Спустя почти три часа и пересмотра почти всей их библиотеки, ему удалось найти ряд случаев, где люди, контактирующие с призраками, испытывали различные недомогания: слабость, в основном. Не всегда это сопровождалось всплеском силы явления, здесь само их существование зависело за счет энергии окружающих. И скорее всего в квартире Холли схожая ситуация. Нужно поинтересоваться насчет ее самочувствия.  
      Номер телефона Холли обнаружился сразу же на аккуратно прибранном рабочем столе Кейтлин. Барри даже задумчиво осмотрел свой стол, заваленный кучей разных бумаг и книг, заставленный кружками (так вот куда они исчезают с кухни!) и коробочками от еды, прибраться не помешало бы. Но Холли как раз ответила на звонок.  
      — Алло.  
      — Холли? Это Барри Аллен из А.П.И.А. Не отвлекаю?  
      — Нет-нет, нисколько. Вы уже начали работу? — в ее голосе было столько надежды, жаль, что пришлось разочаровать.  
      — Прости, все еще собираем данные. Но до темноты будем уже на месте со всем оборудованием.   
      — Понятно.  
      — Холли, я хотел кое-что уточнить. Перед тем как ты съехала со своей квартиры, как ты себя чувствовала? Может, чрезмерная слабость?  
      — Слабость, конечно, была, но я очень уставала на работе и практически не спала по ночам, поэтому…  
      — Понимаю. Может, какие-то недомогания, которых раньше не замечала?  
      — Вроде ничего такого. Хотя… — она немного замялась, а затем в ее голосе послышалось явное смущение: — Очень неудобно об этом говорить и не знаю насколько это важно, но, кхм, в общем, эти дни были гораздо болезненней, чем это обычно бывает.  
      Барри тоже слегка смутился, не только говорить, но и слышать об этом было действительно неловко. Но все же его теорию это в какой-то степени подтверждало.  
      — Прости, а можно узнать, почему ты о таком спрашиваешь? — А кого бы не заинтересовало?  
      — О, конечно. Понимаешь, некоторые явления поглощают энергию окружающих их людей и от этого становятся сильней. Кажется, это твой случай. Сейчас ты чувствуешь себя лучше?  
      — Гораздо. Но я думала это от того, что наконец-то высыпаюсь.  
      — Может быть и так. В любом случае, скоро мы об этом узнаем, — Барри улыбнулся, хотя понимал, что девушка его все равно не видит, зато видит Кейтлин, которая только что вернулась и, судя по задумчивому выражению лица, с неоднозначными новостями. — Спасибо за разъяснения, Холли. Мы свяжемся с тобой, когда появится конкретная информация.   
      — Я буду ждать. Удачи вам!  
      — Спасибо.  
      Пока Барри заканчивал беседу, Кейтлин устало упала на диван и сразу же скинула с себя туфли.  
      — Зачем ты вообще их носишь, если они такие неудобные? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Барри.  
      — Я отдала за них кучу денег, и должна их носить не смотря ни что, иначе меня задушит жаба.  
      Барри рассмеялся. Он поднялся с кресла и, проходя мимо, быстро чмокнул девушку в макушку.  
      — Бедненькая моя, давай сделаю тебе чашечку чая. — Он прошел на кухню, но не потому, что был таким уж заботливым, просто ему самому уже давно хотелось выпить чаю.       — Ты голодна? Я тут приготовил кое-что…  
      — Очень! Что бы там ни было, я готова съесть хоть целого слона.  
      — Слона не обещаю, есть спагетти и сосиски из ближайшего супермаркета.  
      — Еще лучше.  
      Тарелка с едой уже отправлялась в микроволновку, и чайник как раз успел закипеть.  
      — У нас и печенье есть! — обрадовалась Кейтлин. Печенье у них в офисе обычно заканчивалось очень быстро и все благодаря ей.  
      — Пока было время, я сбегал в магазин, а то полки и холодильник совсем опустели. Ты ешь давай, а то остынет. А идти и снова греть мне лень.  
      Дважды повторять ей не нужно было.  
      — Не спросишь, что мне удалось узнать? — поинтересовалась она с набитым ртом.       Выглядело это довольно забавно, но смеяться Барри не стал, чтобы не смущать.  
      — Давай подождем Циско, чтобы по два раза не повторять. — И как по заказу, входная дверь открылась, и на пороге появился Рамон собственной персоной. — О, а вот и он.  
      — Я вернулся. Я же говорил, что успею, — на часах было начало пятого, так что справился он даже раньше. Удивительно, так как обычно он все заканчивает в последнюю минуту. — Кейтлин, ты уже здесь? О, у нас есть еда? Круто!  
      Хорошо, что Барри не поленился и приготовил на всех.  
      — Садись, я разогрею тебе.  
      — Не, все в порядке, не вставай. Сам справлюсь.  
      Разговор продолжился, когда все наелись, лишняя посуда была убрана и вымыта, а на столике оставались только чашки с чаем и тарелочка с печеньем, которое стремительно исчезало.  
      — Кто начнет первым?  
      — Давайте я, — Циско даже руку поднял вверх, как в первом классе, если не считать зажатого в ней печенья. — В общем новости не то чтобы хорошие, никакие. В старых подшивках ничего обнаружить не удалось, на всякий случай просмотрел газеты на годы назад до постройки дома, но даже тогда ничего особо криминального или необычного в том районе не происходило. А поскольку время у меня еще оставалось, я решил встретиться со знакомым историком, мало ли что находилось на земле под домом до появления газет.  
      — Неплохая идея, — перебила его Кейтлин, но только затем, чтобы отвлечь и перехватить последнее печенье на тарелке. Барри пришлось вставать и идти за новой порцией, чтобы эти двое не передрались, да и сам он успел съесть всего одно.  
      — Вот только ничего там не было, обычный пустырь. Никаких погостов, священных мест, поселений индейцев и т.д. Кстати, под всем нашим городом ничего подобного нет, просто бывшая никому не интересная часть равнины, на которой однажды решили устроить поселение, переросшее со временем в огромный мегаполис. Вот, собственно, у меня на этом вся информация.  
      — Не густо, но, по крайней мере, без религии и насильственных смертей. Кейтлин?  
      — У меня все весьма странно, хотя узнать удалось гораздо больше, — она отставила чашку и отодвинула тарелочку с печеньем, что означало серьезность разговора. — Новый домовладелец ничего нового сказать не сумел, зато мне удалось договориться насчет базы для нас. Соседняя с Холли квартира пустует и на ближайшие три дня она в нашем полном распоряжении.  
      — Класс! — парни воскликнули одновременно. Но продолжил Барри один: — Действительно здорово, а я как раз переживал по этому поводу. Как тебе удалось?  
      — Это было не сложно. Мистер Дуглас оказался немолодым дамским угодником. Вы бы слышали, как настойчиво он звал меня на ужин, еле сбежала. — Мистера Дугласа они никогда не видели, но наверняка это выглядело забавно, поэтому они улыбнулись.  
      — А что соседи?  
      — Ничего толкового. Большинство жильцов сменилось с приходом нового домовладельца, и кто жил там раньше не представляют. А из тех, кто живут давно в доме, уверяют, что никогда не встречали жильца той квартиры, но отчего-то уверены, что это был именно мужчина. Как-то так, — Кейтлин развела руками. — В муниципалитете все еще странней. План здания, что был при постройке утерян, но есть новый после капитального ремонта где-то в конце 90-х, и что самое странное нужная нам квартира на нем отсутствует. Совсем. На плане на этом месте пустое пространство, как будто при ремонте эту часть дома просто демонтировали. И в номерах квартир сразу после седьмой идет девятая. И как вы сами понимаете узнать, кто жил там не представляется возможным – квартиры последние двадцать лет попросту не существовало, по крайней мере, на бумаге. Я даже не поленилась, под угрозой быть-таки приглашенной на ужин, я вернулась к домовладельцу, чтобы увидеть новый план дома. И на нем были все сорок квартир, в том числе и восьмая. Также мне удалось узнать, что при постройке дома, данную квартиру отдали молодой семье, когда она для них стала мала, квартира перешла некоему Дэвиду Освальду, который потом эмигрировал куда-то в Европу. Но, а затем она исчезла. Получается, известных нам смертей в квартире никогда не было, и кто бы так не постарался сделаться невидимым, наверняка именно его явление там и обитает.  
      — Боже, мы еще толком не начали, а это дело уже становится чертовски странным. Похоже, кто-то перестарался с исчезновением, — шутку Циско никто не поддержал, да он и не рассчитывал.  
      — Итак, получается, мы совершенно ничего не знаем о том, кто жил последние двадцать лет в квартире Холли и может только предполагать его ли явление сейчас находится там. Отсюда проблемы с опознаванием источника. Будем надеяться, что он хотя бы находится в квартире. А не как в случае с вдовой Норрис, когда нам пришлось ехать в другой штат за чайным сервизом, оказавшимся ее источником.  
      — И все же вероятность мала, Барри, — среди них Кейтлин всегда была реалистом. — Клиентка говорила, что чужих вещей в квартире не было, а на плане я не заметила каких-то пустых мест под тайники. Даже если они были в квартире, то недавний ремонт это исправил.  
      — Умеешь ты подбодрить, — пробурчал Циско.   
      — В любом случае, мы этого не узнаем, если продолжим и дальше здесь сидеть. Нам уже пора выдвигаться. А пока собираем вещи: у меня тут одна теория появилась…  
      Все нужные им вещи и оборудование уже стояли собранные в подсобном помещении, а вернее неразобранные после прошлого дела, что сильно сэкономило им время. И свою теорию Барри заканчивал объяснять уже сидя в машине.   
      — Это может быть опасно, Барри.  
      — Пожалуй, здесь соглашусь с Кейтлин, но… — Циско был за рулем, и не отводил взгляда от дороги, потому не видел, как девушка закатила глаза. — Но все же Холли жила с явлением около двух недель и ничего особо серьезного с ней не случилось.   
      — Да, но если Барри прав, то тогда оно только училось забирать энергию, а последние шесть дней в квартире никто не жил…  
      — И значит, оно ослабло.  
      — Значит, что оно может забрать разом такое количество энергии, что для человека это может стать смертельно опасным.  
      — Но не зайти в квартиру мы все равно не можем, — вынесение основного решения, как всегда было за Барри. — Я уже обдумывал такое положение дел, сделаем так: сейчас до темноты, пока период активности на спаде, все вместе установим оборудование и тем самым дадим о себе знать, если ночью никакой активности не случится, то завтра нужно будет провести в квартире хотя бы несколько часов, то же самое и на третий день.  
      — И кто будет «счастливым донором»?  
      — Я сам.  
      В машине тут же наступило молчание, даже каким-то непостижимым образом смолкло радио, словно ведущие тоже прониклись моментом.   
      — Барри, ты уверен? — осторожно поинтересовалась Кейтлин. — Напомню, что нам ничего не известно об этом явлении.   
      — Мне ведь все равно придется вступать с ним в контакт, а так он, по крайней мере, ко мне привыкнет. И ничего, здоровый сон потом восстановит мне потерянную энергию. И энергетики. У нас ведь они есть?  
      — Упаковка, где-то в сумках.  
      — Отлично.  
      — «Кофе и энергетики: угробим свой организм ради вашего спокойствия». Неплохой слоган для нашего агентства, — на этот раз шутку Циско поддержали все, и дружный смех разрядил напряженную обстановку. Остаток пути они уже оговаривали более мелкие детали их работы.   
      Дом клиентки хоть и находился в районе, где проживали преимущественно обеспеченные люди, однако, по сути, являлся обычной пятиэтажкой, ничем не отличающейся от множества других в остальных районах города. Ну, может, уровень сервиса здесь был выше, гораздо выше. Нужная им квартира находилась на втором этаже. Каким образом ее удавалось скрывать почти два десятилетия оставалось под большим вопросом, хотя, конечно же, деньги и связи всегда все решали.  
      Ключи от соседней квартиры уже были у Кейтлин, и они без проблем перенесли туда сумки со своим оборудованием. А так как квартира была полностью меблирована, то расположились они с полным комфортом. Кажется, Кейтлин приглянулась домовладельцу даже сильнее, чем она думала, о чем парни сочли своим святым долгом пошутить. Но времени у них оставалось немного, чтобы еще отвлекаться, нужно было успеть установить все необходимое в квартиру клиентки. И пусть Барри говорил, что лучше идти всем троим, но на деле Циско пришлось остаться на их временной базе, чтобы настраивать аппаратуру одновременно с установкой. Всего в каждой комнате они устанавливали три камеры: обычная цифровая, с тепловизором и скрытая, с обхватом всего помещения и позволяющая увидеть картину в перспективе. Так же в комнатах ставились чувствительные микрофоны и электронные термометры, передающие показания сразу на мониторы на базе, собственно, как и все камеры, и оттуда уже велась запись всего происходящего.  
      Пока они с Кейтлин занимались установкой, Барри осматривал помещения и старался прислушиваться к своим ощущениям, однако ничего необычного так и не смог обнаружить. На первый взгляд это была абсолютно обычная квартира. Впрочем, обычно такое бывало, что при появлении новых людей, явления не сразу давали о себе знать, стесняясь или присматриваясь, или собираясь с силами, все зависело от их характера, как это ни странно.  
      — Пока ничего, — объявил он всем, когда они вместе собрались в гостиной соседней квартиры, которую отвели под базу. — Но мы пробыли там достаточно времени, чтобы явление, если оно есть, заинтересовалось. Хотя никаких изменений в своем состоянии я не ощущаю.  
      Кейтлин согласно кивнула на его слова:  
      — Я тоже. Нисколько не чувствую себя уставшей.  
      — Ну, раз все бодры и веселы, берите стулья и рассаживайтесь. Нас ждет увлекательное шоу, — а с каким сарказмом Циско это произнес! — длительностью всего в каких-то восемь часов.


	3. Призрак улицы Черри-Хилл: День 2

      В это время года солнце обычно садится к восьми вечера, и с этого же момента начинается вся паранормальная активность, и заканчивается она к пяти часам утра, к восходу солнца. Бывают, конечно, исключения, в некоторых случаях призраки активны в любое время суток. Но не в этом. За всю ночь не произошло ровным счетом ничего. Разве что несколько раз в спальне шевелилась занавеска на окне, но, как потом оказалось, всему виной был сквозняк из-за плохо закрытого окна. Нужно было заранее проверить — их недосмотр.   
      Утром Барри проснулся от того, что солнечные лучи настойчиво светили ему прямо в глаза, с недовольным стоном он перевернулся на другой бок, и тут до него дошло, что солнца вовсе не должно быть, ведь ложился он еще глубокой ночью всего на пару часов.  
      — Почему вы меня не разбудили? — свое приветствие друзьям он начал с претензии.  
      — И тебя тоже с добрым утром, — очень четко скопировал его вчерашние слова Циско, и в иной раз Барри может и оценил бы юмор, но сейчас он был не в духе. И то, как он скривил лицо, говорило об этом лучше слов. — Кхм… — Циско даже подавился, — мы решили, что тебе лучше поспать подольше.  
      — Боже, вы ведь в курсе, что я уже большой мальчик и сам знаю, что для меня лучше?!  
      — Успокойся, Барри. — Так всегда, когда ситуация должна вот-вот накалиться, в разговор сразу вступала Кейтлин и вероятная ссора почти сразу исчезала. А все потому, что на Кейтлин злиться было совершенно невозможно. — Ночью все равно было спокойно, и мы с Циско тоже успели подремать. А если мы все еще придерживаемся твоего плана, то сегодня тебя ждет непростой день.  
      Разумеется, Барри понимал, что спорить здесь не с чем, но, тем не менее, ему бы хотелось, чтобы такие решения принимались после совместного обсуждения. Но сейчас это было не к месту — что сделано, то сделано. Зато он неплохо выспался и полон сил.  
      — Ладно, хоть я еще недоволен, но забудем пока об этом, — и он вскинул руки вверх, принимая свое поражение. — Кто-нибудь голоден?  
      А голодны были все. На самом деле более или менее готовить в их компании умел только Барри, остальные либо заказывали готовую еду из ресторана, либо питались полуфабрикатами из супермаркетов.   
      — Пока есть время, быстренько схожу в магазин.  
      Но быстренько не получилось. Машину он брать не стал, о чем совсем скоро пожалел, как оказалось ближайший магазин, в котором преступно не заламывали цены, находился в трех кварталах от дома Холли. На одни поиски и дорогу у него ушло около часа и еще минут двадцать, чтобы купить продукты на ближайшие два дня. Неудивительно, что когда он вернулся, друзья его не дождались и заказали пиццу — она-то приехала в течение получаса. Однако еду он все равно приготовил. Не то чтобы он такой принципиальный, просто за весь день кушать им точно еще захочется, а позже он уже может быть не в состоянии готовить.  
      Все же вся эта беготня по магазинам вышла боком, он уже чувствовал легкую усталость и даже завтрак не вернул ему потраченные силы. Вот только показывать это он не собирался, сам виноват, в конце концов.  
      — Что-нибудь есть? — Барри вернулся в гостиную к остальной команде, которые в ускоренном режиме просматривали снятый за ночь материал.  
      — Ни-че-го, — по слогам произнес Циско, при этом ни на секунду не отрываясь от монитора. — Разве что слегка колыхалась занавеска в спальне несколько раз за ночь, но это больше похоже на плохо закрытое окно. Проверишь, когда пойдешь туда?  
      — Конечно.  
      Кейтлин в это время занималась тем же самым — просматривала запись, но только с камер с тепловизором. И никаких аномалий или отклонений она так же не обнаружила. Никаких странных звуков. Температура была в пределах нормы, даже с учетом ночного похолодания. На первый взгляд квартира была абсолютно нормальной. И все же что-то заставило ее хозяйку в панике съехать.  
      — Не думаю, что у Холли была причина нас обманывать. Наверно, пора пойти и проверить все самому.  
      Никаких подбадривающих слов, никаких шуток в свой адрес Барри не услышал, все были предельно серьезны — начиналась их основная работа.  
      Войдя в квартиру, как и в прошлый раз, Барри ничего необычного не ощутил. В большинстве случаев в местах появления призраков ощущалась некая напряженность, неспокойность, иногда это было повсюду, иногда концентрировалось в одном определенном месте. Ничего подобного в этой квартире не было. Пока. В их практике бывали похожие случаи, что приходилось по нескольку дней ожидать явления. Что-то же подсказывало Барри, что в этом случае все не так просто. Он обошел все комнаты по нескольку раз, заглянул во все шкафы и тумбочки, отчасти из-за простого любопытства. А из-за непрерывного нытья Циско, сопровождавшегося упреками Кейтлин, Барри простучал стены и пол в самых подозрительных местах на наличие тайников, но ожидаемо ничего не обнаружил. За этими занятиями как-то совершенно незаметно успело пролететь несколько часов, и, конечно же, Барри уже начал ощущать усталость, но было это от работы или по сверхъестественной причине не ясно.   
      Он прилег на диван в гостиной, включил телевизор, так как тишина квартиры начала утомлять — каналы, кстати, все были настроены, — однако не успел он просмотреть и половины, как в ухе вновь раздался голос Циско.  
      — Барри, температура резко понизилась примерно на два градуса, и все еще падает.  
      — А что с общим фоном? — Барри резко подскочил с места и пошатнулся, у него вдруг закружилась голова. Усталость начала проявляется сильнее.  
      — Становится прозрачнее, — ответила Кейтлин, и голос ее был встревожен.  
      — Где?  
      — Везде. Во всей квартире!  
      Это было странно. Обычно это происходит в одном определенном месте с самого первого явления духа и именно там, как правило, и находится источник. Бывает, духи появляются каждую ночь в разных местах, что означает, источника рядом нет, как в случае с вдовой Норрис, тогда проводится расследование для его поиска. А есть случаи редкие, очень редкие, примерно один на пару сотен, когда дух привязывается не к какой-то определенной вещи, а к местности полностью. И это обычно означает проблемы. Избавиться от духа непросто, практически невозможно без глобального вмешательства. Если Барри прав, и в квартире Холли действительно подобный дух, то убрать его можно лишь спалив всю квартиру, а заодно и несколько соседних. Ну, или можно понадеяться на дар убеждения.   
      — Вижу его!  
      На самом деле, первым пришло ощущение, что он в комнате больше не один. Барри отошел на несколько шагов назад, не отрывая взгляда от медленно сплетающейся фигуры. Никаких спецэффектов, это не выглядело как в кино, просто воздух в определенном месте в комнате стал чуть плотнее. И если бы не способности, даже смотря в упор, иной человек ничего бы не заметил.  
      — Где именно? — подтвердил Циско мысли Барри. — На камерах ничего нет.   
      А вот это плохо. Теория о том, что дух неотделим от квартиры, начинает подтверждаться.  
      — Примерно в проходе между кухней и комнатой. Явление пока совсем неясное, даже четкой человеческой фигуры не видно.  
      — Да он вообще днем не должен был появляться!  
      — И тем не менее...  
      — Барри, как ты себя чувствуешь? — в разговор вмешалась Кейтлин.  
      Сосредоточившись на призрачной фигуре, он совсем забыл про собственное состояние. Прислушавшись к себе, он каких-либо сильных изменений не обнаружил, хотя все еще слегка кружилась голова, но пока не критично, и говорить об этом друзьям он не стал.  
      — Я пока в норме. Попробую понаблюдать дальше.  
      — Хорошо. Но если почувствуешь, что начинаешь стремительно уставать, уходи оттуда немедленно.  
      — Понял, — Барри кивнул и тут же пожалел об этом, в висках сильно заломило. Придется терпеть. — На камерах по-прежнему ничего?  
      — Ну как сказать... Вообще-то кое-что есть: общий фон по всей квартире стал заметно холоднее, и температура упала еще на градус. Но то место, что ты назвал, все еще ничем не выделяется.  
      — И не будет. Я вижу только из-за своего таланта, и потому что оно этого хочет. Похоже, что вся квартира это источник.  
      — Черт! — прозвучало одновременно два голоса, а затем только Циско. — Вроде в архиве Уэлса было описано что-то подобное.  
      — Было. Как раз вчера перечитывал.  
      — Не слышу энтузиазма в голосе. Все плохо?  
      — Ну, не хорошо. Последний подобный задокументированный случай произошел в начале прошлого века — призрак в загородном поместье. Источник искали долго, уничтожили множество вещей так или иначе связанных с духом, пока не сообразили, что его притягивает сам дом. В конце концов, поместье было сожжено вместе с прилегающим земельным участком.  
      — Кхм… да, такой вариант проще, конечно, однако нас не устраивает. И что нам делать?  
      — Пока не знаю. Будем думать.  
      За разговором он слегка отвлекся от явления, и потому чуть было не потерял из виду. Оно успело переместиться и теперь находилось всего в нескольких шагах от парня. Барри испугано отшатнулся, но паниковать времени не было: для этого короткого перемещение дух использовал достаточное количество энергии, чтобы Барри почувствовал недомогание, теперь время шло на минуты, прежде чем сознание его покинет.   
      — Барри, что проис…т? На каме… …вились … помехи.  
      Он даже не понял, кто задал вопрос, поскольку забарахлили не только камеры, с передатчиком в ухе тоже не все было в порядке. Самое время было уходить, но он стоял-то с трудом. Голова стала тяжелой, язык казался каменным, не пошевелишь, чтобы хоть как-то позвать на помощь, да еще и ноги начали подкашиваться. Призрак забирал слишком много и быстро. И для взгляда Барри становился все более отчетливей и материальней. Это совершенно точно был мужчина, не молодой, но еще и не старый, привлекательный, наверно, то есть при жизни был привлекательным, но судить об этом Барри было тяжело, поскольку мужчины его никогда не интересовали, да и мозг сейчас практически отказывался воспринимать подобного рода информацию. И все же затем произошло то, что смогло поразить, напугать и смутить одновременно. Призрак мужчины подошел близко к парню, практически вплотную и, обхватив рукой его за подбородок, приблизился к лицу, чтобы… А чтобы что? Рассмотреть лучше? Поцеловать? Узнать Барри так не довелось, сознание наконец решило его покинуть. Последним, что он успел увидеть, были ледяные голубые глаза и кривая усмешка на губах.


	4. Призрак улицы Черри-Хилл: День 3

      Очнулся Барри под громкий спор своих друзей. Если бы он мог, то с удовольствием запустил бы в них подушкой, вот только при попытке пошевелиться ничего кроме сорвавшегося с губ стона у него не вышло. Тем не менее, своего он добился — спор тут же прекратился.  
      — Барри, ты как?  
      — Дружище, ты нас очень напугал!  
      Перебивая друг друга Кейтлин и Циско бросились к кровати, намереваясь занять место поудобнее и поближе, что вновь чуть не привело их к ссоре.  
      — Я... — Барри честно попытался ответить, но голос отказывался ему подчиняться, пришлось слова буквально выдавливать из себя. — Я живой.  
      И это максимум что он мог сказать о своем нынешнем состоянии. Ему не было плохо, не было больно, он попросту не ощущал своего тела, оно казалось чужим и ужасно некомфортным. А еще эта слабость. Непонятно сколько сил у него было отобрано, можно лишь надеяться, что все обойдется без серьезных последствий для организма. И неизвестно сколько он пробыл без сознания, но этого времени не хватило, чтобы полностью восстановиться.  
      — Воды, — вновь прохрипел он. И его друзья настолько рьяно бросились выполнять просьбу, что чуть было не пролили воду на него. Пришлось вмешаться, если он хотел напиться. — Я сам.  
      Жажда оказалась сильнее слабости, и до графина с водой он сумел дотянуться. Проигнорировав стоящий рядом стакан, приложился прямо к горлышку, и только когда воды в графине оставалось практически на донышке, жажда отступила, и Барри, наконец, почувствовал себя лучше. По крайней мере, уже не так сильно хотелось выпрыгнуть из собственного тела.  
      — Как долго я был без сознания?  
      — Долго, — с тяжелым вздохом ответила Кейтлин. — Сейчас начало седьмого.  
      — Ну, это не очень долго. Всего несколько часов.  
      — Нет, Барри, ты не понял. Ты проспал больше суток.  
      Значит, призрак забрал так много. Удивительно, что Барри вообще смог проснуться, особенно если судить по его физическому состоянию. Кажется, он был буквально на волоске. Но что самое интересное, явление, обитающее в квартире, как будто знало об этом и намеренно остановилось в самый критический момент.  
      — Расскажите, что произошло, — Барри нужно было подтверждение своих мыслей.  
      — Это ты расскажи! Камеры и звук ничего существенно не зафиксировали, а потом и вовсе отключились.  
      — Я видел его, — неуверенно начал Барри, как вдруг воспоминания стали такими яркими, словно он все это переживал заново. — Видел явление. Это был мужчина средних лет, примерно моего роста, может быть чуть выше, с короткими седеющими волосами и с яркими голубыми глазами. Это все, что я смог разглядеть.  
      — Не думаю, что в данный момент его внешность что-то значит, опознать все равно его никто не сможет. Лучше скажи, что же случилось? Всего через пару минут после начала явления ты потерял сознание. Такого еще никогда не было, — Циско был весьма настойчив. А судя по тому, что, наверное, впервые за утро Кейтлин согласилась с ним, ей тоже было интересно.  
      — Слабость я почувствовал еще до того призрак появился, но не придал этому особого значения, хотел увидеть, что будет дальше. А дальше пока мы переговаривались, призрак не только полностью материализовался, у меня сложилось такое ощущение, что он нас подслушивал. По крайней мере, он не сдвинулся с места, пока я не замолчал. Затем он стремительно приблизился, а я потерял еще часть энергии. Но потом… кхм… К общем, теперь я отчасти могу понять чувства нашей клиентки. — Барри смутился и покраснел, говорить о том, что случилось после, ему не слишком хотелось, но для пользы дела так было нужно.  
      — Барри, не томи.  
      — Призрак… попытался меня поцеловать.  
      — Что сделать? — прозвучало хором удивленное.  
      — Вы слышали, — повторять это Барри не хотелось. — Ну, я не совсем уверен, но выглядело похоже. Он склонился ко мне, но прежде чем он успел что-либо сделать, я потерял сознание. И очнулся уже здесь.  
      — Мы с Кейтлин перенесли тебя. Кстати, ты тяжелее, чем кажешься.   
      — Немного подробностей не помешает.  
      — Давай, я расскажу, — Кейтлин решительно отодвинула Циско назад, заняв его место на кровати Барри. — Просто он все еще в шоке от твоего поцелуя с призраком.  
      — Эй, не было никакого поцелуя! — Барри аж поперхнулся от возмущения.  
      — Да, и ничего я не в шоке! Я просто немного удивлен. Не часто призраки западают на Барри.  
      — Да идите вы!  
      На секунду в комнате повисло молчание, а затем они внезапно рассмеялись. Отсмеявшись все вновь стали серьезными, ведь они все же на работе и должны вести себя профессионально, даже если никто не видит, зато этот момент смягчил все напряжение, возникшее между ними за прошедшие дни.  
      — Ладно, если без шуток, — продолжила Кейтлин, — то, как Циско уже сказал, вскоре после нашего разговора на камерах и в наушниках появились помехи, но не успели мы толком запаниковать, как аппаратура вновь вернулась в рабочее состояние. И первое, что мы увидели, было то, как ты лежишь на полу без чувств. Мы тут же побежали на помощь, наплевав на возможную опасность, — она выдержала небольшую паузу, подводя к главному. — Ты же знаешь, мы не столь чувствительны к сверхъестественному как ты, но войдя в квартиру, определенно что-то почувствовали. Это было странно, словно нас рассматривают, оценивают. То и дело нас бросало то в жар, то в холод, а затем все резко прекратилось и мы, наконец, смогли приблизиться к тебе. Ох, Барри, ты был такой бледный, и казалось, что не дышишь, пришлось проверять твой пульс, чтобы убедиться, что ты еще с нами. По-хорошему, надо было тут же везти тебя в больницу, но зная твое отношение к ним, мы просто перенесли тебя в эту квартиру, в надежде, что вскоре ты очнешься сам.   
      — И это все? То есть, находясь там, вы больше ничего не почувствовали? Никакой слабости?  
      — Нет. С нами все в порядке. Мы не сразу это поняли, но, кажется, призрак хотел, чтобы мы забрали тебя. Знаешь, пусть это прозвучит странно, но может шутка Циско и не шутка вовсе. Может ты и вправду понравился этому явлению?  
      — Пфф… да ну, бред какой-то, — Барри натянуто рассмеялся,   
      — Нет-нет, Барри, послушай, — глаза Циско вдруг загорелись, а на лице появилось выражение полного просветления, как когда он находил выход из какой-либо сложной ситуации. — Не буду утверждать, был я прав или нет, но если все же прав и призрак на тебя запал, то это может сыграть нам на руку. Предвещая вопрос «Каким образом?», сразу отвечу: поскольку, скорее всего теория Барри верна, и призрак привязан к квартире, то избавится от него без уничтожения здания, можно только уговорами, вот здесь-то эта странная заинтересованность и поможет.  
      — Не верю, что говорю это, но ты что, предлагаешь мне его соблазнить?  
      — Ну, насколько это возможно между живым и... неживым.  
      — О Боже! — Барри был в полном шоке и со стоном обреченного человека откинулся назад на подушки. Он понимал, что во всем этом есть смысл, но принять его было непросто. — Кейтлин, а ты что скажешь?  
      — Не верю, что говорю это снова, но возможно, Циско прав, и это единственная возможность сделать нашу работу.  
      — И как вы себе это представляете?  
      — Честно? — Барри утвердительно кивнул на вопрос друга. — Никак. Но я уверен, ты что-нибудь придумаешь.  
      Не то чтобы Барри ждал подробный план действий, вплоть до каждой фразы, но хоть какие-то предложения могли бы высказать. Но злиться на друзей было бессмысленно, ведь растеряны они нисколько не меньше его самого, особенно понимая, что ничем конкретным помочь не могут. И все же ему нужно было подумать, о чем он и сообщил вслух.  
      — Конечно, не будем мешать. Отдохни пока. Только недолго, скоро снова стемнеет.  
      Барри был в шоке. Предложение друзей выбило его из колеи. Конечно, ему не раз приходилось общаться с явлениями, и до уговоров покинуть их место обитания тоже доходило. Кто-то слушался, кто-то нет, все равно у них наготове всегда был основной план в виде источника. Но никогда Барри даже в голову не могло прийти, что однажды ему придется соблазнить призрака! У него и с живыми-то людьми это не всегда получалось, а как подступиться к неживому? Оставалось лишь надеяться, что это явление способно на нормальное общение. В этом плане тоже существуют различные случаи. Большинство, как правило, способно лишь на отдельные звуки, весьма отдаленно напоминающие человеческую речь. Некоторые способны воспроизводить человеческую речь, только обычно это всего несколько фраз повторяемые ими раз за разом и скорее всего впервые сказанные ими незадолго до смерти. Небольшой процент всех явлений к общению не приспособлены вовсе, и своим голосом могут навредить их услышавшим. Именно с таким явлением и «посчастливилось» встретиться Барри при его самом первом контакте с призраком. Но существует редкий тип призраков, что с легкостью воспроизводят осмысленную человеческую речь. Собственно, за все столетия исследований таких случаев было зафиксировано едва ли больше сотни, но что-то подсказывало Барри, что их нынешний случай именно такой. Он и так уже включает в себя все возможные странности и исключения, так почему бы не иметь еще и этот.  
      Когда он вышел в комнату к друзьям, к какому-то определенному решению он так и не пришел, просто лежать дольше было нельзя, за окном уже начинало темнеть. Значит, будет действовать как привык, ну и по обстоятельствам. Как обычно, в общем.  
      — Ты уже поднялся. Получше хоть чувствуешь себя? — все же когда надо Кейтлин весьма заботливая.  
      Барри покачал рукой, что означало «более или менее»:   
      — Только голоден ужасно, слона бы съел!  
      — Мы так и подумали, поэтому приготовили кое-что. Прости, если это не сильно съедобно.  
      — Я уверен, что там все в порядке, — Барри улыбнулся, чтобы поддержать подругу.  
      С выводами он, конечно, поспешил, и все было далеко не в порядке. Причем настолько, что он так и не понял, чем именно ужинал. И все же сохранял на лице дежурную улыбку и кивал, когда Кейтлин спрашивала, все ли ему нравится. Что ж, по крайней мере, в этот раз все было вполне съедобно. По вкусу, правда, словно жареная подошва, но все же съедобно.  
      — Барри, ты уверен, что тебе стоит идти туда? — Барри только приготовился в очередной раз через силу кивать, однако вопрос в этот раз прозвучал совсем иной.  
      — Не уверен, но что делать? Другим способом клиентке квартиру не вернуть.  
      — Возможно, лучше отказаться от дела? Это становится слишком опасно.  
      — Не вариант, — вмешался Циско. — Я уже успел потратить аванс.  
      — Что?! Когда? На что? — глаза Барри расширились от удивления, но он тут же вновь поскучнел. — Хотя знаешь, не важно. Не сейчас.  
      — Да ладно вам, все равно за дополнительные пункты в договоре мы в итоге получим в разы больше оговоренного.   
      — Не в этом дело, Циско. Твой друг из-за этого может пострадать! Ты же видел, каким он был вчера, и ты сам бегал по всей квартире и каждые пятнадцать минут проверял, дышит ли он.  
      — Я же просил не упоминать об этом, — сделав страшные глаза, зашипел он на девушку, но должного эффекта это не вызвало: Кейтлин было все равно. Барри же, как хороший друг притворился, что ничего этого не слышал, с громким хрустом пережевывая нечто с тарелки перед ним. — Но все равно вряд ли ему что-то сегодня грозит.  
      — С чего такая уверенность?  
      — В заинтересованности явления Барри, конечно же. Думаю, что сегодня он захочет познакомиться с тобой поближе и не станет забирать энергию. Ну, по крайней мере, не специально.   
      — То есть риск быть высосанным досуха, все же есть?  
      — В нашем деле без риска никуда, а то сам не знаешь, — Циско развел руки и пожал плечами, как на нечто само собой разумеющееся.  
      — Только не волнуйся, Барри, — Кейтлин недобро глянула на Циско, и тот посчитал, что лучше ему ретироваться назад к мониторам. — Ты должен быть собран и уверен, если все же намерен туда идти. Но если что, мы проследим и придем на помощь.  
      — Не думаю, что у вас получится. Скорее всего, он снова отключит аппаратуру. Кажется, ему не нравится, что его записывают.  
      — Черт, это плохо! Такой интересный случай для наших исследований и никаких материальных доказательств. — И вот, в этом вся Кейтлин – работа важнее всего. Барри даже невольно улыбнулся. — Не улыбайся, это очень серьезно! Значит так, сразу после окончания работы, пока ничего не забыл, запишешь все, что происходило в мельчайших подробностях.  
      Спорить было бесполезно, но отказывать сразу, если он еще немного хотел пожить, тоже не стоило, поэтому он лишь неопределенно пожал печами, кивнул Циско, получив от него сочувствующий взгляд, и направился в квартиру к призраку, потому что, чтобы тот не сделал, это точно будет предпочтительней, чем общество озабоченной своими исследованиями Кейтлин. Сочувствовать тут впору было именно Циско.  
      И все же перед входной дверью Барри немного помедлил. Заходить внутрь было немного страшновато, если бы он был верующим, то непременно бы перекрестился, а так он только несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и открыл дверь. На этот раз ощущение чего-то тяжелого, давящего, даже затхлого появилось сразу же, едва он переступил порог. Нестерпимо захотелось открыть окна и проветрить, возможно, тогда дышать станет легче. Конечно, обычно нарушать герметичность помещения не следовало, чтобы потом не теряться в догадках ветер это или проявление призрака. Но сейчас Барри было наплевать на правила, он знал, что явление здесь есть и что камеры его все равно не зафиксируют. Поэтому мучить себя смысла было немного.   
      Пока он направлялся к окну гостиной, явление никак не давало о себе знать, хотя Барри буквально каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущал его присутствие. Свежий воздух, ворвавшийся из открытого окна, приятно охладил поплывшее сознание, однако этого было недостаточно. В спальне окно никак не желало открываться, заела щеколда, и пока он пытался с ней справиться, в ухе раздался голос Циско:  
      — Барри, на камерах вновь появились помехи, скоро отключатся. Он рядом. Если что, кричи…  
      Остальные слова потонули в шипении наушника, пришлось его вытащить. Но зато щеколда наконец поддалась, и он почти наполовину высунулся из окна, наслаждаясь прохладным ветерком. И чуть не вывалился из окна, когда неожиданно почувствовал вполне ощутимый шлепок по попе. Стремительно краснея то ли от злости, то ли от смущения — так бесцеремонно с ним никогда еще поступали, он обернулся, отступая от окна, хоть и второй этаж, но мало ли. Призрака он заметил сразу же, тот стоял недалеко, прислонившись к стене плечом, и насмешливо смотрел на парня. Как настоящий профессионал, Барри не стал закатывать истерику, вместо этого он вновь сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, но на этот раз это помогло меньше, и спокойно обратился к явлению.  
      Он действовал так, как привык, не смотря на обстоятельства. За все многочисленные контакты с призраками, у него появилась некая формула. Заговори с призраком. Называй его по имени, если оно известно, конечно. Задавай вопросы. Держись спокойно и просто. Это самый верный способ заставить явление вступить в разговор. Правда, не всегда эта формула срабатывает. Или срабатывает, но самым неожиданным образом, не так, как хотелось бы.  
      — Я вижу тебя. Я слышу тебя. Скажи, что ты хочешь? Скажи, чем я могу помочь?  
      — Ты видишь меня? — Барри вздрогнул от неожиданности, голос мужчины, а призраком его язык не повернулся назвать, звучал вполне отчетливо, естественно. Приятный, томный баритон, со странной манерой растягивать слова.   
      — И слышу тоже, я же уже сказал.  
      И все же мужчина решил убедиться лично, приблизившись к Барри настолько близко, что при желании тот мог рассмотреть каждую морщинку на его лице. Но он отшатнулся, опасаясь продолжения вчерашнего дня.  
      — Кажется, ты и вправду меня видишь… Отлично! — он улыбнулся каким-то своим мыслям и отошел назад к стене.   
      Вот все и пошло не по плану, но Барри еще надеялся контролировать ситуацию.  
      — Меня зовут Барри Аллен. Ты можешь довериться мне. Я могу помочь тебе.  
      — Помочь мне? Чем? — в голосе мужчины было столько скепсиса, что Барри вмиг почувствовал себя неуверенно.  
      — Уйти.  
      — И зачем мне это? Это моя квартира, и я только что ее вернул.   
      — Прости, но ты понимаешь, что ты… — Барри на секунду замялся, и мужчина закончил фразу за него:  
      — Мертв?   
      — Я хотел выразиться помягче, но да.  
      — Разумеется понимаю, я же не идиот.  
      — И тебя это устраивает?  
      — А сам-то как думаешь? Не пойму, чем ты можешь мне помочь, судя по всему, ты не слишком умен, — он вновь приблизился, причем настолько быстро, что Барри этого не заметил, и не успел отреагировать, как его подбородок вновь оказался в чужих руках. — Но думаю, твое смазливое личико с лихвой это компенсирует.  
      Барри стоял, словно громом пораженный, но не от явного оскорбления, до него только дошло, что он ощущает прикосновение призрака! Вероятно, он еще вчера это чувствовал, но был слишком уставшим, чтобы осознать это. До этого момента подобное считалось невозможным. Максимум на что были способны явления при касании, это вызвать холодок по телу. А все передвижения предметов вызывались скорее всплеском энергии, нежели прямым касанием. Но этот случай… Барри только сейчас вспомнил, как в рассказе клиентки прозвучала фраза про открывшийся холодильник, это должно было насторожить еще тогда, но прошло мимо ушей. Дверь холодильника слишком тяжелая, и открыть ее действие конкретное, направление, ни один призрак на такое не способен.  
      — Эй, парень! — Барри очнулся от щелчков пальцев перед его лицом. — Барри, ты здесь?  
      — Как ты это сделал? — не обращая внимания на сарказм, он протянул руку, и совершенно для него неожиданно она уперлась в грудь мужчины, вместо того, чтобы пройти насквозь, как это по идее должно быть. Мало того тело под его ладонью было теплым, и вообще, если бы не некоторая прозрачность, его легко можно было принять за живого.  
      — Что сделал?  
      — Ты коснулся меня. И ты твердый!  
      — Ну, пока еще нет, но если продолжишь так меня трогать, то скоро точно буду.  
      До Барри и самого дошло насколько двусмысленно прозвучала его фраза. Он мгновенно покраснел с головы до ног и отскочил назад, словно ошпаренный. К чести мужчины усугублять смущение парня он не стал, только тихо рассмеялся и присел на кровать.  
      — Кстати, ты первый кого я смог коснуться. Как впрочем, и первый кто меня видит и слышит. Пожалуй, одиночество в смерти меня угнетает больше всего.  
      Слишком спокойно, даже как-то ненормально спокойно он говорил о собственной смерти, как о досадной случайности, которую при желании можно исправить.  
      — Тогда почему ты все еще цепляешься за эту квартиру, за это подобие жизни? Ты ведь даже за дверь не можешь выйти.  
      — Мне нравится жить, — мужчина лишь пожал плечами и больше ничего говорить не стал.  
      — И все же это не жизнь, — Барри запнулся, так как до него только сейчас дошло, что он до сих пор не знает имени мужчины. — Прости, я так и не спросил, как твоего имени. Ты слишком хорошо законспирировался, нам так и не удалось ничего о тебе узнать.  
      — На то и был расчет. Меня зовут Леонард Снарт.  
      — Приятно наконец познакомиться, Леонард. Лучше поздно, чем никогда.  
      — В моем случае слишком поздно.  
      — Ну, при иных обстоятельствах мы вряд ли вообще когда-нибудь бы встретились.  
      — Твоя правда, — сидеть на кровати ему видимо надоело, и он с удобством откинулся на подушки, при этом призывно похлопав по свободному месту рядом. — Присоединяйся. У девчонки безумно удобный матрас, хотя как следует она им так и не воспользовалась.  
      — И чья в этом вина? — Барри и хотел бы проигнорировать предложение, однако стоять он устал, то ли потому, что еще не восстановился полностью, то ли Леонард все еще забирал потихоньку его энергию. Поэтому он присел осторожно на краешек кровати, и то только потому, что иной подходящей мебели в комнате не было.  
      — Ну, уж точно не моя. Я может и развлекался иногда по ночам, но водить мужиков я же ей не запрещал.  
      — Полагаю, мало кому понравится заниматься сексом, когда за ним наблюдают.   
      — Небольшой минус, когда ты въезжаешь в чужую квартиру.  
      — Но это больше не твоя квартира, Леонард. Теперь она на законных основаниях принадлежит милой девушке, отчаянно старающейся чего-то добиться в нашем мире. Зачем продолжать цепляться за это место? Уйдет Холли, на ее место придет новый жилец, а за ним еще один и так пока либо от тебя каким-нибудь мало приятным образом не избавятся, либо пока квартиру не забросят, и ты останешься в ней гнить в полнейшем одиночестве. Поверь мне, я видел подобное и не раз, со временем это ожидает всех задержавшихся на этом свете. Сначала ты ослабнешь от нехватки энергии, но ты будешь продолжать существовать на упрямстве и злости, не способный ни на малейшее действие, и оттого злость со временем будет преобладать. Ты забудешь себя окончательно, забудешь свое окружение, и единственным твоим желанием будет найти покой, но дорогу туда к тому времени ты тоже забудешь. — Леонард лежал с закрытыми глазами, забросив руки за голову, его поза выглядела слишком расслабленной, для такой серьезной речи. Барри даже начал сомневаться, слушает ли он, поэтому придвинулся ближе, и тут же был пойман в капкан сильных рук. — Ну и что ты делаешь? Я, между прочим, говорю серьезные вещи.  
      — И выглядишь при этом чертовски милым.   
      — Перестань!  
      Наверное, со стороны Барри выглядел в этот момент очень странно: зависшим в воздухе над кроватью, но чувствовал он себя еще страннее. Ему нравились эти объятия, нравилось ощущать тепло чужого тела, и ему нравился этот мужчина, о чем тот, конечно же, ни в коем случае не должен узнать.   
      — Не хочу, — просто ответил он и уложил парня на себе поудобней. — Послушай, Барри, я хорошо понимаю всю серьезность твоих слов, кое о чем я и сам уже догадывался, когда прошлым вечером чуть не лишил тебя жизни при не особо удачной попытке познакомиться. — Барри встрепенулся, чтобы возмутиться, но у него ничего не вышло. — Дай мне сказать. — И он успокоился, уткнувшись носом в грудь мужчины, под предлогом, что иного выбора у него не было, но на самом деле ему просто этого хотелось. — Я не помню, как умер, и если честно, не горю желанием знать, я просто однажды очнулся здесь и понял, что совершенно не готов уходить. Я уже говорил – я люблю жить, но как прежде уже не получится, так ведь? Вот я и начал развлекаться, как мог. Хотя для девочки встряска была не лишней, слишком уж она ограничена в своих интересах. Всего одной недели одиночества мне хватило, чтобы понять, что дальше будет только хуже, но все же что-то не давало мне уйти. А затем появился ты. — Барри почувствовал, как Леонард чуть сильнее сжал его в объятиях, и приобнял мужчину в ответ, ему показалось, что так будет правильно. — Я совсем не сентиментальный человек, я никогда никого не любил, ни с кем не был в серьезных отношениях, но если бы мы встретились при иных обстоятельствах… Но я не стану тебя этим тяготить. У меня нет неоконченных дел, и я уйду с этим рассветом, пусть девочка возвращается домой, мне здесь неплохо жилось. Но у меня есть к тебе одна просьба.  
      — Какая? — голос Барри внезапно охрип, он не хотел слышать ответ, хоть и знал, что должен.  
      — Эта ночь, проведи ее со мной.   
      — В смысле?!  
      — Ничего такого. Расслабься, малыш. Просто побудь со мной до рассвета, можешь спать, смотреть телевизор или болтать о всякой ерунде, только не уходи.  
      — Да, это я могу. Хорошо. Только убери ненадолго свою глушилку, я сообщу друзьям, что в порядке, чтобы они не ждали и не волновались. Зачем, кстати, ты вообще это делаешь?  
      — Это профессиональное. Не люблю, когда меня снимают.  
      Барри хотел спросить, что это значит, но передумал, чем меньше он знает об этом мужчине, тем ему будет спокойнее. Он с легкостью высвободился из объятий и ушел в ванную комнату, чтобы переговорить с друзьями, в хоть какой-то иллюзии приватности. Да и просто уже давно хотелось.  
      — Циско, Кейтлин, вы слышите меня?  
      — Да! Да, Барри, ты в порядке? — друзья отозвались мгновенно, словно ожидали этого.  
      — Со мной все хорошо. Но звук скоро снова пропадет, поэтому все подробности завтра. Я пробуду здесь до рассвета, можете не сидеть возле мониторов, они все равно ничего не запишут, ложитесь лучше отдохните.  
      — Барри, ты говоришь, как заложник.  
      — Это не так. Я просто хочу ему помочь, — в наушнике вновь начли появляться помехи, и он успел сказать последнее, но сам не понял кому именно: — Все будет хорошо.  
      Вернувшись в спальню, Барри недолго колебался, куда бы ему себя деть, но за неимением подходящей альтернативы, вернулся на кровать и прилег рядом с Леонардом, так и не пошевелившимся за время его отсутствия.  
      — А ты нетерпелив. Я даже толком ничего сказать не успел.  
      — Смерть меняет людей. Раньше я мог бы ждать тебя часами, но сейчас я не могу себе позволить подобную роскошь.  
      На этом разговор прекратился. Барри чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим, а матрас и вправду был очень удобным, поэтому придвинувшись поближе к Леонарду, он почти сразу заснул. Так было безопаснее. Он боялся привязаться к мужчине больше, чем уже успел, он не хотел потом страдать.   
      Он проснулся, когда за окном уже заалел рассвет, до восхода солнца оставалось совсем немного времени. Но картина за окном его не интересовала, его внимание привлекла слегка прозрачная фигура, с тоской рассматривающая никогда не спящий город.   
      — Леонард?  
      — Ты проснулся. Лежи, не вставай, — мужчина обернулся в тот момент, когда Барри хотел подняться с кровати, и быстро приблизился сам. — Уже совсем скоро.  
      — Да, — просто ответил он. Лежать, когда Леонард стоял было неудобно, и Барри аккуратно сел рядом.  
      Кажется, Леонард собирался еще что-то сказать, но передумал. Просто молча притянул парня к себе и склонился к его губам. Разумеется, Барри сразу понял, что последует дальше, но не стал противиться, посчитав это последней волей Леонарда. Он сам преодолел последние сантиметры и неуверенно прикоснулся к губам мужчины. Поцелуй с призраком. Леонард целовал жестко, отчаянно, как в последний раз. Но чем дольше длился поцелуй, тем нежнее и невесомее он становился, пока не исчез вовсе.  
      — Барри! Барри, — он не заметил, как в комнату вошли Циско и Кейтлин. — Ты как?  
      — Он ушел, — невпопад ответил он.  
      — Мы знаем. Камеры вновь заработали. Подожди, Барри, ты плачешь?  
      Этого он тоже не заметил, но после слов Циско, встрепенулся и провел ладонью по лицу, на пальцах остались влажные следы.  
      — Не знаю. Не понимаю почему.  
      Столько боли и непонимания было в его глазах, что Кейтлин, шикнув на открывшего было рот Циско, подбежала к Барри и крепко его обняла.  
      — Можешь ничего нам не рассказывать, — зашептала она ему. И добавила: — Все будет хорошо.

 

 

 


	5. Дом с гортензиями: Часть 1

      Лето было в самом разгаре, но то ли из-за жары, то ли из-за сезона отпусков клиентов в агентстве совсем не было. С их последнего дела прошло уже больше месяца, и Барри до сих пор запрещал себе о нем вспоминать, но, как это порой бывает, некоторые мысли не поддаются контролю.   
      Холли Адамс смогла вернуться в свою квартиру спустя еще три дня. Им нужно было убедиться, что явление на самом деле ушло. Они по очереди провели три ночи в квартире, но все оставалось спокойно. Кроме состояния Барри. Он никак не хотел туда возвращаться, но ради выполнения контракта пришлось отбросить все свои эмоции и желания. За две ночи, что провели в квартире Циско и Кейтлин, ничего странного не произошло, но чтобы убедиться наверняка, Барри должен был провести там третью ночь. Но сколько бы он не бродил по квартире, не мучая себя попытками заснуть, то, на что он где-то глубоко в подсознании надеялся, не произошло. Леонард ушел, как и обещал. Это ощущалось в самой атмосфере квартиры — пропало чувство тревожности и чего-то давящего, что не давало дышать полной грудью, само помещение стало уютней и находиться в нем стало несравнимо легче. Вот только Барри ощущал, что потерял здесь нечто очень важное, поэтому ни более чем щедрая оплата, ни обещание рекомендаций от клиентки, его нисколько не порадовали. По возвращению в офис он сразу же в подробностях, опуская только некоторые личные моменты, описал произошедшее в отчете, и заставил себя обо всем забыть.  
      Из раздумий Барри вывел внезапно раздавшийся телефонный звонок.  
      — Агентство паранормальных исследований, слушаю вас.  
      — Э… здравствуйте, — после секундного молчания в трубке раздался мужской неуверенный голос.  
      — Добрый день. Чем я могу вам помочь? — Барри постарался звучать услужливее, чтобы его собеседник почувствовал себя комфортнее.  
      — Знаете, я звоню по просьбе матери, кажется, в ее доме происходит нечто необъяснимое.  
      — Привидение?  
      — Не совсем. Простите, сам я не видел, так как проживаю в другом городе, но по описанию там определенно что-то неестественное.  
      — Я так понимаю, к нам в офис у вас не выйдет подъехать... Извините, не знаю, как к вам обращаться, — люди часто забывают представиться, и Барри и не преминул об этом напомнить.  
      — Ах да. Меня зовут Скотт Нолан.  
      — Что ж мистер Нолан, не могли бы вы рассказать то, что известно вам сейчас, и если мы возьмемся за дело, необходимые нам подробности уже узнаем у вашей мамы.  
      — Да. Да, конечно. — Кажется, мужчина обрадовался, что все же решился позвонить в место с сомнительным для его понимания названием, и что его согласились выслушать. — Мама мне сообщила о происходящем совсем недавно, но по ее словам это в ее доме длиться уже пару недель. В одной из комнат, гостиной, вроде, на полу возле окна каждый раз по утрам появляется лужа воды. То есть появляется то она, скорее всего ночью, а обнаруживается только утром. Мама вначале грешила на своих кошек, но ничем… хм, специфическим от воды не пахнет, да и сами животные стараются держаться подальше от этого места. В остальном мама живет одна и никто подшучивать над ней не может. Она пробовала не спать ночь и следить за комнатой, но стоило всего на мгновение отвлечься, как загадочная лужа появлялась вновь.   
      — Может, протечка?  
      — Вряд ли. Трубы в том месте не проходят, и крыша не протекает, насколько мне известно. Да и в этом случае на потолке бы тоже остались следы.  
      Барри невидимо для собеседника усмехнулся.  
      — Вот видите, сколько всего важного вам известно, а говорили обратное.  
      — Просто мама твердит мне об этой луже каждый день, беспокоится, что пол на ее месте скоро начнет подгнивать.  
      — Тогда давайте сделаем так, чтобы этого не случилось.  
      — Так вы возьметесь? — в голосе клиента слышалось то ли удивление, то ли недоверие, и обе эти эмоции были вполне привычны для Барри.  
      — Скажем так, вам удалось меня заинтересовать.  
      На самом деле ничего особо интересного или сложного в этом деле не было. Более того, в большинстве подобных случаев вполне можно было на явления и вовсе не обращать внимание. Но раз иных клиентов не было и вполне вероятно, что в ближайшем будущем и не предвидится, то ребята вряд ли будут против немного поработать.   
      — Итак, как можно связаться с вашей мамой?  
      — Я скажу вам ее номер телефона. Единственное, что я не упомянул — она живет не в городе, — мужчина слегка стушевался, словно это должно было смутить Барри, но он только мягко рассмеялся.  
      — Я уже понял, что речь идет о частном доме. Как далеко он от Централ-Сити?  
      — О, всего в нескольких часах езды, в Лэйквилле.  
      Барри приходилось слышать об этом городке, и насколько он помнил, расположен тот южнее на самой границе штата и добираться до него как минимум часа четыре. Ребята вряд ли обрадуются, но куда теперь деваться.  
      Как он и предполагал ни Циско, ни Кейтлин особого восторга от предстоящей поездки не ощутили. Шутка ли трястись по такой жаре через весь штат в их стареньком грузовичке с неработающим кондиционером. Но от денег они никогда не отказывались, притом, что аванс уже был уплачен. Похоже, Скотт Нолан готов был пойти на любые затраты, лишь бы не пришлось лететь и самому разбираться с мало волнующей его проблемой. Облегчение — вот, что это была за эмоция в голосе мужчины, когда Барри согласился на работу.  
      — Циско, ты можешь позвонить миссис Нолан и обо всем договориться? — Пусть это прозвучало как вопрос, но им все же не являлось, и, тем не менее, Циско решил, что должен возразить:  
      — Почему я?  
      — Потому что у тебя лучше всех выходит общение с пожилыми дамами.   
      — На что ты намекаешь? — тут же ощетинился он.  
      — На то, что по какой-то непонятной причине ты тут же становишься для них любимым внуком. Это что-то вроде твоей суперспособности.  
      — И нафига мне такое счастье? Пусть лучше Кейт позвонит.  
      — Ну, уж нет. Ты разве не помнишь, чем закончилась ее последняя беседа с клиенткой такого возраста? — Барри и Циско переглянулись и чуть не прыснули со смеху, беседа та была очень познавательной и веселой со стороны. Кейтлин часа три просидевшая на телефоне, выслушивая рассказ потенциальной клиентки о ее нелегкой судьбе, в какой-то момент поняла, что уже слышала точно такую же историю в одном из мексиканских сериалов, тут же разругалась со старушкой, которая просто заскучала и захотела с кем-нибудь поговорить. А вот где она взяла номер их агентства, так и осталось загадкой, терпение Кейтлин лопнуло слишком быстро. Вот с тех пор общение с пожилыми клиентами для нее не то, что под запретом, но крайне не рекомендуется.   
      — Да… было весело, но кучу негативных отзывов мы тогда словили. Понять бы только каким образом. — Действительно после того разговора на странице отзывов на их сайте, появилось несколько нелестных комментариев, но мало верится, что это сделала старушка. Может внуки или еще кто, но после этого почти два месяца в их конторе стояла тишина насчет новых клиентов.  
      — А почему ты сам не позвонишь?  
      — Не хочу, — просто пожал плечами Барри и отвернулся к Кейтлин, тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен.   
      После их последнего дела Барри стал гораздо черствее и отрешённее. Конечно, для друзей это не осталось незамеченным, но говорить они ничего не пытались. Пусть до конца они не понимали того, что пережил их друг в той квартире на Черри-Хилл, зато совершенно точно знали, что потерял он там гораздо больше, чем им в итоге удалось заработать.  
      — Кейт, мне ведь не просто так показалось знакомым название города, куда нам придется ехать?  
      — Не просто, — девушка кивнула головой и направилась к книжным полкам, прихватив по пути стремянку. Нужный ей файл находился на самой верхней полке. — Уэллс когда-то вел расследование в Лэйквилле. Если точнее, то он приехал туда в марте 1980-го года. Явление в местной гостинице избавлялось от постояльцев, в том числе и со смертельными исходами. И к тому времени, когда Уэллс прибыл, в гостинице уже было не одно явление, а три.  
      — «Призрак у озера». Точно, вспомнил. Одно из самых страшных и сложных дел в практике Уэллса. Я знаю, что он работу тогда выполнил, но все равно интересно сходить посмотреть.  
      — Ага. А еще лучше остановимся там на ночь, хочу провести несколько исследований. — Кейтлин так воодушевилась, что вновь чуть не упала со стремянки.  
      — Как справимся с основной задачей — непременно.  
      — Судя по твоему рассказу, там ничего сложного, так дело пяти минут.  
      — Возможно. Но нам все же придется отработать, как и положено, все три ночи.   
      Пока они строили планы на ближайшие дни, Циско как раз закончил общаться с клиенткой. При этом выглядел весьма воодушевленным.  
      — Судя по всему, разговор прошел неплохо, — улыбнулся Барри, когда Циско приблизился к ним.  
      — Миссис Нолан — милейшая женщина, зря вы так переживали. Никаких сторонних тем, все только по делу. Считай идеальный клиент, если бы не жила у черта на рогах.  
      — Я поведу машину. Не переживай, — Барри решил поддержать друга, зная как тот не любит долгие поездки. — Сказала что-нибудь новое?  
      — Ничего существенного, — он пожал плечами. — Номер ей наш, кстати, подсказал какой-то старый приятель. У того он сохранился еще с тех времен, когда здесь был Уэллс.  
      Кейтлин и Барри понятливо переглянулись — приятель эта наверняка непосредственный участник событий 80-ого года. Циско их взглядов или не заметил или не понял, продолжив говорить:  
      — Еще узнал, что самый первый случай появления воды на полу произошел сразу после того, как дом выставили на продажу.  
      — Довольно частый триггер. Но раз продают, могли бы оставить проблему на новых хозяев.  
      — Так-то да. Вот только слух об этой странности быстро разошелся по всему городу, и желающих приобрести проблемный дом не оказалось.  
      — Найдутся или нет покупатели, нас в любом случае не касается. Нам же просто нужно выполнить свою работу. — Не то чтобы Кейтлин так уж пеклась об интересах клиента, в этом случае ее больше заботила открывшаяся возможность для ее исследований.  
      — Ты как всегда права, — Барри приобнял подругу за талию, помогая ей спуститься со стремянки. По непонятной причине у него было отличное настроение, поэтому едва девушка оказалась на полу, он неожиданно для всех закружил ее в танце и откинул назад, поддерживая под спину. Кейтлин рассмеялась.  
      — А вы не плохой танцор, мистер Аллен, — они присела в легком реверансе, и Барри тут же принял правила игры. Он галантно поклонился, изобразил на лице самую завлекательную из своих улыбок и протянул ей руку.  
      — Мисс Сноу, о лучшей партнерше я не мог и мечтать. Как насчет еще одного танца?  
      — С большим удовольствием, — приняв руку Барри, Кейтлин встретилась с ним глазами и… они рассмеялись. Они редко позволяли себе такие вот дурачества, но после каждый раз чувствовали, что становились чуточку ближе друг к другу.  
      Циско только махнул рукой на их пируэты, и пошел на кухню ставить чайник. И когда Барри с Кейтлин дотанцевали до их обычного места отдыха, на столике их уже ожидал разлитый по чашкам чай и непременная тарелочка с печеньем. А еще был Циско, сидящий в своем кресле с блокнотом для заметок. Их обычный ритуал перед началом нового дела был соблюден.  
      — Ладно, давайте обсудим предстоящее дело, — отдышавшись, Барри присел на диван, тут же потянувшись за чаем и чуть его не расплескал, когда Кейтлин приземлилась рядом. Недовольный взгляд ничем не помог, так как девушка уже не видела перед собой ничего, кроме печенья. Пришлось смириться. — Что нам известно на данный момент?  
      — Что дело не стоит поездки через весь штат по такой жаре, — вновь пробурчал Циско.  
      — Не могу не согласиться, однако мы уже месяц сидим без работы, и клиент согласился оплатить все расходы на дорогу. Расслабься, друг, немного развеяться нам не помешает.   
      До этого момента Барри сомневался в правильности своего решения, но произнеся эти слова вслух, он и сам в них поверил. Сколько можно сидеть безвылазно в офисе, оплакивая мужчину с которым даже толком не был знаком? Нужно жить дальше, пусть и с трещиной на сердце. Смена обстановки им всем пойдет на пользу.  
      Циско похмурился еще недолго, но затем кивнул, соглашаясь со словами Барри.  
      — За руль сядешь ты. Ты обещал.  
      — Я помню, и по-прежнему не против.   
      — Ну, раз с этим разобрались, может, вернемся к делу? — Пока ребята отвлеклись на небольшую перепалку, Кейтлин под шумок доела печенье, и со спокойно душой откинулась на спинку дивана. Для дальнейшего обсуждения ее больше ничего не отвлекало.   
      — Да возвращаться то особо не к чему, — Циско пожал плечами. — Думаю, мы все прекрасно поняли, с чем нам предстоит столкнуться. Это даже не явление в полном смысле, так отголосок.  
      — И, тем не менее, доставляющий дискомфорт.  
      — В этом случае. В большинстве же подобных ситуаций, люди могут годами, десятилетиями, да хоть всю жизнь прожить рядом с такими отголосками и не догадываться об этом, и не испытывать никакого дискомфорта.   
      — Если бы все случаи были такими, мы бы с вами разорились.   
      На самом деле сейчас в деньгах они не сильно нуждались, но и отказываться от них никогда бы не стали. Времена разными бывают.  
      Барри задумчиво повертел в руках чашку с остывшим чаем, словно в плавающих чаинках мог скрываться некий нужный ему ответ, а затем залпом допил напиток и отставил чашку на стол. Они и так уже потратили много времени на ерунду, не без его участия, конечно, а если учесть, что звонок клиента был далеко не с самого утра, то времени на сборы у них оставалось не так много. Утром нужно было встать пораньше, чтобы отправиться в путь еще по холодку.   
      — Значит то, что нас будет ждать отголосок, мы определили. Циско, ты не спрашивал миссис Нолан, известно ли ей о каких-то необычных случаях когда-либо случавшихся в ее доме?  
      — По телефону она разговаривать не захотела. Так что все подробности завтра. Я пообещал, что в районе обеда уже будем в городе.  
      — Может и раньше, — пришла очередь Барри пожимать плечами, весь его разум уже был занят завтрашним днем, в том числе и картой их маршрута. — Кстати, есть ли какая-то возможность узнать хоть что-то пока мы еще здесь?  
      — Вряд ли. — Отозвался Циско, не отрываясь, записывая что-то в блокнот. — Полицейские базы Лэйквилля нам недоступны, да и если честно, не уверен, что они вообще там есть в электронном виде. Поэтому, если клиентка нам ничего дельного не расскажет, стоит сходить поговорить с местным шерифом. Но вообще можно просто поискать в интернете, но вряд ли…  
      — Скорее всего, все, что нам удастся найти — это то дело 80-го года.  
      Циско с недоумением посмотрел на ребят, но Барри лишь отмахнулся, ему не хотелось заново пересказывать ту историю сейчас, а Кейтлин шепнула ему, что объяснит позже. В отличие от Барри и Кейтлин, для которых письменные исследования были важнейшей частью работы, для Циско применение техники для изучения явлений было важнее. А поскольку ранее такие методы не использовались, старые дела мало его интересовали. Он старался пролистывать лишь самые значимые, и по какой-то причине Лэйквилль к ним не попал.  
      — Ладно, раз нам сегодня не удастся еще что-нибудь узнать, поэтому стоит сейчас собрать все необходимое, а затем разойтись по домам, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть. — Барри включил режим босса, и все его слова можно было расценивать, как приказ. — Завтра нужно будет выехать как можно раньше, пока не началась жара. Думаю, семь утра подойдет.


	6. Дом с гортензиями: Часть 2

      На удивление утром никто из них не проспал, и ровно в семь утра они уже переносили свои сумки в машину. Барри, как и обещал, сел за руль, усадив на переднее сидение рядом с собой Кейтлин, потому что она в отличие от Циско не имела раздражающей привычки критиковать его навыки вождения. Плюс у них был схожий вкус в музыке. Правда и Циско долго по этому поводу не переживал, просто растянулся на заднем сидении их грузовика и, едва они тронулись, почти сразу отключился.  
      Их штат считай одна сплошная равнина, поэтому по пути смотреть особо было не на что, так редкие деревья, невысокие кусты вдоль трассы, да изредка слабый блек воды мелких речушек оставляемых позади. Чем дольше они ехали, тем сильнее припекало солнце, превращая их грузовик в печь барбекю. По крайней мере, Барри чувствовал себя словно сосиска на гриле — вот-вот задымится. Дважды он порывался бросить эту поездку и завернуть к ближайшему водоему, чтобы освежиться в прохладной, бодрящей, живительной воде, но оба раза был остановлен голосом разума — Кейтлин. Проснувшийся к тому времени Циско так же пытался уговорить подругу, сделать остановку, но она была непреклонна. Все, на что они могли рассчитывать это упаковка холодной воды, купленная на заправке. Но и она быстро стала теплой.  
      Машин на дороге было немного, и если на встречной еще было некоторое движение, то по их полосе их обогнал всего один пикап час назад и больше они никого не встречали. Если люди, не смотря на погоду, еще стремились попасть в Централ-Сити, то отправляться на юг, где кроме небольших городков не было ничего выдающегося, никто не горел желанием.   
      Когда на трассе появился знак «Добро пожаловать в Лэйквилль» все трое одновременно издали радостный возглас, хотя бы потому, что город был выстроен вокруг большого озера, к которому, будь их воля, они направились бы раньше дома их клиентки.  
      Городишко был небольшой, едва ли больше двух тысяч населением, однако их появления не привлекло любопытные взгляды. Как оказалось, в такую погоду их озеро пользуется большой популярностью у туристов и просто желающих провести выходные в прохладе. От воды веяло свежестью, и палящая жара уже не казалась такой изнуряющей, особенно вдали от нагретого асфальта мегаполиса. Поэтому въезжая на нужную им улицу, ребята уже чувствовали себя немного лучше, и в целом поездка не казалась такой уж ужасной.  
      — Циско, какой из домов нам нужен? — спросил Барри, когда увидел два ряда одинаковых домов, отличающихся в лучшем случае только цветом черепицы на крыше.  
      — Немного дальше по дороге, примерно в середине улицы. Дом с гортензиями.  
      Этот дом пропустить было сложно. Забор, отделяющий соседские участки, был практически незаметен под кустами гортензии, где оставался лишь небольшой просвет для калитки. Возле которой их уже ждали. Две лохматые кошачьи мордочки внимательно наблюдали за приближением их автомобиля, и скрылись среди кустов, едва он остановился. А через некоторое время им на смену вышла и сама хозяйка дома. Судя по одежде и испачканным в земле перчаткам, она работала в саду.  
      — Добрый день, я не ждала вас так рано, — женщина приветливо улыбнулась и тут же шикнула на кошку, вертевшуюся под ногами.  
      — Здравствуйте. Решили выехать пораньше, пока не началась жара, однако по дороге она нас все же настигла, — Барри улыбнулся в ответ. Они уже успели выйти из машины, и теперь наслаждались прохладным ветерком, зажмурив глаза от удовольствия. Ветер был совсем слабый, еле шевелил волосы на голове, однако в городе не было и такого.  
      — А вы?..  
      Со всей этой суетой Барри успел подзабыть, что лично они не общались.  
      — Простите, я не представился. Я — Барри Аллен, глава нашего агентства. Я разговаривал по телефону с вашим сыном. Кажется, он действительно за вас переживает, — было видно, что последние слова пришлись женщине по душе. — С Циско вы уже немного знакомы, — Барри положил руку на плечо друга, выводя его из транса прохлады. Следом пришла очередь Кейтлин. — А это Кейтлин, именно благодаря ей мы смогли до вас добраться.  
      — Чудесно! Так что же мы все еще на улице стоим? Пойдемте в дом, там не так чувствуется жара.  
      — Нам бы вещи перенести, — неуверенно начал Циско, вроде как работа важнее, но ему даже не дали закончить фразу.  
      — Успеется. Давайте проходите, угощу вас холодным лимонадом.  
      После этого последние сомнения отпали. Сейчас только полдень, до ночи еще очень далеко.  
      Пока они шли к дому с удовольствием осмотрели сад: гортензии росли не только вместо ограды, они были повсюду и всевозможных оттенков: от белого до насыщенно сиреневого. Очень красиво и одуряюще ароматно, может даже приторно, но Барри все равно сад пришелся по душе, он даже в дом зашел последним, чтобы успеть рассмотреть больше. Сам дом ничем снаружи не отличающийся от других на этой улице, внутри оказался гораздо просторнее, чем казалось, и был каким-то по-деревенски уютным.  
      — Проходите в гостиную, располагайтесь. Я сейчас принесу лимонад, — женщина уже приготовилась уйти, как голос Барри ее остановил:  
      — Это та самая гостиная? — Объяснять, о чем именно речь не было нужды.  
      — Нет. То другая комната.  
      Она вышла, так и не сказав какая именно, настаивать они не стали, тем более что совсем скоро она вернулась с подносом, на котором стояли четыре стакана и запотевший графин с лимонадом. Только после того как первая жажда была утолена, хозяйка заговорила вновь.  
      — Вот теперь можно и поговорить о деле.  
      — Мне нравится ваш подход, — вновь разулыбался Бари. — Почему же вы сами не позвонили в агентство? Ваш сын, конечно, тоже был неплохо осведомлен, но все же.  
      — Мне показалось, что молодому будет проще объясниться, да и доверия больше, чем сумасшедшим бредням одинокой старухи.  
      — Да Бог с вами! Какая же вы старуха? — возмутилась Кейтлин, и эмоция эта была настоящей, не смотря на ее отношение с людьми старшего возраста. Но в этом случае женщина перед ними и правда не выглядела пожилой. На первый взгляд ей можно было дать лет сорок – сорок пять. О чем Кейтлин и спросила вслух.  
      — Ах если бы. В следующем году юбилей, шестьдесят лет, — миссис Нолан довольно, хоть и чуть смущенно улыбнулась на этот невольный комплимент.   
      — Ого! Если я так же буду выглядеть в этом возрасте, то жизнь прожита не зря. — После этого Кейтлин определенно получила полное расположение их клиентки. Но лучше было поскорее вмешаться, пока разговор не ушел куда-нибудь не туда.  
      — Миссис Нолан, как я уже говорил, ваш сын, насколько мог, рассказал о вашей проблеме, собственно, поэтому мы и здесь, но все же хотелось бы услышать о происходящем из первых уст.  
      — О, конечно. Еще лимонад?  
      Отказываться никто не стал.  
      — Понимаете, у моего сына недавно родился третий ребенок, — женщина начала рассказ как-то издалека, но, наверное, так нужно. — А так как сами они работают, и на плечах еще двое детей, я предложила им свою помощь. Я уже присмотрела себе небольшой домик рядом с ними. Здесь я все равно живу одна, никому ненужная, а там хоть буду при деле, да и климат к Калифорнии лучше. Эти события и привели к нынешним. Чуть больше двух недель назад я обратилась к местному агенту недвижимости с просьбой о продаже дома, он уверил, что никаких проблем не должно возникнуть. И уже вечером я начала перебирать вещи в комнатах, начиная потихоньку собираться к переезду. А на следующее утро я впервые обнаружила лужу в летней гостиной. — На лицах ребят появилось непонимание, поэтому женщина пояснила: — Эта комната с панорамным окном во всю стену, выходящим на задний двор. Зимой из-за него холодно — дом старый, щелей много, и оттого комнатой я пользуюсь только в теплые месяцы, то есть сейчас самый сезон, а тут такая неприятность. В общем, что я только не перепробовала: сторожила по ночам, ругала своих девочек, — это видимо о кошках, — грешила на чьи-то глупые шалости, но кроме как появление воды по неестественным причинам, я по-другому объяснить не могу.  
      — Наверняка так и есть. В любом случае этой ночью мы узнаем. Миссис Нолан, ответите еще на несколько уточняющих вопросов?  
      — Буду рада.  
      — Для начала, где именно появляется вода? — это уже спросил Циско, достав свой блокнот, куда накануне вечером записал все нужные вопросы.  
      — Я могу даже показать. Зная, что вы приедете, я сегодня не стала вытирать лужу.  
      Она поднялась и указала на дверь, за которой находился коридор, заканчивающийся точно такой же деревянной дверью. Летняя гостиная была в разы меньшей той, где они уже были, зато гораздо интересней. Панорамное окно впускало в комнату весь дневной свет и открывало вид на чудесный сад. В отличие от двора перед домом, задний двор был засажен фруктовыми деревьями и радовал глаз зелеными листочками. Мебели в комнате было немного: несколько плетеных кресел, кушетка, вполне подходящая для послеобеденного сна, небольшой обеденный стол, за которым, скорее всего, по вечерам собирались пить чай, да какой-то комод в углу комнаты. По ощущениям это больше напоминало крытую веранду.  
      Лужу на полу они заметили сразу, как вошли. Почти возле самого окна, однако на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы могло натечь снаружи. На вид обычная вода, разве что слегка мутноватая, и ничего необычного Барри от нее не почувствовал.  
      — Вы давно живете в этом доме? Что-нибудь необычное было на этом месте? — Барри несколько раз обошел комнату, но сейчас днем все было в порядке.  
      — Живу здесь всю жизнь, с момента постройки дома. И насколько могу помнить, ничего странного тут никогда не происходило. Обычный дом, — женщина просто пожала плечами, а затем указала на воду на полу. — Могу я вытереть? Не хочется, чтобы доски начали гнить.  
      — Ох, разумеется.  
      После они вновь расположились в большой гостиной. Барри рассказывал о порядке их работы, уточнял мелкие детали, и все вместе они отвечали на вопросы клиентки. Базу, с разрешения хозяйки, было решено устроить в этой же гостиной. Пока переносили и устанавливали оборудование день начал клониться к вечеру.  
      — Думаете, есть смысл общаться с местным шерифом? Кажется, в доме нет постороннего вмешательства, — поинтересовался у друзей Барри, когда они собрались вместе, обсудить предстоящую работу. Миссис Нолан ушла раньше, обрадовав их тем, что просто обязана угостить их ужином.  
      — Наверняка мы не знаем, нужно все увидеть собственными глазами. Дом старый и за столько лет в нем успело накопиться множество вещей, миссис Нолан что-то могла и потревожить, когда их разбирала. — В этот раз Кейтлин взяла слово, одновременно жуя взятое где-то печенье. Впрочем, не удивительно, с их клиенткой она быстро нашла общий язык. — Что я могу с уверенностью сказать, что отголосок явно утопленника. Думаю, объяснять почему не надо, — парни отрицательно покачали головами, это они уже и сами поняли. — Поговори с шерифом, возможно, он сможет что-нибудь прояснить.  
      На том и порешили. Барри взял машину и по подсказке миссис Нолан отправился в центр города в участок шерифа. Шерифом здесь был мужчина в лучшем случае одного возраста с их клиенткой, а может и еще старше. Но, наверное, в их случае это было даже к лучшему.  
      — Шериф Мэтьюз, — представился он. — Чем могу быть полезен?  
      Собственно, в участке он был один, его единственный помощник был на выезде. Но для такого крошечного участка это было нормой. Здесь и помещения то всего два: рабочий кабинет и комната для задержания нарушителей, где сейчас мирно спал какой-то несчастный.  
      — Меня зовут Барри Аллен, я веду расследования по просьбе Марты Нолан.  
      — О, она все-таки решилась позвонить!  
      — Вы знали?  
      — А то! Кто, по-вашему, дал ей номер телефона вашего агентства? Только помниться раньше главным у вас был другой, тогда еще совсем мальчишкой приезжал разбираться с нашей проблемой.  
      — Его больше нет.  
      До шерифа сразу дошло, что это значит, и легкий налет небрежности вмиг с него слетел.  
      — Жаль, хороший был человек, в свое время очень сильно помог нашему городу. Я в то время только значок шерифа получил, а тут такая напасть, думал, меня живьем сожрут и горожане, и вышестоящая власть.  
      — Да, я знаю о том случае. — Барри не любил говорить о своем наставнике, все еще переживая его смерть, поэтому постарался перевести разговор на нужную ему тему. — Это было одним из самых тяжелых дел в его практике. У миссис Нолан дела обстоят куда как проще, но помочь надо.  
      — И что вам нужно от меня?  
      — Мы предполагаем, что то, что находится в доме умерло утонув, оттого и следы на полу. Возможно, в вашем архиве есть подобные случаи?  
      — Ох, молодой человек, даже больше чем вы можете представить. Не забывайте, что город считай на озере стоит. С момента основания не проходило ни года, чтобы из озера не выловили хотя бы одно тело. Подробности бы не помешали, может тогда и нашли бы что, а так…  
      — Подробностей пока нет, — Барри развел руками. Что ж нечто подобное он и так предполагал.  
      — Ну, если узнаете, всегда к вашим услугам, — шериф закончил фразу с такой интонацией, чтобы дать понять, что разговор окончен. Просто время подходило к концу рабочего дня, а мужчина уже не в том возрасте, чтобы был энтузиазм задерживаться на рабочем месте.  
      — Еще всего один вопрос.  
      — Конечно.  
      — То дело, что вы упоминали раньше, вернее гостиница — она еще существует?  
      — «Озерная» то? Да куда там, снесли еще лет десять назад. После того случая с гибелью постояльцев, дела у хозяев все хуже и хуже пошли, пока вовсе не разорились. Продали они за бесценок само здание и землю под ним городу, а сами ухали куда-то в другой штат. Город сильно расшаркиваться не стал, здание гостиницы сровняли с землей, и построили новую в совершенно ином месте.  
      — Ясно. Спасибо за информацию. Если что, я обращусь к вам снова.  
      — Да без проблем.  
      Они попрощались, и Барри вышел на улицу. Пусть в Лэйквилле и не пекло как в Централ-Сити, но жара все же никуда не делась, и лезть в раскаленную от солнца, душную кабину грузовика хотелось в самую последнюю очередь. Пришлось, конечно, но он позволил себе небольшое послабление — узнав в ближайшем магазине, где приобрел бутылку холодной воды, месторасположение снесенной гостиницы, решил прокатиться до нее, посмотреть. И находилась она когда-то недалеко от воды, заодно можно было искупаться.  
      За двадцать пять лет пустырь весь зарос кустами и чахлыми деревцами, однако очертания фундамента по-прежнему угадывались. Барри немного прогулялся среди оставленной строителями небрежности, и пришел к выводу, что снести гостиницу было верным решением. Это странно, но от обломков до сих пор фонило. Он чувствовал себя очень неуютно, словно кто-то за ним наблюдает, буквально прожигает взглядом. До наступления ночи он не смог бы узнать подробности, однако понял сразу, что не заставит себя прийти сюда после наступления темноты. А вот Кейтлин данное явление должно заинтересовать, несмотря на невозможность посещения самой гостиницы.  
      Без сожаления покинув неприятное место, причем у него возникло странное ощущение, что кто-то вывел его оттуда за руку, Барри спустился на пляж, где никакого давящего чувства уже не было. Его бы воля он провел бы в воде весь оставшийся день, однако друзья его уже наверняка заждались.


	7. Дом с гортензиями: Часть 3

      Как Барри и предполагал, Кейтлин с молчаливой поддержки Циско, устроила ему разнос в стиле: «почему тебя так долго не было, мы уже начали волноваться». Но стоило ему рассказать обо всем, что удалось узнать, удержать Кейтлин на месте смогли лишь аппетитные запахи с кухни, где миссис Нолан заканчивала приготовление ужина.  
      За столом о деле старались не говорить. Ребята немного рассказали о себе, о жизни их агентства. В основном же говорила миссис Нолан, кажется, до этого момента она попросту не замечала насколько на самом деле ей одиноко. Кое-что она рассказывала о своей семье, о жизни в городе, о людях его населяющих — обычный сонный городишко, немного оживающий лишь во время летних отпусков. И все же некое очарование в нем присутствовало. Не считая нехорошего пустыря на месте бывшей гостиницы, который местные обходили десятой дорогой. Кейтлин тут же подсуетилась и узнала все сплетни и слухи, ходившие о том месте. Судя по всему, люди больше не гибли там и не пропадали, но частенько слышали то голоса, то шаги, шорохи. А возвращаясь оттуда ощущали себя морально постаревшими лет на десять. Барри прекрасно понимал, что Кейтлин не позволит им уехать, не проведя там хотя бы пары исследований. И поэтому у него было еще два дня в запасе, чтобы придумать, как этого не допустить.  
      Летом ночи короткие, темнеет поздно, поэтому до начала паранормальной активности Барри успел немного подремать. Ему даже успел присниться сон. Это был Леонард, чего не случалось уже пару недель, и кажется, он что-то хотел сказать, но что именно узнать не удалось, так как его растолкал Циско, предлагая занять свое место перед мониторами.   
      Пялиться в мониторы, на которых совершенно ничего не происходит, то еще занятие, и не может не радовать тот факт, что к четырем утра обычно вся возможная активность пропадает. Однако в их случае ждать так долго не пришлось. Около половины второго ночи температура в комнате резко опустилась на два градуса и на камере в месте, где обычно появляется вода, стали заметны небольшие помехи. Барри поспешил в комнату, через камеры облик явления он увидеть не мог.  
      — Отбой, Барри, все пришло в норму. Странно.  
      — Как это возможно? Здесь что, есть еще явление? — услышав голос Циско, он замер на пороге, так и не донеся руку до ручки двери.  
      — Не знаю. Подожди… — голос Циско стал озадаченным, а еще послышалось «смотри, смотри» от Кейтлин. — Заходи скорей, опять начинается.  
      Барри более не медля вошел в летнюю гостиную и сразу же наткнулся взглядом на сплетающуюся фигуру. Судя по очертаниям, это был ребенок, девочка лет десяти – двенадцати. Она смотрела невидящим взглядом куда-то в пустоту перед собой, а с ее тела лилась вода, оставаясь заметной лужицей на полу. Еще буквально на мгновение она задержалась в этом мире и исчезла. Отголосок. Души этого ребенка давно нет на этом свете, но чье-то горе когда-то заперло воспоминание о ней в некой вещи, ныне потревоженной и прокручивающей ночь за ночью всего один момент — момент смерти. Не всегда это бывает именно смерть, на самом деле это может быть любое воспоминание из жизни, просто в данной ситуации тот, кто создал этот отголосок, больше всего думал о том, как умер этот ребенок. Очень печально. Может быть, клиентка сможет опознать эту девочку, если нет, придется искать ее среди архива полицейского участка, чтобы прервать этот бесконечный цикл смертей.  
      Барри собрался уже покинуть комнату, как ощутил практически невесомое касание на своей щеке, как если бы кто-то смахнул слезу, пролитую в память об умершей девочке. Однако он не смог ничего рассмотреть, и камеры более ничего странного не зафиксировали. Пришлось списать все на духоту и усталость.  
      Остаток ночи они проспали, а утром за завтраком они рассказали клиентке о том, что узнали ночью.   
      — Боже, это же Агнесс! — женщина неловко вскинула руками, и тарелка выскользнула, чтобы вдребезги разбиться. Но внимания на это никто не обратил.  
      — Миссис Нолан, кто такая Агнесс? — мягко поинтересовалась Кейтлин.  
      — Моя сестра. Как я могла забыть?  
      Она беспомощно посмотрела ребят, и тогда Кейтлин осторожно усадила ее за стол и быстро принесла с кухни стакан воды.  
      — Вот выпейте. — Женщина безропотно подчинилась. — А теперь не могли бы вы рассказать подробнее о вашей сестре. Вам тут же полегчает. Обещаю.  
      — Да, хорошо. — Она сделала еще глоток и начала рассказ: — Это была трагедия в нашей семье, случившаяся более полувека назад, я тогда совсем малышкой была, неудивительно, что плохие воспоминания стерлись. Нас у родителей было двое: я и моя старшая сестра, Агнесс. Она лет на пять была меня постарше. Однажды ночью она ускользнула из дома, чтобы пойти с друзьями купаться на озеро, я умоляла ее не ходить, но разве она послушает назойливую младшую сестру. Почему я сразу не сказала родителям, не помню уже, возможно, не хотела еще больше расстраивать сестру, которую считай боготворила. Подробности той ночи стерлись уже из памяти, могу лишь сказать, что когда друзья Агнесс прибежали в город за помощью, сестру уже было не спасти.  
      После рассказа все молчали какое-то время, переваривая услышанное, но некоторые вопрос все-таки нужно было задать. Барри решил сделать это сам.  
      — Простите, понимаю насколько это тяжело бередить старые раны, но все же придется.  
      — Ничего, я понимаю. За давностью лет, это скорее грустно, нежели больно.  
      — Вы сказали, Агнесс утонула в озере, что тогда ее связывает с тем местом, где появляется вода?  
      — Я раньше никогда не связывала эти события, мне и в голову не могло прийти подобное. На том месте когда-то стояла ее кровать, а вся комната раньше была нашей спальней. — Было видно, как тяжело женщине даются воспоминания, была бы иная возможность разузнать все, они непременно бы ею воспользовались. — После того, как сестры не стало, родители заперли комнату на годы. А позже, когда родился мой брат, и горе поутихло, отец переделал эту комнату в то, что есть сейчас.  
      — Тогда понятно. Ее притянуло в место, где она раньше всегда чувствовала себя в безопасности. — Для Барри это было обычное размышление вслух, однако женщину оно немного успокоило. — Вы недавно говорили, что перебирали старые вещи, готовясь к переезду. Не помните, возможно, среди них было что-нибудь из вещей Агнесс?  
      Миссис Нолан задумалась всего на мгновение, а затем ее лицо прояснилось.  
      — Вы знаете, было. Старая фарфоровая кукла. Помню, как всегда мечтала, чтобы она принадлежала мне, однако после гибели сестры, ни разу к ней не притронулась. Я еще так удивилась, когда нашла ее, кажется, за более чем пятьдесят лет она ни капли не изменилась, словно только что с витрины магазина. Это она, да? К ней привязана душа Агнесс?  
      — Не душа. Агнесс уже давно здесь нет, — сразу же постарался успокоить женщину Барри. — Только лишь один фрагмент воспоминания, к сожалению не самый лучший. Наверное, ваши мать или отец постоянно думали о том, как погибла ваша сестра, держа в руках эту куклу. А затем на долгие годы о ней забыли, пока недавно вы вновь не взяли ее в руки.  
      — И как стереть это воспоминание?  
      — Нужно сжечь куклу.  
      Женщина вновь немного промедлила, но потом решительно кивнула:  
      — Хорошо. Я согласна.  
      Куклу сожгли немного позже на заднем дворе. Обычно в такие моменты уничтожения источника, Барри ощущает облегчение либо освобождение, в этот раз он не ощутил ничего. Не было души, способной на это, один лишь печальный отголосок.  
      На остаток дня они решили не оставлять хозяйку в одиночестве и чтобы занять время, было решено устроить поминки для Агнесс. Они наготовили много еды, а затем разносили ее по соседям и всем тем, кто мог еще помнить маленькую девочку, утонувшую в озере более половины века назад.   
      Ни на вторую, ни на третью ночь, как и ожидалось, Агнесс не появилась. Работу можно было считать выполненной и отправляться домой, однако никому из них не хотелось возвращаться в душный, запыленный мегаполис. И от радушного приглашения хозяйки ненадолго задержаться, ребята решили не отказываться, устроив себе небольшие каникулы. Только отдых, купание в озере, несмотря на печальную историю, и вкусная еда, которую миссис Нолан, ставшая для них просто Мартой, продолжила для них готовить, разве что Барри вычел эти расходы из их гонорара, посчитав это правильным. И никакие уговоры Кейтлин, хотя бы всего один разочек сходит на место старой гостиницы, не получили никакого положительного отклика с их стороны.  
      Однако, как это обычно бывает, долго идиллия продолжаться не может. И прервалась она на третий день их импровизированного отпуска телефонным звонком с предложением новой работы. Не согласиться была для них непозволительная роскошь. На следующее утро они собирались ехать назад в Централ-Сити.   
      Засыпая в последнюю ночь в приютившем их доме, уже практически проваливаясь в глубокий сон, Барри ощутил на губах нежный поцелуй. Это казалось таким реальный, что сквозь подступающий сон, он приоткрыл глаза, чтобы наткнуться на смеющийся взгляд знакомых голубых глаз.


	8. «Черная роза»

      — Мы точно на месте? — Барри с сомнением осмотрел представшее перед ними здание постройки начала прошлого века, фасад которого был полностью закрыт строительными лесами, однако никого из рабочих видно не было.   
      — GPS указал именно на это здание. Ему врать незачем.   
      — Вот же, смотрите! — Воскликнула Кейтлин, указывая на что-то рукой. — Видите, под пленкой виднеется вывеска с эмблемой розы?  
      Парни дружно кивнули — роза, так роза, — им же это показалось бесформенным черным пятном с золотыми вкраплениями. Но может модно так сейчас? Абстракционизм и все такое…  
      — Значит, правильно прибыли. Так давайте заходить.  
      Звонок от хозяев отеля «Черная роза» их настиг в самый разгар отдыха, и честно, Барри пытался вежливо отказаться от дела, но клиенты так же вежливо, но настойчиво его уговаривали, мол, вопрос жизни и смерти, а вернее денег. А дело было в том, что новые владельцы отеля известного еще во времена «сухого закона» выкупив у города здание, перешедшее к нему после смерти последнего из известных наследников, начали капитальный ремонт и реставрацию, в надежде, если не возродить былую славу отеля, то хотя бы приблизиться к ней. И действительно в 20-х годах это было одним из самых популярных заведений города, где практически в открытую предлагали запрещенную по всей стране алкогольную продукцию. В находящемся на первом этаже здания круглые сутки работали клуб и казино, где выступали и тут же тратили свои гонорары самые известные артисты того времени. А в подвале здания совершались все значимые сделки и принимались важные решения: будь то распределение бюджета на год или покупка оружия для последующей перепродажи. И все потому, что данное заведение принадлежало мафиозной семье, которой фактически и принадлежал город, включая мэра и шефа полиции. Разумеется, в наши дни ничего подобного добиться невозможно, да и последняя мафиозная семья была изгнана из города несколько лет назад кем-то со странным прозвищем Холод, но вернуть зданию дух того времени и наполнить его воспоминаниями, чтобы вновь превратить его в роскошный отель, можно было попытаться. Чем, собственно, новые собственники и занялись, если бы не череда странных происшествий.  
      Наняв бригаду строителей, владельцы в своем будущем отеле практически не появлялись, отдав бразды правления в руки нанятого ими ранее дизайнера. Ему-то и начали поступать первые жалобы. Сначала вполне невинные: то инструмент не на месте окажется, то дверь неожиданно захлопнется или в окно кто-то постучит… на пятом этаже. Странно, немного пугающе, однако всему можно было найти разумное объяснение. Затем начались гулы, голоса, шорохи по ночам, из-за чего пришлось отменить ночные смены, поскольку работники наотрез отказывались выходить. Разговоры о чем-то сверхъестественном уже начали гулять среди наемных сотрудников, но до некоторого времени оставались чьей-то не самой удачной шуткой. Когда ни с того ни с сего начала осыпаться штукатурка, проваливаться пол целый на вид, люди все еще пытались объяснять это стариной здания. Но после двух несчастных случаев разницей в один день, бригада взбунтовалась и отказалась продолжать работу, пока хозяева не разберутся с чертовщиной в их доме. Конечно, можно было просто их уволить и нанять другую, но, во-первых, это деньги и время, поскольку уже была объявлена дата открытия, а во-вторых, где гарантия, что и со следующей бригадой все не повторится?  
      Да и после тех несчастных случаев владельцы и сами задумались: а не завелось ли в их отеле привидение? А что, вполне может быть, учитывая богатое на криминал прошлое дома. Вот только подобной репутации им и даром не нужно, заведение обещало стать солидным, а люди этого круга не склонны верить во всю эту сверхъестественную чепуху, а то и вовсе посчитать это дурным тоном. Поэтому в срочном порядке была найдена подходящая для их проблемы служба, которой и оказалась А.П.И.А. Дело в том, что они были не единственным подобным агентством в городе, лучшим, но не единственным, оттого Барри и хотел отказаться от работы, отдав предпочтение отдыху, однако сломался, услышав предложенный гонорар. В Лэйквилле оказалось неплохо, но денег они почти не заработали, это была скорее возможность скоротать время и развеяться. А тут им светила такая сумма, на которую они могли безбедно существовать полгода. Разве ж здесь откажешься?  
      Из Лэйквилля было решено ехать сразу к новому клиенту, заезжать в офис было не зачем, все оборудование у них с собой, а отдыхать от отдыха смысла не было. Наверное, стоило потратить время и порыться в архивах по поводу истории здания, но ведь им уже известно о его бурном прошлом, да и из-за связи с мафией особых подробностей могло попросту не быть. Плюс клиенты настаивали, чтобы они начали работу как можно быстрее. Один день простоя стоил им слишком дорого.  
      Утром Циско любезно предложил сесть за руль. Он вообще немного оживился после звонка клиентов, не то чтобы ему не нравилось отдыхать, скорее ему не нравилось отдыхать вдали от мегаполиса, несмотря на стоящую там парилку, все же он был истинно городским жителем. Барри с радостью предоставил ему возможность везти их домой, предпочтя водительское кресло страшно неудобному заднему сидению — ему нужно было подумать, а здесь была хоть какая-то иллюзия уединения.  
      Он помнил про ночной поцелуй, и то каким он казался реальным. Барри даже поднял руку, проведя пальцами по губам, слегка обветренным — а нечего было сидеть на ветру перед озером. А еще эти глаза, что ему привиделись, лукавые, со смешинкой и невозможно голубые. Ну, ведь не может это быть правдой, как не надейся. Наверняка все это ему лишь приснилось. А если нет?  
      Под такие размышления он не заметил, как они вернулись в Централ-Сити. Правда, почти на самом въезде Барри пришлось все-таки сесть за руль, к концу поездки Циско немного разморило. Зато когда они входили в здание он снова был бодр и свеж. Любимая работа и атмосфера родного города — лучшее лекарство.  
      В холле гостиницы было ощутимее заметно, что внутри здания так же полным ходом идет ремонт, впрочем, такой же замороженный, как и на фасаде. Содранная штукатурка, под которой виднелась кирпичная кладка, лежащие штабелями доски, банки с краской, торчащая из стен заизолированная проводка, и обтянутые полиэтиленом места, которых ремонт не должен был коснуться. А прямо посреди всего этого строительного хаоса стояла огромная вовсю стену стойка регистрации. Выполненная из цельного дерева, с орнаментом из бутонов роз, и покрытая черным лаком. К ней в пару шли массивные полки, в которых обычно хранятся ключи от номеров и корреспонденция постояльцев. Остатки былой роскоши.  
      — Эй! Здесь кто-нибудь есть? — громко прокричал Циско, видно местные красоты на него оказали куда меньше влияние, чем на его соратников.  
      В ответ где-то в глубине здания послышался звук роняемого предмета, несколько раз отразившийся эхом от голых стен, и почти сразу к ним вышел молодой мужчина и выглядел он довольно странно. Модная прическа за пару сотен баксов, щегольские очки на носу и… растянутая майка с какой-то нечитаемой надписью из-за частой стирки, и длинные шорты с множеством карманов, из которых выглядывали разнообразные карандаши, кисточки, какие-то листочки, блокноты и прочее. Колоритный персонаж.  
      — Вы меня напугали, — с видимым облегчением он приложил руки к груди и улыбнулся. — Добрый день. Вы из А.П.И.А.?  
      — Да. Меня зовут Барри Аллен, — Барри протянул руку для приветствия. Ладонь мужчины оказалось сухой и прохладной, не смотря на жару на улице. Впрочем, внутри помещения было совсем не жарко, вполне комфортная температура для длительного пребывания.  
      — А я Энтони. Но можете звать меня Тони. Я руковожу реконструкцией «Черной розы» и пока что здесь за главного.   
      — Разве владельцев здесь нет? Мы вроде с ними договаривались, — собственно им все равно было кто их встретит на месте, вопрос был задан, чтобы не возникли недопонимания.  
      — Да о чем вы? Их здесь не было с самой покупки здания и вряд ли вообще появятся до официальной сдачи работ, — Тони немного рассержено покачал головой, видимо такое положение дел его самого не слишком устраивало. Затем резко встрепенулся, как будто забыл о чем-то важном. — А что мы все в холле-то стоим? Пойдемте в мой кабинет. Это единственное помещение во всем здании, куда хаос ремонта еще не добрался.  
      Комната, которую Тони назвал своим кабинетом, по всей видимости, когда-то была служебным помещением, где сотрудники могли отдохнуть во время перерывов. Какой здесь была обстановка раньше, можно было лишь догадываться. Сейчас тут стояли большие столы, вроде обеденных, заваленные грудами бумаг и разнообразной канцелярией, несколько стареньких, но вполне надежных на вид стульев и большой матерчатый диван, судя по виду, ровесник стойки в холле, только сохранившийся куда хуже.   
      — Но вы в курсе, зачем мы здесь? — вновь заговорил Барри, когда Тони жестом предложил им присаживаться. С сомнением осмотрев диван, который жалобно скрипнул под весом Циско и Кейтлин, Барри не стал рисковать и присел на стул.  
      — Более того, я был инициатором звонка в ваше агентство.  
      — Значит, вы уверены, что здесь происходит нечто сверхъестественное?  
      — Знаете, — мужчина отчего-то слегка замялся, — если честно, я скорее не уверен, что здесь что-то есть. — Недоуменный взгляд троих гостей говорил гораздо больше слов. — Вообще я не скептик и в паранормальное склонен верить, но то, что происходит здесь больше похоже на чьи-то козни.  
      — Тогда мы вам зачем?  
      — Чтобы доказать, что ничего необычного в отеле нет. Конечно, учитывая историю этого места, пара-тройка приведений с легкостью могла появиться, но все же что-то мне подсказывает, что ничего такого здесь не водится. Однако рабочие думают иначе. Вот нам и остается надеяться, что ваше экспертное мнение их убедит. И не переживайте, оплата как и договаривались.  
      Почему-то Тони решил, что замешательство на лицах ребят связанно именно с деньгами. Нет, конечно, это тоже важно, но все же заставляло задуматься, а не напрасно ли они здесь теряют время.  
      — По телефону все звучало несколько иначе, — хмыкнул Барри.   
      — Так вы с одним из владельцев общались, им-то откуда знать все наверняка.  
      — Все же ваша просьба необычная. Как правило, к нам обращаются с обратной целью.   
      — Нам такая слава не нужна. — Барри уже не раз замечал, что Тони ведет себя несколько вольно, для наемного работника. Словно этот отель его. Хотя может, им просто не все известно?   
      — На самом деле, никому не нужна. Дома с приведениями только в брошюрках выглядят заманчиво, на деле это может быть очень опасно. — Вмешался Циско. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Барри, берутся они за дело или нет, время-то уходит.  
      — Хорошо, Тони, мы поняли, что от нас требуется. Мы беремся за работу.   
      — Это отличные новости! И когда начнете?  
      — Да прямо сейчас. Ваши хозяева говорили, что время не терпит. Да и если тут на самом деле ничего нет, то и нам нет резона тянуть, уж извините.  
      — Да какие могут быть извинения. Вы же не Охотники за приведениями, а группа исследователей, понятно, что ваши интересы в ином.  
      — Раз мы друг друга поняли, давайте проясним еще несколько моментов, подпишем договор, ну, а затем мы начнем, если вы не возражаете.  
      Барри сам не знал почему, но этот Тони ему не слишком нравился. Было в нем что-то фальшивое, подозрительное. Такой съест и не подавится. Но это проблемы его нынешних хозяев.   
      — Ни в коем случае. Что вы хотите узнать?  
      Настала очередь Циско задавать вопросы.  
      — Вам известно в каких именно местах отеля чаще всего происходит непонятное?  
      — В подвале часто слышны шорохи, однако там небезопасно и спускаться туда я бы не советовал. Еще в коридоре пятого этажа — там сейчас основной ремонт идет, и там же произошли два несчастных случая. Так же есть пара номеров на втором и третьих этажах. — Мужчина сделал вид, что задумался, сложив руки на груди. Он сидел прямо напротив Барри, и хоть вопрос был задан не им, но отвечал он глядя исключительно на главу агентства. — Уж не знаю, было в них когда-то совершенно нечто криминальное или нет, но рабочие уже всякого себе напридумывали. В общем, это номера 203 и 307. То ли в одном из них местная дама легкого поведения обирала незадачливых клиентов казино и не всегда это заканчивалось только ограблением, то ли самоубийство от неразделенной любви или из-за крупного проигрыша в казино, тут мнения расходятся. Но как по мне все это чушь. Нет, я допускаю, что в отеле с подобной репутацией всякое бывало, но все же... — он развел руками и почему-то поежился, хотя в комнате было более чем тепло. — Это основные места, остальные по мелочи.  
      — Ясно. Значит, там мы в первую очередь и поставим камеры, — Циско сделал в своем блокноте несколько пометок. Он не сказал вслух всего: да они поставят обычный набор камер, в местах обозначенных Тони, однако, по крайней мере, по одной скрытой камере будет установлено в каждом из имеющихся в здании помещений. Отношение к нанимателям в таких делах, как правило: меньше знаешь — крепче спишь. Да и полного доверия к самому Тони у них не было.  
      — Еще вот что: если вы уверены, что все происходящее здесь дело людских рук, вы осматривали помещения на предмет посторонних? И вообще, у кого могут быть причины пойти на такое?  
      — Проверяли, конечно. Как только начались странности, так сразу по этажам и прошлись чуть не всей бригадой, но все без толку. На планах никаких потайных ходов или иных скрытых мест не отмечено.  
      — Но в подобном здании они по определению должны быть! — так искренне удивился Циско, что ни его друзья, ни Тони не смогли сдержать улыбок.  
      — Когда-то были, — Тони разложил подробный план здания на столе, — но еще при первом капитальном ремонте здания где-то в конце 60-х, все известные ходы были заложены, а тайные комнаты переделаны под подсобные помещения.  
      — Но что-то ведь могли и упустить?  
      — Могли. Но нам ничего обнаружить не удалось, — Тони лишь развел руками и свернул разговор. — А вот причин тут у многих хватает. Во-первых, это не единственный отель в квартале, здесь есть еще как минимум два конкурентоспособных заведения, и каждый был бы рад нашему провалу еще на старте. Неудивительно, ведь больше ни у кого нет столь богатой истории. Ну и нынешние владельцы люди интересные. Согласитесь, абы кто бывшие мафиозные притоны не покупает.  
      — И наверное самый главный вопрос, плавно вытекающий из всего этого: почему бы не вызвать полицию? Ведь дело явно их профиля — проникновение на частную собственность с целью порчи имущества и намеренное причинение вреда здоровью. Это же не на один год заключения тянет, — решил блеснуть знаниями юриспруденции Циско.  
      — Владельцы запретили. Это могло занять слишком много времени и в итоге так ни к чему не привести.   
      Все молча покивали головами. Чего уж тут, далеко не все полицейские такие, как показывают в кино, готовые бросаться на любое дело, большинству лишь бы смену сдать без происшествий. Вообще, над всей этой ситуацией было о чем подумать, однако голос Тони почти сразу же их вывел из размышлений.  
      — Я еще чем-то могу помочь?  
      — Да. Где мы можем разместиться?  
      — Прямо здесь. — Тони хоть и улыбался, однако было заметно, что через силу, и не потому, что ему это претило, а словно на него мгновенно накатила усталость. Странно, конечно, но может, он ночь не спал? — Это единственная комната с хоть какой-то мебелью и электричеством. И не стесняйтесь, освобождайте столы от бумаг, если понадобится.   
Барри посмотрел на Циско, и тот заново, более придирчиво осмотрел помещение и кивнул Барри с таким видом «сойдет, и похуже видели».  
      — Кейт, у нас есть распечатанный договор с собой? — обратился он к девушке, по непонятной причине все это время молчавшей.  
      — Есть. Я в прошлый раз на всякий случай несколько копий сделала. — Впрочем, он уже был у нее наготове. — Тони, ознакомьтесь, пожалуйста. С вами все в порядке?  
      — В полном, — и через силу улыбнулся.  
      А выглядел мужчина действительно неважно. В самом начале их беседы он был бодрым и вполне дружелюбным, сейчас же он держался на ногах только ради приличия и выглядел так, как сам Барри несколько недель назад после встречи с явлением. Наверное, это должно было его насторожить или хотя бы заставить задуматься, но он лишь отмахнулся от этого и сосредоточил все свое внимание на Циско, который уже начал командовать, что и куда нести. Тони он оставил на попечении Кейтлин, и в следующий раз вспомнил о нем, когда тот подошел, чтобы пожать руки и попрощаться.  
      — Я рад, что вы все же согласились нам помочь, — он протянул руку Барри, пожатие на этот раз вышло совсем слабым, а ладонь была чуть влажной, видимо мужчина и правда чувствовал себя нехорошо.  
      — Чего уж тут, условия более чем выгодные.  
      — И я так думаю. Значит, в следующий раз увидимся через три дня.  
      — Да. И на всякий случай предупредите рабочих, чтобы тоже здесь не появлялись.  
      — Их и так силком сюда не загонишь, — усмехнулся Тони. — Но если будут вопросы, звоните в любое время.  
      Он вытащил из одного из своих многочисленных карманов визитную карточку и протянул ее Барри.  
      — Непременно.  
      Они попрощались. И сразу как ушел Тони, в здании закипела работа. До темноты было не так уж долго, а обойти все помещения и установить в них камеры, а потом все эти камеры настроить, по времени было довольно затратно. Поэтому они не стали тратить его на пустые обсуждения нового дела, тут всем и так все ясно, если вопросы и возникнут, то только после первой ночи, а там уже и до обсуждения дойдет. Кейтлин и Барри не сговариваясь по привычке, отдали себя под чуткое руководство Циско и забегали по этажам с ворохом оборудования. К ночи все было готово. Единственное, не получилось как следует проверить подвал. Как Тони и говорил — там было небезопасно. Не потому, что мог обвалиться пол или балки не выдержать вес пяти этажей, нет, в плане постройки в свое время все было сделано на совесть. Просто огромное пространство цокольного этажа было под завязку забито старой, местами поломанной и сгнившей мебелью, и все это могло рухнуть на незадачливых любопытствующих в любой момент. Однако у самого спуска камеру они все же поставили. Плюс, на этажах были выставлены датчики движения. Обычно они ими редко пользуются, ведь явления бесплотны, но в этом случае, если виновники происходящего в отеле на самом деле люди, то датчики это немедленно выявят.  
      Когда все трое наконец собрались перед мониторами, то ощутили что изрядно проголодались и остановив свой выбор на итальянской кухне, они сделали заказ. Пицца была доставлена в течение получаса, за это время на мониторах ничего не произошло, и вообще в здании стояла полная тишина, даже звуков улицы не было слышно — звукоизоляция здесь была отменная. Ночь только начиналась, торопиться было некуда, и поэтому их поздний ужин растянулся больше чем на час. За это время они все же успели обсудить дело, и пришли к выводу, что дело хоть и скучное, зато прибыльное и есть небольшой шанс разоблачить диверсию в адрес их нанимателей, а может все же обнаружить какое-нибудь явление, с трудом верилось, что здесь их нет.   
      После еды начало клонить в сон, и Барри решил прогуляться по отелю, если не техника, так может он сам что-нибудь да обнаружит.  
      Начать решил с пятого этажа, где чаще всего люди жаловались на непонятное. Логично, конечно, где больше людей, там и стоит пакостить. Но все было спокойно, его чутье тоже молчало. Он прошелся по номерам, везде шел ремонт в разной его степени: где-то еще старые обои клочками висели, а где-то уже окончательный вид комнаты угадывался. Понимая, что больше здесь делать нечего, он помахал рукой в сторону камеры и, услышав загадочное «хм» от Циско, спустился на этаж ниже. В передатчике в ухе вновь раздался голос Циско:  
      — Барри, что-то странное на камерах появляется рядом с тобой.  
      — В каком смысле?  
      — Будто пространство вокруг тебя на несколько секунд смазывается. Я сначала подумал, что это дефект камеры, но камера на четвертом этаже выдала то же самое.  
      — Странно…  
      — Вот, это опять происходит!  
      И Барри увидел. Пространство перед ним начало уплотнятся и сплетаться в до боли знакомую фигуру. Перед ним всего на несколько секунд возник Леонард точно такой, каким он его запомнил.  
      — Здесь нет призраков. Только люди. — Произнес он всего две фразы и сразу же исчез.  
      Барри еще некоторое время стоял в полном шоке и открывал-закрывал рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег. В реальность его вернул голос Кейтлин:  
      — Барри, ты чего?  
      — Да душно здесь очень, — он решил не говорить друзьям о том, что видел, по крайней мере, пока сам во всем не разберется. Это было личное. — На камерах, скорее всего, из-за этого помехи. Я здесь видел задний двор, пойду подышу свежим воздухом, на улице уже должно стать попрохладней.  
      Друзья что-то угукнули в ответ и перестали обращать на Барри внимания, кажется, они обсуждали, кто первым из них пойдет спать. Барри отключил передатчик, сейчас ему нужно уединение, он оттого и пошел на задний двор, там они камеры точно не ставили.  
      Площадка за зданием отеля поражала размерами, как только город еще оттяпал это свободное пространство для строительства какой-нибудь многоэтажки или очередной парковки. А когда-то здесь наверняка был прекрасный сад, где частенько устраивались звание вечера под открытым небом, может быть какие-нибудь танцы или иные мероприятия. Барри даже был уверен, что видел это место в одном из старых фильмов. Сейчас все здесь находилось в запустении и больше напоминало джунгли Амазонки, нежели сад в центре города. И одуряюще пахло розами. Они были повсюду. Разных цветов, разных сортов. И все они стали абсолютно дикими.  
      Барри набрел на красивую каменную скамью в глубине сада, где его не было видно из окон отеля, и присев на нее, заговорил.  
      — Я знаю, что ты здесь. Давай показывайся.  
      На этот раз никакого пафосного появления не было, Лен просто в один момент оказался сидящим на скамье рядом с Барри.  
      — Привет, малыш.  
      Ох сколько наглости и самоуверенности было в его усмешке, Барри даже воздухом подавился от такого поведения. Он не знал, как реагировать: накричать, ударить или вовсе броситься с поцелуями. Поэтому сделал долгий вдох и выдох, и спокойно спросил:  
      — Почему ты не ушел?  
      — Не смог. Не было ничего. Ни света, ни зова, ни какой еще там хрени. Все осталось как всегда.  
      — И ты не нашел ничего лучше, чем увязаться за мной? Кстати, сразу или когда я вернулся?  
      — Когда вернулся. Мне показалось это неплохой идеей. С квартирой меня больше ничего не связывало, а видишь и слышишь меня только ты. А еще… — Леонард сделал многозначительную паузу, и Барри не выдержал: «Что «еще»?» — мне понравилось тебя целовать.  
      Удивляться еще больше Барри уже был не в состоянии, и все что он мог, это покраснеть, чем вновь повеселил Леонарда.  
      — Ты милый.  
      — Перестань! Тот поцелуй случился только потому, что я думал, что ты уходишь, и мы больше никогда не встретимся.  
      — Он был плох?  
      — Наоборот, прекрасен.  
      — Тогда незачем себя корить, Барри.  
      Барри аж задохнулся от возмущения. Он еще и виноват остался! Этот мужчина был невыносим. И какого черта он вздыхал по нему весь последний месяц, притом, что тот наверняка все это видел?! Честное слово, если бы он мог, то развоплотил бы его на месте. Ну не то чтобы это невозможно, скорее трудно. Да и кого он обманывает, ведь он на самом деле счастлив, что Леонард все еще здесь.  
      — Ну раз ты больше на меня не злишься… — Барри вопросительно заломил бровь. — Что? Да у тебя на лице отчетливо были видны все эмоции: от возмущения и злости, до смирения и радости. Вот, ты опять злишься.  
      — Так, рассказывай мне все прямо сейчас или, поверь мне, я придумаю, как усложнить тебе существование.  
      — Даже не сомневаюсь, малыш, — судя по усмешке, Леонард не сильно поверил в угрозу. — С чего начать-то?  
      — Да хоть с конца! Мне важно знать все.  
      — Хорошо. Тогда слушай, — и к полнейшему изумлению парня, он растянулся на скамье и положил голову на колени Барри. — Как я уже сказал, раз уйти я не могу, то пойти за тобой было лучшим решением. Но не все оказалось так просто. Почти месяц у меня ушел, чтобы научиться брать энергию из иных источников, дабы не отправлять тебя в обморок всякий раз, как мне захочется пообщаться.  
      — Так это из-за тебя Тони так резко поплохело! — перебил Барри.  
      — Ну, от него не убудет. Поспит пару часов и будет как новенький. Зато я убедился, что теперь мои появления не причинят тебе вреда.   
      — То есть ты весь прошедший месяц постоянно был со мной?  
      — Не постоянно. Только по ночам иногда, когда набирал достаточно сил. Кроме того захолустного городишки. Там я уже поднаторел собирать энергию и постарался показаться, но ты меня то не слышал, то не видел. Однако местные призраки меня кое-чему научили, и вот я здесь.  
      — Постой, призраки того места, где гостиница раньше была?  
      — Ну да. Жутковатые существа, мне стоило больших трудов вывести тебя оттуда. Слава богу, тебе хватило ума не соваться туда ночью. Уж не знаю какие у тебя силы, малыш, но с теми монстрами ты бы не справился.  
      Барри кивнул, это он и так знал.   
      — Теперь, значит, мне от тебя никак не избавиться?  
      — Наверное нет. Тебя это напрягает?  
      — Не особо, пока ты не вмешиваешься в мою личную жизнь.  
      — А она у тебя есть? — очень уж натурально удивился Леонард и тут же получил тычок под ребра от Барри. — В любом случае, не обещаю.  
      — Почему?  
      — Думаю, это очевидно, что ты мне нравишься.  
      Барри вновь густо покраснел, но отвести взгляд от смеющихся и таких живых глаз Леонарда так и не смог. А затем сделал то, что удивило их обоих: он склонился и прижался к губам мужчины нежным поцелуем. Слова здесь были излишне, они бы только все испортили.  
      — Барри, ты здесь? — неожиданно раздавшийся громкий голос Кейтлин мгновенно привел Барри в чувство.  
      — Ответь. Вряд ли она уйдет, — Леонард и не думал уходить, наоборот, улегся удобнее на бедрах парня.  
      — Сам знаю, — шикнул на него Барри, а затем уже окликнул Кейтлин. — Да, Кейт, я здесь. Что-то произошло?  
      — Ничего пока. Но все же было бы неплохо, если бы ты вернулся. Циско спит, а одной там несколько жутковато.  
      — Конечно, я сейчас приду. — Он услышал, как хлопнула дверь в отель, и это хорошо, что девушка не осталась его ждать. Ему еще нужно было сказать пару слов этому неугомонному явлению. — Мне нужно идти.  
      — Я слышал. — И даже не шевельнулся.  
      — А значит, тебе нужно встать с меня.  
      И это как будто подействовало. Леонард поднялся со скамейки и потянулся, как если бы у него затекла спина. Вряд ли такое возможно, тут скорее дело привычки.  
      — Мне тоже уже пора, надо поберечь энергию. Зная тебя, ты будешь сидеть в этом клоповнике безвылазно, и силы мне взять будет не у кого.  
      — Подожди, еще один вопрос. — Мужчина кивнул, соглашаясь на это. — Там в отеле ты сказал, что в нем нет явлений, только люди. Тебе известно как они попадают в отель?  
      — Да откуда? Не забывай, что я пришел вместе с тобой, да и раньше здесь не бывал.  
      — Узнать можешь? Возможно, есть какой-нибудь тайный проход, не отмеченный на плане?  
      — Могу, но не задаром, — на губах Леонард появилась такая неоднозначная улыбка, что Барри успел пожалеть о своей просьбе, но отказываться не стал.  
      — Все, что попросишь.  
      — Тогда договорились, — он еще раз улыбнулся на прощание и исчез.  
      Барри еще недолго посидел на скамье, улыбаясь своим мыслям — кажется, жизнь начала налаживаться, — и только потом вернулся в отель к Кейтлин, отчаянно борющейся со сном, и Циско, который сладко посапывал на стареньком диване.  
      В комнате обнаружился электрический чайник, у них с собой было несколько пачек печенья, и оставшееся до пробуждения Циско время, они с Кейтлин провели за беседой и чаем. Если подруга и заметила в Барри внезапные перемены, вслух ничего говорить не стала, разумно решив, что захочет — расскажет сам. А вот сменивший ее через пару часов Циско был не настолько тактичный и пытался выведать, что же такого случилось, пока он спал. Выдумывать Барри ничего не стал, просто предпочитал отмалчиваться. Он и сидел-то, изредка посматривая на мониторы, только потому, что это их работа. Смены под утро всегда самые тяжелые, особенно учитывая богатый на события день. И когда пришла его очередь занять чудом оставшийся в живых диван, к нему вновь пришел Леонард, но только затем, что бы сказать, что обнаружил тайный проход и как его отыскать.   
      Больше ничего интересного или необычного за ночь не случалось. Зато они дали понять тем, кто занимается всеми этими вредительствами, что в здании вновь кто-то есть, и нынешней ночью им стоит ожидать гостей. А самое важное, что Барри теперь точно знал, откуда именно.  
      Этой информацией он и поделился с друзьями после плотного завтрака остатками вчерашней пиццы, и после бессмысленного пересмотра записей с основных камер. Конечно, пришлось выдумать целую историю про неожиданную встречу в саду с пожилым бездомным, некогда работавшим в отеле, который за оказанную некую материальную помощь согласился поведать все тайные места здания. Очень притянутая за уши история, но Барри — не великий сочинитель, да и времени у него было немного. А рассказывать правду он все еще был не готов. Друзья сделали вид, что поверили.  
      Как оказалось, в конце коридора пятого этажа находился чулан, в подобных горничные обычно хранят свой инвентарь, так вот, одна из его стен граничит со стеной соседнего здания, куда и был сделан тайный проход. Как он открывался, Леонард не знал, да им и не к чему. Все, что от них требовалось, это записать проникновение посторонних лиц на частную собственность и позвонить в полицию, о чем они так же успели договориться с Тони. А то мало ли, вдруг владельцы не захотят огласки и постараются разобраться сами. Однако Тони уверил, что отелю это только на пользу пойдет. Ну, хозяин — барин.  
      Подготовка к поимке злоумышленников много времени не заняла, поэтому из любопытства они все же решили глянуть на чулан. Обычная клетушка метр на метр с рядами полок на стенах, одна из которых и стала рычагом для открытия двери. С той стороны их встретил точно такой же чулан, только не пустующий. Что находилось в соседнем здании, они не знали, их этот вопрос не интересовал, однако из-за двери были отчетливо слышны голоса, и лучше было поскорее уйти, чтобы случайно не нарваться на неприятности.   
      До ночи времени было достаточно, и Барри решил выйти прогуляться. Цель была одна — пообщаться с людьми, чтобы Леонард успел накопить достаточно сил, а то, что он увяжется за ним, Барри даже не сомневался. Заодно и узнал, что находится в здании по соседству. Это было здание, вроде того, где А.П.И.А. арендует свой офис, а значит, легко войти незамеченным и подождать до наступления ночи в одном из пустующих офисов. Любопытно то, что если отель откроется, да еще и получит статут роскошного, то соседнее здание непременно выкупят и превратят в нечто более респектабельное. Например, как клуб, соседствующий с отелем с другого бока, его название на слуху у каждого, кто хоть немного интересуется ночной жизнью. И это тоже наводило на мысли о возможных мотивах саботажа. Но им платили не за это.  
      В конце улицы Барри заметил кофейню и прямиком направился к ней. В отеле хоть и была кофеварка, но кофе в ней получался отвратительный, так почему бы не побаловать себя большим стаканом карамельного латте. И друзьям заодно прикупить, благо вкусы их ему уже давным-давно известны. Однако по дороге его взгляд зацепился за витрину обувного магазина. Там за стеклом в самом центре на бархатной подушечке стояли туфли на тонком высоком каблуке темно-зеленого оттенка, который в лучах солнца еще и переливался всем его спектром. На ножках Кейтлин он будут смотреться великолепно.  
      — Присматриваешь подарок для подружки или я чего-то о тебе не знаю?  
      Раздался совсем рядом насмешливый голос, и Барри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Хотя чего-то подобного он ждал. Поэтому достал телефон, чтобы не выглядеть полным психом, разговаривающим с самим собой.  
      — Думаешь, они мне пойдут? — Барри подхватил правила игры, и Леонард, довольно хмыкнув, продолжил:  
      — Не, цвет не твой. Ты лучше присмотрись к тем, что справа.  
      Барри в моделях женских туфлей не разбирался, для него они были все похожи и различались только цветом и толщиной каблука. Так вот, те, что стояли справа, были алыми и на тонкой шпильке. Как на таких стоять, а ходить и подавно, Барри даже не представлял.   
      — Да, — мечтательно продолжил Леонард, — в ярко-красных ты бы смотрелся очень сексуально…  
      — Фу, что у тебя за пристрастия такие, — Барри фыркнул, однако в душе этот сомнительный комплимент его понравился. — И вообще это подарок для Кейтлин, она все время жалуется насколько ее туфли неудобные.  
      — Я так и подумал.  
      А сколько иронии было в этой фразе. Но устраивать бессмысленную перепалку с призраком Барри не стал, а просто убрал телефон, тем самым показывая, что разговор окончен, и зашел в магазин. Он еще толком не успел привыкнуть к приятному полумраку магазина после яркого дневного света, как уже прозвучал вопрос:  
      — Ищите что-то особенное?  
      — Уже нашел, — Барри улыбнулся, рассмотрев перед собой очень ухоженную молодую девушку, до уровня которой ему как минимум нужно было бросить свою работу, закончить Гарвард и найти работу на Уолл-стрит. — Темно-зеленые туфли у вас на витрине.  
      — Самая новая коллекция. У вас отличный вкус, — вежливо улыбнулась она, но с места не сдвинулась, словно не веря в его кредитоспособность. Цены здесь, конечно, кусались, но с учетом нынешнего дела, Барри вполне мог позволить потратить такую сумму.  
      — Такие карты принимаете? — он показал карту известного банка, глаза девушки сразу же засверкали, и она расплылась в очаровательной улыбке. Больших сумм на этом счете никогда не было, но не было и задолженностей, оттого у банка их агентство было на хорошем счету и доверие выказывалось престижным цветом кредитной карты.  
      — Какой размер вам нужен?  
      А дальше уже дело техники. Леонард почему-то больше не объявлялся, хотя Барри и заметил, что к концу покупки девушка-консультант слегка покачивалась от усталости. И ему было ее нисколько не жаль. Не все меряется толщиной кошелька. В кофейне пришлось отстоять довольно внушительную очередь, пусть и несколько человек выбыли из нее с внезапным головокружением, зато в отель он вернулся довольный и с подарками.   
      Туфли сели на ножках Кейтлин как влитые, словно неведомый сапожник шил их точно по ее меркам. Девушка была на седьмом небе, словно ребенок в рождественское утро. И в порыве эмоций, помимо объятий, мягко поцеловала Барри в губы. В тот момент он мог поклясться, что слышал недовольный рык где-то рядом. Циско тоже достались объятия, хотя с чего никто не понял. И на остаток вечера Кейтлин была потеряна. Зато они с Циско могли спокойно выпить кофе и обсудить то, как мало некоторым девушкам нужно для счастья.  
      Ночь начиналась так же, как и предыдущая — полным отсутствием какой бы то ни было активности на мониторах. Зато в начале второго ночи сработали датчики движения в чулане на пятом этаже, а затем заработала и камера. В коридоре появились двое, одетые как строители, в касках, с отражающими жилетами, все как положено. Неплохое прикрытие. Но только когда здесь работала целая бригада, среди которой можно было затеряться. Сейчас они выглядели немного нелепо, тем не менее, всегда можно было отбрехаться, что заканчивали какую-нибудь работу. Квартал нежилой, и по ночам вполне можно работать, беспокоить все равно некого. Вот только эти бойцы невидимого фронта не рассчитывали на камеры, куда вполне успешно записались их лица. Пока Кейтлин вызывала полицию и объясняла суть проблемы, Барри позвонил Тони, чтобы тоже приехал, а то еще и их загребут «до дальнейших разбирательств». «Бойцы» в это время занимались диверсией — эти гады подпилили перила на лестнице, что могло привести к тяжелым последствиям, вплоть до летального исхода, шутка ли четыре пролета вниз. Но камеры все это так же прекрасно запечатлели. Закончив свое черное дело, эти двое спокойно ушли тем же путем.  
      — Далеко не уйдут. — Леонард сидел на диване и разве что не светился от переполняющей его энергии и самодовольства. Самое интересное, что диван сквозь него не просвечивал. От такого мощного присутствия у Барри слегка закружилась голова, и даже Циско с Кейтлин что-то почувствовали, поскольку сразу после фразы Лена непонимающе закрутили головами. Пришлось незаметно показать, чтобы он ушел, иначе пришлось бы многое объяснять, а сейчас было не до этого.  
      Показавшихся на выходе из здания вредителей тут же скрутил отряд полиции, причем без малейшего сопротивления, у тех просто не было на это сил. Наверное, это было одно из самых легких задержаний в работе полиции. Циско сделал копии записи проникновения и порчи имущества, и передал ее Тони, который в свою очередь уже отдал ее детективу, прибывшему после задержания подозреваемых.  
      Пока осматривали место преступления, пока всех опросили, для чего пришлось вызвать бригадира нанятой бригады строителей и дождаться, когда владельцы отеля соизволят приехать... в общем, ночь плавно перешла в утро. А когда полиция и все остальные, наконец, уехали, Тони нашел ребят и передал Барри чек с суммой значительно превышающей оговоренную.  
      — Оу, это за что? — Барри не смог скрыть изумления.  
      — Небольшая премия от наших хозяев, за быстрое и эффективное выполнение поставленной задачи.  
      — Я так понимаю, наши услуги здесь больше не требуются. — Барри передал чек Кейтлин, ахнувшей при виде суммы, и кивнул Циско, чтобы тот начинал собирать оборудование.  
      — На данный момент — нет. Вы свою работу выполнили.  
      — В таком случае, было приятно иметь с вами дело. Если вдруг будет что по нашему профилю — звоните.  
      Они пожали руки, и Тони отбыл, дав возможность агентству собраться. Последнюю фразу Барри говорил всегда после успешного окончания работы, но именно в этот раз он откуда-то точно знал, что о Тони они непременно еще услышат.  
      Но это все будет когда-то потом, а сейчас все, что ему хотелось — это убраться из этого отеля, вернуться домой и, рухнув на кровать, проспать часов двенадцать, а затем сесть и наконец серьезно поговорить с одним наглым, но чертовски обаятельным явлением.

 


	9. Антикварная лавка: Часть 1

Барри проснулся от громкого урчания своего желудка. Он не ел ничего со вчерашнего вечера, да и что там была за еда, так, кофе вперемешку с чаем и пирожными. Готовить было некогда и негде, а заказывать ничего не стали, не додумались и были возбуждены предстоящей охотой.  
  
Дома у Барри кое-какая еда была, но ее сначала нужно было приготовить, а значит, чем быстрее он поднимется, тем скорее сможет набить желудок.  
  
За окном уже стемнело, а часы показывали начало двенадцатого. Ого, это он проспал куда больше запланированного, зато в кои-то веки чувствовал себя полностью отдохнувшим. Даже отдыхая в Лэйквилле, он ощущал небольшое напряжение, поскольку спать вне дома или офиса ему было некомфортно. Он мог проворочаться всю ночь и так и не заснуть, или задремать лишь под утро. Исключением был тот случай, когда он засыпал рядом с Леонардом. Было так уютно, так естественно, словно он был на своем законном месте.  
Барри слегка покраснел, вспомнив об этом, и тут же закрутил головой, осматривая свою квартиру. Но Леонарда не было, и его внутренние ощущения тоже молчали. И в самом деле, не должен же он постоянно торчать рядом. Интересно, а на какое расстояние он может отходить? Не мешало бы выяснить. Как и многие другие вопросы, раз уж они теперь связаны.  
  
Желудок опять напомнил о себе, издав жалобную трель на всю комнату.  
  
— Потерпи еще немного, — погладил он себя по животу, усмехнувшись. — Сначала мне нужно принять душ.  
  
Слава богу, он не забыл заплатить за горячую воду. А то бывали случаи, когда он прыгал с ноги на ногу под ледяной водой, а затем бежал и оплачивал счета. Счета — это не его. В офисе этим обычно занималась Кейтлин, а дома только, когда вспомнит или когда его уже отключат.  
  
Пока принимал душ, мурлыкал под нос какой-то прилипчивый мотивчик и размышлял чем же себя таким побаловать, ведь деньги для этого у них теперь были. Так и не придя ни к какому решению, он выключил воду и откинул шторку душа. И резко вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
  
На крышке унитаза сидел Лен, поставив локти на колени и уперевшись подбородком в ладони. Это могло бы выглядеть забавно, если бы не было так внезапно и неуместно.  
  
— Лен, ты почему здесь?! — Барри почти что взвизгнул и прикрыл пах ладонями, забыв про шторку.  
  
— Расслабься, малыш. Чего я там, по-твоему, не видел? — Леонард даже головы не повернул, зато нагло заулыбался. — Позволь напомнить тебе, что я нахожусь рядом с тобой уже месяц и это далеко не первый твой душ.  
  
Барри об этой стороне их вынужденного сотрудничества как-то не думал. Ладно, Леонард увидел его голым, хотя это и было очень смущающе, так ведь за это время он не раз прибегал к мастурбации — отношений у него сейчас нет, а расслабиться иногда просто необходимо. Осозновая это, Барри резко выругался и покраснел так, словно все это время стоял под кипятком.  
  
— О, вижу до тебя дошло, — Леонард поднялся и не спеша вальяжно подошел к парню. Он слегка наклонился вперед и прошептал ему прямо на ухо: — Кстати, ты выглядишь безумно сексуально, когда кончаешь.  
  
Тут-то Барри и вышел из оцепенения.  
  
— Исчезни! — он оттолкнул от себя мужчину и видимо применил часть своих сил, потому что тот, громко рассмеявшись, тут же исчез.  
  
В таких случаях стоит быть поаккуратнее, не рассчитав силу можно ненароком и развоплотить. Что будет не очень хорошо для них обоих.  
  
Со стыдом и злостью Барри справился быстро, все же он взрослый мужчина, а не благородная девица, впервые задравшая юбку перед садовником. И если честно признаться, то было в этом что-то пикантное. Но он быстро себя одернул, все происходящее было ненормальным и нужно было с этим поскорее заканчивать.  
  
Леонард уже ждал его в кухне, сидя на подоконнике. Барри просто прошел мимо, не говоря ни слова. Пока он не поест — никаких разговоров. Лен тоже молчал, возможно, опасался повторения вспышки гнева парня, уходить ему пока не хотелось.  
  
— Нам надо поговорить, — решительно произнес Барри, убирая остатки своего завтрака-ужина в мойку, справедливо решив, что вымыть посуду можно и позже.  
  
Леонард встрепенулся, услышав голос парня, и только приоткрыл рот, чтобы высказать что-нибудь саркастичное, судя по блеску в его глазах, однако что-то в голосе Барри заставило его передумать.  
  
— И о чем же?  
  
— О нас, — коротко ответил Барри.  
  
— А есть «мы»? — кажется, Леонард искренне удивился.  
  
— Вот об этом и будет разговор.  
  
Барри огляделся, все же кухня была неподходящим местом для беседы, он оттолкнулся от стойки и пошел к выходу, поманив мужчину за собой. Хотя тот за ним и не пошел, сделав проще: исчез и появился уже сидящим в кресле. В любимом кресле Барри. Но да Бог с ним.  
  
— Я скажу все, что хочу, а ты, пожалуйста, не перебивай, — неуверенно начал Барри. Леонард кивнул в ответ, показывая, что принимает правила. — Не буду скрывать, встреча с тобой что-то встрепенула внутри меня. Не скажу, что это прямо любовь с первого взгляда, но нечто близкое. И это плохо. — Барри заметил, как Лен вопросительно приподнял бровь, но пояснять не стал. Не время. — Возможно, лишь возможно, я уже смог бы пережить наше случайное знакомство, однако ты решил иначе. Ты увязался за мной, не узнав даже, а хочу ли я этого? Эгоистично. Очень. Ведь я жив, а ты…  
  
— Мертв, — все же добавил Лен.  
  
— Да. Ты мертв. И это единственно, что важно. Ты можешь ходить за мной попятам, мы можем общаться, касаться друг друга при необходимости, но все остальное, — Барри выразительно помахал руками, — больше не должно повториться. Это ненормально. Однажды ты уйдешь. Навсегда. А я, я не хочу страдать. Не хочу. В моей жизни и так уже слишком много потерь, тебя я не переживу.  
  
Он замолчал и посмотрел на Леонарда, ожидая реакции на его слова. Никогда он еще не видел его таким серьезным и нахмуренным. Он выглядел опасным, именно так показалось Барри. Кто же он такой на самом деле? Кем он был?  
  
— Расскажи мне о себе, — внезапно попросил Леонард.  
  
У Барри даже не возник вопрос «а, собственно, зачем?», интонация, с которой был задан вопрос, этого не предусматривала.  
  
И он просто рассказал. О том, как в детстве грабитель, пробравшийся в дом, убил его мать, а отец, любивший ее больше жизни, ненадолго ее пережил. О том, как его усыновил полицейский, засадивший за решетку того скота. О том, как он был добр и на самом деле заменил ему отца. Он рассказал об Айрис, его лучшей подруге и названной сестре. О приобретении своих способностей, и о нахождении и потери учителя.  
  
Харрисон Уэллс имел такие же способности, что и Барри, и занимался исследованиями паранормального долгие годы, прежде чем они встретились. Он называл себя парапсихологом, имел несколько ученых степеней, лабораторию по исследованию явлений и пару помощников. Благодаря ему Барри и познакомился с Циско и Кейтлин, ставшими ему почти семьей. Научился полностью контролировать свои силы, развил их. С Уэллсом он впервые отправился на задание, справился со своим первым явлением. За год он узнал обо всем, что сам Уэллс постигал десятилетиями. А затем его не стало. Страшная дорожная авария унесла жизни его и его жены.  
  
И это почти сломило Барри, но у него были Кейт и Циско. Вместе они поддерживали друг друга, продолжая заниматься их общим делом, и в итоге переименовали лабораторию в Агентство паранормальных исследований. Так и проработали чуть больше года, пока в жизнь Барри не ворвался странный, не поддающийся никаким классификациям, но безумно обаятельный призрак.  
  
Последнее Барри вслух, разумеется, не произнес.  
  
Реакция на рассказ у Леонарда была необычной. Он переместился на диван к парню и, не смотря на все ранее сказанные слова, крепко его обнял, прижав к своей груди.  
  
— Это в последний раз. Тебе это нужно.  
  
Он был прав. Барри уже и забыл, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя настолько уютно и спокойно рядом с кем-то. Возможно, и вовсе где-то глубоко в детстве. Он вцепился в одежду на груди Леонарда и уткнулся носом ему между плечом и шеей. Насколько же это было странно. Мужчина был материальным, теплым и пах чертовски приятно: тонкий аромат одеколона, напоминающий о свежести, горьковатый и немного резкий запах пены для бритья, Барри это точно знает, поскольку пользуется такой же, и еще был забивающий все остальные пряный, терпкий аромат самого мужчины. Барри в нем потерялся, наслаждаясь им и крепкими объятиями в последний раз. Если бы только могло быть все иначе…  
  
— Спасибо, — Барри отстранился первым, понимая, что еще немного и наплюет на свои же слова. Но черт возьми, он ведь был словно создан для этих рук!  
  
Леонард грустно улыбнулся и вернулся в кресло, пока Барри продолжал говорить:  
  
— Обещаю, я сделаю все, чтобы ты мог спокойно уйти. Так будет лучше для нас обоих. А пока ты, например, можешь помогать нам с работой.  
  
— Ну, выбора то у меня все равно немного, — пожал плечами Леонард.  
  
— Значит, попробуем так.  
  
— Друзьям своим расскажешь правду? Если ты собираешься меня эксплуатировать, то вопросы непременно возникнут.  
  
— Расскажу. Завтра, — Барри посмотрел на часы, был уже почти час ночи, — вернее сегодня утром с ними и поговорю. Но это не главное. Если я хочу помочь тебе, то тебе тоже придется рассказать о себе. Кроме твоего имени и сомнительного прошлого мне ни о чем не известно.  
  
— Мое прошлое тебе не поможет. Там ничего важного не осталось, просто поверь. Я был не самым приятным и законопослушным человеком, оттого и жалеть о прошлом мне не зачем. — Лен говорил так, словно его совсем не заботили прожитые годы. О чем Барри и поинтересовался.  
  
— Неужели не было ничего, ради чего стоило бы жить? Извини, это, наверное, прозвучало грубо.  
  
— Нормально, — вздохнул Лен. — Было, конечно, но как я уже сказал, тебе это не поможет.  
  
— Но...  
  
— Прости, Барри, но единственное, что еще держит меня здесь, это ты.  
  
Барри начал стремительно краснеть, вот именно этого он и хотел избежать.  
  
— Наверняка это не так. Мы ведь столкнулись совсем недавно.  
  
— Мне не нужно много времени, чтобы понять... — а что именно понять, он не стал добавлять. — Но я принимаю твои условия до тех пор, пока ты сам их не изменишь.  
  
И просто исчез, даже не попрощавшись. Барри еще несколько минут изумленно хлопал ресницами, глядя на пустое кресло, пару раз осторожно позвал мужчину, но никакого отклика не ощутил. Кажется, Леонард не просто исчез, он отдалился на максимальное расстояние. Наверное, так даже лучше.  
  
Ему тяжело было говорить все эти слова Леонарду, но это было единственным выходом, чтобы не полезть потом в петлю. Он и сам не понимал, отчего вдруг такая реакция именно на этого мужчину, тем более что мужчины его никогда особо не интересовали. Но с Леном он ощущал себя так, словно рожден был именно для него. Нечестно! Так неправильно и обидно. У судьбы в отношении него слишком извращенные фантазии. Злые слезы полились из глаз Барри, и он не мог и не хотел их останавливать. От этого становилось чуточку легче.  
  
Он так и заснул на диване. От неудобной позы утром болело все тело, зато будильник он встретил чуть ли не с радостью.  
  
В офисе он появился первым, и даже успел приготовить завтрак на всех до появления друзей. Дома он есть не стал, ему поскорее хотелось оттуда уйти, и поэтому только сейчас вспомнил, что в раковине осталась немытая посуда, и к вечеру все это обещало превратиться в крайне неприятную картину, все же лето, жара.  
  
— Поговорим? — вместо приветствия спросил у друзей Барри. Удивленные таким началом дня, Кейт и Циско переглянулись, но ответили согласием.  
  
Барри рассказал им все про Леонарда, разве что кроме собственных чувств к нему. Во-первых, он может находиться где-то неподалеку, не смотря на утро, а в светлое время суток Барри плохо ощущал присутствия, только если они не были такими мощными, как в Лэйквилле, например. А во-вторых, он поговорит о своих запутанных чувствах с другим человеком. Айрис его всегда понимала в этих делах лучше других.  
  
Упреков со стороны друзей не последовало. Зато большинство вопросов связанных с поведением Барри тут же отпали.  
  
— Он сейчас здесь? — Циско долго молчать не умел. Он проникся, конечно, историей Барри, но выражал это иначе.  
  
— Не знаю. Скорее всего, нет, — Барри на всякий случай огляделся и вздохнул. — Наш последний разговор прошел несколько натянуто.  
  
— И кто кого натягивал?  
  
— Циско!  
  
— Фу!  
  
Последние две фразы прозвучали возмущенно и одновременно Кейтлин и Барри. Они посмотрели друг на друга и разразились смехом. Последнее время подобных моментов дружеского единения у них становится все больше. И это хорошо.  
  
— Ладно, что сделано, то сделано. Посмотрим, как оно дальше будет, — вынес вердикт Циско.  
  
— И то верно.  
  
Прежде чем они приступили к работе, а после двух дел подряд ее поднакопилось, Барри подошел к Циско и тихонечко его попросил:  
  
— Циско, мне нужна твоя помощь.  
  
— Все, что угодно, друг.  
  
— Ты не мог бы поискать информацию о Леонарде? — осторожно поинтересовался он, вновь оглядываясь. Вряд ли мужчина объявился, но все же не хотелось бы, чтобы он услышал разговор, мало кому ведь понравится, когда под тебя капают, даже если из лучших побуждений.  
  
— Могу, конечно, — Циско задумчиво почесал затылок. — Вряд ли это просто будет, если судить по его квартире.  
  
— Я уверен, для тебя нет ничего невозможного. Я может и сам бы посмотрел, но не уверен, что буду один достаточно долго.  
  
— Да не вопрос, не вопрос. Будет время, непременно пошарю. Тебе ведь не срочно?  
  
— Нет. Но и постарайся сильно не затягивать.  
  
Циско закатил глаза, что должно было означать: а когда я вообще тебя подводил? И ушел за свой стол, ему предстояло многое разобрать в записях, и пока что отвлекаться на просьбы возможности не было. Барри это понимал, но так же понимал, что каждый день промедления, пока Лен рядом, потом отразится на Барри весьма плачевно.  
  
— Барри, можно тебя спросить? — Кейтлин перехватила Барри на кухне, пока он, задумавшись, наливал воду в чайник.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Леонард, он… он тебе нравится, не так ли? — девушка отчего-то покраснела.  
  
Барри застыл, и вода, переполнив чайник, полилась ему на руки. Это его и вывело из ступора.  
  
— Да, — не стал отрицать он.  
  
— Это нехорошо, Барри.  
  
— Я знаю. Я стараюсь не усложнять это, оттого и рассказал вам правду, но… — он развел руками, чуть не пролив воду из чайника, который все еще держал в руке, и поспешно поставил его плиту.  
  
Девушка молча наблюдала за его манипуляциями, и только потом продолжила:  
  
— Не могу сказать, что полностью понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, но мне доводилось терять любимого, — Барри удивленно на нее посмотрел, ничего подобного он не знал. Но подробности Кейт решила опустить. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты потом страдал. Будь осторожен, пожалуйста.  
  
— Я постараюсь, — заверил Барри и нежно сжал ее руку, принимая переживания. Он видел, что девушка искренне о нем волнуется и заботится, но все же взваливать на нее все свои чувства не стал. Может, они и стали намного ближе друг к другу, но пока такие откровения были бы лишними. Поэтому он тепло ей улыбнулся и сказал: — Давай лучше вернемся к работе, нам еще столько писанины предстоит. А я сделаю нам чай.  
  
— Мне черный с лимоном, нужно взбодриться, — послышался голос Циско. Вот же, кажется, он подслушивал. Впрочем, особой тайны они не делали.  
  
Ответить Барри не успел, поскольку раздался громкий и неожиданно уверенный стук в дверь. Они все втроем удивленно переглянулись. Они никого не ждали, тем более так рано, а все клиенты, как правило, сначала договаривались по телефону.  
  
— Я открою, — предложила Кейтлин и направилась к двери.  
  
— Что ж, чай в любом случае не помешает, — сам себе проговорил Барри, тем более чайник уже почти закипел.  
  
За дверью все же оказался клиент, об этом они узнали, когда Кейтлин предложила ему войти и присаживаться. Это был мужчина немного за пятьдесят, невысокого роста, чуть полноватый, что впрочем, неплохо скрывалось отлично скроенным дорогим костюмом. Он внимательно осмотрел всех агентов и, похоже, остался довольным увиденным.  
  
— Позвольте представиться, меня зовут Питер Грейсон, я владелец антикварной лавки на Мейн стрит, — он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитку и передал ее Барри, безошибочно определив в нем главного.  
  
На визитке было написано:

 _«Оценка и покупка антиквариата_  
_Грейсон и сыновья_  
_123 Мейн-стрит, Централ-Сити, Миссури_  
_555-010»_

  
  
Барри хмыкнул и убрал клочок бумаги в ящик стола к куче таких же.  
  
— Чем мы можем вам помочь, мистер Грейсон?  
  
— На самом деле мне нужны именно вы, — мужчина указал прямо на Барри. — А вернее некоторые из ваших способностей.  
  
Ребята настороженно переглянулись. О способностях Барри они не распространялись, и об этом знал очень ограниченный круг лиц, в который этот человек точно не входил.  
  
— Вижу, мне нужно вам кое-что пояснить.  
  
— Не помешает, — тут же отреагировал Барри. — Спасибо, Кейт, — девушка поставила перед ним чашку чая, о котором он совершенно забыл.  
  
— Благодарю, — посетитель кивнул девушке, но к чашке не притронулся, приступив к рассказу. — Ваш наставник, Харрисон Уэллс, был моим давним приятелем. Последние несколько лет мы с ним редко общались, оттого, видимо, никто из вас со мной и не знаком. И, тем не менее, он рассказывал о вас и о своем ученике тоже. Насколько вы можете понимать, я прекрасно осведомлен обо всех талантах своего покойного приятеля, и раз уж у него был ученик, полагаю, некоторые таланты есть и у него.  
  
— И здесь мы плавно переходим к цели вашего визита, я полагаю? — Барри вопросительно приподнял бровь.  
  
— Именно так. Как я уже говорил, я владею антикварной лавкой и в ней полно старинных и ценных вещей. И некоторые из них полноценные источники. Харрисон часто помогал мне, скажем так, убрать неприятный довесок.  
  
— И вы хотите, чтобы теперь этим занялся я?  
  
— Именно. Недавно мне на продажу принесли прекрасную статуэтку работы талантливого, но не слишком известного скульптора семнадцатого века. Вещь, как вы понимаете, очень ценная и чрезвычайно опасная. После ее появления в лавке произошел всплеск паранормального. Активировались ранее спящие источники, и, кажется, вовсе появились новые. Пока никакого физического вреда это не несет, однако шум стоит такой, что его по ночам слышат обычные люди.  
  
Барри не мог не вмешаться:  
  
— То как вы описываете, могу предположить, что, по крайней мере, небольшим талантом вы владеете.  
  
— Совсем небольшим, — ухмыльнулся мужчина. — Я лишь могу определить, является ли какая-то вещь источником или нет. Обычно я стараюсь не принимать вещи-источники, однако с этой статуэткой не смог удержаться. Но не думал, что последствия такими окажутся.  
  
— Тогда думаю, вы знаете верный способ это прекратить.  
  
— Огонь в моем случае не решение проблемы, мистер Аллен. Это очень ценный предмет искусства, как в плане денег, так и культурного наследия. Я потому и сказал с самого начала, что мне понадобятся именно ваши таланты.  
  
Глаза Барри округлились, а судя по тому, что его друзья выглядели примерно так же, они догадались, о чем идет речь.  
  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я?.. — Барри не смог выговорить фразу до конца, подавившись воздухом. Но этого и не потребовалось.  
  
— Именно!  
  
— Вы ведь понимаете насколько это опасно? — вмешалась Кейтлин.  
  
— Вполне. Но так же понимаю, что оставлять эту вещь в таком состоянии еще опаснее. Она как будто заражает все вокруг себя. Неизвестно сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем она начнет убивать. Не думаю, что у вас получится договориться.  
  
— Тогда лучше сожгите ее пока не поздно, — Барри пытался вразумить гостя, но видел, что бесполезно. Мужчина был невозмутим, он точно знал, чего хочет и как это получить. Наверное, в его деле по-другому никак.  
  
— Это невозможно, молодой человек. Эта статуэтка бесценна, ею уже заинтересовалось несколько музеев. И вы только представьте, что случится, попади она туда.  
  
Барри задумался. Безусловно, источник был опасен, любопытно даже, что же такого случилось, что появилась столь мощная сила? Такое бывает, не часто, но все же. В основном такие источники быстро сжигались, не давая им раскрыться в полную силу. Но в записях Уэллса было пара подобных случаев, да и сам Барри однажды сталкивался с похожей вещью, именно Уэллс и подсказал тогда, как правильно поступить.  
  
И это было опасно. Очень. И в первую очередь, для самого Барри.  
  
То, как Лен отнял его силы, было просто детской шалостью, по сравнению с тем, сколько энергии требовалось, чтобы изгнать и развеять явление. В прошлый раз Барри был на волоске и три дня не приходил в сознание, а врачи только разводили руками. Потому Циско с Кейтлин так переволновались, когда он проспал почти сутки.  
  
Больше эти свои способности Барри никогда не использовал, но что-то ему подсказывало, что на этот раз иного выхода не было. Нет, конечно, можно было закрыть глаза и оставить все как есть, поскольку второго такого же таланта в Централ-Сити ни у кого не было, а Барри подозревал, что и во всей стране, или же заставить Грейсона сжечь статуэтку. Но все в этой комнате понимали, что это не выход.  
  
— Я хорошо оплачу ваши услуги, мистер Аллен. Я далеко не бедный человек, — продолжал настаивать мужчина.  
  
Что-то в последнее время деньги прямо сыпятся на них, вот только пользы им это никакой не приносит.  
  
Барри кивнул и посмотрел на своих друзей. Те молча смотрели на него в ответ, их взгляды говорили: решать тебе, мы в любом случае тебя поддержим.  
  
— У меня есть время подумать? — Барри должен был задать этот вопрос, хотя для себя уже все решил.  
  
— Конечно. Только не думаю, что много. Слишком стремительно растет источник, — мужчина поднялся, полагая, что на этом разговор окончен. — Мой номер у вас есть. Надеюсь, что ответ будет положительным.  
  
Барри вышел проводить гостя, напомнив еще раз, что подумает и, пожав руки, они попрощались.  
  
— И что будем делать? — поинтересовался он у ребят, когда шаги клиента стихли на лестнице.  
  
— Ты ведь уже все решил, — невинно захлопал ресницами Циско.  
  
— Барри, стоит ли напоминать, как это опасно и что в прошлый раз мы тебя чуть не потеряли? — Кейтлин тоже не могла оставаться в стороне.  
  
— Напоминание никогда не бывает лишним, — он тепло улыбнулся подруге. — Однако, как и сказал Циско, я уже все решил.  
  
— Мы чем-то можем помочь?  
  
— Пока не знаю, — Барри задумался, но не смог ничего придумать — этот крест только его. — Не возражаете, если я пойду прогуляюсь? Мне нужно подумать и пополнить энергию.  
  
Возражений не последовало, наоборот, только возгласы одобрения и пожелания удачи. В этом деле они ему действительно не поддержка, а скорее помеха. Тратя свои силы, он будет стараться добыть ее из любого источника рядом, и находиться рядом с ним, как живым, так и мертвым крайне нежелательно. А аппаратура, так она и вовсе выйдет из строя, из-за большого выброса электромагнитного излучения. Помнится, в одном деле Уэллса так вырубило два квартала. Харрисон был очень силен, намного сильнее Барри на этом этапе, хотя он и обещал перерасти его в будущем.  
  
Он сказал друзьям, что идет прогуляться, поэтому машину брать не стал, однако до нужного ему места пешком не добраться. Спустя четверть часа такси высадило его у ворот кладбища Централ-Сити.  
  
Знакомой тропинкой он дошел до двух одинаковых надгробий, и уселся прямо на землю, оперевшись на одно из них. На том, что не было закрыто его спиной, была надпись:

 _Возлюбленная жена и мать_  
_Нора Аллен_  
_1959 – 2000_

  
  
Многие приходили к могилам своих родных и близких, чтобы поговорить, пожаловаться, рассказать новости, однако Барри не имел такой привычки. Он просто не знал что сказать. Поэтому обычно просто приходил, садился как сейчас и размышлял.  
  
А после того, как он получил свои силы, то обнаружилось, что это место дарит ему колоссальный заряд энергии. Может показаться странным, но на кладбище не было явлений, совсем. Все мертвые здесь давно обрели покой. Однако непонятная энергия шла откуда-то из-под земли, наполняя собой каждую клеточку тела Барри, даря мощнейшую энергию. Отдавая ее, кладбище как будто засыпало и в следующий раз могло поделиться своими силами только спустя пару месяцев. Но Барри этого было достаточно.  
  
На самом деле он не знал, почему так происходит, Уэллс ни о чем подобном ему не рассказывал, может, не успел, однако Барри знал, что некое подобное место у него тоже было.  
  
— Расскажешь, что Грейсон хотел от тебя?  
  
Барри вздрогнул, услышав рядом голос Леонарда, но оглянувшись, его не заметил, все-таки еще день на дворе. По сути, Лен и появляться-то не должен был, но Барри уже привык к его странностям.  
  
— Грейсон? Ты был с ним знаком? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Барри. Он не стал шифроваться и доставать телефон, ведь разговоры вслух на кладбище обычная вещь.  
  
— Вел с ним дела пару раз. Скользкий тип, как почти все в его бизнесе, однако с деньгами ни разу не кидал и не жадничал.  
  
— Кто же ты такой? — вопрос был задан скорее риторически, они оба понимали, что Леонард все равно не ответит.  
  
— Так что за способность он имел в виду?  
  
— Плохую, — нахмурился Барри. — Я могу извлечь явление из источника насильно и развоплотить его.  
  
— Так, и что в этом плохого? — судя по голосу Лен заметно напрягся.  
  
— Если кратко, когда я договариваюсь с явлением, то оно спокойно идет дальше за грань, как мы это называем. Когда договориться не удается и приходится сжигать источник, то это ничего не меняет и явление все равно уходит, только может не так спокойно. Но если применять силы, помимо того, что это может оказаться смертельным для меня в зависимости от силы источника, это полностью уничтожает явление, без возможности попасть за грань и вероятно, потом переродиться. Ничто не заслуживает подобной участи.  
  
Когда Барри замолчал, Лен какое-то время не отзывался, и он уже начал думать, что тот ушел. Но голос раздался вновь:  
  
— То есть от меня ты можешь избавиться любой момент.  
  
— Не в любой, но могу, — Барри решил пояснить. — С тобой что-то не так, ты слишком силен для явления. Мне понадобится огромное количество энергии, а это может меня убить еще до начала изгнания. Поэтому я лучше буду искать иной способ избавиться от тебя, — он слабо улыбнулся.  
  
— Но тот призрак в лавке Грейсона будет уничтожен.  
  
— Да, как и многие другие рядом. Я не умею контролировать свою силу в этом процессе, поэтому тебе на всякий случай лучше не появляться, пока я буду там. Вдруг ты все же исчезнешь, а я не готов еще с тобой попрощаться.  
  
Пожалуй, последнее сказанное было лишним, но как бы он ни старался, его чувства порой брали верх. И это еще хорошо, что он не видит мужчину, а то наверняка бы совершил какую-нибудь глупость.  
  
— Твои родители? — резко сменил тему Лен.  
  
— Да.  
  
— Их здесь нет, — то ли спрашивал, то ли утверждал он, по одному только голосу было не понять.  
  
— Задерживаться они не стали, — кивнул Барри. — Сразу после приобретения силы, ты даже не представляешь, сколько я вещей перерыл в надежде отыскать источник, сколько раз прибегал сюда, но так ничего и не смог почувствовать.  
  
Барри ощутил почти невесомое касание на своей щеке, и невольно за ним потянулся. На секунду ему показалось, что он видит, как Лен сидит перед ним на корточках, протягивая руку к его лицу. Но затем солнце ярко блеснуло и видение исчезло.  
  
— Это только к лучшему.  
  
— Знаю, — коротко кивнул Барри. Умом он это понимал с самого начала, найдя источник отца или матери, он бы просто не смог их потом отпустить и со временем это наверняка бы свело его с ума.  
  
Леонард больше ничего не говорил, однако Барри все еще ощущал его присутствие и был благодарен за это. Ему нравилась компания Леонарда, это дарило ему ощущение правильности и уверенности. Нет, все же он пока не готов его отпускать.  
  
Совсем скоро Барри ощутил себя бодрым до нельзя, энергия плескалась в нем через край. Он не был на кладбище почти полгода и земля смогла отдать много, теперь на долгое время впадая в спячку. Однако этого точно должно было хватить, чтобы сегодня вечером справиться с явлением. Он не намерен был тянуть, чтобы не сделать хуже.  
  
Вернувшись в агентство, он первым делом набрал номер антикварной лавки, сообщив мистеру Грейсону, что берется за дело и к девяти часам прибудет по его адресу.  
  
Циско и Кейтлин заметили перемены в нем, но промолчали. Они догадывались, что он черпает энергию в каком-то месте, но подробности никогда не спрашивали, понимая, что это нечто сугубо личное. У каждого должно быть право на тайну.  
  
И все же они очень переживали, что ничем сегодня не могут помочь. И чтобы не слушать их переживания и сетования, Барри в приказном порядке отправил их по домам. Перед уходом намекнув Циско, что это его шанс поискать нужную информацию.  
  
Остаток дня он провел за написанием отчетов, приготовлением обеда и послеобеденным сном, затянувшимся почти до назначенного времени. Энергии в не казалось только прибавилось, но никакого дискомфорта он по этому поводу не чувствовал, значит, пока не критично.  
  
Леонард был где-то рядом, Барри его ощущал и на всякий случай предупредил, чтобы он держался как можно дальше, а лучше не появлялся вовсе. Недовольное хмыканье было ему ответом. Но непонятливостью мужчина не страдал, поэтому Барри был за него спокоен.

 

 

 


	10. Антикварная лавка: Часть 2

В назначенное время он уже стоял перед дверью антикварной лавки, табличка «Закрыто» на которой ясно указывала, что часы работы уже окончены. Барри постучал, и дверь тут же открылась, как если бы кто-то стоял прямо за ней.  
  
— А вы пунктуальны, — вместо приветствия произнес Питер Грейсон.  
  
— Что для меня совсем нехарактерно, — улыбнулся Барри в ответ, переступая порог магазина и чуть было не выскочил обратно. Внутри мгновенно раздался гул голосов, смешивающихся в жуткую какофонию.  
  
— О, вы их уже слышите, — не то уважительно, не то сочувственно произнес Грейсон. — Я могу что-то разобрать только с наступлением темноты.  
  
— Да у вас тут дикий ор просто. Я еще никогда ничего подобного не слышал.  
  
— Раньше такого не было. Эта статуэтка разбудила их все.  
  
— Можно на нее взглянуть?  
  
— Разумеется. А иначе зачем вы здесь? — мужчина усмехнулся и указал рукой на помещение, отделенное от общего зала шторкой.  
  
Барри последовал вслед за хозяином, стараясь снизить гул голосов в своей голове. Когда нестройный хор, наконец, замолчал, Барри позволил себе осмотреться. Лавка на первый взгляд больше напоминала музей. Массивные полки с выставленными на них экспонатами-товарами разных эпох и разных предназначений. Мебель, предметы искусства и обихода, посуда, даже одежда. От всего этого веяло стариной и дороговизной. Похоже, Грейсон не кривил душой по поводу своей обеспеченности.  
  
— Прошу, подойдите сюда, — попросил мужчина, когда они перешли во вторую комнату, которая выглядела как мастерская оценщика или реставратора, и скорее всего ей и являлась.  
  
Барри подошел к столу, как было сказано, и Грейсон выставил на него злополучную статуэтку, предварительно достав ее из сейфа. Выполнена она была и в самом деле мастерски, Барри не мог отвести от нее взгляд. Она не была слишком большой, может быть, сантиметров тридцать-сорок в высоту, но то, как мастер смог изобразить все делали, было невероятно. Это был обнаженный юноша, очень изящный почти женственный, с короткими вьющимися волосами, тонкими, как говорят, аристократичными чертами лица, и навсегда застывший в слегка непристойной позе. Очень реалистично, казалось, что вот-вот и юноша спустится со своего постамента и продолжит заниматься тем, на чем его остановил неведомый скульптор.  
  
— Впечатляет, правда? — в сознание Барри ворвался тихий голос Грейсона. — Теперь вы понимаете, почему это не может быть уничтожено?  
  
— Более чем, — вздохнул Барри, с трудом отводя взгляд. Этот юноша его словно гипнотизировал.   
  
— Ощутили что-нибудь?  
  
— И еще как. Увидеть, правда, не смогу до наступления полной темноты.  
  
— Если не секрет, что именно вы почувствовали? — у мужчины горели глаза, словно он собирался узнать какой-то страшный секрет.  
  
— Боюсь вас разочаровать, но все мистическое очарование этой статуэтки исходит лишь из-за источника. Когда явление покинет ее, это будет всего лишь мастерская работа автора, красивая, но не более. Вряд ли музеи вновь ею заинтересуются, — Барри усмехнулся, глядя на ошарашенное лицо Грейсона. — Все еще желаете изгнать явление?   
  
Мужчина молчал, озадаченно вглядываясь в обнаженного юношу на столе.  
  
— Но вы были правы, источник копит силы, потихоньку выкачивая энергию у тех, что поблизости. Вскоре, думаю, перейдет и на людей. Не знаю, один вы работаете в лавке или нет, но все находящиеся здесь будут в опасности не зависимо от времени суток.  
  
— Делайте что должны, — наконец проговорил мужчина, с таким тяжелым вздохом, словно попрощался со всеми мечтами, связанными с этой статуэткой. — Но сжигать ее все равно будет кощунством.  
  
— Согласен, поэтому вам сейчас лучше уйти. Поверьте, это в ваших же интересах.  
  
— Я знаю, — кивнул Грейсон. — Помню, как это делал Харрисон.  
  
— И лучше отключите камеры и если можно любую другую электронику, иначе все перегорит, — выдал инструкции Баари. Хозяин помещения коротко кивнул, почему-то скривившись.  
  
— А нельзя вынести ее и изгнать явление где-нибудь подальше отсюда? Понимаете, у меня много ценных вещей под сигнализацией, придется ее отключать, и непременно возникнут вопросы у охранной службы, — мужчина начал причитать, кажется, он был уже не рад, что вообще обратился в А.П.И.А.  
  
— К сожалению, нельзя. Источник стал активен именно здесь, и неизвестно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он свыкнется с новым местом. А поскольку копить силы он не перестанет, это может привести к ужасающим последствиям. Так что вам все же придется объясняться со службой охраны, ну или я могу просто уйти, закрыв глаза на растущую проблему.  
  
— Нет-нет, я все понял. Сейчас все сделаю.  
  
Барри хмыкнул, поражаясь перемене в поведении этого человека. Еще утром у них в офисе это был представительный джентльмен, бизнесмен, состоятельный и получающий все, что ему нужно. Теперь это был обычный ростовщик, трясущийся над своим барахлом больше, чем над собственной жизнью. И судя по всему, вторая личность была настоящей. Впрочем, Леонард о чем-то подобном упоминал.  
  
— Мистер Грейсон, подождите. Мы так и не подписали с вами договор. — Кейтлин ему несколько раз напоминала об этом перед уходом, однако он все равно чуть не забыл. — Ознакомьтесь, — он выложил бумагу на стол. — Я позволил себе самостоятельно вписать сумму гонорара.  
  
Мужчина нацепил на нос очки и внимательно вчитывался в строчки договора, когда он дошел до денежной суммы, его брови взметнулись вверх, однако он ничего не сказал и молча подписал бумагу. И правда, деньги он не зажимает.  
  
Барри решил, что если уж он и станет подвергать себя опасности, то не забесплатно. Сумма была чуть ли не втрое больше их обычной ставки, но и дело здесь не шуточное.  
  
Питер Грейсон ушел из собственной лавки, когда уже начало темнеть, еще более расстроенный, чем после известия о непримечательности своей статуэтки. Напоследок он предупредил Барри, чтобы тот ничего не трогал, а парень в свою очередь пообещал, что тут же позвонит, когда все закончится. На том и разошлись.  
  
Барри вернулся в подсобное помещение и сразу же громко выругался. На столе сидел Леонард Снарт и с любопытством рассматривал статуэтку юноши.  
  
— Интересная вещица, не так ли?  
  
— Весьма, — сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, ответил Барри. — Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Леонард?  
  
— Я везде следую за тобой, забыл? Ну, и мне стало любопытно.  
  
— Но я ведь предупредил, что это может быть опасно для тебя.   
  
— Так ты ведь еще не начал, — равнодушно пожал плечами Лен. Барри начал закипать от злости, но постарался сразу же успокоиться, сейчас для этого было не время. Раз Леонард сам не переживает за собственное посмертие, так какого черта он должен? Не замечая бури бушевавшей в душе Барри, Лен продолжал: — И если ты помнишь, то ты сам предложил мне участвовать в ваших расследованиях.  
  
— Конечно, помню. Но здесь-то ты чем можешь помочь? Источник нам и так известен.  
  
— Хочешь я его разбужу? — Лен ткнул своим длинным пальцем в статуэтку.  
  
— Нет! — закричал Барри и кинулся вперед, словно Лен уже это делал. — Мне нужно подготовиться. И появиться он должен сам.  
  
— Ты же сказал, что умеешь извлекать явления? — Лен мгновенно заподозрил что-то неладное.  
  
— Умею. Но все же хочу попробовать договориться. Я не могу его видеть, но ощущаю его глубокую печаль. Это вызывает жалость.  
  
— Глупость это вызывает. Делай то, за что тебе заплатили, и не морочь голову. Это очень старый призрак, я могу его чувствовать, и то, как он пытается ко мне подобраться. Я-то справлюсь, смотри, как бы он тебя не сломал.  
  
Забота Леонарда была трогательна, Барри даже растерялся сначала, а затем тепло улыбнулся и позволил себе легкое касание к плечу мужчины.  
  
— Все хорошо. Я справлюсь. А теперь помолчи, пожалуйста, если не хочешь уходить, и дай мне сосредоточиться.  
  
Мужчина лишь махнул рукой и перебрался со стола на кресло в углу комнаты. Барри сильно подозревал, что кресло было раритетным и здесь находилось на реставрации, но вряд ли Леонард мог чем-то ему навредить.   
  
Медитация — лучший способ расслабиться и собрать все свои мысли в кучу, а так же сосредоточить всю энергию, разбросанную по телу, в одном месте для одного сильного удара. Этому ему тоже обучил Уэллс. Вообще эту технику нужно было практиковать постоянно и тренировать, для улучшения, но для этого Барри был слишком ленив, прибегая к медитации только в крайних случаях.  
  
Барри не знал, сколько прошло времени, в его придуманном мире часов не было, но как зашевелился источник, он ощутил мгновенно. Первым делом он бросил взгляд на кресло, на котором оставил Леонарда. Тот по-прежнему был там и взволнованно посматривал то на Барри, то на стол со статуэткой.  
  
— Ну, наконец-то, я уж думал, что ты впал в кому, — съязвил он, когда заметил взгляд Барри. — Малыш, я, конечно, понимаю, что неотразим и все такое, но все же тебе лучше сейчас посмотреть в другую сторону, — он кивнул головой куда-то за плечо парня.  
  
Барри тут же оглянулся и ахнул. На столе помимо статуэтки находился юноша, точная ее копия. У него даже кожа была всего лишь чуть темнее белого фарфора, из которого она была вылеплена. Вот только у него были глубокие карие глаза и прелестные темно-каштановые кудряшки. Он с любопытством рассматривал Барри и, казалось, совсем не обращал внимания на Леонарда.  
  
Барри буквально физически ощущал его мощь и это пугало, но все же он хотел попробовать поговорить с юношей. Он в последний раз оглянулся на Лена, тот лишь покачал головой, что могло означать «делай, что хочешь».  
  
— Я вижу тебя. Я слышу тебя. Скажи, что ты хочешь? Скажи, чем я могу помочь? — Барри произнес свою обычную формулу, надеясь, что она и в этот раз не подведет. Лен позади него фыркнул, но Барри больше на него не стал отвлекаться.  
  
Призрак юноши долго не реагировал, и Барри уже собрался повторить формулу, как по комнате разнесся шорох и юноша переместился ближе. Расстояние между ними было не больше вытянутой руки. А так как Барри все еще сидел на полу после медитации, то юноша склонился к нему и ловко приложил свою ладонь к его щеке.  
  
Барри слышал, как сзади вскрикнул Леонард, но он уже проваливался в голубой водоворот. Воспоминания.   
  
Он оказался посреди небольшой светлой мансарды, за большим окном которой виднелся какой-то европейский город — Италия, Франция, а может Испания, Барри не знал, он не был силен в архитектуре европейских стран. Он оглядел комнату и заметил того самого юношу, лежащего на кровати в соблазнительной позе и о чем-то весело болтающим с мужчиной, который что-то быстро рисовал на листах бумаги. Тот самый скульптор. Очень красивый молодой мужчина, его длинные черные волосы были стянуты сзади лентой, взгляд темных глаз был сосредоточен на его рисунке, кажется, он даже не слышал, о чем ему говорил юноша. Барри тоже не слышал, ему показывали только безмолвную картинку. В какой-то момент юноше надоело лежать в одиночестве, и он полностью обнаженный приблизился к мужчине. Барри собрался было смутиться, но сцена секса была пропущена, видно явление посчитало это слишком личным. Зато показало еще несколько похожих сцен, только в них уже был показан процесс лепки статуэтки. Со стороны казалось, что юноша и скульптор влюблены и счастливы, пока ему не показали последнее воспоминание. Тот же скульптор, только в страстных объятиях юной блондинки. Барри мог чувствовать боль и отчаяние юноши. И гнев. Дикий, безудержный. В последних мимолетных кадрах, Барри увидел море крови, три мертвых тела и белоснежную фарфоровую статуэтку на столе.  
  
Барри резко вернулся в реальность, словно его вышвырнули из воспоминаний. И первым, что он увидел, был склонившийся над ним Леонард, встревоженный и рассерженный одновременно. Барри перевел взгляд, юноша безмятежно сидел на столе неподалеку и с еще большим любопытством рассматривал их с Леном.  
  
— Барри, какого черта это было? — зло произнес Леонард, помогая парню подняться.  
  
— Воспоминания. Он показал мне свои воспоминания, — Барри прохрипел в ответ, голос отказывался ему подчиняться, и ужасно хотелось пить, но было не время отвлекаться.  
  
— Такое вообще возможно?  
  
— Да. Но только для очень старых и сильных явлений. Боже, ему никак не меньше трехсот лет.  
  
— Что он показал?  
  
— Трагедию. Но, поверь мне, сейчас не лучшее время ее обсуждать, — Барри не отрываясь, смотрел на призрак юноши, пока тот разгуливал по комнате, рассматривая все подряд. Он выглядел обманчиво спокойным, однако Барри чувствовал клокочущую ярость его сущности.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — Леонарду пришлось заглянуть Барри прямо в глаза, чтобы тот его заметил.  
  
— В полном. А сейчас, Лен, тебе лучше убраться отсюда как можно дальше, — Барри притянул мужчину к себе, легко касаясь его губ своими. Это был не поцелуй, это была передача части энергии. — Теперь ты сможешь уйти на несколько кварталов. И, умоляю, не появляйся здесь до утра.  
  
— Все так плохо?  
  
— Он до сих пор в гневе. Он не простил. И он никогда не остановится.  
  
В этот раз Леонард спорить не стал. Если не слова, то выражение лица Барри его убедило. Он молча склонил голову и исчез.  
  
Барри тут же о нем забыл, где-то в душе чувствуя облегчение, что мужчина в безопасности.   
  
— Марсель, — тихонько позвал он. Он не был до конца уверен, что это имя юноши, но он увидел его под наброском, который рисовал скульптор. Юноша вздрогнул и обернулся. Значит, Барри угадал. — Я понимаю твою боль. В моей жизни тоже были ужасные потери, но я отпустил их. Прошло столько времени, может и тебе стоит все это просто отпустить? Я знаю, у тебя нет причин мне доверять, но все же поверь, там тебе будет гораздо лучше. Если ты простишь и уйдешь сам, то сможешь вновь встретиться с ним. Я видел, как вы любили друг друга, и все порой совершают ошибки, но он наверняка все еще тебя ждет.  
  
Это была последняя попытка разрешить дело миром. Он видел, что Марсель слушает его, но не слышит. Не хочет слышать. Гнев все больше и больше закипал в нем. Барри содрогнулся, когда ощутил тихие молящие стоны десятков источников, из которых стремительно выкачивалась энергия. Марсель уже нацелился на него, когда Барри, прошептав «Прости», выбросил вперед всю накопленную энергию, сжигающую все на своем пути.  
  
Последнее, что он ощутил, были стоны боли и облегчения сгорающих явлений, а затем он потерял сознание, без сил рухнув на пол.   
  
Спустя некоторое время он на мгновение пришел в себя и вновь увидел над собой Леонарда. Все-таки не послушался. Голова Барри лежала на его бедре, и он тихо зашептал, заметив, что парень очнулся:  
  
— Все хорошо, я рядом. Я всегда буду рядом.  
  
И Барри вновь отключился.  
  
Второй раз он очнулся уже ранним утром. За окном только-только рассвело. Все его тело болело, он чувствовал себя так, словно попал под каток. Но он был жив, в сознании, и он справился.   
  
С трудом поднявшись, он первым делом обратил внимание на статуэтку на столе. Теперь это был просто искусно вылепленный юноша, соблазнительный и немного печальный. Никакого завораживающего эффекта она больше не производила, и вряд ли была такой уж бесценной. Но все же слишком прекрасной, чтобы отправляться в огонь.  
  
Барри понимал, что Марсель был виновен в смерти своего любимого, и возможно заслужил наказание, но все же не такое. Теперь безымянный скульптор уже никогда не дождется своего возлюбленного. И это было очень грустно.  
  
Барри был очень истощен и едва мог держаться на ногах. Леонарда он рядом с собой не ощущал и возможно к лучшему, злиться на него сейчас сил не было совершенно. Все, на что хватило Барри, было два телефонных звонка. Один владельцу антикварной лавки, Питеру Грейсону, чтобы сказать, что все закончено. Второй — Циско, чтобы тот забрал его отсюда. Кейтлин он намеренно не стал звонить, выслушивать ее переживания у него не было ни сил, ни желания. Сейчас он хотел оказаться лишь в одном месте, где можно было хорошенько отдохнуть и, наконец, поговорить с Айрис.


	11. Интерлюдия

Дом приемного отца встретил Барри тишиной. Ни самого Джо, ни Айрис не было. Барри взглянул на часы, было самое начало девятого, и значит, рабочий день уже начался. Тем более что оба Уэста были практически фанатиками и на своих рабочих местах чуть ли не ночевали. Впрочем, как и Барри. Это у них семейное, наверное.  
  
Но сейчас отсутствие домочадцев было только на руку. Барри нужно было отдохнуть, а иначе пришлось бы сначала отвечать на вопросы и выслушивать упреки. Если бы он этого хотел, то позвонил бы Кейтлин вместо Циско.  
  
А вот Циско молчал всю дорогу, периодически бросая на Барри хмурые взгляды, словно хотел о чем-то спросить, но сдерживался, видя бледное и осунувшееся лицо друга. Барри прекрасно понимал, что это лишь вопрос времени, и когда он вновь вернется в форму, его засыпят кучей расспросов.  
  
Циско помог Барри зайти внутрь дома и неловко сбросил его на диван, прямо как мешок с картошкой.  
  
— Черт, все время забываю, что ты только кажешься тощим, — простонал он, потирая занывшую поясницу.  
  
— Спасибо, чувак, — отозвался Барри тихим, хриплым голосом. — Ты очень меня выручил.  
  
— С тебя потом подробный пересказ этой ночи и пара пива.  
  
— Заметано. Только Кейтлин тоже позовем, чтобы мне дважды не пересказывать одно и то же.  
  
— Ну само собой, — легко пожал плечами Циско. Их троица была неразделима. — Ладно, ты давай отдыхай, а то выглядишь так, словно вот-вот Богу душу отдашь.  
  
Он уже подошел к двери, как голос Барри его остановил.  
  
— Подожди. Хотел спросить: уже посмотрел, о чем я тебя просил? Удалось что-нибудь найти?  
  
Циско настороженно заозирался по сторонам и напрягся.  
  
— Его здесь нет, — тут же понял в чем причина Барри. — Дом защищен от паранормального. Уэллс в свое время постарался. Ни одно явление не может сюда пробраться, даже такое странное.  
  
— Точно, я и забыл, — Циско вздохнул. — Смотреть, то я смотрел, но, как и говорил, найти что-либо будет непросто. Прямых ссылок, разумеется, нет, а вот людей с именем Леонард Снарт у нас в стране с десяток, как это ни странно. Я всех еще не проверял, но что-то мне подсказывает, что твоего среди них нет. Если он вообще свое реальное имя назвал.  
  
Если бы мог, то Барри бы покраснел после «твоего», а так только едва заметно улыбнулся и произнес:  
  
— Уверен, что это его настоящее имя. Врать ему не зачем.  
  
— Тебе виднее, — развел руками Циско. — Но я еще поищу, возможно, что-то и отыщется. Знаешь, это своего рода спортивный интерес. Я расскажу сразу, как что-нибудь найду.  
  
— Спасибо за это.  
  
— Пустяки. Ты лучше пообещай мне, что будешь с ним осторожен. Я слышал твой разговор с Кейт, и я полностью с ней согласен. Мало того, что он призрак, так еще и мутный какой-то — обычный человек не стал бы так скрываться.  
  
— Это да, — Барри кивнул головой и застонал, ощущение было такое, будто мозг решил сыграть в пинг-понг в его черепе. — Я постараюсь, но обещать не могу. Его слишком много в моей жизни, это сбивает с толку.  
  
— Мы в любом случае тебя поддержим, — Циско заметил, что Барри порывается что-то ответить и запротестовал: — Давай уже отдыхай, поговорим потом. Все, я ушел.  
  
И хлопнул дверью прежде, чем Барри успел открыть рот. Поэтому он только махнул рукой, поудобнее устроился на диване, так как сил подняться и дойти до своей спальни у него попросту не было, и, накинув на себя плед, тут же заснул.  
  
Барри разбудил звук хлопнувшей двери и громкий женский голос:  
  
— И он отправил меня домой, представляешь? Ага. Я работала над этой статьей весь последний месяц, а он отправляет меня домой перед самой публикацией! Ну не гад ли? — секундное молчание, видимо на том конце линии ей что-то ответили. А Барри уже догадался, что Айрис с кем-то разговаривает по телефону. — Говорит: ты отлично потрудилась, нехрен спать на рабочем месте, иди отдыхай, премия в конце месяца. А я что? В гневе побегала по редакции, собрала вещи, прекрасно зная, что нашего главреда не переубедить, и вот я дома, — она застыла на пороге гостиной, наконец, заметив Барри, и ее нахмуренное личико засияло. — Слушай, давай я тебе позже перезвоню. Барри здесь. Ага, передам. И я тебя. Пока.  
  
Судя по последним фразам, Барри сообразил, что жаловалась девушка своему парню, Эдди. С Барри друзьями они не были, но ладили вполне неплохо, после того, как Барри наконец осознал, что его многолетняя влюбленность в Айрис была лишь детской привязанностью. У них прекрасные дружеские отношения, почти родственные и было бы глупо портить их какой-то бессмысленной любовью. И когда в ее жизни появился Эдди, Барри лишь облегченно вздохнул и пожелал им счастья.  
  
— Барри, ты дома! — радостно воскликнула Айрис, и Барри помахал ей рукой в ответ, пробуя подняться, тут же приготовившись к неприятным ощущениям из-за слабости, но ничего подобного не случилось. Наоборот, он был бодр и свеж, проспав немногим более четырех часов, если верить часам на каминной полке.  
  
— Привет, Айрис.  
  
Барри ярко улыбнулся, разведя руки в стороны, надеясь на крепкие объятия, но вместо этого получил довольно чувствительный удар в живот.  
  
— Какого черта? Ты не появлялся здесь больше месяца! На телефон и то через раз отвечал. Пришлось беспокоить Кейтлин, чтобы узнать все ли у тебя в порядке!  
  
— Я не знал. Кейт мне ничего не говорила.  
  
— Ну еще бы! Стала бы она тебя беспокоить. Они оба трясутся над тобой, как над фарфоровой чашкой, — фыркнула девушка, но стала заметно спокойнее. Барри чуть вздрогнул от упоминания фарфора, и осторожно обнял подругу, успокаивающе поглаживая ее по спине.  
  
— Прости, месяц был непростым для меня. Нужно было разобраться в себе.  
  
— А почему пришел именно сейчас? — Айрис обняла его в ответ, значит, больше не злилась.  
  
— Кое-что изменилось, — уклончиво ответил Барри, начинать говорить прямо в лоб о своих чувствах ему не хотелось. — Да и работа этой ночью меня сильно измотала. Ты же знаешь, только здесь я могу быстро восстановить силы.  
  
И это на самом деле так. Он не знал, как это объяснить, но предположений было два: либо это из-за наложенного Уэллсом барьера, либо потому, что Барри до сих пор считал это место своим домом, а дома, как известно, и стены помогают. Его небольшая квартирка, куда он съехал сразу после обретения способностей, только из-за того, что так ему было проще и ближе к новому месту работы, так вот, она была лишь перевалочным пунктом, иной раз он мог там неделями не появляться, живя то здесь, то в офисе. Конечно, он мог восстановить силы и там, но заняло бы это раза в три больше времени.  
  
— И только так тебя можно затащить сюда, — Айрис хмыкнула и отстранилась. — Что за работа?  
  
Барри скривился. Говорить об этом с Айрис он не хотел, она бы не поняла. В прошлый раз она злилась и кричала на него сильнее остальных, повторение той бури он хотел меньше всего. Да, он пришел поговорить, но о другом.  
  
— Не важно, она закончилась, — вздохнул он, и неожиданно в его животе громко заурчало. Когда же он, наконец, не будет забывать поесть?!   
  
Айрис рассмеялась и потянула Барри за собой на кухню.  
  
— Твои наседки опять забыли тебя покормить? — усмехнулась она, и Барри фыркнул. Скорее это он забыл их покормить. — Пойдем, приготовлю тебе что-нибудь на завтрак.  
  
Мудрить она не стала: яичница, бекон и пара тостов. Но Барри казалось, что ничего вкуснее он в жизни не ел. Позже они все еще сидели на кухне за чашками с кофе, они молчали, но это нисколько не напрягало, это была, знаете, такая уютная, домашняя тишина. Оттого Барри и замялся, не зная как начать разговор.  
  
— Давай, говори уже, — Айрис закатила глаза, заговорив первой. Видимо ей надоело смотреть на ужимки парня.  
  
— Как ты узнала?  
  
— Господи, Барри, я знаю тебя больше половины своей жизни. Неужели, ты думаешь, что я не научилась читать тебя по лицу? — фыркнула она. — Рассказывай.  
  
Барри кивнул и начал:  
  
— Это началось примерно полтора месяца назад, когда появившаяся у нас на пороге клиентка слезно умоляла избавить ее квартиру от призрака...  
  
Барри был неважным сочинителем, однако рассказчиком он был — заслушаешься. Он рассказал Айрис все без утайки. Каждый разговор, каждое касание, каждое чувство. Айрис была его личным психотерапевтом и духовником, он знал, что может поделиться с ней всем и об этом никто и никогда не узнает. Между ними было абсолютное доверие. А вот осудить или отругать она могла, но могла и пожалеть, посоветовать, просто выслушать, в конце концов. За этим он всегда к ней и шел.  
  
— ...и он сказал, что всегда будет рядом, — закончил Барри, и Айрис какое-то время молчала, с задумчивым видом глядя куда-то через окно.  
  
— Значит, ты влюбился, — это было первое, что она произнесла, и это была констатация факта.  
  
— Похоже на то. Это плохо.  
  
— Нет, Барри, это не плохо, — девушка, наконец, перевела на него взгляд. Слишком серьезный, Барри даже слегка напрягся. — Любить кого-то не может быть плохо или хорошо. Это всегда прекрасно. И всегда тяжело.  
  
— Да уж, тяжелее не придумаешь, — грустно усмехнулся он. — Не понимаю, почему именно он. Что в нем особенного? Я толком ничего о нем не знаю. И он мужчина. И он прекрасен. И он абсолютно и окончательно мертв.   
  
Айрис вновь замолчала, понимая, что Барри нужно выговориться.   
  
— Не пойму, когда я стал врагом своей судьбы. Она уже столько у меня отняла, кинув страшный дар, словно подачку, так теперь еще и насмехается, — Барри едва сдерживал злые слезы, раскисать было не время. — Я уже пережил однажды его уход, и это едва не стоило мне разбитого сердца, хотя мы были знакомы от силы пять минут. А что со мной будет потом, когда он окончательно уйдет или его личность сотрется? С каждой секундой он проникает в мою душу все больше и больше. Сколько мы вместе: три, четыре дня? А я уже не хочу с ним расставаться. Как такое вообще возможно?  
  
Айрис вздрогнула. Она слушала Барри затаив дыхание, вместе с ним переживая его терзания, и до нее не сразу дошло, что эти печальные карие глаза с мольбой ждут ее ответа.  
  
— Просто он твой… хм, мужчина, — Айрис слегка заколебалась на последнем слове, просто по отношению к Барри это звучало странно. — А ты его.  
  
— Но почему так поздно? — голос Барри срывался, и он больше не мог сдерживать слезы. — Я знаю, что это странно и неправильно. Но я не хочу его терять…  
  
Барри заплакал, и Айрис тут же подскочила к нему и прижала к себе. Она гладила его по волосам, шептала какие-то бессмысленные успокаивающие слова, просто позволяя выплакать все накопившееся. А когда поток слез утих, она мягко поцеловала Барри в макушку и вернулась на свое место.  
  
Ей пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем заговорить, ее собственные переживания за самого ей близкого человека стояли комом в горле.  
  
— Барри, не думай, не запрещай себе ничего, но и не торопи события. Отпусти ситуацию. Пусть все идет своим чередом, — Барри недоверчиво поднял на нее взгляд, но перебить себя Айрис не дала. — Поверь, это лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать. Судьба та еще коварная сучка, но я уверена, что все испытания были даны тебе не просто так. И эта встреча, возможно, не случайна. Не накручивай себя. Все будет хорошо.  
  
— Аминь.  
  
Барри неловко улыбнулся. Он привык верить словам подруги, но в этот раз то, что она говорила, казалось нереальным. Других вариантов у него все равно не было, а прибегать к радикальным мерам он никогда бы не стал — слишком опасно и Леонард этого просто не заслуживает. Айрис еще ни разу его не подводила, если она верит, что это должно к чему-то привести, значит, пусть так оно и будет.  
  
Все же ему стало значительно легче. Груз с души окончательно не свалился, однако определенно стал полегче на пару тонн.  
  
Его глаза заискрились весельем, а на губах появилась хитрая ухмылка.  
  
— Значит, тебя прогнали с работы? — он так резко сменил тему, что Айрис вздрогнула от неожиданности. Но заулыбалась в ответ, заметив, что лицо Барри прояснилось.  
  
— Ты же знаешь Симмонса, его не переубедишь.  
  
— А еще я знаю тебя, и, скорее всего, ему просто не хотелось разбираться с копами из-за трупа в редакции. Тебя самой-то сколько дома не было?  
  
Айрис открыла было рот, чтобы ответить, но сразу же захлопнула, задумавшись.   
  
— Хм, не знаю, может, три дня? — неуверенно пробормотала она, тут же оправдываясь: — Но я все же забегала домой, привести себя в порядок.  
  
— Ага, ага, — усмехнулся Барри. Однако резко скривился — принять душ и переодеться ему самому бы не помешало. — Эдди от такой жизни еще от тебя не сбежал?  
  
— Да куда он денется теперь, — Айрис фыркнула и заметила вопросительно приподнятую бровь Барри. — Ах точно, ты же не знаешь… И чья в этом вина? В общем, Эдди предложил нам жить вместе. И через пару дней я съезжаю.  
  
— Черт, это круто! Поздравляю. Долго же он не решался. Сколько вы уже вместе? Около двух лет, кажется.  
  
— Да, почти два, — Айрис как-то невесело вздохнула. — Я почти уверена, что на годовщину он сделает мне предложение.  
  
— И почему это тебя не радует? Эдди — отличный парень, и он очень тебя любит.   
  
— Я знаю, просто… — она осеклась. Ей точно не следовала жаловаться на свои какие-то незначительные проблемы с парнем, когда у Барри все было настолько не просто. Она заметила, как повеселевшее лицо парня вновь начало темнеть и поспешила заговорить о чем-нибудь другом. — Кстати, Эдди передавал тебе привет, и просил сказать, что достал билеты. Какие и куда уточнять он не стал.  
  
— Ему удалось? Класс! — и глаза Барри вновь загорелись. — Бейсбол, финальная игра через две недели. Все билеты на нее раскупили еще месяца два назад.  
  
— Ох, мальчики… — тепло улыбнулась Айрис.  
  
— Надо будет обязательно ему позвонить.   
  
Барри так счастливо улыбался такой сущей мелочи, что у Айрис невольно защемило в душе. Боже, как же мало надо этому парню для счастья. На самом деле, обидно до слез, как несправедлива к нему судьба, он просто всего этого не заслуживает. И все же она искренне верит в то, что сказала ему ранее: Леонард и эта встреча неслучайны. Пусть в это сложно поверить, но что-то ей с огромной уверенностью подсказывало, что это тот самый поворот к светлой стороне.  
  
От раздумий ее отвлек внезапно прозвучавший вопрос Барри:  
  
— Теперь, когда и ты уходишь, Джо здесь, наверное, будет одиноко?  
  
— Да уж прям, — фыркнула она. — Черт, ты и это не знаешь, что ли? Боже, ты как будто месяц в изоляции провел…  
  
— Примерно так и было. Так в чем дело? Что еще я пропустил?  
  
— Сесиль! Сколько лет она обхаживала отца, и вот он наконец-то сдался, — Айрис рассмеялась, глядя как глаза Барри полезли на лоб. — У них довольно бурный роман, они со свиданок весь последний месяц не вылезают. Я потому и рада переезду, что скоро здесь появится еще одна женская рука.   
  
— Ого, все настолько серьезно?   
  
— Ну, в их возрасте глупо ходить вокруг да около, — Айрис пожала плечами. — Раз уж закрутилось, то тормозить нет смысла.   
  
Барри задумался. Обалдеть сколько всего он упустил, пока упивался жалостью к себе. Он наплевал на друзей, на семью, не беспокоясь о том, что они тоже за него переживают. Он был эгоистом, и сейчас ему за это было очень стыдно. Он больше не хотел терять важные моменты своей жизни и жизни близких, и поэтому решил воспользоваться советом Айрис — просто продолжать жить дальше. И начать можно прямо сейчас.  
  
— Слушай, ведь выходит, у тебя сегодня выходной?  
  
— Ну, выходит так, — Айрис пожала плечами, судя по ее виду, этот выходной ей и даром был не нужен.  
  
— Пожалуй, я сегодня тоже отдохну от всей этой суеты, — и от Леонарда, добавил он про себя. — Есть какие-нибудь планы?  
  
— Не знаю. Пиво, суши, Нетфликс? — неуверенно предложила девушка, слегка наморщив лицо.  
  
— Неплохо. Только много пива, суши и Нетфликс, — Барри согласно кивнул, напиться ему определенно не помешает. — Сделаешь заказ? А я пока поднимусь наверх, мне жизненно необходим душ.  
  
— Иди уже, — Айрис дала отмашку, пытаясь отыскать в ящике стола флаер с рекламой японского ресторана, а затем громко выругалась: — Черт! Барри, оставь мне горячую воду, я все-таки три дня не вылезала из редакции… — но что-то ей упорно подсказывало, что парень ее уже не слышал.  
  
На следующее утро Барри проснулся с дикой головной болью. Как же жаль, что дом прекрасно восполнял энергию, но вот похмелье лечить он еще не научился.   
  
Кряхтя и сопя, Барри поднялся с дивана, на котором он вчера и отключился после небольшой домашней вечеринки с Айрис. Джо домой так и не пришел, лишь позвонил поздно вечером, предупредить, что остается ночевать у Сесиль. А вот самой Айрис по близости нигде не было. Зато на журнальном столике стоял стакан воды и две таблетки аспирина. А еще была записка, в которой девушка сообщала, что убежала в редакцию еще рано утром, дальше было неразборчиво, но как показалось Барри, что-то там напортачили с ее статьей. Ох какая сейчас буря в редакции! Барри даже немного их стало жаль.  
  
Дольше в отчем доме он решил не оставаться, и, вызвав такси, потому что идти до автобусной остановки ему было лень, вышел на крыльцо, проветрить свою похмельную голову.  
  
И едва он переступил порог, как раздался недовольный, протяжный голос.  
  
— Повеселился?  
  
Барри вздохнул и полез за телефоном. С виду улица была пуста, однако он точно знал насколько любопытные здесь соседи.  
  
— Ты знаешь, да, — отрицать он не стал. — Ты злишься?  
  
— А должен? — Барри буквально почувствовал, как Леонард пожал плечами, видеть-то он его не мог. — Предупредить, конечно, не лишним бы было… Но у вас здесь интересные соседи. Таких страстей я даже в мексиканских сериалах не видел.  
  
— Ты смотришь мексиканские сериалы? — Барри удивленно приподнял бровь, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не засмеяться. Но это правда казалось таким нелепым: Леонард с серьезным видом сидящий перед телевизором и искренне переживающий от кого все-таки забеременела Мария Фернанда.  
  
— Когда было свободное время, смотрел, — Барри все же не смог сдержаться, прыснув со смеху, у него даже похмелье прошло. Однако Леонард, кажется, не обиделся, в его голосе тоже ощущалась веселость. — Чего? Это все моя сестра…  
  
— У тебя есть сестра? — резко прервал его Барри.   
  
Отвечать Леонард не спешил, поняв, что сболтнул лишнее. Но для Барри каждая крупица информации была важна. Стоит передать это Циско, возможно, это поможет в его поисках.  
  
— Девушка, что выбежала отсюда как ураган несколько часов назад, едва не сбив меня с ног… — вновь раздался голос Лена, когда Барри уже думал, что он ушел.  
  
— Моя подруга и названная сестра, — тут же успокоил его Барри, даже не дослушав предложение до конца. И усмехнувшись, подмигнул куда-то в пространство. — Ревнуешь?  
  
— Вообще-то да. Я жуткий собственник. Если мое, то мое.  
  
— А я твой? — Барри должен был спросить, хотя весь покраснел от смущения и от того, насколько ему понравилось это слышать.   
  
— Это тебе решать, — просто ответил Леонард, и, не видя его лица, Барри не мог сказать, какие именно чувства он в это вкладывает, поскольку голос прозвучал нейтрально. Скорее всего, он имел в виду соглашение, что они заключили две ночи назад.  
  
Как бы Барри не хотелось прямо сейчас ответить «Я твой, я весь твой» он все же решил придерживаться того соглашения и совета Айрис не забегать вперед. Отдавшись сейчас на волю чувствам, он только все усложнит.  
  
— За тобой приехали? — голос Леонарда прервал его размышления.  
  
Возле дома остановилось потрепанное желтое такси, и хоть таксист не мог не заметить Барри, все равно нетерпеливо посигналил. Кажется, его ожидала весьма веселая поездка.  
  
— Да. Поехали домой?  
  
— Поехали.


	12. Гостевой дом: Часть 1

— И у нас опять отель! — воскликнул Циско то ли радостно, то ли возмущенно, честно говоря, было не понять. Судя по выражению лица… нет, все равно непонятно.  
  
— Ты не мог бы радоваться потише? — шикнула на него Кейтлин. Ух, значит, все-таки радость, Барри даже полегчало. — Я еще толком дверь не успела закрыть!  
  
— Но Циско прав. Какой это уже отель по счету? Третий? — поинтересовался Барри, направляясь в кухню, чтобы поставить чайник для их обычного ритуала. Циско пришел следом, неся чашки с остывшим напитком, к которому их гости даже не притронулись.  
  
— Да, третий, — ответил он. — Но надеюсь, что хотя бы в этом будут реальные явления.  
  
— Хм, что-то мне подсказывает, что нам еще придется молиться, чтобы это было не так.  
  
Прошла почти неделя после разговора с Айрис, и Барри почти вошел в привычную для него колею. Он просто пустил ситуацию на самотек и наслаждался каждым днем своей новой жизни.   
  
Была еще одна пьянка с Циско и Кейтлин, после того, как он рассказал в мельчайших подробностях об изгнании призрака. Они откровенно поговорили, прояснили все недомолвки и напились так, что весь следующий день Барри мог только бессвязно стонать и ползком передвигаться по своей квартире от кухни до туалета.  
  
Леонард глядя на это безобразие только посмеивался и ласково поглаживал парня по спине, когда его в очередной раз скручивало над унитазом. Барри был благодарен и такому участию, тем более что ладони Леонарда были прохладными, успокаивающими.  
  
Вообще за эту неделю Лен появлялся не так часто, лишь несколько часов вечером, пара минут в течение дня, просто чтобы сказать «привет» и, возможно, на какое-то время по ночам. В последнем Барри не был уверен, поскольку обычно спал, однако когда пару раз он вставал в туалет или выпить воды, он замечал присутствие мужчины, но никаких попыток к общению он не делал, поэтому Барри с чистой совестью отравлялся спать дальше.  
  
Пока они были вместе, им пришлось установить некоторые правила. Например, чтобы Лен не пугал, появляясь без предупреждения. И чтобы больше никаких появлений в душе, не стоит искушать судьбу, тем более, отношения с ней и так натянутые. Плюс, в соглашение это не входило, однако для Барри это было главным правилом — никакой мастурбации. Это было слишком неловко и откровенно. Даже когда он просыпался по утрам с каменным стояком, все, что он мог себе позволить — это холодный душ.   
  
Нечаянные касания и пару поцелуев еще можно пережить, но перейти к чему-то большему с призраком, Барри был не готов. Слишком безумно даже для него. Они оба делали вид, что ничего неловкого не происходит, и медленно, но верно, притирались друг к другу.  
  
Циско пока ничего не удалось узнать, и даже новая информация не помогла. Безымянная сестра несуществующего человека — так себе подсказка. Но он не сдавался, все свободное время посвящая просмотру всех доступных ему баз данных. Барри осторожно намекал ему, что не стоит так фанатеть, переживая за своего друга, однако для Циско это уже было навязчивой идеей и пока он не найдет хотя бы малейшей зацепки, он не успокоится. Пока это не мешало работе, Барри махнул рукой.   
  
Не то чтобы ему не было интересно узнать хоть что-то о Леонарде, он просто боялся, что как только все проясниться, все тут же и закончится. Да, пусть толком еще ничего не началось, но это лишь вопрос времени. Пока его было достаточно, пока их никто никуда не торопил.  
  
О, и, конечно же, он позвонил Эдди. Ему не просто удалось достать билеты, они были в лучшем секторе стадиона. Каким образом ему это удалось, он отвечать не стал, лишь уклончиво объяснил, что порой работа в полиции приносит свои плоды. Барри не думал, что там что-то незаконное, потому что Эдди в этом плане был кристально чист. Но если честно, ему было без разницы, главное, что он идет на игру и будет болеть за свою любимую команду — у них она с Эдди одна и та же, они только благодаря этому и нашли общий язык.  
  
А еще его позабавила реакция Леонарда, когда он в красках рассказывал ему про билеты и про парня их доставшего. Ревность была буквально разлита в воздухе, пока Барри не сказал, что это парень Айрис. И все же до конца это его не успокоило. Зато удалось выяснить, что фанатом спорта Леонард не является, что немного печалило, поскольку пока ничего общего, кроме странного притяжения, между ними не было.  
  
С Джо Барри тоже успел встретиться. Вернее они собрались вчетвером на семейный ужин, где Джо и Сесиль официально объявили о своих отношениях. Чуть позже к ним присоединился и Эдди, а Барри решил уйти, чтобы еще больше не злить Леонарда, которой и так вынужден был торчать за пределами дома.  
  
А следующим утром раздался звонок в агентстве, и к обеду они обзавелись новым клиентом.  
  
Перед ними на диване сидела супружеская пара, не сказать, что они были стариками, но уже в возрасте, возможно где-то за пятьдесят обоим. Они явно чувствовали себя неуютно и как-то испуганно, что ли.   
  
Они представились как Адам и Нэнси Прескотт. Говорил только мужчина, а женщина выглядела так, словно вот-вот расплачется. Кейтлин даже на всякий случай поставила на стол коробку с бумажными салфетками.  
  
— Мы живем в достаточно живописном месте, — начал объяснять свою проблему мистер Прескотт и, как обычно это делали все клиенты, откуда-то издалека. — Возможно, вы что-то слышали. Если ехать по шоссе 70 по направлению к Колумбии, где-то в получасе езды от города будет поворот с указателем «Зеленые просторы». Небольшой лесок, неглубокая речка, вполне подходящая купания или ловли рыбы, и наш гостевой дом. Когда-то это был большой особняк, принадлежащий моей семье, однако с годами стало тяжело его содержать, и последние примерно десять лет, мы сдаем комнаты в аренду. Вокруг свежий воздух, много зелени и тишина. В основном наши клиенты — люди, которые хотят отдохнуть от городской суеты. Кто-то приезжает на выходные, кто-то живет у нас месяцами. Бывали, конечно, у нас тяжелые времена, однако постояльцы никогда не переводились. До недавнего времени.  
  
— У нас в доме завелся призрак, — подала голос миссис Прескотт и сразу же испуганно замолчала. Ее муж осторожно ее приобнял, подбадривая.  
  
— Да, все так и есть, — он замялся. — Понимаете, вряд ли бы мы когда-нибудь обратились в подобное агентство, у нас не так много лишних денег, однако в доме действительно происходит нечто непонятное и опасное. За последние несколько месяцев пострадали трое жильцов. Один сломал ногу, упав с лестницы, утверждая, что его столкнули. Второй ошпарился в душе, когда из крана внезапно полился кипяток, что невозможно, поскольку летом мы не нагреваемой воду до такого состояния. А третий, хм, это самое страшное и печальное, из-за чего наш небольшой отель под угрозой закрытия. Он умер от сердечного приступа. Вот только это была молодая женщина около тридцати, никогда не страдавшая болезнями сердца. Врачи, проводившие вскрытие, подтвердили, что ее сердце просто остановилось, словно что-то ее напугало до смерти. Полиция состава преступления не обнаружила, однако остальные постояльцы сразу же после этого уехали. Мы надеемся, что это временно, но даже если нам придется закрыть отель, это по-прежнему наш дом и оставить его со всей это чертовщиной мы попросту не можем.  
  
У Барри даже в горле пересохло после такого рассказа, и остывший чай на столе был как нельзя кстати. Он был весьма взволнован. Судя по блеску в глазах, Циско и Кейтлин чувствовали себя примерно так же. Особенно Кейтлин, она с таким вызовом смотрела на Барри, что если он вдруг откажется от дела, она загрызет его до смерти.  
  
Но разве можно здесь отказать?   
  
От явлений приносящих вред людям нужно было избавляться в любом случае. Но так же этот случай прекрасно подходил для их исследований. Причины, почему некоторые явления стремятся к разрушению, до сих пор плохо изучены, и каждый отдельный случай может приблизить их к разгадке.  
  
— Поверьте, я понимаю, насколько это может пугать и сбивать с толку, — Барри постарался успокоить Прескоттов. — И то, что по вашим словам происходит в вашем доме поистине ужасно, и мы непременно постараемся вам помочь.   
  
— О, спасибо. Большое спасибо, — запричитала миссис Прескотт и все же потянулась за салфетками.  
  
— Не стоит нас пока благодарить, мы еще ничего не сделали.  
  
— Я это понимаю, просто у нас сейчас не так много денег… Спасибо, что делаете нам скидку.  
  
Барри нахмурился и перевел недовольный взгляд на Циско, поскольку это он разговаривал с клиентами по телефону, тот лишь невинно захлопал ресницами и едва заметно пожал плечами. Да, они сейчас не нуждаются в деньгах, и дело обещает быть настолько интересным, что он согласился бы на работу и без всякой оплаты. Однако решать такие вопросы он предпочитал сам или после командного обсуждения.  
  
При посторонних начинать бессмысленный спор Барри не стал. Что сделано, то сделано. Он вновь добродушно улыбнулся и обратился к клиентам.  
  
— Мы обсудим это позже. А сейчас не могли бы вы ответить на несколько вопросов, нам бы хотелось уточнить кое-какие детали?  
  
— О, разумеется. Спрашивайте все, что нужно.  
  
Барри кивнул в знак благодарности и откинулся на спинку стула, оставив остальное на Циско и Кейтлин. А еще он ощутил незримое присутствие Леонарда где-то рядом. Его щеки слегка заалели, и он улыбнулся куда-то перед собой, когда услышал над ухом мурлыкающее «Привет».   
  
И все же заставил себя сосредоточиться на продолжающемся разговоре.  
  
— Мы поняли, что домом вы владеете много лет, — начал Циско, сверяясь с записями в своем блокноте. — Что-то необъяснимое раньше случалось? Или может, какие-то трагические события?  
  
— Мой прадед построил этот дом еще в начале прошлого века. Он был довольно богат, сплавлял грузы по реке, на этой же реке свой дом и решил построить. Сейчас она совсем обмелела, но когда-то по ней ходили теплоходы. Сложно сказать, что на самом деле происходило в этом месте более ста лет назад, но чего-то криминального или незаконного, о чем не принято в семье говорить вслух, никогда не было. Мистики и подавно. Место, где построен дом, ничем особо не выделялось, когда прадед выбрал его для строительства, просто кучка деревьев и река. А вот смерти, конечно, были. За столько лет это естественно. Но ничего насильственного, только от старости или в результате болезни.  
  
Мистер Прескотт развел руками. Кажется, подобные варианты они и сами уже рассматривали, оттого и ответил он на вопрос без раздумий и колебаний. Однако перепроверить его слова все же не помешает.  
  
— Когда именно начались несчастные случаи? Было ли что-нибудь, что могло поспособствовать этому?  
  
— Ничего необычного не происходило, клиентов вообще было немного после рождественских каникул. Все было спокойно, пока не произошел первый случай в середине марта. Постоялец уже собирался съезжать, как что-то невидимое, как он утверждает, столкнуло его с лестнице, когда он спускался с багажом. Конечно, тогда мы не поверили, но вскоре другие жильцы начали жаловаться на разный шум по ночам: шепот, звук шагов, постукивания. Но поскольку это не продолжалось долго, все тут же об этом забывали.  
  
— Хм, ясно, — Циско сделал несколько пометок в блокноте и задал новый вопрос. — А вы сами разве ничего не слышали?  
  
— Понимаете, с тех пор как мы открыли мини-отель, мы перестали жить в доме, переделав все доступные комнаты под номера. У нас на участке есть домик для гостей, нам его вполне хватает.  
  
— Расскажите о доме.  
  
— Это большой особняк, — в голосе мужчине послышалась гордость вперемешку с печалью. — В нем два этажа и десять номеров: два на первом этаже с общей ванной комнатой, и восемь на втором, две из которых с отдельными ванными комнатами, четыре с одной на два номера, и оставшиеся два, пользуются отдельной ванной в конце коридора. Так же на первом этаже дома находятся кухня со столовой, просторная общая гостиная с выходом в сад и небольшой кабинет, который сейчас скорее служит библиотекой для гостей. Мой отец был страстным библиофилом.  
  
— Немаленький особняк, — присвистнул Циско.  
  
— Да, я упоминал, что прадед был очень обеспеченным человеком. До нас, увы, его состояние не дошло.  
  
— Спроси, что они делают с забытыми, оставленными вещами, — над ухом вновь раздался голос Лена, Барри даже подпрыгнул на стуле от неожиданности. Он только собрался зашипеть на него в ответ, чтобы перестал так пугать, но вовремя спохватился, что гости могут его неправильно понять.  
  
А вопрос-то верный. Если сам дом и вещи в нем не служат источниками, то вероятно это одна из забытых вещей. Это и объясняет, отчего все началось так внезапно.  
  
— Простите, а как вы поступаете с оставленными вещами? — привлек к себе внимание Барри, чем заработал недовольный взгляд Циско, поскольку он еще не закончил.  
  
— По возможности возвращаем, — на этот раз ответила миссис Прескотт, наверное, с такими хозяйственными проблемами разбиралась она. — Если удается связаться с гостем. Если нет, то храним их в течение года, а затем либо выбрасываем, либо находим какое-то применение.  
  
— В последнее время что-то забывали? Или может, вы что-то оставляли для себя?  
  
— Все время что-то забывают, уже как-то внимание на это не обращаешь, — она переглянулась с мужем, но тот тоже ничего не припомнил. — А последнее, что мы оставляли, была пара книг для библиотеки.  
  
— Мы сможем на все это взглянуть, когда приедем?  
  
— Конечно. Вы вольны делать все, что потребуется. Весь дом будет в вашем распоряжении. Последний гость съехал вчера и вряд ли в ближайшее время появятся новые.  
  
Они оба выглядели огорченными, вот только Барри не думал, что это из-за погибшей девушки или других пострадавших постояльцев. Скорее всего, оттого, что сейчас самый сезон отпусков, и они теряют деньги. Это не значит, что они черствые, плохие люди, просто в наше время каждый выживает, как может.   
  
Барри улыбнулся Циско, махнув рукой, чтобы тот продолжал, и получил снисходительную ухмылку в ответ. Кажется, что он готов был отдать честь, но при клиентах не стал подрывать авторитет Барри, но наверняка отыграется позже.  
  
— Вы сказали, один несчастный случай произошел на лестнице. А два других?  
  
Мистер Прескотт вновь вернулся к обсуждению:  
  
— Мужчина, что ошпарился, жил в номере 5 на втором с общей ванной с шестым. Именно потому, что постоялец смежного номера услышал шум из ванной, это не закончилось совсем уж плачевно. Гость получил ожоги, но сильного вреда здоровью это не нанесло. И молодая женщина… Она жила в третьем номере, — быстро закончил он, не желая вновь вдаваться в подробности.   
  
— То есть с каким-то определенным местом странные явления не связаны?  
  
— Нет, это происходит по всему дому.  
  
Тем сложнее обнаружить источник. Однако на этот раз у них есть неплохой помощник.  
  
— И последний вопрос: в доме кроме вас еще работники есть?  
  
— Сейчас никого. Мы справляемся вдвоем: Нэнси занимается размещением гостей и другими хозяйственными вопросами, я — работаю на кухне, чиню, когда что-то ломается и все в таком же духе. В сезоны каникул и отпусков, — и опять тот же тоскливый взгляд, — мы обычно нанимаем пару человек для помощи.  
  
Пока мужчина заканчивал говорить, над ухом Барри опять послышался навязчивый мурлыкающий голос.  
  
— Враги, — произнес он всего одно слово, но этого было вполне достаточно.   
  
Барри шепнул сквозь зубы «отвали, Лен, сам знаю», но все же едва заметно, довольно заулыбался. Ему было приятно, что Леонард интересуется и вникает в его работу.  
  
— Мистер и миссис Прескотт, позвольте задать еще всего один вопрос, прежде чем перейти к подписанию договора, — супруги как-то оба сразу напряглись, возможно, потому, что голос Барри прозвучал слишком сурово, но все же кивнули. — У вас есть враги или недоброжелатели? Может ли быть так, что это вовсе не явление вредит вашему бизнесу?  
  
Похоже, этот вопрос заставил их задуматься, они о чем-то негромко между собой зашептались и только после миссис Прескотт ответила:  
  
— Вряд ли. Не думаю. Мы живем уединенно, даже в город приезжаем редко, ведь сейчас все можно заказать прямо на дом. Наемные работники из ближайшей деревни, наоборот, только рады дополнительному заработку. А в прошлом… Я работала учителем в младшей школе, какие там могут быть враги? А Адам был менеджером в охранной службе.   
  
— Но я ушел вполне мирно, — перебивая жену, вмешался мистер Прескотт. — А фирма в качестве бонуса за долгую и хорошую службу установила на наш гостевой дом современную систему безопасности. Поэтому посторонним затруднительно попасть внутрь.  
  
Барри засомневался, что мужчина был простым менеджером — им такие щедрые подарки не дарят, даже после ста лет упорной работы. Но это не его дело. Главное он узнал — люди к событиям были не причастны.  
  
— Прекрасно, — улыбнулся он, кажется, это и правда их случай. — Тогда я в двух словах объясню, как мы работаем, пока Кейтлин подготовит договор, с учетом скидки, разумеется, — он кивнул девушке, и она вежливо улыбнувшись клиентам, пересела за свой стол. Обычно бы Барри отказал в скидке, после всего услышанного, вряд ли они так уж бедствуют. Но после трех несчастных случаев и как минимум двух материальных выплат, все возможно.  
  
— Три дня — обычный срок на выполнение работы, с возможностью продления на неограниченное количество дней, — продолжал он. — В это время никто посторонний не должен находиться в доме. Это в целях безопасности и для нашего удобства. От вас лишь требуется предоставить нам место, где мы можем расположиться, — он уже решил где, но сейчас это не главное. — Нам нужен день на подготовку, а послезавтра мы уже будем готовы приступать. Вас все устраивает?  
  
— Абсолютно.  
  
— Ну и отлично. Кейт? — он перевел взгляд на подругу, она как раз распечатывала последний лист договора.  
  
— Все готово, — она передала обе копии мистеру и миссис Прескотт, чтобы они могли ознакомиться. — Пожалуйста, прочтите, и если вас все устраивает, просто поставьте подпись.  
  
Вопросов не возникло. Дольше задерживаться клиенты не стали и сразу после подписания покинули офис.  
  
— И почему нам так везет на отели? — снова вздохнул Циско.  
  
— Карма у нас такая, — пожал плечами Барри. Ему на самом деле было все равно, где работать, лишь бы не было скучно. — Да и на прошлой неделе, например, был колледж.  
  
— Ага, за что ты даже не взял деньги, поскольку это твоя альма-матер, — фыркнул Циско.  
  
— Зато было весело!  
  
К Барри обратился декан его бывшего факультета, с просьбой избавить одну из аудиторий от призрака.   
  
Заниматься в ней стало совершенно невозможно. То непонятный ветер гулял по помещению, разбрасывая листы и тетради, спутывая волосы и задирая юбки девушкам. То ручки отказывались писать или наоборот выливали сразу все чернила. На доске появлялись неприличные слова, хотя в этом случае Барри до сих пор был уверен, что это кто-то из студентов, слишком уж это сложно для явления. Даже Лен не сразу справился, после чего ему пришлось сразу пополнять энергию, благо в колледже людей всегда хватало.   
  
И когда студенты начали отказываться посещать занятия в этой аудитории, и поскольку она была одной из немногих потоковых, было решено как-то исправлять ситуацию. Тут-то об Аллене и вспомнили.  
  
Дело было не самое сложное или опасное, как раз чтобы опробовать возможности Леонарда. Источник он обнаружил сразу, однако все равно пришлось ждать наступления темноты, чтобы подтвердить догадку.   
  
Явлением оказался молодой парень, второкурсник, который когда-то много лет назад покончил жизнь самоубийством, повесившись на балке под потолком. И судя по всему было это настолько давно, что даже слухи об этом уже перестали ходить по кампусу. Однако все эти годы источник был в спячке, пока его не потревожили строители, которых наняли для починки крыши.   
  
Вся эта огромная потолочная балка и была источником.   
  
Самим им никогда бы не удалось его уничтожить, не обвалив при этом весь потолок, поэтому Барри попытался поговорить с явлением. Он выслушал много пошлостей и оскорблений, из которых понял, что тот никуда не собирается, что ему здесь неплохо и вообще идите на... хм. Даже Леонард, пытаясь помочь, смутился, когда его опустили такими словами, что и сапожник бы покраснел.  
  
Поэтому утром они просто пересказали декану то, что узнали, посоветовав поскорее убрать и сжечь балку, опасаясь, что в скором времени этот призрак может доставить куда большие неприятности, чем вытекшие чернила.  
  
— А насколько обогатился словарный запас, — усмехнулась Кейтлин, откладывая в сторону папку, на которой красивым размашистым почерком было написано «Гостевой дом «Зеленые просторы»». Пока она была пуста, но Барри точно знал, что скоро первым делом в ней появится расшифровка их беседы с клиентами.  
  
— Кто-нибудь голоден? — поинтересовался Барри, пока он был на кухне. Пара угуканей прилетела ему в ответ, но больше ему было и не нужно. Еду он приготовил еще утром, и сейчас достаточно было только разогреть.  
  
— Ну, что скажете? — произнес он, сыто и довольно откинувшись на спинку дивана. По идее нужно было встать и пойти вымыть посуду, однако шевелиться не хотелось совсем. Он поднял полный мольбы взгляд на Кейтлин и, закатив глаза, она собрала тарелки и пошла на кухню.   
  
Возможно, Айрис и права — они слишком над ним трясутся. Но в данный момент ему это было только на руку.  
  
— Похоже, что-то реальное. Но мы так думаем про каждый случай, — прокричала Кейтлин, переживая, что из-за льющейся воды ее будет не слышно.  
  
— Но на этот раз даже Лен заинтересовался.  
  
— Так и думал, что это был он! — возбужденно вскрикнул Циско, ткнув в Барри пальцем. — Обычно ты не имеешь привычки меня перебивать.  
  
— Прости. Но вопросы правильные были, согласись?  
  
Циско как-то неоднозначно пожал плечами и скривил лицо. Ему сложно было признать правоту Леонарда, пусть они в привычном понимании не были знакомы, но само его незримое присутствие его довольно сильно напрягало. Он не понимал насколько явлению можно доверять и стоит ли вообще это делать, и он переживал за Барри. Пусть внешне он старался этого не показывать, однако Барри точно знал, что все свободное время Циско посвящает поиску информации о Леонарде.   
  
Но с Кейтлин в этом плане было еще хуже. Ее исследовательская натура одержала над ней верх. Первые дни она просто терроризировала Барри, сделав его переводчиком и буквально засыпая Леонарда кучей вопросов о самом его существовании. Едва ли он мог ответить хотя бы на четверть из них, но девушку это нисколько не смущало и не останавливало. Барри попытался попросить ее прекратить, но окончательно до нее дошло, когда Лен, устав от бессмысленных расспросов, просто забрал ее энергию. Элегантно и доходчиво. Наверное, это был первый и единственный раз, когда Циско сказал ему спасибо — от многочасовой болтовни у кого угодно разболится голова.  
  
— Барри, — отвлек его от мыслей Леонард таким томным, протяжным голосом, что он весь задрожал и поспешил зажать рот ладонью, чтобы, не дай Бог, не застонать. Каждый раз, слыша этот сексуальный шепот над ухом, у Барри слетали тормоза. И, кажется, что Леонард прекрасно об этом знал и дразнил специально. — Ты не забыл? Если мы опоздаем, я тебя накажу.  
  
В голове Барри тут же промелькнула шальная мысль: опоздать, уж больно сладкий тон был у Леонарда. И все же узнавать подробности он не решился.  
  
— Ладно, ребят, давайте определимся с планом на завтра и будем расходиться, поздно уже.  
  
И правда, Прескотты выбрали позднее время для визита, и на разговор с ними ушел не один час, поэтому сейчас за окном уже смеркалось и до полной темноты оставалось совсем немного. Но домой он торопился вовсе не поэтому.  
  
— Да планировать-то особо нечего, — Циско пересматривал свои записи, чтобы убедиться наверняка. — Стоит глянуть базу полиции. Ведь «Зеленые холмы», как я понял, относятся к Централ-Сити?  
  
— Ну да.  
  
— Я так и не понял, скрывают Прескотты что-то или нет, но проверить все же стоит. Этим я, наверное, займусь прямо сейчас, много времени это не займет. А завтра наведаюсь в библиотеку, посмотрю в газетах, может, есть какие-то упоминания.  
  
— Лишним не будет, — Барри задумчиво хмыкнул. — Мы не можем быть уверены, что явление возникло от оставленной вещи, возможно, кто-то потревожил нечто уже находящееся в доме.  
  
— Может, тогда и в архив заглянуть? — спросила Кейтлин.  
  
— Давай. Сильно можешь не копать, нам не нужно знать все подробности о каждом члене семьи, достаточно будет даты рождения и смерти, и основного рода деятельности, — осторожно напомнил ей Барри. А то бывали случаи, когда девушка так увлекалась, что по ее исследованиям можно было писать биографию отдельно взятой семьи. — А я тогда посмотрю старые дела, возможно, найду полезную для нас информацию.  
  
Закончив говорить, Барри нервно посмотрел на часы, было уже почти десять вечера. От внимательного взгляда его друзей это не укрылось.  
  
— Боже, Барри, иди уже домой, — с улыбкой на лице протянула Кейтлин. — Мы здесь сами закончим.  
  
— Правда? Вы лучшие!  
  
— Мы знаем. Беги уже!


	13. Гостевой дом: Часть 2

— Барри, осталось десять минут, успеешь? — поинтересовался Леонард, когда они вернулись домой.   
  
И теперь он с ухмылкой наблюдал, как неловко Барри сбрасывает с себя уличную обувь, разбрасывая ее по всей прихожей, и пытается попасть ключами в специальную чашу, но промахивается и они улетают куда-то за тумбочку, чего он даже не замечает. Позже это непременно приведет к увлекательной игре «Найди ключи за минуту до выхода или Лен, ты должен мне помочь». А вот поможет он или нет, будет зависеть насколько мило и растеряно будет в тот момент выглядеть парень.  
  
— Я успею, — прокричал Барри уже откуда-то из кухни. — Ты пока включай.  
  
Леонард только хмыкнул что-то неопределенное в ответ и переместился в гостиную.  
  
Барри в это время стоял над плитой, пожалуй, впервые в жизни радуясь, что она была газовой. И все равно нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда будет готов попкорн. Готовый ему не нравился, потому что по вкусу напоминал вату, а тот, что готовился в микроволновке, всегда оставлял слишком много нераскрывшихся зерен, и сама печь после него неприятно пахла еще примерно месяц. Он предпочитал по старинке.  
  
И все равно это заняло больше времени, чем он рассчитывал. Он услышал звук музыкальной заставки, и в этот же момент ощутил чувствительный шлепок на своей заднице.  
  
— Ау! За что? — вскрикнул он, оборачиваясь и потирая ушибленное место. Уже полностью стемнело, и самодовольную усмешку Леонарда было прекрасно видно.  
  
— Я ведь обещал, что накажу, — он практически нависал над Барри. И Барри хотел было возмутиться, что технически серия еще не началась и это только заставка и краткий пересказ предыдущих серий, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Лен, не отрывая взгляда от его лица, начал медленно склоняться к его губам, слишком медленно. Барри несдержанно застонал и словно под гипнозом сам потянулся к губам мужчины, однако тот в самый последний момент хмыкнул и отстранился, напоследок еще раз шлепнув Барри по попке.  
  
— Кажется, у тебя горит, — протянул он и исчез.  
  
Барри еще несколько мгновений стоял как парализованный, не в силах понять что, черт возьми, это было, пока запах подгоревшего попкорна резко не ударил в нос.  
  
— Черт!   
  
Решив, что разберется с этим позже, он пересыпал то, что еще можно было спасти в миску, и присоединился к Лену в гостиной на диване. Подложив под спину подушки, он закинул ноги на колени мужчины и, поставив миску себе на живот, приготовился к просмотру новой серии.   
  
— Что там вчера было? — на экране как раз шли последние кадры «в предыдущих сериях», когда Барри задал вопрос.  
  
— Луиза все-таки переспала с Диего…  
  
— Чего?! — Барри настолько эмоционально отреагировал, что чуть не слетел с дивана, Леонард еле успел его подхватить. — Мы же так долго этого ждали…  
  
— И кто виноват, что мы пропустили вчерашнюю серию? — пока на экране не происходило ничего интересного, Лен позволил себе высказать небольшой упрек.  
  
— Нам нужно было написать отчет! Кто же знал, что это так затянется.  
  
— Да вы больше глупо хихикали, чем писали.  
  
Барри еле сдержался, чтобы вновь не захихикать, вспоминая вчерашний вечер, когда они вернулись в офис после того, как отоспались после дела. И как они веселились, наперебой вспоминая перепалку с призраком и самые грязные словечки, что им удалось услышать, при этом споря, стоит ли их записывать в отчет или лучше зацензурить. За всем этим он успел несколько раз отмахнуться от Леонарда и напрочь забыть о времени. К тому моменту, когда они вернулись домой, уже шли финальные титры. Пришлось потратить еще пару часов, чтобы извиниться перед Леном и пообещать, что больше они не опоздают.  
  
— Я же предлагал тебе включить телевизор в офисе, — осторожно напомнил Барри.  
  
— Чтобы все узнали наш маленький грязный секрет? — Леонард фыркнул и вновь уставился на экран. — Смотри, Луиза просыпается и, кажется, она уже совсем не рада своему решению.  
  
Барри еще несколько долгих секунд вглядывался в красивое лицо мужчины, он просто не мог им налюбоваться, но прежде чем тот заметил, он уже смотрел на экран.  
  
То, что Леонард назвал грязным маленьким секретом — был популярный мексиканский сериал, на который он с успехом подсадил Барри.   
  
Это началось в тот день, когда они с Леном вернулись домой после головокружительной поездки на такси, во время которой Барри всерьез начал молиться Богу, чтобы доехать живым, и в конце которой на него чуть столбняк не напал от наглости водителя попросившего поставить ему высокую оценку. Леонарду пришлось вмешаться, чтобы парень наконец захлопнул дверь автомобиля и молча ушел.  
  
На работу Барри решил не ходить, все еще чувствуя себя не готовым к разговору с друзьями, зато целый день донимал Лена шутками про его пристрастие к мыльным операм. В конце концов, тот не выдержал и включил телевизор, заставив Барри посмотреть хотя бы одну серию. И все, этого хватило, чтобы потратить половину ночи заставляя Леонарда пересказывать ему события предыдущих серий, а оставшуюся часть, чтобы просмотреть в интернете те серии, что не видел сам мужчина по понятной причине.  
  
Барри никогда не понимал в чем магия подобных сериалов, но честно говоря, ему было плевать, поскольку это позволило ему сблизиться с Леонардом.  
  
— Какого черта, Диего сын Себастьяна? Но ведь Луиза до сих пор его любовница и содержанка! — Барри был в шоке от такого поворота сюжета и чуть не подавился попкорном, когда правда на экране только открылась. Он соскочил с дивана и забегал по комнате, не зная куда себя деть от волнения. — Ты чего лыбишься? — заметил он улыбку на лице Леонарда.  
  
— Просто забавно за тобой наблюдать. Не знал, что ты такой эмоциональный, — он вновь тепло улыбнулся, и в его глазах было столько нежности в тот момент, что у Барри екнуло в груди. Он слегка смутился и пробубнил:  
  
— Это просто сериал… Тебя разве это не удивило?  
  
— Ну, я чего-то подобного ожидал, когда они только встретились, — Леонард пожал плечами и все же слегка нахмурился. — Но я не ожидал, что она решится переспать с ним.  
  
— Кажется, нам стоит посмотреть вчерашнюю серию.  
  
— Достаточно только одной сцены, все остальные события и так вполне понятны.  
  
Барри кивнул и подошел к ноутбуку. В сети уже наверняка есть слитая кем-нибудь нужная им сцена. Так и вышло, заодно прояснились некоторые моменты, например, согласиться на свидание с Диего, Луизу подбила ее верная подружка, из-за которой она часто попадала в сложные ситуации. Само свидание было вполне обычным — посидели в ресторане, покатались по городу. А вот постельная сцена была восхитительна. Это, кстати, главная причина, почему сериал шел так поздно — сцены секса были весьма откровенными.   
  
Барри не мог оторвать взгляд от двух переплетенных тел на экране, понимая, что сам нехило возбудился. Он давно не позволял себе ничего подобного и теперь его член настойчиво требовал ласки. И только он собрался скрыться в ванной комнате, но вдруг на его бедра легли сильные руки и медленно заскользили вверх, забираясь под футболку. Ощущение прохладных ладоней на разгоряченной коже было слишком волнительным и, не сдержавшись, Барри застонал и привалился спиной к груди Леонарда. Он знал, что не должен, знал, что это по-прежнему неправильно, но он хотел больше.  
  
Услышав его стон, Леонард зарычал и, рывком развернув Барри к себе, прижался к его губам властным поцелуем. Он хотел показать, что не собирается прерываться или отступать. Это слишком давно назревало между ними. Но Барри и не думал сопротивляться. Он цеплялся за одежду мужчины, тихонечко поскуливая в поцелуй и ненадолго прерываясь, чтобы вздохнуть.  
  
Наверное, он сошел с ума, но он совершенно точно собирался зайти с призраком намного дальше этого крышесносного поцелуя. Такого сладкого, такого страстного, что у него начали подгибаться колени. Почувствовав это, Лен подхватил его и усадил на стол, разведя его бедра в стороны и устраиваясь между ними, при этом ни на секунду не отстраняясь от губ Барри.  
  
Барри захлебывался стонами, когда ощутил, как руки мужчины осторожно поглаживают его тело, уверенно приближаясь к его крепкому стояку. Глаза Барри расширились, как только ладонь Леонарда накрыла его пах, он часто задышал и… кончил.  
  
Боже мой, он спустил в штаны как неопытный юнец всего от одного прикосновения. Это так неловко.  
  
— Барри, — Леонард тихо позвал его по имени, смущение парня он не мог не заметить и хотел подбодрить, однако эффект это произвело совершенно иной чем он рассчитывал.  
  
Барри оттолкнул руки мужчины и, крикнув «Не ходи за мной», скрылся в ванной комнате так быстро, словно обладал супер скоростью.  
  
Разумом он понимал, что причин для неловкости немного, но природное стеснение как всегда одержало верх. А самое интересное, что у него все еще стояло. Член был настолько чувствительно напряжен, что становилось больно. Он точно не мог вернуться к Леонарду не умерев сотню раз от смущения, значит, выход оставался только один.  
  
Он скинул одежду, сразу же бросив ее корзину для грязного белья, и включил душ, но на этот раз не ледяной. Он ласкал себя быстро и жестко, надеясь, что шум воды скроет его негромкие постанывания. Оргазм был сильный, пришлось даже опуститься на дно ванны, чтобы не упасть, однако удовлетворения он не ощутил, только облегчение, что исчезло давление на член.  
  
Накинув халат, Барри вышел из ванной комнаты, сложно было сказать, сколько времени он там провел, несколько минут или часов, однако Леонард никуда не исчез. Он сидел в кресле и с задумчивым видом смотрел куда-то перед собой. Барри молча прошел мимо к комоду, чтобы взять нижнее белье, и чтобы наверняка избежать неловкого разговора, он лег в кровать и попытался заснуть. Однако у Леонарда были свои соображения на этот счет.  
  
— Барри, хочешь ты этого или нет, но нам нужно поговорить. От возникшей неловкости нужно избавляться сейчас, позже все станет только хуже, а у нас новое дело, не забыл?   
  
Барри слегка высунулся из-под одеяла, которым был накрыт с головой, тем самым показывая, что готов слушать, но не говорить. Лену этого было достаточно.  
  
— Мне понравилась твоя реакция на мое прикосновение, — он присел на кровать рядом с парнем и осторожно, чтобы не спугнуть погладил его по волосам. Барри вздрогнул, но открылся чуть больше. — Это даже своего рода комплимент был. И если бы ты не сбежал, то я бы еще раз довел тебя до оргазма и еще, и еще. Не пришлось бы самому справляться… — Барри даже откинул одеяло, чтобы недовольно зыркнуть на Леонарда, и тот мягко рассмеялся. — Нет, Барри, я не подглядывал, это была простая догадка, которую ты подтвердил. Но спасибо, что открылся.  
  
И прежде чем Барри осознал, о чем собственно речь, Лен наклонился вперед и втянул его в новый поцелуй. Это было так нежно, так трепетно, что хотелось плакать. Никогда и ни к кому в своей жизни Барри еще не испытывал таких сильных чувств, как к этому мужчине. И слезы все же полились, стоило только вспомнить, что все это злая насмешка судьбы.  
  
— Не плачь, малыш, — прошептал Леонард, ласково сцеловывая слезы с ресниц парня и словно услышав его мысли, он продолжил шептать: — Я не оставлю тебя, я всегда буду рядом.  
  
— Всегда? — неуверенно переспросил Барри, не то чтобы он не верил Леонарду, скорее он не доверял собственной жизни.  
  
— Всегда.  
  
Они неуверенно улыбнулись друг другу, и Барри потянулся вверх, прижимаясь к груди мужчины и довольно вздыхая, когда тот его обнял в ответ, нежно зарываясь пальцами в его волосы. Было так уютно, и Барри ощутил, что засыпает, когда вновь послышался голос Леонарда.  
  
— Я больше не стану давить на тебя, но и придерживаться нашего соглашения больше не смогу. Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего, что тебе может не понравиться, только, пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня.  
  
Барри поднял голову, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. Он и сам не знал, что именно хотел там увидеть, поэтому просто улыбнулся и кивнул, и вновь спрятался на его груди.  
  
— А теперь тебе нужно поспать, — и он аккуратно уложил Барри обратно на постель.  
  
— Останешься со мной?   
  
— Куда я денусь, я же обещал, — с улыбкой произнес Леонард, мягко целуя парня в лоб и забирая всю лишнюю энергию, позволяя ему легко заснуть. Сам он устроился рядом на кровати и не смог сдержать улыбки, когда даже во сне Барри прижался поближе и свернулся калачиком у него под боком.   
  
И все же утром ему пришлось исчезнуть.


	14. Гостевой дом: Часть 3

В офис Барри явился последним, а все потому, что Леонард забрал больше энергии, чем следовало, но злиться он не стал. Во-первых, Леонард просто хотел помочь, а во-вторых — вместо того, чтобы злиться, Барри уговаривал его помочь найти ключи от дома. В итоге Лен выторговал у Барри поцелуй, который тот обещал подарить ему вечером.  
  
Вчерашняя неловкость исчезла, и отношения между ними определенно сдвинулись в нужную сторону. Насколько «нужную» — это, конечно, отдельный вопрос, но пока Барри не хотел об этом задумываться, все еще придерживаясь совета Айрис.  
  
В офисе было пусто, дожидаться его ни Кейтлин, ни Циско не стали, отправившись по своим делам. Что только к лучшему, иначе его цветущий вид мог бы сказать им о многом.  
  
Пока было время, он позавтракал, как обычно приготовив на всех, и начал просматривать архив, стараясь отыскать дела, которые хоть отдаленно напоминали их нынешнее. Помочь они вряд ли могли, — в конечном итоге все равно все сводится к обнаружению и уничтожению источника. Зато они напомнили об осторожности.  
  
Порой в подобных делах может находиться не один призрак, а целый кластер — группа явлений действующих как единое целое. В таких ситуациях довольно сложно определить источник, который послужил основой, однако после его уничтожения оставшиеся явления уже не могут причинить вред. Но во избежание неприятностей в будущем следует уничтожить их все.  
  
После беседы с Прескоттами, пока ничто на такой исход событий не указывало, однако с их везением стоит быть готовыми ко всему. И все же некое преимущество в этом у них было. Леонард. Барри мог определить источник, только если его ткнуть в него носом, а вот Лен, сам будучи призраком, легко определял все неестественное. В любом случае, один в отеле призрак или несколько узнать получится только на месте и с наступлением темноты.  
  
А вот когда Барри скрылся в подсобном помещении и зазвенел там чем-то металлическим, рядом вновь появился Леонард.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Цепи, разве не видно? — хмыкнул Барри. Он сидел на полу возле открытого ящика и перебирал цепи, тщательно осматривая каждое звено на предмет ржавчины и плохого крепления.  
  
— И зачем они? — задал новый вопрос Леонард, не обратив внимания на сарказм.  
  
— Это защита от явлений. Ни один призрак не способен преодолеть чистое железо. Нам придется провести в «Зеленых просторах» как минимум три дня, и если там все именно так, как описали клиенты, то нужно себя обезопасить.  
  
— И это реально работает?  
  
— Хочешь проверить? — Барри ухмыльнулся и сделал вид, что бросает цепь в Леонарда. Видеть он его, конечно, не видел, но откуда шел голос определить вполне мог.  
  
— Поверю на слово, — и, тем не менее, голос раздался уже с другой стороны. — А что насчет соли? Она работает?  
  
Барри фыркнул:  
  
— Шутишь что ли? Скажи, ну как может горстка соли тебя остановить, стоит только тебе поднять легкий ветерок? — Лен что-то пробубнил в ответ, но Барри не разобрал. — Если нужна настоящая защита, то только железо.  
  
— Не тонковаты ли цепи?  
  
— А тебе что, якорные нужны? — вновь фыркнул Барри. Однако цепи в его руках и правда были слишком тонкие и ненадежные на вид, всего около сантиметра в диаметре. Он поспешил объяснить: — Дело здесь не в толщине, а в чистоте. Поверь, эти малышки не один десяток лет успешно справлялись с самыми опасными и сильнейшими явлениями, до которых, уж извини, тебе еще очень далеко.  
  
Леонард хмыкнул, но спорить не стал, вместо этого задал вопрос поинтересней:  
  
— Со мной как поступишь? Сам ведь сказал, преодолеть преграду я не смогу.  
  
— Хм, — об этом Барри даже не подумал. — Могу запереть внутри, но разрывать цепь нельзя, пока явление не устранено, значит, такой вариант не подходит. Тогда останешься снаружи, слышать-то я тебя все равно смогу.  
  
Вряд ли такой вариант был по душе Лену, но деваться было некуда.  
  
Когда спустя пару часов в офис вернулись Циско и Кейтлин, Барри даже не сразу их заметил, увлекшись обсуждением сериала, поскольку прошлым вечером как следует это сделать у них не вышло. Вообще эта тема была некой отдушиной для них, чем-то безопасным, поскольку говорить о личном Леонард все еще отказывался, да и Барри больше не стремился изливать душу.  
  
— Барри? — Лохматая голова Циско показалась в приоткрытой двери, и Барри вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Все нормально? — в голосе друга была обеспокоенность, и он даже не сразу понял отчего.  
  
— Все хорошо. Мы просто болтали с Леном.  
  
— Ааа, ясно. Никак к этому не привыкну, — с облегчением выдохнул он и заозирался по сторонам, словно пытался разглядеть мужчину. Барри услышал смешок Леонарда откуда-то из-за спины и не удержался от улыбки, ему стало любопытно, какие могли бы быть споры между ним и Циско, будь он по-настоящему здесь.  
  
— В общем, — продолжил Циско, — нам с Кейтлин удалось кое-что разузнать. Пойдем, чайник уже должно быть закипел.  
  
Узнать удалось не слишком много. В базе данных полиции кроме недавних происшествий, был только один случай связанный с гостевым домом: пару лет назад состоялась попытка ограбления, с чем успешно справилась система безопасности, полиции и оставалось только приехать и арестовать незадачливого нарушителя. Но каким-либо образом связанным с нынешними событиями он быть не мог, так как все еще отбывал срок в тюрьме.  
  
Место, где построен особняк, ничем не примечательно, кроме окружающей природы. Циско раньше упоминал, что Централ-Сити был построен на обычной равнине, на окрестности города это так же распространялось.  
  
После постройки и до сегодняшнего дня непосредственно в особняке было три смерти: первый владелец дома, Александр Прескотт, был заядлым курильщиком и умер от рака легких в возрасте шестидесяти трех лет; старший сын Александра Кристиан с самого детства страдал болезнями сердца и скончался, не дожив и до двадцати лет, что, кстати, навело на определенные мысли, однако они решили не гадать, пока не прибудут на место; и третья смерть — мать нынешнего владельца умерла от старости пять лет назад.  
  
Но это лишь официальные источники и версии. Порывшись в газетах, Циско удалось отыскать статью, где упоминалось о таинственном исчезновении слуг в поместье «Зеленые просторы». По официальной версии они просто сбежали, хотя хозяева утверждали, что все их вещи остались на месте. Но кто в двадцатых годах всерьез взялся бы расследовать пропажу парочки негров? Эта новость в газету-то попала лишь потому, что в то время Александр Прескотт был значимой фигурой в городе.  
  
Либо здесь есть какое-то простое объяснение, либо у этой семьи все же есть скелет в шкафу. Обязательно нужно уточнить этот момент.  
  
В записях Кейтлин была еще некоторая информация, но на данном этапе она была не важна, и не стоило попросту забивать ею голову.  
  
Барри в ответ на рассказ друзей поделился некоторыми своими размышлениями, но все, что сейчас они могли — это принять его мысли к сведению. Еще очень рано было о чем-то говорить. Вместо этого они подготовили все необходимое оборудование, заранее перенесли ящик с цепями в машину, благо он уже давно был приспособлен для удобного спуска и подъема по лестнице, поэтому много труда и времени это не заняло. Кейтлин проверила серебряную сеть, которой они последнее время совсем не пользовались, но забывать ее в этом случае точно не стоило.  
  
После этого было решено разойтись по домам, отдохнуть и отоспаться, и встретиться в офисе на следующий день где-то в районе полудня. Ехать недалеко и чтобы как следует осмотреться и разместить оборудование времени будет более чем достаточно.  
  
Однако домой Барри не пошел. Леонард со вчерашнего вечера крутился где-то рядом и, скорее всего, потратил кучу энергии, а в ближайшие три дня ему просто не откуда будет ее пополнить. Барри успел посмотреть карты и «Зеленые просторы» на самом деле были достаточно изолированным местом, ближайшее население было вне досягаемости Леонарда.  
  
На самом деле они довольно часто так гуляли, у них даже маршрут свой наметился. Леонард просто говорил куда идти и сворачивать, где ненадолго задержаться, а Барри не задавал вопросов. Он догадывался, что это как-то связано с прошлой жизнью мужчины, но какие именно места он посещает, понять было невозможно. Как опытным путем удалось узнать, отходить от Барри Лен мог примерно на расстояние квартала, что очень даже неплохо, поскольку ранее он был ограничен территорией собственной квартиры.  
  
Несколько раз Барри все-таки пытался узнать, куда он ходит, осторожно намекая, что мог бы поговорить с некогда близкими ему людьми, но его обожгло таким ледяным взглядом, что пришлось забыть об этом раз и навсегда. Барри было жутко любопытно, что же там такого скрывалось в прошлом Леонарда, что даже после смерти он не хотел это афишировать. Однажды он непременно это выяснит, пока он старался быть терпеливым.  
  
По пути он остановился у лотка, где продавали очень вкусные крендели, продавец его уже узнавал и сразу же протянул самый румяный. Далее была кофейня, которых на этой улице множество, однако именно здесь работа симпатичная девочка, которая всегда строила Барри глазки, что очень выводило Леонарда из себя. После этого он шел в парк, где сидел минут десять-двадцать, в зависимости от погоды, и наслаждался своим перекусом, пока Лен исчезал в неизвестном направлении.  
  
Однако в этот раз он решил остаться. Барри пришлось доставать телефон, когда рядом зазвучал его голос.  
  
— Серебряная сеть у Кейтлин, зачем она?  
  
— Ах, точно, ты же еще ее не видел, — и Барри неожиданно хитро заулыбался. — Давай так: я отвечу на твой вопрос, если ты ответишь на мой.  
  
Лен хмыкнул и ненадолго задумался.  
  
— Хорошо. Но только на один.  
  
— Тогда сначала отвечу на твой вопрос: сеть, чтобы заглушить источник. В доме Прескоттов, судя по всему, находится очень мощный призрак, который может действовать даже днем. Но стоит накрыть сетью источник, как вся активность явления пропадет. Обычно сетью мы редко пользуемся, поскольку извлекаем источники в неактивное для явлений время. Но в таких вот случаях, по-другому безопасно их просто не уничтожить. Ты ведь не думаешь, что призрак будет просто стоять и ждать, когда его сожгут? — Барри попытался пошутить, но Лен не обратил внимания.  
  
— Почему серебро, а не железо?  
  
— В принципе, можно и железо, они оба препятствуют проникновению явлений, тут скорее дело в удобстве. Серебро гораздо легче, — он пожал плечами, словно никогда об этом не задумывался, он просто делал, как его учили, как привык. — Я удовлетворил твое любопытство?  
  
— Вполне. Спрашивай ты.  
  
У Барри было жгучее желание задать самый главный вопрос, который возник еще в момент их первой встречи: «кто ты?», но он понимал, что сейчас не время и не место для него. Стоило начать с чего-то попроще.  
  
— Почему мы приходим в этот парк?  
  
Барри слышал, как Лен облегченно выдохнул, он совершенно точно готовился к тому самому вопросу. Но и этот был не вполне ему по душе, но Барри предполагал, — как и любой другой.  
  
— Неподалеку отсюда находится квартира моей сестры.  
  
— Ты скучаешь по ней…  
  
— Только один вопрос, помнишь? — предупредил Леонард.  
  
— Это не было вопросом. Я услышал тоску в твоем голосе, — Барри поспешно добавил: — В этом нет ничего постыдного и это не слабость. Это значит, что ты все еще человек.  
  
— Пойдем домой, Барри, — тяжело вздохнул Леонард, никак не реагируя на слова парня. — Сегодня мне не хочется гулять.  
  
— А как же энергия? Успел пополнить?  
  
— Еще в кофейне. А не хватит, думаю, миссис Прескотт будет не прочь со мной поделиться, все равно иной пользы от нее не будет.  
  
Барри только кивнул, не став спорить. Женщина произвела на него не самое приятное впечатление, показавшись немного истеричной, как бы она не начала вмешиваться в их рабочий процесс, потому способность Леонарда не лишней будет.  
  
Весь остаток дня Лен не появлялся, и вновь его присутствие Барри ощутил лишь перед самым началом новой серии.  
  
— Все в порядке? — осторожно поинтересовался он, когда мужчина легко приобнял его со спины, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. — Я должен тебе поцелуй… — не дождавшись ответа, продолжил он.  
  
— И он очень мне нужен.  
  
Барри тут же повернулся к Леонарду и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, нежно прижался к его губам своими. В этот раз он полностью контролировал ситуацию и не торопился. Чуть прикусывая, посасывая губы Лена, он ласкал их своим языком, прежде чем скользнуть между ними и… потерять контроль.  
  
Лен застонал и набросился на Барри, сминая его губы жадным поцелуем, по-хозяйски орудуя у него во рту языком. Это было слишком вкусно, слишком жарко и слишком опасно. Все опять могло выйти из-под контроля и закончиться как вчера. Спасла все та же музыкальная заставка сериала.  
  
— Ммм, Лен, серия… ах, началась, — простонал он прямо в губы мужчины, с трудом находя в себе силы, чтобы отстраниться.  
  
Видимо, выдержки у Леонарда было больше, поскольку он усмехнулся и, напоследок еще раз чмокнув Барри в губы, подтолкнул его к дивану.  
  
— Тогда давай смотреть.  
  
Этой ночью Барри вновь попросил его остаться с ним, и вновь прижался к нему во сне, словно боялся, что Лен может навсегда исчезнуть, пока он спит.


	15. Гостевой дом: Часть 4

Дорога до гостевого дома заняла гораздо больше обещанного получаса. На выезде из города они попали в пробку, где только эти полчаса и простояли. Они просто немного не рассчитали, что в выходной жаркий день многим захочется покинуть город, да и в прошлый их выезд такого ажиотажа не было. Впрочем торопиться им было не нужно, времени оставалось с большим запасом.  
  
Поворот на «Зеленые просторы» они увидели сразу, сложно было не заметить большой яркий стенд со стрелкой, указывающий нужное направление. Однако желающих поехать по нему, кроме них, не оказалось, несмотря на плотное движение транспорта в обоих направлениях.  
  
Они ехали еще минут десять, прежде чем впереди внезапно показались деревья. Именно что внезапно. Когда они свернули на дорогу, вокруг был ничем не примечательный пейзаж: высокая трава, небольшие кустики, да редкие чахлые деревца. Но стоило только свернуть за пригорок, как посреди дороги показались распахнутые настежь большие кованые ворота, а вместо ограды стояли в ряд высоченные сосны.  
  
Было такое ощущение, что они въезжают не просто на территорию бывшего поместья, а пересекают границу какого-то сказочного прекрасного мира.  
  
На самом деле было очень красиво. Дорога была не очень широкой, едва ли две машины могли свободно разъехаться, и вилась сквозь многолетние, темно-зеленые, раскидистые ели, высокие сосны, кроны которых в некоторых местах сходились над дорогой, пропуская сквозь себя зеленовато-синий солнечный свет. Приятно пахло хвоей, нагретой смолой и каким-то разнотравьем.  
  
Как и появился, лес так же внезапно расступился, открыв большой особняк в неоколониальном стиле. Наверное, когда-то перед домом были красивые зеленые насаждения, от которых сейчас осталась лишь пара клумб, а все остальное пространство было переделано под площадку для парковки. Сейчас она была пуста, и грузовичок с логотипом «А.П.И.А.» на борту припарковался практически возле самого входа.  
  
Их уже ждали. Мистер и миссис Прескотт стояли на крыльце и взволнованно переминались с ноги на ногу, ожидая, когда агенты подойдут к ним.  
  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался за всех Барри.  
  
— Добрый. Как добрались? — и вновь начал говорить мистер Прескотт.  
  
— Была небольшая пробка на выезде из города, но в целом неплохо, спасибо. Пройдем внутрь? — предложил Барри, прежде чем повисло неловкое молчание.  
  
— Э, да, конечно.  
  
Мистер Прескотт вошел в дом первым, и тут же раздался громкий, неприятный пищащий сигнал, который почти сразу исчез, стоило только нажать несколько кнопок на панели справа от двери.  
  
— Меры предосторожности, — пояснил он. — В доме уже несколько дней никто не живет…  
  
Барри только кивнул в ответ, гораздо интереснее ему было осмотреться. Фасад дома и интерьер были в одном стиле. Внутри в основном преобладали светлые оттенки и темное натуральное дерево. Мебель была не новой, но выглядела вполне добротно и далеко не бедно. Повсюду еще ощущались остатки былой роскоши, в виде картин на стенах в тяжелых рамах, антикварных напольных часов с боем, искусно выполненных чучел животных в общей гостиной, даже некоторые книги в библиотеке были достаточно ценными, чтобы многие коллекционеры готовы были бы за них побороться. Это уже выяснилось в процессе детального осмотра дома, а на первый взгляд все было вполне уютно и красиво.  
  
— Покажете нам дом? — пока Барри и Циско с открытыми ртами осматривались, Кейтлин успела понять примерное расположение комнат, но все же без экскурсии было не обойтись.  
  
— Дорогая? — мистер Прескотт обратился к жене, про которую, честно признаться, все успели позабыть, поскольку она была тихой как мышка и даже не переступила порог дома. — Ты не могла бы проводить наших гостей? Мне еще нужно приготовить обед  
  
— Для нас? — спросил Барри и получил утвердительный кивок в ответ. — Спасибо, конечно, но вы не обязаны…  
  
— Напротив. Это все же гостиница. Да и платим мы вам не так уж много, так позвольте хотя бы вас накормить. Нам не сложно, поверьте.  
  
— Не отказывайтесь. Мой муж прекрасный повар, — голос миссис Прескотт прозвучал для всех неожиданно, вот только она до сих пор не решалась зайти внутрь.  
  
— В таком случае, мы согласны, — ответила Кейтлин вместо Барри и обернулась к нервничающей женщине. — Миссис Прескотт, вы боитесь?  
  
— Немного, — призналась она. — Понимаете, каждый раз входя в дом, меня словно волной холода пронизывает, такой липкой, неприятной. После каждый раз хочется принять душ.  
  
— Вы довольно чувствительный человек, понимаю. Но сейчас здесь вполне безопасно. Правда, Барри?  
  
— Да, — кивнул он, стараясь приободрить женщину улыбкой. Вот знал же, что с ней будут проблемы, но чтобы так сразу… — Я сам очень хорошо ощущаю все неестественное, но пока в доме все спокойно.  
  
И он не врал. Едва войдя в дом, Барри первым делом прислушался к собственным ощущениям, и если здесь действительно был некий очень мощный и злой призрак, разгуливающий днем, то сейчас он спал. Барри не мог ощутить никаких признаков паранормального. Кроме Леонарда, разумеется. Тот появился еще в машине, как только они съехали на проселочную дорогу. Поинтересоваться бы его мнением, да вслух подобную просьбу перед клиентами не выскажешь, чтобы не показаться при этом безумцем. Но и не пришлось.  
  
Леонард сам прекрасно знал, что от него требуется. Барри ощутил, как на его плечо мягко опустилась незримая ладонь, и чуть хрипловатый шепот раздался прямо над ухом.  
  
— Что ж, судя по всему, они не врали. Я чувствую присутствие здесь чего-то очень сильного, но никак не могу разобрать, что именно это такое. Прежде я ничего подобного не ощущал. Но как бы то ни было, сейчас оно спит, и не думаю, что до ночи проснется. Пока можете быть спокойны.  
  
Барри воспользовался моментом, пока все отвлеклись на миссис Прескотт, и шепнул Лену:  
  
— На случай если оно проснется, не отходи далеко, я еще ничего не могу почувствовать. Хорошо?  
  
— Как скажешь. Ты здесь босс.  
  
Явление Барри может и не чувствовал, но вот ехидство в словах мужчины не ощутить не мог, и все же ему это понравилось.  
  
— Миссис Прескотт, до наступления темноты, можете ничего не бояться, — вновь обратился он к растерянной женщине. — Но нам нужно, чтобы вы показали дом. Времени не так много как кажется, а нам еще многое предстоит сделать.  
  
— Я поняла. Простите. Просто глупые предрассудки. — То ли это слова Барри так на нее повлияли, то ли недовольный взгляд мужа, но женщина наконец зашла в дом и прикрыла за собой дверь. — Давайте начнем с верхнего этажа. Прошу сюда.  
  
Она указала на широкую лестницу в центре холла, и все последовали к ней. Мистер Прескотт напротив направился куда-то вглубь первого этажа и, проходя мимо жены, ободряюще погладил ее по спине.  
  
Интерьер второго этажа мало отличался от первого, кроме большого количества дверей. Как оказалось, столько комнат не всегда было в доме, некоторые намеренно разделили пополам, чтобы увеличить количество номеров, а также сумели вместить несколько лишних ванных комнат.  
  
Ради интереса они заглянули в пару номеров, однако выглядели они одинаково, и сейчас разглядывать их не было смысла. Планировка была стандартной: большая кровать посреди комнаты, письменный стол возле окна, шкаф или комод и возможно еще какое-нибудь кресло с торшером или бра. Вся мебель, как и внизу, была винтажной, что только придавало комнатам особое очарование.  
  
Если бы не обстоятельства, приведшие сюда, Барри с удовольствием остановился бы здесь на уикенд, а возможно и дольше. Может, позже он так и сделает, разумеется, после того, как они очистят особняк от всего неестественного.  
  
— Скажите, дверь в правом крыле ведет в общую ванную комнату, а что тогда в левом? — это поинтересовался Циско, Барри даже на подобную мелочь внимания не обратил.  
  
— О, там лестница на чердак. И если честно, то мы уже давно туда не заглядывали, — со смущением в голосе ответила миссис Прескотт, словно извинялась за возможный беспорядок. — Она должна быть заперта, но если нужно, то я дам вам ключ.  
  
— Да, наверное, он может нам пригодиться, — задумчиво протянул Циско. — Пойдемте вниз?  
  
Ну, вниз так вниз, Барри не был против, все равно совсем скоро им вновь все это осматривать, чтобы установить нужные камеры и датчики.  
  
Быстро глянув на комнаты на первом этаже, они остановились в столовой. Еще в самый первый рассказ клиентов об их доме, Барри уже наметил это помещение для базы. Большой стол, для всего из оборудования, удобный проход ко всем остальным помещениям, и никакая посторонняя мебель не послужит помехой для цепей, ее здесь просто нет. Единственное, что они изменили, с разрешения хозяев, — перенесли из одного номера кушетку, чтобы было где им отдохнуть.  
  
— Миссис Прескотт, не возражаете, если мы зададим еще несколько вопросов? — быстро спросил Барри, пока женщина не успела уйти на кухню к мужу.  
  
— Конечно, отвечу на что смогу.  
  
— О, это чистые формальности. Хотя первый всего лишь мое любопытство, — Барри улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, отчего в комнате стало чуть светлее, а женщина заметно расслабилась. — «Зеленые просторы» звучит немного странно, учитывая, что гостиница прямо посреди сосновой рощи находится.  
  
— Ах, вы об этом, — улыбнулась она в ответ, этот вопрос ее окончательно успокоил. — Многие этим интересуются. Здесь все просто. Когда прадед Адама выбирал место для строительства дома, это было обычное поле с высокой травой, где местные деревенские жители пасли свой домашний скот. В то время это на самом деле были зеленые просторы. Однако вскоре Александру такая открытость надоела, и он приказал засадить весь купленный им участок деревьями. За сто лет они сильно разрослись, а название у поместья так и осталось.  
  
— Интересно, — Барри поймал скептичный взгляд своих друзей, — нет же, правда, интересно. Но давайте к более насущным вопросам. Пока мы осматривали дом, то не могли не заметить камеры в некоторых помещениях. Я понимаю, что это часть системы безопасности, — поспешно добавил он, не дав женщине себя перебить, — но я не об этом. Мы можем к ним подключиться? Это сэкономит нам кучу времени и сил.  
  
— Да, наверное. Но об этом вам лучше с Адамом поговорить.  
  
Барри кивнул Циско и тот без вопросов скрылся за дверью, где находилась кухня, в настоящий момент на которой что-то варилось и жарилось, разнося аппетитные ароматы. Но отвлекаться на них Барри себе не позволил.  
  
— И еще такой очень важный вопрос. Произошло три несчастных случая, и вы говорили, про жалобы на посторонние звуки, хоть что-то из этого попало на камеры?  
  
— Полиция тоже об этом спрашивала, и записи они забрали. Но на них все равно ничего не было.  
  
— Даже с лестницы? Ведь одна из камер в холле прямо на нее смотрит.  
  
Женщина отчего-то замялась.  
  
— Понимаете, нам пришлось сказать, что постоялец упал с этой лестницы, по его личной просьбе. На самом деле он упал с лестницы, ведущей на чердак. Там очень крутые ступеньки, ему очень повезло, что он повредил только ногу. Мы так и не смогли узнать, зачем он туда поднимался, но дверь после этого заперли. А за этим случаем и последовала череда странных событий, — очень тихо произнесла миссис Прескотт, с надрывом, словно вот-вот сорвется, но пока держала себя в руках. — А два других несчастных случая… — она развела руками, — в номерах камер нет.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
Тут вернулся Циско, улыбкой показывая, что все уладил.  
  
— Кажется, все? — больше себя спрашивал Барри, хотя было чувство, что он что-то забыл. — Давайте начинать переносить оборудование.  
  
— Барри, ты не спросил про оставленные вещи, — послышался голос Лена, и весьма вовремя, миссис Прескотт уже намеревалась уходить.  
  
«Спасибо», — шепнул он в ответ и уже во весь голос задал вопрос:  
  
— Постойте, еще один момент. В ваш визит к нам в офис мы говорили о забытых вещах. Где мы можем на них взглянуть?  
  
— Ах, это. Видите, за стойкой регистрации есть дверь? — женщина указала на нее рукой, и только тогда Барри вообще ее заметил, она полностью сливалась с деревянными панелями, украшавшими стену. — Это чулан, и все вещи в нем оставлены нашими бывшими постояльцами. На каждой прикреплена записка, где указана дата, когда вещь была забыта и номер комнаты. Но я помню, вас еще интересовали книги, что мы оставили для библиотеки?  
  
— Это так. Покажете?  
  
— Конечно. Пойдемте.  
  
— Секунду, — попросил Барри, чтобы обратиться к друзьям. — Начинайте пока переносить все из фургона, я скоро к вам присоединюсь. — И добавил совсем тихо, себе в ладонь, чтобы было незаметно, как он говорит: — Лен, пойдем со мной.  
  
— А куда я денусь, Барри, — прилетел в ответ невеселый смешок, но отвлекаться на него возможности не было.  
  
Библиотека была чудесной, и она стала еще одной галочкой в пользу того, чтобы приехать как-нибудь погостить в этом месте. Пока хозяйка дома вела его к стеллажу, куда были убраны новые книги, Барри успел заметить много американских классиков, таких как: По, Лоуэлл, Твен, Купер, Рид, Хемингуэй, Фицджеральд и множество других. А также европейские, русские, азиатские авторы, вплоть до середины двадцатого века. Все книги были в красивых переплетах, некоторые и вовсе были редкими коллекционными изданиями. А вот остальные книги, те, что стояли на дальних стеллажах, были современными, дешевыми и сильно портили прекрасную коллекцию.  
  
— Вот, это здесь, — миссис Прескотт указала на полку, книги на которой стояли и лежали в несколько рядов, из-за их веса сама полка сильно прогнулась, угрожая рухнуть в любой момент. Впрочем, насколько Барри успел заметить, соседние выглядели ничуть не лучше.  
  
— Ммм, а какие именно, не помните?  
  
— По правде, я не сильно обращала внимание. Но вроде были две книжки в мягкой обложке. Это все, что я помню, простите.  
  
— Ничего, в общем-то, это не проблема. — Конечно не проблема, ведь у него был Леонард.  
  
— Хм, я еще чем-нибудь могу помочь? — осторожно поинтересовалась женщина, словно боялась, что ее снова о чем-то попросят.  
  
— Нет, думаю, что нет. Я знаю, насколько вам не терпится уйти, — Барри тепло улыбнулся.  
  
— Вы только не подумайте, что я такая плохая хозяйка, просто этот дом меня сильно пугает последнее время, но так было не всегда…  
  
Барри перебил ее, выслушивать ее исповедь ему совершенно не хотелось.  
  
— Я вовсе не думаю плохо о вас. Я видел всякое и у каждого своя реакция на это. Это пройдет со временем, обещаю.  
  
Миссис Прескотт неловко ему улыбнулась и, пожелав удачи, ушла. Барри облегченно вздохнул и почти сразу послышался голос Леонарда.  
  
— Наконец-то ушла. Она такая унылая.  
  
— Думаю, это из-за того, сколько им пришлось пережить за последние несколько месяцев, некоторые люди просто не готовы к такому.  
  
— Может быть, — задумчиво протянул Лен.  
  
— Лучше скажи, ощущаешь здесь что-нибудь? — Барри неловко махнул рукой на полки с книгами, едва не свалив одну из стопок на пол.  
  
— Ничего, кроме людской глупости. Ну как можно держать такой бред и пошлость, — с полки внезапно упал на пол томик «…чего-то там серого», Барри не стал особо вглядываться в название, когда убирал книжку на место, — рядом с такой прекрасной коллекцией?  
  
— Значит, источника здесь нет, — Барри сделал себе мысленную пометку и как бы между делом поинтересовался: — Любишь читать?  
  
— Люблю. Но дело здесь совсем не в этом. Даже при беглом осмотре, я вижу несколько экземпляров стоимостью в десятки тысяч долларов. Продай их, и все финансовые проблемы разом разрешатся.  
  
Барри осмотрел стеллажи, но ничего особо выдающегося не заметил, это же насколько должен быть наметан глаз, чтобы навскидку определить стоимость коллекции. У него были некоторые мысли по поводу прошлого Леонарда и его вероятного рода деятельности, но вслух он их не озвучивал, ожидая, когда мужчина расскажет ему все сам.  
  
— Наверное, для некоторых людей память о прошлом значит гораздо больше денег. Да и не думаю, что у них все настолько плохо с финансами.  
  
— Да? Что же вы тогда считай бесплатно работаете?  
  
Барри промолчал и вышел из библиотеки, чтобы помочь Циско и Кейтлин с оборудованием.  
  
Работа закипела, из-за занятости они даже как следует не попрощались с хозяевами дома, лишь отстраненно кивнули, когда их пригласили пообедать и предупредили, что будут у себя, если что-то вдруг понадобится.  
  
Чтобы установить и настроить все камеры и датчики, с учетом подключения к уже существующим, проверить везде температуру, как следует осмотреть все помещения, а еще проверить чулан на предмет источника, которого вполне ожидаемо там не оказалось, в общем, на все про все ушло чуть больше пяти часов. Прерывались они лишь однажды, когда запахи с кухни стали казаться настолько аппетитными, что у всех троих заныло в желудках. А готовил мистер Прескотт и правда отлично. Барри с его скромными кулинарными способностями было даже не сравниться с таким мастерством.  
  
Последними на очереди были цепи. Их длины вполне хватило, чтобы оградить достаточно пространства для комфортного перемещения внутри, кушетка также с легкостью поместилась. Барри слышал, как недовольно сопел Лен, обходя вокруг цепей, надеясь отыскать малейшую для себя лазейку. Но, как Барри и говорил, эти малышки свое дело знали.  
  
В это время года начинало темнеть только к десяти, и у них оставалось еще несколько часов на отдых, которым они не стали пренебрегать, поскольку успели сильно вымотаться. Барри знал, что пока еще в доме безопасно, потому оставив друзей за защитой цепей, сам отправился ненадолго прилечь в один из номеров внизу. В крайнем случае, Леонард его разбудит.  
  
Однако разбудило его нечто иное.  
  
Присутствие явления, он ощутил сразу, как только открыл глаза. Волоски на руках и на шее встали дыбом, и словно маленькими иголочками начало покалывать открытые участки тела. Воздух в комнате стал ощутимее прохладней. Барри взглянул на оставленный здесь ранее термометр, тот показывал восемнадцать градусов, что для июля совсем не характерно, и температура продолжала падать. А еще были звуки: шорох ткани, треск бьющегося стекла, стоны боли. И они становились все громче, словно что-то неведомое и очень опасное стремительно приближалось.  
  
— Лен? — осторожно позвал он, поскольку из-за всех этих ощущений, он потерял мужчину из вида.  
  
— Я здесь, — тихо откликнулся он, появляясь рядом. Было уже достаточно темно, чтобы можно было разглядеть насколько он сбит с толку и напуган. И это совсем не вселяло уверенности. — Оно проснулось, ты чувствуешь? — и, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил. — Я-я не знаю что это, но оно очень злое и оно хочет убивать. Барри, тебе нужно бежать. Беги в защитный круг!  
  
Спорить Барри не стал, он и сам ощущал надвигающийся ужас.  
  
— А как же ты? С тобой все будет в порядке? — он задыхался, произнося это, но не останавливался ни на секунду.  
  
— Думаю, да. Я его не интересую, ведь я уже мертв. Я уже говорил, он хочет убивать.  
  
Раздвижные двери в столовую были открыты, и Барри видел встревоженные лица своих друзей. По позвоночнику прокатилась волна холода, словно кто-то провел сверху вниз ледяной рукой, и от испуга последние пару метров до защитного круга Барри преодолел в два прыжка. Находясь за преградой из железной цепи, он смог с облегчением выдохнуть, ощутив, что дышать стало гораздо легче, пропал холод и душераздирающие звуки стали чуточку тише.  
  
— Барри, что происходит? Аппаратура словно с ума посходила!  
  
Циско взволнованно забегал вокруг Барри, он не был столь чувствителен к паранормальному, однако ощущение страха, что нагнетало явление, коснулось и его. Кейтлин сидела неподвижно, ее глаза расширились от ужаса, она была немного более чувствительной, и сейчас это стало огромным минусом. Нужно было срочно приводить ее в чувство.  
  
— Оно очень сильное, Циско. Даже вы должны ощущать это. Кстати… — он подлетел к Кейтлин и грубо несколько раз встряхнул ее плечи. — Кейт, приди в себя, сейчас не время поддаваться панике!  
  
В глазах девушки появилась искорка осмысленности, и пришлось еще раз сильно ее встряхнуть, чтобы она разгорелась.  
  
— Да, да, ты прав, Барри. Простите, — ей пришлось откашляться, чтобы вновь смочь говорить.  
  
— Все нормально, — Барри тяжело опустился на стул, эта пробежка разом лишила его большей части энергии. — Главное ни в коем случае не выходите за цепи, по крайней мере, пока я не скажу. — И тут он вспомнил. — Лен?  
  
— Я рядом, — голос и правда прозвучал совсем рядом. Мужчина стоял прямо за цепью, захоти, и его можно было коснуться рукой, но пересекать цепь даже одним пальцем не стоило.  
  
— Все нормально?  
  
— Да. Я по-прежнему его не интересую. Скоро он войдет в полную силу, вам стоит быть осторожнее.  
  
— Хорошо. Спасибо.  
  
— И, Барри, прошу тебя, не пытайся заговорить с ним, это слишком опасно, — в голосе Лена было столько беспокойства, а в его глазах Барри успел заметить боль, и просто не мог не пообещать:  
  
— Не стану, обещаю.  
  
— Серьезно, малыш, тебе еще рано ко мне.  
  
Барри открыл было рот, чтобы узнать что, собственно, это значит, но Циско нервно его перебил.  
  
— Барри, прекращай любезничать со своим призраком и объясни какого хрена происходит с этим. Почему он настолько мощный?!  
  
Барри сразу же отвернулся от Леонарда, сейчас работа была важнее сентиментальности, от этого зависели их жизни.  
  
— Не знаю. Возможно, он постепенно копил силу, а последний несчастный случай со смертельным исходом значительно их повысил. Я до сих пор не могу определить, что это такое. По ощущениям это явление не подходит ни под одну категорию. Все, что я могу ощущать — это злоба. Такое бывает, если и при жизни человек был монстром. И все же что-то здесь не так. Лен тоже говорит, что ничего подобного не встречал.  
  
— Да куда уж ему, он же практически все свое существование провел в четырех стенах, — даже в такой непонятной и опасной ситуации Циско не оставил случая подколоть Леонарда, впрочем, это так же могло быть защитной реакцией на страх.  
  
Все предпочли пропустить высказывание мимо ушей, даже Лен, который обычно заворачивал в ответ что-нибудь эдакое, отчего у Барри порой краснели уши. Ссориться сейчас было не вариант, от негативных эмоций явления только сильнее становятся.  
  
— Мне нужно его увидеть, — тихо произнес Барри, сам не веря своим словам. Он до сих пор ощущал липкое, холодное касание на своем теле, повторять подобное ему не хотелось. И все же он знал, что иного варианта узнать что-то об этом призраке у них не было.  
  
— Барри, не вздумай выходить за цепь! — вскрикнула Кейтлин, она вся подобралась, готовая в любую секунду броситься на парня, чтобы остановить его.  
  
Именно об этой глупости Барри и думал, он не собирался выходить далеко, намереваясь лишь приманить явление поближе, но ему не пришлось.  
  
— Мне и не нужно, — мгновенно охрипшим голосом произнес он.  
  
А все потому, что он увидел  **это**. В дверном проеме возникла огромная бесформенная фигура. Она не была полупрозрачной как Лен, она была словно вылеплена из клубящегося черного дыма, такого плотного, что была видна даже не столь чувствительным Циско и Кейтлин. В ней не было никаких эмоций, кроме яростного желания убивать.  
  
— Быстро, все в центр! — скомандовал Барри и потянул вновь застывших от ужаса друзей к центру стола. — Лен, уйди из дома! — он с такой мольбой посмотрел на мужчину, что тот не стал спорить, не в этот раз. Кто знает, вдруг не заполучив людей в комнате,  **это** возьмется за Леонарда, и каким бы сильным он не был, с таким монстром ему никогда не справиться.  
  
И тут они почувствовали удар. Он был такой силы, что пол под ними содрогнулся, однако цепи даже не шелохнулись. Это позволило Циско и Кейтлин выйти из оцепенения, однако страх никуда не делся, и только усилился. Словно ощутив это, явление начало биться о незримые стены защитного круга, распадаясь и окутывая их своим клубящимся дымом, надеясь отыскать прореху.  
  
Раз за разом с яростным ревом, который слышали все в комнате, оно продолжало бросаться на цепи, окатывая укрывшихся за ними волнами лютой злобы и ненависти. Рев сменялся стонами боли, жалобным плачем, надеясь выманить их жалостью, но видя, что это не помогает, оно продолжало давить на барьер.  
  
Барри в этот раз был совершенно беспомощен, его силы были бесполезны. Чтобы это ни было, но будь у него полный запас энергии и даже сверх того, что он берет с кладбища, он не был уверен, что смог бы справиться с явлением. А то и вовсе бы сделал только хуже.  
  
Нападение призрака продолжалось всю ночь, они втроем страшно вымотались, как физически, так и морально, и последнее в особенности. Но это также выматывало и явление: энергия уходила, а вместе с ней и спадал черный дым, в конце концов, представив им очень худого, изможденного юношу.  
  
Барри показалось, что он уже видел это лицо раньше. Он изо всех сил напряг практически отупевший за ужаснейшую ночь мозг, и ему удалось вспомнить, что Кейтлин показывала фотографию этого юноши, когда рассказывала о членах семьи Прескотт. Кристиан — младший сын Александра Прескотта, умерший еще совсем молодым от болезни сердца.  
  
— Кристиан? — Барри хотел проверить свою догадку, обратившись к явлению. Он помнил, что обещал Леонарду этого не делать, но иначе было никак.  
  
Юноша вздрогнул от звука своего имени, посмотрел на Барри взглядом, не предвещающим ему ничего хорошего, и исчез.  
  
— Черт! Нужно проследить, где он исчезнет! — вскрикнул Циско. Как это ни странно, но первым в себя пришел именно он, своим криком подтянув за собой остальных.  
  
— Я прослежу, — Барри услышал голос Леонарда и передал его слова друзьям.  
  
Он еще толком не успел разозлиться на мужчину, что тот опять наплевал на его предупреждение, как он уже вернулся.  
  
— Успел поймать его на чердаке. Там столько хлама, я не смог понять, куда именно он делся. Извини, — виноватым тоном произнес Лен. Однако еще не совсем рассвело, и Барри прекрасно мог видеть, что как раз виноватым тот себя не чувствовал.  
  
— Циско, проследи путь до чердака, — обратился он к другу и вновь вернулся к Леонарду. — А почувствовать источник ты разве не можешь?  
  
— В том то и дело, что не могу. Я уверен, что он где-то там, но он словно рассеян… не знаю, сложно объяснить.  
  
— Ладно, мы разберемся, — успокоил его Барри, но ненадолго. — Лучше скажи мне, какого хрена ты вообще здесь делаешь? Я же просил тебя уйти.  
  
— Успокойся, Барри, — мягко произнес Лен, видя, как парень начал злиться, он хотел было подойти, но наткнулся на барьер, недовольно зарычав. — Я вернулся только, когда почувствовал, что опасности больше нет. И, эй, я же помог проследить путь до источника!  
  
— Мы бы и без тебя его определили, пусть это и заняло бы чуть больше времени. Не забывай, что у нас датчики во всех помещениях в доме. Если ты не будешь меня слушать, в следующий раз я буду вынужден тебя изгнать, что, поверь мне, не очень приятно.  
  
Назревающую ссору вновь прервал Циско.  
  
— Пока вы, голубки, выясняли тут отношения, мы с Кейтлин проследили его путь. Источник, в самом деле, где-то на чердаке, но, как Снарт и сказал, определить, что именно это — невозможно. Камеры тоже ничего конкретного не зафиксировали.  
  
— Стоит сказать, что камеры вообще ничего не зафиксировали, — вмешалась Кейтлин. — Никакого движения или колебания, ни на одной из камер! А ведь даже самые слабенькие призраки, так или иначе, появляются на записях. Эффект присутствия можно определить лишь по понижению температуры.  
  
— Все настолько необычно, что здесь определенно что-то не так. Кажется, нашим хозяевам вновь предстоит ответить на парочку вопросов, — подытожил Барри.  
  
— Кстати, насчет чердака…  
  
— Да, Циско, я тоже заметил. Не думаю, что это совпадение. Но давайте обсудим все это позже. Если честно я просто с ног валюсь от усталости, наверняка вы тоже, — он дождался подтверждения от своих друзей и обратился к Лену, которого уже становилось плохо видно. — Лен, мы можем выйти? Что с явлением?  
  
— Он спит, потратив всю энергию и вряд ли до ночи вообще проснется. Дом вполне безопасен.  
  
Барри пересказал ответ друзьям и добавил от себя:  
  
— Конечно, можно и здесь отдохнуть, если хотите, но лично я сейчас предпочту наш неудобный, но такой безопасный грузовичок.  
  
В этот раз Барри поддержали все, даже Лен высказал нечто одобрительное. Они с некой опаской переступили цепи, глубоко вздохнув, когда ничего не произошло, и практически бегом покинули страшный дом.


	16. Гостевой дом: Часть 5

Разбудил их громкий стук по стеклу. Барри сонно застонал и попытался подняться, но от неудобной позы затекло все тело. Циско справился первым, ведь он гораздо ниже Барри и автомобильное сидение не доставило ему столько неудобств. Он перегнулся через друга и опустил стекло на боковой двери, за которой со встревоженной улыбкой стоял Адам Прескотт.  
  
— Добрый… э, день, наверное, — неуверенно произнес он. — Не могу не спросить: у вас все в порядке?  
  
Барри поднял руку, показывая, что все хорошо, и затем с трудом поднял себя, вместе с сидением.  
  
Когда несколько часов назад они выскочили из особняка, то еще некоторое время простояли на крыльце, наслаждаясь теплом и звуками раннего утра. Солнце еще не поднялось, лишь слегка окрашивая розовым горизонт на востоке, однако некоторые птички уже проснулись и весело щебетали среди деревьев. Стволы сосен мелодично поскрипывали от легкого ветерка, а совсем неподалеку слышался плеск воды. Идиллия. Если бы не зловещая, гнетущая атмосфера дома позади.  
  
Сбросив оцепенение после пережитого ужаса, они направились к своему грузовику. Им уже пару раз приходилось ночевать в нем, потому никаких споров кто где ложится у них не возникло. Задний диван уступили Кейтлин, а передние сидения заняли парни, откинув их назад для удобства.  
  
Отключились они сразу, стоило только закрыть глаза. Барри показалось, что он ощутил легкое прикосновение губ к своему лбу, но был настолько сонный и уставший, что это вполне могло ему присниться. Впрочем, сном это можно было назвать с большой натяжкой, так тяжелое забытье, которое внезапно прервалось стуком в окно.  
  
— Мы в порядке. Спасибо, — Барри пришлось прокашляться, прежде чем ему удалось ответить. — Сколько… сколько сейчас времени?  
  
— Начало второго, — мужчина слегка замялся. — Мы не знали, стоит ли вас будить, но я приготовил обед, вы наверняка голодны.  
  
— Все хорошо, нам и правда уже пора вставать. И от еды мы точно не откажемся, — Барри изобразил на лице улыбку, но она резко слетела, когда он почти испуганно заговорил: — Надеюсь, вы не заходили в дом?  
  
— Нет, что вы! Вы же нас предупреждали, — замахал руками мистер Прескотт, отступая в сторону, когда Барри открыл дверь автомобиля, выбираясь наружу и с видимым удовольствием потягиваясь. — Надеюсь, вы не будете против пообедать в нашем домике?  
  
— Будем только рады. Дадите нам немного времени привести себя в порядок?  
  
— О, ну разумеется. Вы вернетесь в особняк?  
  
— Все наши вещи остались там, — подтвердил Барри. — И сейчас днем там вполне безопасно.  
  
Пусть он так и сказал, но уверенности в этом совсем не чувствовал, однако клиенты и так нервничают из-за того, что застали их спящими в машине, не стоит усугублять ситуацию.  
  
— Я бы сказал: можете не торопиться, однако не знаю, насколько это в данном случае уместно.  
  
— Мы скоро будем, — коротко пообещал Барри, и мужчина, кивнув, ушел в сторону небольшого домика, где раньше размещалась прислуга. Ирония судьбы.  
  
— Черт, не хочу туда возвращаться, — захныкал Циско.  
  
— Я тоже, но придется, — ответила ему Кейтлин, с таким же трудом выбираясь из автомобиля и, как чуть раньше Барри, со стоном наслаждения потягиваясь. — Мне жизненно необходимо переодеться, а вся моя одежда в доме.  
  
— Нам всем не мешает принять душ, — вмешался Барри. — И Лен говорил, что явление вряд ли до вечера проснется, слишком много оно сил потеряло. Но все равно будьте осторожны.  
  
Гнетущая обстановка внутри особняка немного развеялась, но ощущение чего-то опасного и злобного никуда не делось, разве что на данный момент никакого вреда не несло. Для Кейтлин с Циско это и вовсе было словно небольшое давление на плечи. Неприятно, но не более.  
  
На второй этаж было решено не подниматься, одной ванной на первом этаже им было вполне достаточно. Без защиты цепей они постарались справиться со всем максимально быстро и уже через полчаса шли к ожидающим их клиентам. О произошедшем ночью они пока не говорили, лишь коротко обсудили, о чем им стоит поговорить с их нанимателями.  
  
Пристройка и в самом деле была небольшой, всего три комнаты: кухонька, на которой с трудом помещались двое, совмещенная с ней гостиная, вся заставленная вещами, оставлять которые в особняке не хотелось, и спальня, разглядеть которую не удалось, поскольку дверь в нее была закрыта, но вряд ли там было что-то интересное. Но, пожалуй, самым кардинальным отличием была атмосфера. В отличие от большого дома с его наполненным страхом воздухом, здесь было очень легко, уютно и спокойно. Впервые за все время пребывания в этом месте Барри с друзьями почувствовали себя в безопасности.  
  
— Простите, Нэнси что-то неважно себя почувствовала и прилегла отдохнуть, — заговорил мистер Прескотт, как только все трое вошли в дом. Он показал им располагаться в гостиной, а сам пошел на кухню, чтобы принести обед.  
  
— Ничего страшного. Мы понимаем насколько подобная обстановка может выматывать, — успокоил его Барри. И незаметно нахмурился куда-то в пространство, поскольку присутствие Леонарда он ощутил сразу, едва переступил порог. Несложно догадаться с чем именно связано внезапное недомогание миссис Прескотт. Но пока их работе это не мешало, Барри не стал ругаться, наверняка за ночь Лен потратил много энергии.  
  
— На самом деле, мы бы хотели с вами поговорить, — начал Циско, но его даже слушать не стали.  
  
— Непременно, — хмыкнул хозяин дома, выставляя на стол последние тарелки с безумно вкусно пахнущей едой. — Но только после обеда.  
  
Два раза им повторять не нужно было. С тарелок все было сметено за считанные минуты, они и сами не догадывались насколько проголодались. Барри хотел было попросить добавки, но лишь потому, что было очень вкусно, а вот места в его желудке уже не находилось. И только когда грязные тарелки на столе сменились чашками с ароматным чаем, пришло время для вопросов.  
  
— Нам удалось выяснить, чей призрак обитает у вас в доме, — начал Барри. — Расскажите нам о Кристиане.  
  
Мужчина вздрогнул, услышав это имя. Он внимательно посмотрел на агентов и тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Я изо всех сил надеялся, что это имя не всплывет. Пожалуй, это единственный скелет в шкафу нашей семьи и, конечно же, именно он оказался причиной всех бед. Раз вам известно его имя, думаю, его историю вы знаете.  
  
— Официальную версию, — подтвердил Барри.  
  
— Что именно вы хотите узнать?  
  
— Кристиан как-то связан с исчезновением прислуги в вашем доме?  
  
— Как вы сказали, официально — нет. Доказать полиция ничего не смогла и не пыталась даже. Черных в то время едва ли за людей держали. Да, даже если бы они что-то предприняли, мой прадед это быстро бы пресек. Он догадывался, каков на самом деле его младший сын, но пойти на виселицу за это, он бы точно ему не дал.   
  
— И какой же?  
  
— Психопат. Так бы его назвали в наше время, — мистер Прескотт откинулся на спинку кресла, которое занимал, и на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Насколько вы можете догадаться, эта часть истории нашей семьи не слишком популярна и обычно о ней принято молчать. Но мы даже подумать не могли…  
  
— Что произошло, мистер Прескотт?  
  
— Сейчас о многом можно только догадываться, ни мои родители, ни дедушка с бабушкой сильно не любили об этом говорить, — мужчина пожал плечами и, спросив разрешения, закурил. — Кристиан не всегда был таким. Обычный, возможно, слегка избалованный ребенок, которому однажды поставили страшный диагноз — порок сердца. Наверное, знание о том, что тебе не суждено дожить до старости, ожидание смерти изо дня на день, его просто сломали. В день своего совершеннолетия он резко изменился. Стал жёстче, более остраненным, он практически перестал общаться с окружающими и подпускал к себе лишь лечащего врача. Кто знает, что именно его натолкнуло на мысль об убийствах, но само это, кажется, продлевало его существование. Сначала никто ничего не подозревал, пока люди в ближайшей деревне не начали жаловаться моему прадеду, что жители стали пропадать. Не сразу, но Александр смог сложить два и два, он попытался поговорить с сыном, и на какое-то время это будто помогло. Пока из дома без следа не исчезла пара слуг. Как это просочилось в прессу неизвестно, полицейские же чисто условно провели расследование, но дело заводить не стали, решив, что слуги просто сбежали. После этого случая Александр отправил Кристиана подальше из дома за границу, где он вскоре заболел, а вернувшись домой, уже не вставал с постели до самой смерти. Что именно он делал с людьми и где прятал тела, выяснить так и не удалось.  
  
— Почему вы нам сразу не рассказали об этом? — спросил Барри, глубоко вздыхая, стараясь не злиться.  
  
— Мы даже представить не могли, что всему причиной события столетней давности. Если это на самом деле Кристиан, то почему он начал действовать только сейчас?  
  
— Точно не знаем. Но вероятно, кто-то потревожил его источник, который все эти годы находился в спячке.   
  
— Источник?  
  
— Да. Некий предмет, который был важен для человека при жизни и к которому его душа привязывается после смерти, — пояснил Циско. — Вам известно, что могло бы принадлежать Кристиану?  
  
— Представления не имею! В доме так много старых вещей, это может быть что угодно.  
  
— Вероятно, это нечто находится на чердаке.  
  
— Тем более. Мы не заглядывали туда годами. Чтобы перерыть там все понадобится не один месяц!  
  
— И все же кто-то там побывал, — вмешался Барри, когда разговор перешел к главному. — Ваш постоялец — тот, что пострадал первым, упав с лестницы. Это ведь было на чердаке. Мы думаем, что он случайно, а может и намеренно потревожил источник и в тот же миг за это поплатился.  
  
Мужчина молчал какое-то время, обдумывая все услышанное. Ему явно было некомфортно от всех этих разговоров, ведь до нынешних событий, как и большинство людей, в сверхъестественное он не верил, и до последнего надеялся, что всему есть рациональное объяснение.   
  
— Вы хотите знать имя этого человека? — наконец произнес он.  
  
— Именно, — подтвердил Барри. — Иначе, как вы и сказали, нам придется задержаться здесь очень надолго, что не только неудобно для нас с вами, но и может стать слишком опасным.  
  
— Хорошо, я дам вам его имя и номер телефона. Будем надеяться, что он захочет с вами говорить.  
  
— А могут возникнуть трудности?  
  
— Честно, даже не знаю. Но после несчастного случая нам так и не удалось с ним связаться, с его стороны тоже ничего не последовало: ни претензий, ни исков, ничего.  
  
— Странно. Хотя для вас, конечно, это к лучшему, — поспешно добавил Барри. — Когда он жил у вас еще какие-нибудь странности с ним были? Сколько, кстати, он у вас гостил?  
  
— Он приезжал на одни выходные, — мистер Прескотт как раз переписывал нужные им данные, и ненадолго отвлекся, чтобы ответить. — Насчет странностей… Если задуматься, то он постоянно бродил по особняку, словно что-то искал. Расспрашивал о его истории слишком уж навязчиво.  
  
— О Кристиане интересовался?  
  
— Не напрямую. Если честно, то я уже и не помню, отвечал я ему что-то или нет, возможно, что-то и сболтнул, лишь он отстал, — он пожал плечами и передал листок Барри.  
  
На вырванной из блокнота странице было имя «Бенджамин Каннингем» и номер телефона. Барри это ни о чем не говорило, и он передал листок Циско, который едва взглянув на него, закатил глаза. И это было любопытно, поскольку обычно такая реакция следовала только на очень мощный раздражитель, вроде Леонарда.  
  
— Что ж, думаю, нам пора откланяться, — сказал Барри и поднялся с дивана. Остальные последовали его примеру, и так было понятно, что ничего важного они здесь больше не узнают. — Благодарим за обед, все было невероятно вкусно. Но нам нужно возвращаться к работе, — он протянул для пожатия руку.  
  
— Всегда к вашим услугам, если что-то понадобится.  
  
Мужчина пожал руку в ответ, и после они покинули дом.  
  
— А теперь рассказывай, кто такой этот Бенджамин Каннингем, — потребовал Барри, как только они отошли подальше.  
  
— Да считай, никто, — фыркнул Циско. — Так один чувак ведет блог в интернете, где рассказывает о местах с таинственным или темным прошлым.  
  
— И как так вышло, что мы ни разу не пересекались? В нашей работе таких мест хоть отбавляй.  
  
— Он не из Централ-Сити. Ездит по всей стране в поисках загадок, — Циско не удержался и снова фыркнул. — Иногда и к нам в город заезжает. Но вообще, за все свои выпуски он еще ни разу не наткнулся на что-то реально стоящее.  
  
— Хм, пожалуй, один раз все же наткнулся, — задумчиво протянула Кейтлин.   
  
— О, так вот почему о нем последние месяцы ничего не видно и не слышно! Непременно нужно с ним связаться.  
  
— Это мы и собираемся сделать. Давайте вернемся в особняк.  
  
Внутри по-прежнему никаких изменений не было: все та же гнетущая атмосфера и тот же спящий призрак. Барри не мог определить становится ли тот сильнее и как быстро собирает энергию. И спросить не мог, поскольку Леонард куда-то исчез, после того как отметился в хозяйской пристройке. Впрочем, до темноты еще достаточно времени, до этого явление вряд ли вступит в полную силу.  
  
Но прежде чем вновь встретиться с явлением, нужно было постараться узнать о нем немного больше.   
  
Они договорились, что звонить этому Каннингему будет Циско, поскольку только он был хоть сколько-то осведомлен о его работе. После предупреждения они думали, что номер телефона будет недоступен и им придется искать иные пути связи, но все оказалось в порядке.  
  
— Мистер Каннингем? Добрый день, — поздоровался Циско по громкой связи, когда на том конце линии послышалось осторожное «Алло». — Меня зовут Циско Рамон, я из агентства паранормальных исследований Аллена.  
  
— Да, я о вас слышал. Чем могу быть полезен, мистер Рамон? — у мужчины был сильный британский акцент, но голос был очень живой, выразительный.  
  
— Сразу к делу? Хм, хорошо. Нас наняли владельцы гостевого дома «Зеленые просторы»… — но договорить Циско не успел.  
  
— Простите, я не могу это с вами обсуждать. Всего доб… — но и от Циско так легко было не отделаться.  
  
— Вы это начали! — крикнул он, пока Каннингем не успел сбросить звонок. В трубке послышалось напряженное сопение, значит, их как минимум выслушают. — Вы не могли не слышать обо всем случившемся в особняке, кроме того, вы были тот, с кого эта череда началась. Пожалуйста, мистер Каннингем, расскажите нам все, что знаете. Без вашей помощи это не остановить.  
  
Циско, конечно, сгущал краски, но это как будто сработало.  
  
— С чего начать? — сдался мужчина, а может, это проявление совести было.  
  
— Как вы узнали о «Зеленых просторах»?  
  
— Мой знакомый отдыхал там на Рождество. Праздники отмечали вместе с местными, кто еще не перебрался в город, вот кто-то по пьяни и проболтался о мутном прошлом особняка. Мне стало любопытно, и я решил проверить.  
  
— Вы нашли статью о пропавшей прислуге?  
  
— В том числе, — подтвердил он. — Был еще ряд статей о непристойном и вызывающем поведении Кристиана, младшего сына Александра Прескотта, в то время одного из самых влиятельных людей в городе. По их содержанию я понял, что именно Кристиан мог быть виновником пропажи людей. Вот и решил заселиться в гостиницу, чтобы разузнать все лично, — на последних словах его голос едва заметно задрожал.  
  
— Узнали что-то? — тихим, спокойным тоном спросил Циско, чтобы не спугнуть откровение.  
  
— Да, нынешний владелец дома подтвердил мою теорию. Хотя думаю, вы об этом уже знаете, раз звоните мне. Так чем именно я могу вам помочь?  
  
— Нас интересуют личные вещи Кристиана. Вам удалось что-нибудь обнаружить?  
  
— Значит, про чердак вам тоже известно, — не то утверждал, не то спрашивал Каннингем, на всякий случай Циско решил не отвечать. — Вы же понимаете, что удалось.   
  
— Что это было?  
  
— Нечто очень мерзкое и пугающее, — голос мужчины задрожал сильнее. — Там на чердаке, где-то ближе к середине, стоит большой и очень старый сундук окованный железом. Он весь был закидан каким-то хламом, и я может и вовсе бы его не заметил, если бы не споткнулся и не сбросил часть вещей вниз. Я не уверен, но похоже, это самый старый предмет на чердаке, потому я решил в него заглянуть. В нем мало что сохранилось за эти годы. — На самом деле такие подробности были не нужны, но все понимали, что так мужчине легче перейти к сути. — От неправильного хранения бумаги рассыпались в руках, одежда почти истлела, превратившись в лоскуты, какие-то деревянные предметы почернели, а сталь проржавела настолько, что ломалась. Кроме одной вещи. Это была средних размеров железная банка. На ней не было надписей только выгравированный узор. И она выглядела новой, даже блестела, словно только что вышла из рук мастера. Но открыв ее, я не смог сдержать крика ужаса.  
  
В трубке послышалось тяжелое, прерывистое дыхание, а затем один глубокий вдох и выдох, очевидно, так Каннингем старался успокоиться. Торопить его никто не стал, хотя было жутко любопытно. И «жутко» здесь было ключевым словом.  
  
— Банка была заполнена человеческими зубами. И все они выглядели так, словно их только что вырвали, на некоторых даже была свежая кровь! От неожиданности и испуга я уронил ее, и зубы разлетелись по всему полу. Сами понимаете, после таких открытий единственное, что мне хотелось — как можно скорее оттуда убраться. Но прежде чем я оказался перед выходом на лестницу, все пространство заволокло черным дымом. Меня словно втянуло в него. Он проникал внутрь меня, холодил кровь, забивал легкие. Смертельный ужас пронизывал все мое сознание, и сердце готово было вот-вот остановиться. Каким-то образом мне удалось сделать шаг вперед, и я провалился в лестничный пролет, кубарем покатившись вниз. Думаю, это и спасло мне жизнь.  
  
Мужчина замолчал, а Барри, Циско и Кейтлин лишь молча переглядывались. Кажется, они недооценили явление, и оно было гораздо сильнее и страшнее, чем они думали. Они-то ожидали услышать историю от не слишком удачливого и трусливого блогера, и к подобной версии событий были не готовы.  
  
— О боже, я даже не знаю, что сказать. Мне очень жаль... — попытался сказать Циско, но Каннингем еще не закончил. Странно, но, кажется, пересказ тех событий придал ему сил и уверенности.  
  
— Я пытался предупредить хозяев гостиницы, но мне не поверили. Лишь повесили замок на дверь чердака, будто это могло каким-то образом защитить, — фыркнул он. — Наконец у них хватило мозгов позвать вас.  
  
— Вы поэтому прекратили свои расследования? — неожиданно поинтересовался Циско.  
  
— Да. Я просто понял, каким был идиотом, и насколько все это время мне везло. Что если однажды я вновь потревожу нечто подобное, что если больше мне не повезет? Я был на пороге смерти и уж поверьте, вновь я там оказаться не хочу, хм, по крайней мере, не в ближайшие полвека.  
  
— На вашем месте так любой бы поступил.  
  
— Но не вы.  
  
— Нет, ведь это наша работа, — Циско улыбнулся, хотя мужчина этого все равно не увидел. — Спасибо, мистер Каннингем, вы нам очень помогли.  
  
— Скорее уж, какого хрена вы вообще туда полезли, — в динамике послышалась грустная усмешка. — Но я все же рад, что кто-то это прекратит. Будьте осторожны и удачи, уверен, она вам пригодится.  
  
Они коротко попрощались и повесили трубки, правда, перед этим Каннингем попросил Циско прислать ему сообщение, как все закончится. Кто угодно чувствовал бы себя хреново, выпустив на волю подобное чудовище.  
  
— Что будете делать? — Барри даже не удивился, услышав голос Лена, наверное, привык уже к его внезапным появлениям. Но вопрос его озвучил вслух.  
  
— Очевидно же: пойдем собирать источник, — хмыкнул Циско, отвечая на вопрос.  
  
— Собирать? — переспросил Леонард.  
  
— А ты не понял? Зубы в банке и есть источник Кристиана. Это его трофеи. Все они когда-то принадлежали его жертвам. Кстати, — до Барри внезапно дошло, — похоже, что явление это не только Кристиан. Весь этот дым и эта мощь… кажется, он использует для этого других призраков, подавляя их волю и забирая их силы. Даже после смерти он продолжает мучить свои жертвы. Боже, он и правда чудовище.  
  
Все замолчали, проникшись моментом. Если Барри прав, а он редко ошибался, то более мерзким это дело уже не могло стать. Такое поглощение было одной из разновидностей кластера и, наверное, единственным положительным было то, что все источники находились в одном месте, и им не придется обшаривать весь дом и окрестности.  
  
— Зато мы теперь точно знаем, почему явление столько лет неактивно было, — тихо произнесла Кейтлин, чтобы хоть немного разбавить нагнетенную обстановку.  
  
— Почему? — тут же поинтересовался Лен.  
  
— А ты разве не слышал, о чем Каннингем говорил?  
  
— Не все. Я пришел уже под конец разговора.  
  
Барри кивнул и слегка нахмурился. Со всей этой давящей атмосферой он совсем перестал ощущать Лена, более мощное присутствие полностью его забивало. Это немного пугало.  
  
— Тогда слушай, — он отошел немного, чтобы не мешать друзьям проверять данные со всех датчиков за время их отсутствия. Им-то это объяснение ни к чему было. — Судя по тому, что мы услышали, источник — это железная банка с зубами. А как ты уже можешь знать, железо препятствует появлению призраков. Да еще и сундук, в котором все эти годы пролежала банка, обит железом, что также служит защитой. Вот и получается, что своей ненормальной тягой к трофеям, Кристиан сам запер себя на десятилетия, пока один любопытный идиот не открыл банку, при этом рассыпав ее содержимое по всему чердаку. Вот источник и пробудился.  
  
— Так вот почему я не мог его почувствовать — это не одна вещь, да еще и разрозненная.  
  
— Наверное, поэтому.  
  
— Когда вы отправитесь за ним?  
  
— Да прямо сейчас, — с готовностью ответил Барри. — Лучше это сделать пока явление еще не вошло в полную силу.  
  
Очевидно, что друзья его слышали и догадались о чем идет речь, потому что Циско его резко перебил.  
  
— Барри, ты уверен? Солнце скоро зайдет, а неизвестно сколько времени потребуется чтобы отыскать каждый чертов зуб.  
  
— Я понимаю, но завтра может быть слишком поздно. Мы не знаем, что будет этой ночью, однако я сомневаюсь, что оно вновь станет бросаться на барьер, ведь уже знает, чем это обернулось для него в прошлый раз. А значит, даже днем будет в полной силе и нам точно не удастся подобраться к его источнику. Сейчас, пока он еще слаб, у нас есть шанс.  
  
— Какой шанс? Стоит нам приблизиться к чердаку, как оно тут же проснется. Сколько бы оно не успело накопить сил, нам хватит.  
  
— Поэтому мне придется его отвлечь, пока вы будете собирать источник.  
  
— Но это опасно! Барри, в случае чего ты не сможешь с ним справиться, — взволнованно предупредила Кейтлин.  
  
— Тогда это лучший стимул вам справиться побыстрее, — Барри неловко улыбнулся.  
  
— Я останусь с тобой, — твердо произнес Леонард и, прежде чем Барри успел открыл рот, добавил: — Не возражай. Наверху от меня все равно будет мало пользы, поскольку твои друзья меня не слышат. А тебе, возможно, я чем-то смогу помочь.  
  
— Даже спорить не буду. Все равно ты меня не послушаешь, — тепло улыбнулся Барри и обратился к Циско и Кейтлин: — Что ж, видимо, я буду не один.  
  
— Ему лучше позаботиться о тебе, иначе…   
  
А что «иначе» Циско не договорил, загадочно блеснув глазами, и вернулся к мониторам, что-то тихо обсуждая с Кейтлин.  
  
— Ладно, раз все решили, то давайте не будем терять время, у нас его и так в обрез, — решительно произнес Барри, надеясь, что дрожь в его голосе не сильно заметна. — Вот, вам это понадобится, — он протянул тонкую серебряную сеть Кейтлин, потому что она стояла ближе. — Банка хоть и из железа, однако, сама по себе, она тоже источник.  
  
— Барри, не переживай, мы справимся, — девушка робко улыбнулась в ответ и, взяв его за руку, крепко ее сжала. — Лучше ты пообещай сильно не геройствовать, — она посмотрела куда-то за плечо Барри и серьезно произнесла: — Лен, пожалуйста, пригляди за ним. Он слишком важен.  
  
Именно с того места, куда смотрела Кейт раздалось хмыканье и негромкое: «Обязательно». Вслух это повторять Барри не стал, понимая, что, в общем-то, ответа Кейтлин и не ждала.  
  
На этом сентиментальную часть было решено закончить. Барри дождался, пока ребята поднимутся на второй этаж и окажутся перед лестницей на чердак, прежде чем выйти за пределы защитного круга.   
  
— Кристиан? — позвал он, переходя в большую гостиную, где он казался совершенно беззащитным, чтобы выманить явление. — Кристиан, давай поговорим.  
  
Он почувствовал, как явление зашевелилось, словно потревоженный медведь во время зимней спячки. И как в случае с животным — оно было зло и голодно. Барри позвал его еще несколько раз, в надежде, что привлечет достаточно внимания, чтобы Кейтлин с Циско беспрепятственно смогли подняться на чердак.  
  
— Перенесли бы цепи и всего-то проблем… — голос Леонарда звучал то ли недовольно, то ли непонимающе, по одной интонации было не понять. На всякий случай Барри фыркнул.  
  
— Даже если бы нам удалось затащить их на чердак, ну заперли бы мы явление в них и что бы это изменило? Атмосфера в доме осталась бы прежней, а призрак стал бы еще злее и продолжал бы копить силу, потихоньку вытягивая ее из постояльцев. И к источнику в таком случае мы бы точно приблизиться не смогли. Нет…  
  
Барри замолчал, так как почувствовал, что оно здесь. Как же его раздражало, что днем он был слеп, как котенок, и все же присутствие было настолько мощным, что он мог точно определить его местонахождение.  
  
— Кристиан, рад, что ты спустился, — Барри через силу улыбнулся, стараясь сдержать охвативший его ужас. — Поболтаем?  
  
— И о чем же?  
  
Честно сказать, на ответ Барри не рассчитывал, он уже упоминал раньше, что не все явления способны на нормальное общение. Впрочем, сейчас было не самое подходящее время размышлять о способностях призраков.  
  
— Например, ты можешь рассказать мне, почему вдруг ребенок из хорошей, обеспеченной семьи вдруг начал убивать.  
  
— Хорошей? — рассмеялся вдруг он, неприятным, скрипучим смехом, от которого по позвоночнику прокатилась волна холода. — Это так сейчас говорят о нашей семейке? Да отец в свое время, чтобы добиться своего, шел не только по головам, но и по трупам.  
  
— И это тебя подтолкнуло к убийствам?  
  
— Нет. Все гораздо проще — мне это нравится. Нравится слышать хруст ломаемых костей, крики боли и агонии, нравится запах свежей крови и паленой плоти. Нравится видеть ужас в глазах жертв и осознание того, что мое лицо — последнее, что они видят в своей жизни. Это дарит поистине ни с чем несравнимое наслаждение…  
  
— Эй, парень, ты кончаешь что ли от этого? — неожиданно прозвучал ехидный комментарий Леонарда. — Вау, да ты реально псих.  
  
— Молчи! Что ты можешь об этом знать!  
  
— Ну, кое-что. Однако мои штанишки при этом не становились мокрыми.  
  
Барри не хотел сейчас задумываться над словами Лена, однако в душе у него от этого неприятно кольнуло. Слишком много возникает вопросов, на которые когда-то придется получить ответы.  
  
— Заткнись! Ты просто ничтожество! Закрой свой рот!  
  
Хм, судя по всему, сказанное было правдой, раз это так быстро вывело Кристиана из себя. Что не влекло ничего хорошего, если Циско с Кейтлин не поторопятся.  
  
— Я не поглотил тебя еще лишь потому, что ты каким-то образом привязан к этому человечишке. Но знаешь, мне надоели эти бессмысленные разговоры, пожалуй, стоит их навсегда прекратить.  
  
И тут Барри увидел. В месте, где должен был находиться Кристиан начал появляться черный дым, сплетаясь в огромную плотную фигуру. И он глазом моргнуть не успел, как эта фигура приблизилась, и сгустки тьмы начали обступать его и проникать внутрь. Он не знал, что было больнее: то, как жгло легкие от недостатка кислорода, или то, с какой силой невидимые тиски сжимали его сердце. Он почти потерял сознание, видя перед собой только перекошенное от злобы лицо молодого человека.  
  
— Знаешь, пацан, твоя проблема в том, что ты сильно меня недооцениваешь.  
  
Барри не знал, что Лен имел в виду, он просто радовался, что вся боль и ужас внезапно отступили. Когда он, наконец, смог восстановить дыхание, а с глаз спала пелена, то он не сразу смог поверить тому, что увидел.  
  
Леонард крепко удерживал Кристиана в своих руках, и черный дым начал с него постепенно слетать, вливаясь в тело Леонарда, делая его видимым и… материальным. И вскоре парень висел на его руке за шкирку, как нашкодивший щенок. Он был очень слаб и не представлял никакой опасности, видимым он был и то только потому, что Лен этого хотел.  
  
— Лен, ты… ты что, поглотил все души? — заикаясь спросил Барри.  
  
— Что? Фу, какая мерзость! Такого ты обо мне мнения? — Барри, смутившись, мигом покраснел. — Нет, я освободил их, забрав у этого щенка всю силу и энергию. За сотню лет он успел нехило так поднакопить, — и он брезгливо отшвырнул парня от себя, вытерев об себя руки, словно прикасался к чему-то очень грязному.  
  
Кристиан тут же исчез, вернувшись к своему источнику, однако Барри точно знал, что его друзьям он вреда не причинит, все, на что он будет способен в ближайшие несколько месяцев — это спать. Чего, разумеется, не случится.  
  
Барри, как зачарованный, подошел к Леонарду, всем телом прижимаясь к нему и с наслаждением вздыхая, ощущая на себе его крепкие объятия. Конечно, он и раньше мог ощущать и касаться его, но не днем, не так явно. Всегда оставалось чувство нереальности, однако сейчас Лен казался абсолютно живым.  
  
— Ты такой… четкий, — глупо произнес Барри, он просто не мог сейчас ясно мыслить, ведь еще всего несколько минут назад он чуть не умер, и тут же следом такое потрясение от Леонарда.  
  
— Странный комплимент, но я принимаю его, — рассмеялся мужчина, покрепче прижимая к себе Барри и зарываясь носом в его волосы. Боже, Барри мог чувствовать его дыхание!  
  
— Ох, Лен, ты спас меня! Спасибо!  
  
— Не за что, малыш. Ты же помнишь, иначе Циско сделал бы со мной нечто таинственное, — Леонард выразительно понизил голос, и они оба рассмеялись. — Как думаешь, я заслуживаю поцелуй?  
  
— От Циско? Не думаю, что он захочет…   
  
Лен не дал ему договорить, накрыв его губы своими. Он не был нежен или мягок, это была страсть, утолить которую одним лишь поцелуем было невозможно. Руки начали блуждать по всему телу Барри, вызывая его хриплый стон и поскуливания.   
  
— Барри, мы сделали это! Ох, кажется, мы не вовремя… Э, какого хрена?  
  
До затуманенного похотью разума Барри не сразу дошло, что он слышит голос Циско, и еще несколько долгих секунд он не мог оторваться от губ Леонарда. А когда, наконец, смог отвести взгляд от лица мужчины, то заметил друзей, стоящих в дверном проеме с очень странным выражением на лицах.   
  
— Барри, кто это? — срывающимся голосом поинтересовалась Кейтлин, указывая трясущейся рукой на Леонарда.  
  
— Это Лен, — тихо ответил Барри, сам не вполне понимая, что происходит.  
  
— Это Снарт?! Но как? Как, черт возьми, мы его видим?  
  
— И я тоже рад тебя видеть, Циско, — фыркнул мужчина и привычно закатил глаза.  
  
— И слышим тоже!  
  
Пришлось рассказать все, что здесь случилось. Заодно выслушав, что им удалось отыскать и сундук, и ту самую банку. Пришлось, конечно, повозиться с зубами — раскидать кучу тряпья, перевернуть все половицы, и вытряхнуть этот чертов сундук, но, в конце концов, он нашли все. Сейчас банка была тщательно завернута в сеть и готова к уничтожению.  
  
Но это мало кого волновало, гораздо интересней было внезапное явление Леонарда.  
  
— Думаю, это не только из-за сил Кристиана, — занудным, профессорским тоном заговорила Кейтлин, как и всякий раз, когда исследования захватывали ее с головой. — Не забывайте, что помимо него там было множество явлений, которые все эти годы так же копили силы. И Леонард впитал их все. Даже боюсь предположить, на что ты теперь способен, — она напрямую обратилась к мужчине, и это было так непривычно.  
  
— Если честно, то особой разницы я не ощущаю, кроме, разве что, большей материальности.  
  
— Ты все еще привязан к Барри?  
  
Леонард как будто задумался, а затем кивнул:  
  
— Да. Но, похоже, что отходить теперь смогу гораздо дальше.  
  
— Значит, вовсе от источника не избавиться, — Кейтлин пробормотала себе под нос, но все всё равно услышали. — Впрочем, ты ведь все еще призрак.  
  
— Самое главное: когда этот, скажем так, эффект спадет?  
  
— Думаю, что никогда. Кристиана мы ведь тоже могли видеть и в любое время суток. А ты… ну, с тобой с самого начала все было непросто, — Кейтлин развела руками, а Барри и Лен переглянулись, радостно улыбаясь.  
  
— Да, да, мы поняли. Теперь мы все можем его видеть и слышать, и это чудесно и бла-бла-бла, — раздраженно произнес Циско. Он и так не сильно был расположен к Лену, а теперь столкнувшись с ним лицом к лицу, он и вовсе был растерян и не знал, как себя вести. — Давайте лучше обсудим нашу работу. Расскажем хозяевам, что все закончилось?  
  
— Непременно, но завтра. Во-первых, не мешает, все еще раз хорошенько проверить. А во-вторых — я слишком вымотан, чтобы прямо сейчас столкнуться с чужими эмоциями, — тяжело вздохнул Барри и, попытавшись подняться, тут же пошатнулся, угодив в заботливо подставленные руки.  
  
— Ох, милый, я и забыла, в какой опасности, ты сегодня находился, — заботливо проворковала Кейтлин. — Пожалуйста, иди ложись и поспи. С остальным мы справимся сами. И, Леонард, ты останешься с нами, нам понадобится твоя помощь. А он пусть отдохнет.  
  
Леонард внимательно посмотрел на девушку и кивнул. Такому настойчивому взгляду даже привычные Барри и Циско не могли противиться.  
  
— Хорошо, я понял. Только отнесу его и сразу же вернусь.  
  
Все, что происходило дальше, прошло мимо сознания Барри. Едва ощутив приятное тепло родного тела, он мгновенно отключился и не просыпался до самого следующего утра.


	17. Последнее дело: Часть 1

С основными делами после «Зеленых просторов» им удалось разобраться лишь спустя два дня после возвращения в город. Сразу по приезду в офис, они разгрузили свой автомобиль, усталость усталостью, а оставлять на ночь дорогостоящее оборудование в хлипкого вида грузовике, совершенно точно не стоило. А после этого, рухнув на диван, они поняли, что им на данный момент просто жизненно необходимо крепко выпить, а отчет и до завтра потерпеть может.  
  
Однако в этот раз написанием отчета дело не закончилось. Им предстояло разобраться с источником, сейчас мирно спящим под серебряной сетью. И одного костерка на заднем дворе было бы недостаточно.  
  
Барри только отъехал на своем автомобиле от офиса, радуясь первому за многие недели прохладному утру. Ночью прошла гроза, и солнце до сих пор было скрыто под тяжелыми темными тучами. Наверняка скоро снова пойдет дождь. И все же это было намного лучше, чем палящая жара и духота нагретого города.  
  
Впрочем, кое-что все же омрачало его поездку — жуткий стук зубов о банку. От каждого удара, словно мороз по коже. Наверно стоило убрать ее в багажник, но он побоялся, что от тряски сеть может раскрыться. Все, что он мог, это включить радио, в надежде, что это его отвлечет. И в самом деле, вскоре размеренность движения и расслабляющая музыка заставили его забыть о неприятном соседстве.  
  
— Решил вывезти на прогулку нашего маленького друга?  
  
Испуганно вскрикнув, Барри крутанул руль автомобиля, вылетая на встречку. Ему очень повезло, что полоса была свободна. Вернувшись на свою полосу и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы успокоиться, он гневно уставился на Леонарда, который невозмутимо убирал сверток с банкой на заднее сидение, чтобы тот не мешался. И лишь затем заметил яростное выражение на лице Барри.  
  
— Чего?  
  
— Какого хрена, Лен? — зашипел Барри, не отводя взгляда от дороги, его до сих пор потряхивало от пережитого испуга. — Сколько раз я говорил тебе не появляться внезапно! А если бы я с кем-то столкнулся?  
  
— Не, это вряд ли. Я проверил, чтобы дорога пустая была, прежде чем появляться.  
  
— Ты идиот! Если ты стал сильнее, это еще не значит, что я не смогу с тобой справиться, ясно? — Барри умирал от желания сделать это прямо сейчас, однако тогда бы ему пришлось отпустить руль.  
  
— Куда уж яснее, малыш, — хмыкнул Леонард, не обратив особого внимания на слова парня. — Так куда мы едем?  
  
Барри вздохнул и закатил глаза, понимая, что спорить и что-либо втолковывать этому мужчине просто бесполезно. С получением новых сил он стал легкомысленнее. За два прошедших дня Барри его толком и не видел даже. Где он пропадал неизвестно, а спрашивать, как обычно, бесполезно. Самое интересное, что Лен не появился даже перед новой серией их сериала, из-за чего Барри сильно злился. Вот только стоило ему увидеть светящееся от счастья лицо Леонарда, как вся злость тут же исчезла. За все время их знакомства Барри видел его таким впервые.  
  
— Едем сжигать источник, — покорно ответил он.  
  
— Будем в поле разводить костер?  
  
— Зачем костер? — удивился Барри. — Ах, да, нам ведь еще не приходилось ничего сжигать, с тех пор как ты появился. Здесь недалеко есть похоронный дом, где не задают лишних вопросов.  
  
После этих слов Леонард как-то заметно напрягся.  
  
— Что-то не так?  
  
— Все нормально, — и действительно, всего доля секунды и он уже выглядит как обычно, с любопытством интересуясь: — Почему именно похоронный дом?  
  
— У них есть собственный крематорий. Источники ведь разные бывают, чтобы сжечь некоторые, нужна очень высокая температура, с чем обычный костер никак не справится.  
  
— И как вы нашли это место?  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но по объявлению, — Барри рассмеялся, заметив вытянувшееся лицо Лена. — После смерти Уэллса в том месте, куда он относил найденные источники, отказались с ними сотрудничать, вот нам и пришлось искать что-то новое. Циско в шутку предложил крематорий, а мы с Кейт ухватились за эту идею. Обзвонили несколько, пока не наткнулись на самое лояльное. Поговаривают, что печь там никогда не остывает, в этом городе многие хотят навсегда избавиться от нежеланного. Не знаю, правда это или нет, в общем-то мне все равно. Владелец хоть и странный и кажется довольно опасным, однако за последний год мы стали неплохо ладить.  
  
— Интересно, — задумчиво протянул Леонард, погрузившись куда-то в собственные мысли, чего Барри не заметил, продолжив что-то болтать.  
  
— Лен… Лен! — вновь донесся до него обеспокоенный голос парня. — Ты ведь меня не слушал, да?  
  
— Прости, просто немного задумался. Так о чем ты говорил?  
  
— Уже не важно. Видишь, мы приехали.  
  
Барри кивнул за окно, где уже виднелась ограда сравнительно небольшого, но очень ухоженного кладбища: одинаковые надгробия, колумбарий и само здание похоронного дома, над крышей которого вился голубоватый дымок.  
  
— Пойдешь со мной? — поинтересовался Барри, сворачивая на подъездную дорогу к зданию.  
  
— Пойду, но не лично.  
  
— Как хочешь, — Барри пожал плечами. Настаивать он не стал, понимая, что принять новые возможности и вновь появиться на публике Леонарду, возможно, еще долгое время будет сложно.  
  
Пока Барри парковался, Леонард уже исчез, однако оставался рядом, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, отправиться исследовать окрестности. Конечно, и исследовать здесь особо нечего, ну не на памятники же любоваться.  
  
Зайдя внутрь здания Барри как всегда с удовольствием осмотрелся. Пусть это и было местом скорби, однако ему здесь нравилось. Стены, обшитые деревянными панелями, картины с нейтральными пейзажами, мягкие кушетки, обитые темно-красным бархатом, и множество свежих цветов, из-за чего в помещении стоял довольно приятный, чуть сладковатый аромат.  
  
Пройдя по короткому коридору, Барри уперся в большой стол, за которым сидела молодая симпатичная блондинка, и искусно притворялась, что занята работой, и если бы Барри знал ее чуть хуже, то даже поверил бы. Однако стоило ей заметить, что пришел вовсе не клиент, вся бурная деятельность вмиг исчезла.  
  
— Барри, какая неожиданность! Давненько не виделись, — радостно, как показалось Барри, поприветствовала она. Никогда на сто процентов он не был уверен в ее эмоциях.  
  
— Привет, Сара, тоже рад тебя видеть, — Барри скромно улыбнулся, на самом деле, за прошедший год он так и не понял, как с ней общаться. С виду девушка казалась вполне дружелюбной, расслабленной, но было в ней что-то темное, что подсознательно заставляло ее опасаться. — Он здесь?  
  
— А где ему еще быть? — хмыкнула она в ответ, кивком головы указывая на дверь слева от себя, где находился кабинет владельца бюро. — Только у него сейчас клиент. Подождешь? Или я могу тебя проводить, — она кивнула снова, указывая на дверь позади себя. Барри знал, что там был спуск в подвал к печам.  
  
— Пожалуй, подожду. Неприлично будет уйти не поздоровавшись.  
  
— Тогда присаживайся. Принести тебе чего-нибудь? Чай, кофе?  
  
— Спасибо, ничего не нужно, — он вежливо отказался, присаживаясь на диван, специально поставленный здесь для посетителей. Рядом стоял журнальный столик, только вместо непременных глянцевых журналов, так неуместных для подобного заведения, на столике стояли коробка с одноразовыми салфетками и графин с водой.  
  
Сара вернулась к работе, а может, опять только делала вид, однако всего через пару минут Барри стало скучно и почему-то неуютно. Так выходило, что за все время его посещения этого заведения, Барри никогда не приходилось оставаться с девушкой наедине, обычно его сразу провожали либо в кабинет, либо сразу вниз.  
  
— Так, как у вас идут дела? — вопросом он решил сгладить повисшую в комнате неудобную тишину.  
  
— Вообще неплохо, — с готовностью отозвалась Сара, кажется, приступать к работе ей не сильно хотелось. — В таком большом городе всегда кто-то умирает, правда и конкуренция в этом бизнесе огромная, но сам знаешь, у нас есть некоторые преимущества.  
  
Ну да, собственный крематорий и выторгованный у властей города участок земли под кладбище еще кем-то из предыдущих владельцев. Как только удалось выкупить такое место, ведь обычно подобные предприятия передаются из поколения в поколение? Наверняка что-то нечистое и не вполне законное пришлось провернуть, но как Барри уже упоминал, ему было все равно. Ему нравились люди, работающие здесь, пусть они слегка пугали, но тем не менее.  
  
— Мы даже еще парочку помощников наняли. Пока вполне неплохо справляются не только здесь, но и там внизу тоже, — она бросила на Барри настолько многозначительный взгляд, что он тут же побледнел. Возможно, из-за скуки Сара оказалась чересчур откровенной и сболтнула то, что слышать ему точно не стоило. Но прежде чем он начал впадать в тихую панику, дверь в кабинет владельца открылась.  
  
Вначале вышли клиенты, супружеская пара, наверное, оба с абсолютно пустыми, серыми лицами, а затем показался и сам хозяин кабинета. Это был довольно интересный мужчина, весьма внушительного телосложения и с лицом, на первый взгляд, не отягощенным умом. Эдакий бандит, одетый в дорогой костюм. Однако это лишь показное, а на деле мужчина обладал определенной проницательностью и деловой хваткой. А еще он был прост в общении с людьми, которых считал друзьями и имел специфическое чувство юмора.  
  
Хотя самым интересным в нем были шрамы от ожогов. Барри пришлось однажды видеть его без рубашки, и ожоги покрывали примерно половину его тела. Выглядело весьма устрашающе. Не поинтересоваться причиной их появления Барри не мог, но в ответ получил лишь то, что это были ошибки молодости.  
  
Он кивнул Барри, показывая, что заметил его присутствие и вернулся к разговору с клиентами.  
  
— Теперь, когда мы обговорили основные вопросы, дальше с вами, если не возражаете, будет работать один из наших лучших организаторов. Подойди, — это он обратился к парню, появление которого Барри даже не заметил. И вообще видел его впервые, наверное, это один из новеньких, о которых говорила Сара. Вряд ли он в таком случае лучший.  
  
Однако у него была приятная и располагающая к себе внешность и дружелюбная улыбка. Вот только за стеклами очков, которые он носил, Барри успел заметить проницательность и хитрость. Определенно этот парень не так прост.  
  
— Добрый день. Меня зовут Хартли, и вы можете полностью на меня положиться, — вежливо представился парень, чуть склонив голову.   
  
Они подождали, пока он уведет клиентов куда-то вглубь здания, чтобы продолжить работу, и только после того, как они полностью скрылись из виду, все трое позволили себе расслабиться.  
  
— Здоров, Тростинка, — мужчина перешел на дружелюбный тон, который позволял только по отношению к близким. Барри был горд, что входил в этот круг.   
  
— Привет, Мик, — Барри радостно заулыбался и, поднявшись навстречу, тут же попал в медвежью хватку, которую Мик называл объятиями.  
  
И тут же услышал недовольное рычание Леонарда, о котором, признаться честно, успел позабыть, поскольку его было не видно и не слышно, едва они переступили порог. В ином случае Барри бы проигнорировал недовольство мужчины, но на этот раз в этом рычании казалось что-то личное, и он поспешил освободиться. То есть несколько раз дернулся в капкане сильных мужских рук, что, впрочем, не произвело никакого эффекта.  
  
— Мик, ты бы отпустил мальчика, а то он уже краснеть начал, — усмехаясь, вмешалась Сара, судя по всему, ей нравилось наблюдать за мучениями парня.  
  
Мик рассмеялся, но Барри отпустил, продолжая удерживать его за плечи, пока тот пытался отдышаться. Он и не предполагал, насколько сильно был сдавлен, пока не оказался на свободе.  
  
— Прости, парень, все время забываю насколько ты тощий. И вроде еще худее стал с нашей последней встречи.  
  
— Да прям, тебе кажется, — настороженно ответил Барри, слишком уж внимательно Мик его разглядывал. — Ну, может, я и забываю иногда поесть, но не думаю, что все так плохо.  
  
Это и в самом деле так, последнее время Леонард начал следить, чтобы Барри не забывал кушать, и он старался прислушиваться, только если не был занят работой.  
  
— Пфф… Ты только глянь на себя, одни кости, и подержаться-то не за что, — фыркнул Мик. — Говорил я тебе, что тебе нужен кто-то, кто будет о тебе заботиться, и даже познакомить тебя хотел с таким человеком, но ты не то что встретиться, и слышать об этом ничего не хотел... — Мик отчего-то едва заметно погрустнел. — А впрочем, теперь это уже не важно.  
  
Барри услышал, как ахнул Леонард, и кажется, сделал это в полный голос, потому что Мик и Сара удивленно заозирались. Барри пришлось откашляться, чтобы отвлечь внимание на себя. Позже Леонарда определенно ждет серьезный разговор по поводу его поведения, дальше оставлять все на самотек было нельзя.  
  
— Но ты ведь сюда не просто поздороваться пришел? — пожав плечами на непонятный звук и сделав вид, что просто показалось, Мик вновь обратился к парню.  
  
— Нет, в этот раз я по работе.  
  
— Как и всегда, — хмыкнул он. — Пойдем тогда вниз. — Но прежде чем уйти, обернулся к Саре: — Если будут клиенты, размести их и попроси подождать. И скоро должна машина прийти из городского морга, если я не успею, встретишь.  
  
— Окей, шеф, — со скучающим видом отозвалась девушка и уставилась в телефон.  
  
Мик закатил глаза, но привычный к такому поведению секретарши, ничего не стал ей говорить. Вместо этого он обхватил Барри за плечи и повел за собой.  
  
— Давай рассказывай чего новенького. Определенно что-то интересное произошло, раз столько не появлялся.  
  
— Много чего произошло, но не появлялся я, потому что дел подходящих не было, — ответил Барри, прекрасно понимая, что Мик так просто от него не отстанет, поэтому решил пояснить: — Я встретил кое-кого, однако все настолько сложно, что я до сих пор не разобрался.  
  
— Ну, брат, любовь вообще штука сложная.  
  
— Знаю, мне уже об этом говорили.  
  
Барри так тяжело вздохнул, что не укрылось от взгляда Мика, и он тактично решил не развивать эту тему, к облегчению парня перейдя к новой.  
  
— Как мисс Сноу поживает?  
  
— У нее все хорошо, — Барри подмигнул Мику. — Передать ей все как обычно?   
  
— А то.  
  
— И как долго ты еще собираешься тянуть?  
  
— Недолго. У меня есть план, помнишь? — усмехнулся Мик, а Барри только закатил глаза, встревать в чужие отношения он не собирался, со своими бы разобраться. Поэтому он просто вздохнул и пошел дальше.  
  
На самом деле печь находилась не в самом подвале, через него нужно было пройти по тоннелю под землей до пристройки, расположенной с другой стороны двора. Тоннель имел несколько боковых отходов, однако Барри никогда не интересовался, куда они ведут. Меньше знаешь, как говорится…  
  
— Сара сказала, вы помощников наняли, — заговорил Барри, чтобы отвлечься, когда стены тоннеля начали неприятно давить на него. Клаустрофобией он не страдал, просто было немного не по себе идти там, где обычно провозят покойников.  
  
— Ага. Хартли ты только что видел. Старательный парень, а еще жутко умный и богатый, работает здесь только из-за чувства протеста. Его родители Рэтуэи, может, слышал? — Барри присвистнул, ведь это была самая богатая семья в городе. — Вот именно. Парень оказался недостойной для семьи ориентации, и то ли его выгнали, то ли сам ушел, я не в курсе, если честно, — Мик пожал плечами, а затем отчего-то едва заметно скривился. — А еще есть Аксель, но у него сегодня выходной. Странный малый, и, по-моему, у него с головой не все в порядке, но на работе вроде не сказывается.  
  
— Зачем тогда его нанял?  
  
— Его отец просил. Мы раньше работали вместе, ну, по старой памяти я и не смог отказать. К клиентам я его не подпускаю, а в остальном… сойдет, — Мик вздохнул. — Дела в гору идут, и вдвоем справляться тяжеловато стало, если не считать бригады рабочих, конечно. Раньше втроем еще могли управлять делами, но теперь…  
  
— Втроем? — удивился Барри.  
  
— Да, у меня был партнер. Он нашел это место, помог все здесь организовать, наладил связи.  
  
— Я не знал. Никогда его здесь не видел.  
  
— Он редко появлялся, предпочитая работать в городе. Но в моменты запарки всегда был рядом, — на лице Мика появилась грустная улыбка, и сразу стало ясно, что ничем хорошим его история не заканчивается, однако Барри должен был спросить:  
  
— Ты все время повторяешь «был».  
  
— Несколько месяцев назад кое-что произошло, и с тех пор его с нами нет, — расплывчато ответил Мик. Всего на мгновение во всей его фигуре появилась боль утраты, он, наверное, и сам ее не заметил, потому что вновь приобнял Барри, когда они вошли в помещение с печью. — Давай не будем о грустном. Что интересного ты сегодня принес?  
  
Барри с готовностью протянул мужчине сумку, в которую перед выходом из машины он убрал упакованную в сеть банку, посчитав, что так будет надежней и не привлечет лишнего внимания.  
  
— Он сейчас практически безобиден, сеть исключительно для страховки, — объяснил он, и поскольку Мик был поклонником подобных историй, а еще это служило некой платой за пользование печью, он кратко пересказал их последнее приключение, опуская лишь моменты с Леонардом. Как бы с Миком они не сблизились, о таком ему точно знать не стоило, даже с учетом того, что ему уже известно о способностях Барри.  
  
— Господи, ну и жутким же вы дерьмом занимаетесь. Увидь я такое, точно бы поседел.  
  
— Ты все равно лысый, никто бы не заметил, — усмехнулся Барри.  
  
— На голове, возможно. Но есть одно место…  
  
— Ох, ну там тем более никто смотреть бы не стал.  
  
Они рассмеялись, и это полностью разрядило ситуацию, нагнетенную тяжелым разговором. Не теряя времени, Мик открыл створку печи и осторожно вытряхнул на поддон железную банку с ужасающим содержимым. Из печи потянуло таким жаром, что Барри мгновенно взмок.  
  
— Ты прости, я бы с удовольствием поболтал с тобой подольше, но на сегодня еще чертовски много работы, — с сожалением произнес Мик. — Сам знаешь, на Сару особо рассчитывать не приходиться, а Хартли и так загружен по уши, скорее всего, придется Акселя ему в подмогу вызывать.  
  
— Ничего, может, как-нибудь в другой раз, — Барри улыбнулся и кивнул на источник. — Давай, пока он не проснулся.  
  
И Мик дал. Толкнул поддон в печь и захлопнул створку. В тот же миг Барри упал на колени от пронзившей его боли. Сгорая, источник кричал, и этот крик разрывал на части его разум. Он сам готов был закричать, но с губ срывался один лишь хрип.  
  
— Малыш!  
  
— Тростинка!  
  
— Ты в порядке?! Что случилось? — одновременно бросились к нему Мик и Лен. Но ответить он не мог, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не дать рухнуть своему сознанию.  
  
Однако поддержка друзей давала ему сил. Он ощущал, как сильно сжались руки Мика на его плечах, наверняка оставляя синяки и даря чувство реальности, не давая провалиться в небытие. И поддержка Лена больше ментального характера, потому что он все еще не желал появляться. Зато ему каким-то образом удалось проникнуть в сознание Барри и забрать часть боли. Почувствовав облегчение, Барри вцепился в руки Мика и попытался подняться.  
  
— Уже все нормально, я в порядке. Сам виноват, не ожидал, что источник начнет сопротивляться, потому и не закрылся, — отдышавшись, произнес Барри. — Он хоть и хилый сейчас, но в нем столько желания жить, вот и пытается уцепиться хоть за кого-то, — вот почему Лену удалось ослабить боль, ведь он уже привязан к Барри и просто вытолкнул попытавшееся вторгнуться явление.  
  
— Ох, парень, может, ну ее нахер такую работу? С каждым разом все опаснее становится, — заволновался Мик, придерживая парня, пока он сам не сможет твердо стоять на ногах. — Давай к нам, для тебя местечко всегда найдется. А мертвых и у нас хватает, но наши, по крайней мере, не буйные.  
  
Барри услышал, как согласно хрюкнул где-то рядом Лен, он до сих пор мог ощущать его переживания и раздражение. Было не совсем ясно почему, и Барри предположил, это из-за того, что не он мог быть физически рядом в самый нужный момент. Хотя все еще не понимал, что именно ему мешало. Мик бы понял. Испугался, разозлился и послал всех к черту, но понял. Пожалуй, стоит добавить еще одну причину для разговора по душам с Леонардом.  
  
— Мик, я правда ценю твое предложение, но ты же понимаешь, что я откажусь.  
  
— Понимаю. Однако я от своих слов не отказываюсь, так что имей в виду на будущее.   
  
Барри только кивнул в ответ.  
  
— Ладно, пойду тогда гляну, что там с огнем.  
  
Останавливать его Барри не стал, зная насколько сильно огонь манит Мика. Кажется, раньше это было нечто сродни одержимости пламенем, теперь это не более чем простое любование. Барри и сам бы посмотрел, если бы каждое движение не доставляло боль.  
  
Однако чем сильнее прогорал источник, тем меньше он причинял вреда, пока в один момент Барри вовсе не перестал его ощущать. Кристиан был свободен. С этим миром его больше ничего не связывало, а что там дальше... все зависело исключительно от заслуг самого парня.  
  
Барри уже собрался крикнуть Мику, что все закончилось, как неожиданно ожил его мобильный. Он и не предполагал даже, что сеть ловит в таком месте.   
  
— Да? — настороженно ответил он, поскольку номер определился незнакомый.  
  
— Добрый день, это Тони, мы встречались с вами в «Черной розе».  
  
Ну вот, все как когда-то Барри и предполагал, Тони вновь появился.  
  
— О, добрый день. Возникли какие-то вопросы?  
  
— Нет-нет, если вы про отель, с ним все в порядке. Реконструкция идет полным ходом, — Барри показалось, что произнесено это было с облегчением. — На самом деле я звоню, чтобы предложить вам работу. На этот раз по вашему профилю. Если вы не заняты, конечно.  
  
— Мы как раз только освободились, и было бы интересно послушать ваше предложение.  
  
— Я рад.   
  
— Сможете подъехать к нам в офис?  
  
— А это обязательно? Просто у меня сейчас обед, а времени не так много…  
  
Барри сразу же понял, на что он намекает.  
  
— В таком случае можем встретиться в кафе, например.  
  
— Было бы здорово. Знаете, на Кэнел-Стрит есть уютный ресторанчик, я буду ждать вас там.  
  
Барри знал этот ресторан, не самое фешенебельное заведение, но Тони был прав, вполне уютное. Не придется переодеваться, его зауженные джинсы и свободная рубашка вполне соответствуют дресс-коду. Повезло, что сегодня прохладно. И до ресторана отсюда не так далеко, минут за десять должен успеть. О чем он и сообщил Тони, прежде чем закончить разговор.  
  
— Мик, мне надо ехать, кажется, новая работа наклевывается.  
  
— Ну, надо, так надо. Мне и самому пора, — Мик как раз снижал температуру печи, чтобы не расходовать газ понапрасну, однако полностью не выключил, видимо их и правда еще сегодня ждет много работы. — Кстати, твой приятель, полностью прогорел.  
  
— Да, я почувствовал, как он ушел, — кивнул Барри и охнул, вновь попав в медвежьи объятия.  
  
— Тогда давай прощаться.  
  
— О Боже, Мик, однажды ты меня точно раздавишь до смерти, — сдавлено прохрипел Барри, в ужасе прислушиваясь к треску своих ребер. — Тем более надолго не прощаюсь, если дело будет стоящим, я довольно скоро вернусь.  
  
— Черт, это просто привычка, — рассмеялся Мик, но Барри все же отпустил. — Ладно, парень, до встречи. Но если что, не забывай старого друга.  
  
— Пока, Мик, — улыбнулся Барри и вышел из подвала через другую дверь, которая вела прямо на парковку.


	18. Последнее дело: Часть 2

Всю недолгую дорогу до ресторана Барри молчал, обдумывая недавние события. Леонард, который решил так и не появляться, незримо присутствовал в машине, но с разговорами не приставал, кажется, он сам был чем-то озадачен или расстроен, Барри сильно старался не вникать в его эмоции, сосредоточившись на собственных. Разговор, что назревал с момента их знакомства, более нельзя было откладывать, однако какое-то непонятное предчувствие начала конца не давало Барри этого сделать. Он оттого так легко и согласился на встречу с Энтони, возможно, работа отвлечет его. Поэтому полностью в духе Скарлетт, решил, что подумает об этом потом, и припарковал машину недалеко от ресторана.  
  
Тони он заметил сразу, тот сидел на открытой веранде и разглядывал меню.   
  
— Добрый день, — поздоровался Барри, присаживаясь за столик напротив мужчины.  
  
Тони настороженно взглянул поверх меню, но увидев, кто именно занял место, тут же расплылся в улыбке.  
  
— Добрый. Вы так быстро. Я и сам только что пришел.  
  
— Я был неподалеку, — Барри улыбнулся в ответ. — Если вы не против, может, перейдем к более неформальному общению? Мы ведь уже знакомы, так будет удобней.  
  
— О, я не против, — легко согласился Тони, а затем указал Барри на меню: — Прежде чем перейдем к делу, закажешь что-нибудь? Я так умираю с голоду.  
  
Прислушавшись к себе, Барри ощутил, что перекусить ему не помешает. Время было обеденное, а завтракал он, кажется, целую вечность назад.   
  
— Да, пожалуй, я присоединюсь к тебе, — ответил он Тони и подозвал стоящего неподалеку официанта. Но не успел он толком раскрыть поданное ему меню, как рядом раздался на удивление повеселевший голос Лена:  
  
—  _Рекомендую курицу. Местный шеф… Хм, секунду,_  — он почему-то резко замолчал и исчез, чтобы, как он и сказал, тут же появиться вновь. —  _Да, все в порядке. Так вот, местный шеф готовит ее под великолепным сливочным соусом._  
  
Барри только хмыкнул и быстро нашел блюдо в меню. На первый взгляд выглядело вполне аппетитно. Однако было достаточно других блюд, которые попробовать хотелось не меньше. Пока он колебался, Тони уже успел заказать и выжидательно уставился на Барри. Под таким взглядом долго выбирать было некомфортно, поэтому он решил прислушаться к совету и заказал курицу.  
  
В ожидании заказа, они с Тони не сильно общались, так вели вялую беседу на отвлеченные темы, в основном связанную с «Черной розой», да и та несколько раз прерывалась телефонными звонками, на которые, по словам Энтони, он не мог не ответить.   
  
Зато прояснилось кое-что по тому делу: виновниками событий оказалась фирма по застройке города. Как выяснилось, не выкупи нынешние владельцы здание отеля, и городской совет отдал бы его и всю прилегающую территорию под снос и новую застройку. А строительство в самом центре города чрезвычайно выгодное предприятие, вот фирма, которой должны были передать контракт, и не захотела его упускать. Чего именно они добивались таким вмешательством, непонятно, то ли вынудить продать землю, то ли и вовсе из-за халатности владельцев признать сделку недействительной. Теперь же организаторам грозят большие тюремные сроки и, вероятно, разорение.  
  
Когда принесли их блюда, говорил уже в основном Барри, развлекал собеседника разными историями из работы агентства. А так как рассказчик он был отменный, даже Леонард заслушался, и оттого они не сразу заметили, как подошел официант, убрать пустые тарелки. Воспользовавшись моментом, Тони попросил кофе и какое-то пирожное, Барри решил ограничиться чаем. Сладкое он не сильно любил, да и вполне наелся первым блюдом, — как Лен и говорил, курица под соусом была великолепна, Барри даже с трудом удержался, чтобы не собрать остатки соуса хлебом.  
  
— Что, простите? — за своими мыслями Барри не заметил, как официант его о чем-то спросил. Зато юноша, обрадовавшись, что его наконец заметили, затараторил:  
  
— Какой вам чай принести? У нас есть...   
  
— Просто черный, спасибо, — прервал его Барри, не желая выслушивать весь ассортимент, но чтобы не быть грубым, подарил парню теплую улыбку, от которой его щеки отчего-то слегка заалели. Что, правда, заметил только Лен, громко хмыкнув, а когда Барри повернулся на звук, официант уже удалился.  
  
— Что-то не так? — поинтересовался Тони, заметив, что Барри смотрит в пустое пространство перед собой.  
  
— Ох, нет, все в порядке. Показалось, что что-то услышал, — напоследок он сделал страшные глаза Леонарду и вернулся к разговору с потенциальным клиентом. — Пожалуй, настало время поговорить о делах.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Тони. — На этот раз я решил обратиться к вам по просьбе своего друга Кайла Эванса. Кажется, у него в доме завелся призрак.   
  
—  _Реальный или как в отеле?_  — усмехнулся Леонард. Барри никак на это не отреагировал, продолжая слушать Тони и подробности нового дела.  
  
— Несколько месяцев назад ему в наследство достался дом в старом районе городе, куда он с женой и детьми счастливо переехали. Однако проблемы начались почти сразу. Их младшая дочь начала жаловаться, что видит «страшного дядю» по ночам. Поначалу на ее слова практически не обращали внимания, решив, что так проявляется стресс от переезда. Однако со временем жалобы начали усиливаться, дойдя то того, что девочка отказывалась спать в своей постели. И Кайл и его жена оставались на ночь в детской, однако им не удалось заметить ничего необычного, разве что оба говорили о резком похолодании в какой-то момент ночи. Но они не могли не поверить собственному ребенку, потому из дома было решено на какое-то время съехать. А затем Кайл обратился ко мне, вспомнив мой рассказ про «Черную розу» и ваше агентство, в надежде, что вы сможете помочь, поскольку продавать дом очень бы не хотелось.  
  
Барри какое-то время молчал, допивая чай, пока тот не остыл, и обдумывал все только что услышанное. Нет, он не собирался отказываться от дела, в практике их агентства такое в принципе крайне редко случалось, все-таки их бизнес весьма специфический и сложно предугадать, когда появится новый клиент и появится ли он вообще. На самом деле он думал, успеют ли они справиться до финальной игры чемпионата, он слишком долго ждал этого матча, чтобы на него не пойти. Хотя с появлением Леонарда их обычный срок выполнения работ сократился, если они управятся за это время, то никаких проблем не должно возникнуть.  
  
— На первый взгляд, обычное дело, — обратился он к Тони. — Сможешь ответить на несколько вопросов или лучше непосредственно к клиенту обратиться?  
  
— Значит, ты согласен взяться за работу? — на всякий случай решил уточнить Энтони.  
  
— Думаю, это было очевидное да.  
  
— Уф, слава богу.  
  
— А ты сомневался? — Барри удивленно приподнял брови, вроде он не давал для этого повода.  
  
— Если честно, то было некоторое опасение. Мне показалось, что после «Розы» мы расстались слегка натянуто, ведь ясно же, что доставшееся вам дело не по душе было.  
  
— Ах, так вот ты о чем! Нет, работа ни при чем была, просто появились некоторые непредвиденные обстоятельства, которые на время выбили из колеи, — сильно не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Барри. И только сейчас заметил, что та самая причина непредвиденных обстоятельств куда-то вновь исчезла. Да что с ним сегодня? Это уже начинало злить. — Так что насчет вопросов? — быстро поинтересовался он, пока его недовольство не стало заметным.  
  
— Я постараюсь ответить. Но в случае чего, всегда можно связаться с Кайлом.  
  
— Кстати, закономерный вопрос: он согласен на наше присутствие в его доме?  
  
Тони кивнул:  
  
— Да он на все согласен, лишь бы его ребенок спал спокойно по ночам, а по дому не шлялось… нечто. Ммм, а можно я прежде задам вопрос?  
  
— Почему только ребенок видит призрака? — улыбнувшись одним уголком губ, предположил Барри. И угадал, потому что Тони утвердительно закивал в ответ. — Просто дети более чувствительны к паранормальному. Их разум открыт и не замутнен реалиями жизни. Отсюда и берутся все эти вымышленные друзья, монстры в шкафах либо под кроватями, — коротко пояснил он. Вдаваться в детали времени особо не было, как, впрочем, и желания. — Кстати, девочка рассказывала, как выглядит призрак в ее комнате?  
  
— Для нее он просто страшный дядя, — Тони пожал плечами. — Единственное, что ясно, что это мужчина. Возраст не определишь, ведь для шестилетки все, кто старше двенадцати уже взрослые. А про внешность никто особо и не расспрашивал, чтобы лишний раз не травмировать ребенка.  
  
— Ладно, не суть. Вряд ли там больше одного призрака, так что не ошибемся, — усмехнулся Барри и осторожно огляделся, однако присутствие Леонарда по-прежнему не ощутил. С трудом подавив тяжелый вздох, он продолжил: — Прежде чем въехать в дом, хозяева делали какой-нибудь ремонт?  
  
— В некоторых комнатах и в детской в том числе.  
  
— Я понял, что явление видела только девочка, но видела она его только в своей комнате или в других оно тоже появлялось?  
  
Тони пришлось ненадолго задумать, прежде чем ответить, зато заговорив вновь, он нисколько не колебался.  
  
— Насколько мне известно, только в ее комнате.  
  
— Что ж, ясно. Думаю, этого достаточно. Остальное мы вполне можем узнать сами.  
  
— Мне казалось, обычно больше вопросов задается, — то ли обижено, то ли недоверчиво поинтересовался Энтони, чем вызвал легкую улыбку на губах Барри.  
  
— Обычно — да. Однако я не вижу смысла мучить тебя тем, что ты наверняка знать не можешь. Вроде предыдущих жильцов или смертей связанных с домом. Скорее всего, даже нынешний владелец с этим не сможет помочь. Такую информацию гораздо проще найти самим.   
  
— О, в таком случае, конечно.  
  
Барри показалось, что его собеседник еще что-то хочет сказать и терпеливо ждал. Однако молчание затягивалось, и ожидать чего-то дольше было не слишком удобно, ведь Барри еще надеялся успеть сегодня поделиться с друзьями подробностями нового дела и выяснить все необходимое, чтобы завтра можно было приступать к работе. И так придется сократить срок выполнения до двух дней, о чем стоило бы предупредить клиента.  
  
— Кстати, Тони, нам бы надо подписать договор. Как это лучше будет устроить? И заранее хочу предупредить, что у нас сократился срок выполнения работ, теперь нам достаточно двух дней.  
  
— Ну да, тогда в отеле вы тоже за два дня справились. Наверное, так даже лучше, — пожал он плечами, кажется, это его не сильно заботило, а может он все еще находился в собственных мыслях. — А насчет договора... Давай сделаем так: встретимся у дома Кайла, когда будете готовы приступать к работе, подпишем договор, заодно и ключи отдам.  
  
— Чудненько, — глаза Барри загорелись как всегда в предвкушении нового дела. Сколько бы он не сталкивался с явлениями, каждый раз это было по-новому: разные люди, разные судьбы, смерти... Эмоции всегда зашкаливали. — Думаю, завтра во второй половине дня, мы уже будем готовы, но я позвоню тебе прежде.  
  
— Буду ждать, — Тони вдруг так зазывно заулыбался, и Барри, не ожидавший ничего подобного, невольно поперхнулся, из-за чего ему пришлось откашляться и чтобы не показывать своего смятения, он жестом попросил у официанта счет.  
  
— Мне уже нужно идти, чтобы успеть все подготовить к завтрашнему дню, — на всякий случай пояснил он свои действия, чтобы мужчина не подумал, будто от него пытаются избавиться.  
  
— Да, конечно. Только позволь задержать тебя еще совсем ненадолго, — видимо Энтони наконец на что-то решился, даже любопытно, однако где-то в глубине души Барри не хотел ничего слышать, чтобы не усложнять. Но все же приподнял бровь, показывая, что готов слушать. — Кхм... после того как вы разберетесь с делом, мне бы хотелось пригласить тебя куда-нибудь…  
  
— В смысле на свидание?  
  
После этих слов Барри ожидал бури гнева и ревности, однако ничего не последовало. Леонарда попросту не было рядом. Ни отголоска его присутствия, Барри даже связь с трудом ощущал. А самое интересное, что он не знал злиться ему на такое странное поведение или начинать переживать, вдруг эти исчезновения не просто блажь, а нечто очень нехорошее. Позже, он разберется со всем этим позже. На данный момент нужно понять, что делать с неожиданным ухажером.  
  
— Да, именно на свидание. Надеюсь, для тебя это не оскорбление? Просто ты очень заинтересовал меня еще в самую первую нашу встречу, но тогда мне, мягко говоря, не до чего было, — Тони как-то невесело усмехнулся, чуть оскалившись. Барри очень не хотелось в этот момент его расстраивать, но иного выхода он не видел.  
  
— Все в порядке, — мягко улыбнулся он. — Но я не могу принять твое приглашение.   
  
— Ох, у тебя кто-то есть... — он даже не спрашивал, это была абсолютно безрадостная констатация факта.  
  
— Вроде того. Все сложно, на самом деле. И мне бы очень не хотелось еще сильнее это усложнять. Это будет не хорошо для нас обоих.  
  
— Понимаю, — с грустью кивнул Тони, но тут же изобразил на лице вымученную улыбку. — В любом случае, лучше спросить и получить отказ, чем продолжать мучиться неведением.  
  
Барри не знал, что сказать, чтобы еще больше не задеть чувства мужчины. Не то чтобы Тони ему совсем не нравился, однако было в нем что-то недосказанное и настораживающее. Хотя, конечно же, причина отказа была совсем в другом. Просто все его мысли, его сердце были целиком и полностью заняты совсем другим человеком.   
  
Прощание вышло несколько скомканным, любой разговор после таких откровений казался бы очень неловким, поэтому, когда официант наконец-то принес счет, Барри чуть ли не с радостью согласился на предложение Тони оплатить его, лишь бы появилась возможность поскорее уйти. И все же ему какое-то время пришлось просидеть в машине на парковке, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. Сейчас первым делом он вернется в офис и расскажет Циско и Кейтлин о новой работе, а затем попытается достучаться до Леонарда, чтобы наконец расставить все точки над i, пока вся эта ситуация окончательно не вышла из-под контроля или попросту не свела его с ума.


	19. Последнее дело: Часть 3

— Ну, как съездил? — даже не повернув головы от монитора компьютера, лениво поинтересовался Циско, когда Барри закрыл за собой дверь их офиса.  
  
— Весьма продуктивно, — хмыкнул он. — С сожжением нашего приятеля никаких проблем не возникло, ну почти. Я немного не рассчитал, что он сопротивляться начнет, из-за чего у меня до сих пор легкая мигрень.   
  
— Барри, ну сколько тебе раз говорить, чтобы ты был осторожней, — с тяжелым вздохом произнесла Кейтлин и налив в стакан воды, передала его парню вместе с таблеткой аспирина.  
  
— Спасибо, ты моя спасительница, — усмехнулся Барри, правда, чуть скривившись от горечи лекарства. А затем как-то загадочно подмигнул подруге. — Мик передает привет. Он по-прежнему не собирается сдаваться, действуя по какому-то своему жутко запутанному плану.  
  
Вообще он должен был передать кучу слащавых и никому не нужных комплиментов, но зная Кейтлин он решил, что правда подойдет лучше. Нет, поначалу он пытался передавать те корявенькие слова симпатии, однако со временем понял, что дело никуда не двигается, и перестал заморачиваться. Если им обоим нравится играть в недотрог, значит, так тому и быть. Раньше ему не хотелось вмешиваться в чужие отношения, а то не сложится у них, а крайним он окажется. И все же потихоньку-помаленьку Кейтлин тает от внимания Мика. Видно его план и правда работает. Вот и сейчас стоило только упомянуть имя мужчины, как щеки Кейтлин едва заметно заалели. И Барри не выдержал:  
  
— Сколько это между вами уже продолжается, месяцев восемь? Может пора уже перейти к более решительным действиям?   
  
— Ты же сам сказал, что у мистера Рори есть какой-то хитрый план, мне любопытно узнать его развитие.  
  
Барри фыркнул.  
  
— Да какое там развитие. Если я хоть немного понимаю Мика, то вы оба скорее состаритесь, прежде чем он решится позвать тебя на свидание. Тебе же он вроде симпатичен? И ты уж прости, если я лезу не в свои дела, но у тебя никого не было с самого момента нашего знакомства. Я не знаю твоего прошлого, мы никогда не разговаривали на эту тему, могу лишь предположить, что там произошло нечто очень печальное, однако прошлому лучше там и оставаться. Живи, Кейт, просто живи. Возьми и сама пригласи Мика на свидание. Вы оба этого заслуживаете.  
  
После такой неожиданной отповеди все трое настороженно замолчали. Барри потому что не смог вовремя прикусить язык, возможно, из-за переживания по поводу исчезновения Лена и неуместного признания Энтони. Циско же попросту прифигел от всей ситуации в целом и предпочел молча наблюдать за ее развитием, чтобы ненароком не попасть под горячую руку, неважно чью. А Кейтлин мало того, что смутило само содержание речи, она вдруг поняла, что Барри абсолютно прав.   
  
— Может, мне и правда стоит воспользоваться твоим советом, — решительно заявила она, когда дар речи к ней вернулся. — Я подумаю об этом.  
  
Барри только кивнул, вполне понимая, что и так сделал все, что мог и, наверное, вовсе влез туда, куда не стоит, потому все остальные слова теперь будут лишние. Зато Циско с облегчением выдохнул, как если бы бомба, что вот-вот должна была рвануть, оказалась муляжом.  
  
— Пойду поставлю чайник, а то от ваших откровений аж во рту пересохло, — попытался он шуткой разрядить обстановку, хотя сам звук его голоса уже вернул Барри с Кейтлин к действительности.  
  
— Неплохая идея, — кивнул ему Барри, при этом напоследок, чтобы окончательно закрыть тему, улыбнулся подруге. — Я вам как раз расскажу про наше новое дело.  
  
— А оно у нас есть? — удивилась Кейтлин, решительно отодвигая на потом все неуместные сейчас мысли.  
  
— Ага. Помните Тони, мы с ним встречались в «Черной розе»? Так вот…  
  
Стараясь сильно не вдаваться в детали, Барри вначале рассказал о своем посещении крематория, а уж затем в мельчайших подробностях поведал о встрече с Энтони и о его предложении работы, опустив лишь некоторые личные моменты, которые к делу все равно не относятся.  
  
— Неплохо, — совсем уж кратко констатировал услышанное Циско. Оспаривать решение Барри взять дело никто не стал, оба уже давно привыкли, что все подобные решения все равно остаются за ним. Четкое разделение труда способствует стабильной работе агентства.   
  
— Полный адрес-то есть?  
  
— Конечно, — Барри передал Циско отданный ему перед уходом из ресторана листок из блокнота, на котором были написаны адрес дома и полное имя владельца. — И да, я, в общем-то, пообещал, что мы приступим уже завтра.  
  
— Ну, нормально. Времени еще полно, успеем. Сейчас пробью адрес по базе полиции, а потом сразу в библиотеку.  
  
— Давай я с тобой, — предложил Барри. — Дому больше ста лет, слишком большой объем материала придется просмотреть.  
  
— Да я только за, это ведь ты не большой любитель в бумагах рыться.  
  
Барри хотел было возмутиться, что он, между прочим, перечитал все файлы в их офисе и не по одному разу, а по архивам и библиотекам его попросту редко берут, однако вмешалась Кейтлин, которая была явно не в настроении выслушивать препирательства.  
  
— Вы тогда разбирайтесь здесь, а я прямо сейчас поеду в мэрию, сегодня у них сокращенный рабочий день, а затем в архиве посмотрю подробный план дома.  
  
— Еще момент, — вмешался Барри, пока все не разбежались. — Не знаю насколько это важно, однако Лен пропал, я его совсем не чувствую.  
  
— Серьезно? Когда это случилось?   
  
— Во время обеда с Тони. Он просто резко перестал комментировать все услышанное, я подумал, что ему просто надоело, а он исчез. Да и в последние дни он практически со мной не находился, хотя вроде стал сильнее.  
  
Судя по лицу, Циско хотел что-то пошутить по этому поводу, однако переживания на лице Барри и грозный взгляд Кейтлин, заставили его прикусить язык. Да, ему не слишком нравился Леонард, в большей степени из-за того, что он до сих пор не мог ничего о нем найти, однако смеяться над страданиями друга, позволить себе никак не мог. А еще ему было чуточку любопытно.  
  
— Может быть несколько причин почему ты его не ощущаешь, — немного подумав, заговорила Кейтлин, поскольку она лучше остальных разбиралась в поведении явлений. — Во-первых, он может находиться от тебя на максимальном расстоянии, а то и пытаться уйти дальше. Или же он становится сильнее и связь с тобой ему нужна гораздо меньше. Или... — она слегка замялась, — он начинает исчезать из нашего мира.  
  
Сердце в груди Барри пропустило удар после последней фразы. О чем-то подобном он и сам уже думал, однако признавать это чертовски боялся.   
  
— Впрочем, точно узнать можно лишь спросив у него самого, когда появится.  
  
— Если появится.  
  
— Ох, милый, не накручивай себя заранее. Все разрешится, вот увидишь.  
  
Хотелось бы верить. Эх, эти бы слова, да его судьбе в... в такое место, где решается то, что его ждет дальше.   
  
— Ладно, если с лирикой закончили, давайте переходить к работе, — все-таки Циско не выдержал.  
  
— Ты прав, друг. Переживать мы будем потом, работа важнее. Да и времени все же не так много.  
  
Не успела за Кейтлин захлопнуться дверь, как парни уже уставились в экран монитора. Вообще то, что у них был доступ к некоторым полицейским базам, было не вполне законно. Однако в их работе спасало множество раз. Конечно, у Барри после увольнения из полиции остались там связи, и всегда был Джо, который никогда не отказывал в помощи, однако постоянно их просить проверить какие-то данные, было неудобно и порой вызвало лишние вопросы. Поэтому давняя подруга Барри Фелисити, будучи очень неплохим хакером, помогла им получить доступ ко всем нужным им базам.   
  
Вот только нужные им сведения далеко не всегда можно было найти, пару раз кликнув мышкой. Ведь подавляющее большинство дел до сих не было оцифровано и лежало на полках полицейского архива. Максимум, что можно было найти — преступления совершенные в период за последние десять-пятнадцать лет.  
  
Вполне ожидаемо, по адресу их нового клиента ничего обнаружено не было.   
  
Зато, прежде чем закрыть программу, Барри успел заметить в одной из вкладок имя Леонарда в строке поиска.  
  
— Все еще не сдаешься? — решил поинтересоваться Барри. Он давно не следил за ходом расследования Циско, возможно, тому все же удалось раскопать хоть что-то.  
  
— Я же говорил: это дело принципа.  
  
— И как продвигается?  
  
Циско недовольно скривился, словно ему наступили на больную мозоль.  
  
— Со скрипом. Я проверил всех людей с таким именем, всех их родственников и некоторых близких, о ком удалось найти информацию, даже на всякий случай проверил всех однофамильцев. Но без толку. Скорее всего, я что-то упускаю, но мне серьезно не хватает информации.  
  
Если это был упрек в адрес Барри, то он не обратил на него внимания, поскольку был полностью с ним согласен. У него самого вопросов было куда больше, чем ответов.  
  
— Просто оставь уже это. Все равно либо Лен появится и расскажет все о себе сам, либо не появится вовсе и все эти поиски уже ни к чему будут.  
  
— Барри, мне жаль.  
  
— Ты о чем? — не понял Барри.  
  
— Мне хоть и не слишком по душе Снарт, однако я знаю насколько сильно он тебе дорог, а ты дорог мне, ведь ты мой лучший друг, — не особо внятно объяснил Циско, подобные разговоры ему всегда давались тяжело, оттого всегда звучали искренней.   
  
— Я знаю, — Барри тепло улыбнулся. — Но не думай об этом, со мной в любом случае все будет в порядке, наверное. Да и рано еще расстраиваться, возможно, Кейтлин права и я напрасно переживаю, — улыбка вдруг сменилась усмешкой, и он попытался свести разговор к шутке. — Правда, у нас может возникнуть некоторое затруднение, если Лен так и не появится, нам тогда придется источник по старинке искать.  
  
— Вот печаль, об этом я не подумал, — вернул улыбку Циско, и незаметно, как ему показалось, с облегчением выдохнул. Барри нисколько на это не обиделся, ведь глупо обижаться на проявление заботы. — Ну, тем больше причин хорошенько подготовиться. Пойдем, нам предстоит много работы.  
  
Здание центральной библиотеки Централ-Сити было огромным: два крыла, пять просторных этажей и по слухам еще столько же этажей вниз, хотя, что там хранилось и для чего никто не знает, то ли все настолько засекречено, то ли просто байки. И все же это было одно из самых больших в стране хранилищ знаний.  
  
Раньше при посещении библиотеки Барри всегда пользовался одним и тем же залом, где находилась вся нужная ему для учебы литература. Однако сейчас стоя в холле, он растерялся, совершенно не зная куда идти. То ли дело Циско — тот ориентировался здесь легко и уверено, словно у себя в спальне. Спустя несколько минут он поднял Барри на лифте до четвертого этажа, а затем отвел его к длинным стеллажам с печатными изданиями разных лет.  
  
— Думаю, достаточно будет просмотреть «Централ-Сити Трибьюн», как наиболее старое и уважаемое издательство, в свое время они печали практически все значимые новости города, а остальные издания по большей части их копировали, — со знанием дела произнес Циско. — Начинай отсюда: с этой даты началась застройка района.  
  
— А ты разве не присоединишься? — спросил Барри, с ужасом разглядывая, кажется, нескончаемые стопки газет.  
  
— Я просмотрю сканы на мониторе, мне так привычней.  
  
Спорить Барри не стал, ни к чему бы это не привело, и только зря потеряли бы время. Вместо этого они быстренько разделили издания по годам и принялись в тишине их просматривать.  
  
К моменту закрытия библиотеки они сумели отсмотреть едва ли половину намеченного, но и из этого было ясно, что дальше можно себя не мучить. Сейчас район города, который называют старым, считается респектабельным и самым безопасным. Однако в самом начале его строительства и следующие примерно пятьдесят лет, он являлся самым криминальным местом во всем городе. Стоит ли говорить, сколько убийств и пропавших без вести людей накопилось за это время? Пусть непосредственно упоминания нужного им адреса они не обнаружили, однако же, они получили представление о том, что их могло ожидать в доме.  
  
Поделиться найденной информацией и собственными соображениями, а так же узнать, что удалось выяснить Кейтлин, было решено завтра где-то в районе полудня, чтобы все могли выспаться перед бессонной ночью. А в данный момент оба парня чувствовали себя слишком измотанными, чтобы ехать обратно в офис, поэтому подбросив Циско до его квартиры, Барри вернулся к себе домой. Желудок настойчиво просил, чтобы его покормили, однако готовить было день, потому он быстренько заказал пиццу, и пока принимал душ, ее уже привезли. Под нее он без особого интереса посмотрел новую серию вроде бы любимого сериала, однако без Леонарда было как-то не так.  
  
Барри не оставлял попыток почувствовать присутствие мужчины, пытался его звать, но все без толку. Он даже спал вполглаза, все надеялся, боялся пропустить его появление, постоянно проверяя собственные ощущения. Но под утро сон его все же сморил и проснулся он только из-за сработавшего будильника. Часы показывали десять утра, вроде бы не так рано, и все же Барри готов был проспать намного дольше, если бы не работа.   
  
Из-за беспокойной ночи, он не чувствовал себя ни капли отдохнувшим и мог лишь надеяться, что прохладный душ поможет ему хоть немного прийти в себя. А еще кофе, очень много черного крепкого кофе.  
  
Однако он забыл обо всем, когда, войдя в кухню, увидел Леонарда, которой мирно сидел на подоконнике и с большим интересом разглядывал что-то на улице.  
  
— Какого хрена?!


	20. Последнее дело: Часть 4

— Какого хрена? — нервно повторил Барри, делая несколько шагов вперед. Он был в смятении и не знал, какие чувства ему испытывать из-за возвращения Леонарда. Ему одновременно хотелось броситься на мужчину с кулаками и зацеловать его до умопомрачения.  
  
— Кажется, у нас новый жилец в доме, — спокойно произнес Леонард, словно не заметил недовольства парня, и даже от окна не отвернулся. — Судя по шуму, въезжает в квартиру прямо над нами. Весьма любопытная дамочка и так забавно кричит на грузчиков, которые умудрились уронить коробку с надписью «осторожно хрупкое», — и негромко рассмеялся.  
  
Тут-то Барри и взорвался.  
  
— Да плевать! Перестань вести себя так, будто все нормально, — он в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и приложил ладонь к щеке мужчины, заставляя посмотреть на него. — Что происходит, Лен? Тебя не было почти сутки.  
  
Леонард тяжело вздохнул, его наигранная веселость мигом слетела, а в глазах отразилась такая большая печаль, что Барри невольно отшатнулся.  
  
— Я не знаю, Барри. Не понимаю, что происходит. Я не хотел тебя беспокоить, надеялся, что ты не заметишь.  
  
— Я и не замечал сначала, привык, что ты частенько куда-то испаряешься. Но вчера я практически перестал ощущать тебя, как будто ты не существуешь. Связь между нами истончилась, я даже сейчас ее с трудом ощущаю, — почти шепотом закончил Барри, словно сам испугался своих слов.  
  
— Но она есть, — проникшись моментом, так же тихо произнес Леонард. — Я по-прежнему к тебе привязан и никуда не собираюсь уходить.  
  
С грустью вздохнув, Барри собрался отойти, однако Леонард не позволил, крепко удерживая его за талию.  
  
— Выскажись, полегчает, — предложил он.  
  
Барри только недоверчиво хмыкнул, но позволил себя обнять.  
  
— Эту фразу мы обычно клиентам говорим, когда они не решаются что-то нам рассказать.  
  
— Я знаю, потому и предложил.  
  
По выражению лица Леонарда было видно, насколько некомфортным был для него этот разговор, скорее всего, он переживал из-за всей этой ситуации намного сильнее и все же старался поддерживать присущую ему беззаботность, и очень не хотелось лишать его этого. Потому Барри подавил в себе желание высказать все, что накипело, и вместо этого ограничился вопросом, не менее важным, чем вновь отложенный разговор.  
  
— Когда это началось?  
  
— Может неделю назад или чуть больше, не помню, — спокойно ответил Лен, если он и был удивлен нежеланием Барри начинать явно накипевший разговор, то вида не подал.  
  
— Так давно! Лен, тебе стоило сразу мне сказать.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, я не думал, что это что-то серьезное. Обычно я пропадал самое большее на час, ты даже не замечал. И я надеялся, что после приобретения такой силы, это прекратится, но…  
  
— Но стало только хуже, — закончил за него Барри. — Что происходит, когда ты пропадаешь?  
  
— Ничего, — пожал плечами Лен. — Я словно выпадаю из реальности ненадолго, как мне кажется, а когда возвращаюсь, то узнаю, сколько на самом деле отсутствовал.   
  
Слова Кейтлин о причинах происходящего тут же возникли в памяти Барри: кажется, Лен и правда начинает исчезать из этого мира. От одной только мысли, что это может быть реальным, у Барри на целое мгновение остановилось сердце, и резко закружилась голова от нехватки кислорода. Он пошатнулся, но Леонард крепко держал его в своих руках, не позволяя упасть, а заметив, как парню резко стало нехорошо, усадил его к себе на колени.  
  
— Малыш, все нормально?  
  
— Вполне. Наверное, просто перенервничал, — тихо ответил Барри, понимая, что рассказать о подозрениях Кейтлин не может, просто потому, что сам не хочет в них верить. Сложно осознать, что его хрупкое счастье постепенно начало разрушаться, гораздо удобнее хотя бы еще немного побыть в неведении.  
  
Вместо этого он облизнулся, глядя на призывно приоткрытые губы Леонарда и, зарычав от нетерпения, впился в них жарким, чувственным поцелуем. Он настолько сильно прижимался к телу Лена, что мог ощущать его дрожь, которая стремительно передавалась ему самому. Желание пульсировало внутри него. Когда язык Леонарда проник в его рот, Барри протяжно застонал. Не в силах совладать с собой, он выгнул спину, пальцами впиваясь в плечи мужчины, стараясь оказаться как можно ближе. Их поцелуй стал еще горячее, требовательнее, его зубы покусывали нижнюю губу Леонарда, вызывая у него стоны желания.  
  
— Мм, чему обязан такому…  
  
Он не договорил, только выразительно приподнял брови, потому что Барри постоянно его прерывал поцелуями.  
  
— Моему временному помутнению, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом прошептал он. — Не хочу останавливаться…  
  
— И не надо, ты и так слишком долго от меня убегал.  
  
Голос Леонарда срывался, его руки блуждали по всему телу Барри, окончательно подавляя его волю. Ничего на свете он не желал так сильно, как этого мужчину. И осознание того, что в любой момент он может его навсегда потерять, лишь сильнее распаляло и срывало когда-то поставленные барьеры. И все же где-то на периферии сознания билась упрямая мысль, что пора остановиться.  
  
— Я опоздаю на работу, — разум Барри хоть и плыл, однако внутренний трудоголик всегда был настороже.  
  
— Начальство не опаздывает, Барри. Не страшно, если ты немного задержишься, — промурлыкал Лен, забираясь прохладными ладонями под футболку парня.  
  
— Но новое дело…  
  
— Подождет. Или ты хочешь пойти туда с этим? — он кивнул головой, указывая на характерную выпуклость в паху Барри. Однако видя, что он все еще колеблется, хриплым голосом добавил: — Позволь хотя бы помочь тебе с этим.  
  
На это Барри был готов согласиться. Он обмяк в руках Леонарда, отдавая свое тело в его полное распоряжение. И был тут же вовлечен в новый поцелуй, настолько горячий, что он не сразу заметил, как ладонь Леонарда скользнула вниз по его животу и, оттянув резинку спортивных штанов, нежно опустилась на его возбужденный орган. Это едва не закончилось тем же, что и в прошлый раз, казалось, шевельни он рукой, и Барри сразу же кончит. Однако Лен поступил иначе, он чувствительно укусил парня за нижнюю губу, почти до крови, что немного остудило его пыл. Он болезненно зашипел, недовольно уставившись на мужчину, а тот лишь едва заметно усмехнулся и зализал место укуса.  
  
— Не так быстро. Мне тоже хочется насладиться процессом.  
  
— Но мне так хорошо… — захныкал Барри, не смотря на отрезвляющую боль, возбуждение никуда не делось.  
  
— А может быть еще лучше.  
  
Быстро чмокнув парня в губы, Леонард легко пересадил его на подоконник, а сам устроился на коленях между его ног, стягивая штаны вниз до самых щиколоток. Барри издал восхищенный вздох и застонал, когда Леонард начал нежно поглаживать его бедра, оставляя на внутренней стороне багровые засосы. Мучительно сладко и долго, а в таких делах Барри был слишком нетерпелив. Потянув за короткий ежик волос, он сам направил мужчину туда, где ему больше всего хотелось ласки.  
  
И Леонард не подвел.  
  
Прежде чем окончательно потеряться в приятных ощущениях, единственное, о чем Барри успел подумать, — что ничего подобного в своей жизни он еще не испытывал. Лен был очень хорош, просто профессионал. Хотя ему сложно было судить, как-то так вышло, что сравнивать ему было практически не с чем.   
  
Мягкие губы Леонарда скользили по всей длине ствола, прослеживая каждую венку, чтобы затем шершавым языком вылизать открывшуюся и истекающую смазкой головку. Но это было ничто с ощущением влажного, горячего рта. Для Барри это был предел.  
  
— Лен, я сейчас кончу, — срывающимся голосом прошептал он. — О Боже, сейчас… Сейчас!  
  
Леонард едва успел отстраниться, как сперма начала выстреливать, брызгами оседая на груди Барри и продолжая стекать вниз по стволу. Так хорошо ему уже давно не было. Сил пошевелиться практически не осталось, во всем теле ощущалась приятная истома, и он начал медленно сползать с подоконника. Леонард его тут же подхватил, вновь усаживая поудобней.  
  
— Угодил? — с легкой усмешкой спросил он, смотря на парня снизу вверх.  
  
— Еще спрашиваешь. Это было просто... Боже, даже не знаю, как цензурно выразиться.  
  
— Я понял. Приму за комплимент.  
  
— Хочу еще, — неожиданно даже для себя вдруг добавил Барри. Все же длительное воздержание до добра не доводит.  
  
— Ох, малыш, ради тебя я готов стараться сколько угодно, — Лен тепло улыбнулся и почему-то поднялся с колен. — Однако если мы сейчас продолжим, то мне захочется присоединиться, и тогда мы не просто опоздаем на работу, мы полностью про нее забудем.  
  
— Ну и черт с ней.   
  
— Ха, и это говорит мне парень, который офис предпочитает собственному дому, — Лен фыркнул и поднял Барри на ноги, и даже сам вновь натянул на него штаны. — Тебе нужно остыть, тогда ты поймешь, почему я сейчас остановился.  
  
— Я уже понял, — недовольно буркнул Барри. Похоть в его сознании развеялась, наконец, и он четко осознал, насколько сильно опаздывает на встречу с друзьями. Хорошо, что до основной работы еще достаточно времени и, в общем-то, они могли бы еще немного задержаться, вот только неподготовленным идти на дело Барри не любил, да и опасно это могло быть.  
  
— Спасибо, Лен.  
  
Наверно, Барри сам не вполне знал, за что именно благодарит, но мужчина его все же понял, улыбнувшись в ответ и заключив его в объятия.   
  
— Барри, я отпускаю тебя в последний раз, в следующий одним минетом ты не отделаешься.  
  
И прежде чем выпустить парня из объятий, он увлек его в такой головокружительный поцелуй, что Барри чуть было не сорвался.  
  
— Ты сводишь меня с ума...  
  
Найдя в себе последнюю каплю силы воли, он отстранился от Леонарда и ушел в комнату, чтобы переодеться к выходу. На завтрак времени уже не оставалось. Впрочем, прекрасно зная своих друзей, которые по-любому тоже еще не завтракали, быстренько приготовить что-нибудь можно было и в офисе. Куда они сильно опоздали, потому что пришлось заезжать в магазин за продуктами.  
  
Зато Леонард в этот раз не стал исчезать. И это было необычно и очень волнительно. Пожалуй, впервые за все время Барри ощутил, что они реальная пара. Можно было громко, не таясь, обсуждать, какой лучше выбрать сыр или почему эти яйца не стоит брать, и периодически вытаскивать из тележки разные ненужные продукты, которые Лен бросал туда просто потому, что мог.   
  
Но особый дискомфорт Барри доставлял флирт Леонарда чуть ли не с каждой встречной симпатичной девушкой. Нет, понятно, что это несерьезно, и это обычная потребность в общении. Вот только пока они дошли до кассы он успел получить два или три номера телефона и даже один адрес! Поэтому когда на кассе дамочка только начала строить Лену глазки, терпение Барри лопнуло, и он поступил самым радикальным образом.  
  
Его не было рядом с кассой в момент начала разговора, пришлось вернуться за печеньем для Кейтлин, иначе бы его просто в офис не пустили. Еще на подходе заметив масленый взгляд девушки, он усмехнулся и, бросив печенье в тележку, повернул Леонарда лицом к себе и впился в его губы жадным поцелуем. Такой собственнический жест отбил дальнейшее желание флиртовать с обеих сторон. Вот только девушка выглядела расстроенной и поскучневшей, а Лен, наоборот, был доволен, словно кот, объевшийся сметаны.  
  
Первым делом, едва они вышли из супермаркета, Леонард выбросил в мусор все визитки и листочки с записанными номерами, тем самым заработав от Барри еще один поцелуй.  
  
За всем этим до офиса они добрались только во втором часу. Однако на их опоздание никто особого внимания не обратил. Просто привыкли, что Барри никогда не приходит вовремя, всегда либо гораздо раньше, либо настолько поздно, что уже и не надеешься его увидеть.   
  
— Ты же вроде говорил, что опаздываешь, — с недоумением в голосе произнес Леонард, глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину.  
  
— Так и есть.  
  
А вот Барри просто кивнул и сразу прошел в кухню, уже привычный ко всему в их офисе.  
  
— Что-то не похоже.  
  
Удивление Леонарда можно было понять: Циско сидел, как обычно, за столом, уставившись в монитор и лишь вяло махнул рукой в знак приветствия, когда услышал голос друга; а Кейтлин даже головы не повернула с куда большим интересом глядя какую-то научную передачу по телевизору. Да и сам Барри, вместо того, чтобы приступить к работе, куда так неистово рвался, негромко позвякивал посудой в кухне, напевая неизвестный Лену бодрый мотивчик. И спешить начинать обсуждение нового дела, в общем-то, никто не стремился.  
  
— Барри, ты ничего не хочешь мне объяснить?  
  
Барри прекрасно понимал, как со стороны это выглядит, словно он в очередной раз сбежал, однако не успел и рта раскрыть, как неожиданно заговорил Циско.  
  
— А куда торопиться-то? Выезжать на место раньше шести-семи часов бессмысленно. Нет, можно, конечно, но с таким же успехом просто так мы можем и в офисе посидеть. А то с большей пользой. Смотри сколько файлов, — и указал рукой на стеллажи, — чтобы оцифровать все у меня несколько лет уйдет, так что чем быстрее начну…  
  
— И все равно не понятно, зачем так рано в офис приезжать.  
  
— Это все же обычный рабочий день, пусть мы и даем возможность поспать подольше из-за предстоящего ночного бдения. Вдруг форс-мажор какой случится и придется побегать по городу в поисках новой информации. Или новый клиент появится. Ну, в общем, ты понял. Кстати, Бар, а ты чего так поздно?  
  
Решив, что тема исчерпана и объяснять ему ничего не придется, Барри вплотную занялся делами на кухне и от того вопрос Циско застал его врасплох. От неожиданности он чуть не выронил сковородку из рук и ударился головой о дверку шкафчика.   
  
— Были… кхм, некоторые личные причины, — он просто не придумал отговорки получше, да еще при этом сильно покраснел, ясно давая понять всем о характере тех причин.  
  
— О! Ну, ясно все с вами, — хохотнул Циско в ответ и вернулся за компьютер, посчитав, что на этом его миссия выполнена.  
  
Барри украдкой посмотрел на Леонарда и увидел, как тот ободряюще улыбнулся ему и на секунду прикрыл глаза, как делал всякий раз, когда был чему-то очень рад. А затем развернулся и направился вслед за Циско. Задумываться о его действиях Барри не захотел, — ну может, поразвлечься ему захотелось, «Доведи Циско до белого каления» любимая игра Леонарда, — для него лучше сейчас было вернуться к готовке. Тем более Кейтлин решила составить ему компанию.  
  
— Тебе помочь?  
  
— Да, было бы здорово. Можешь порезать вот эти овощи, — пожалуй, это единственное, что ей можно было поручить, чтобы не пришлось потом переделывать.  
  
— Кажется, у вас все по-настоящему, — едва взяв в руки нож, поинтересовалась она.  
  
— О чем ты? — не понял Барри, и Кейтлин выразительно приподняла одну бровь. — Ах, это... — Барри слегка смутился и перешел на шепот, зная какой великолепный слух у Леонарда. — Не совсем. Если честно, я не вполне уверен, что это вообще возможно.  
  
— Вообще, нет конечно, ведь призраки не материальны. Но как знать, Леонард очень необычный.  
  
— Это точно.  
  
Больше эту тему негласно было решено не обсуждать, и так оба чувствовали себя неловко. В оставшееся до обеда время, — потому что даже для самого позднего завтрака было уже слишком поздно, — они обменивались лишь короткими фразами, касающиеся исключительно готовки. Без инструкций Барри у Кейтлин наверняка бы вышло нечто странное и малосъедобное, а мучиться желудком предстоящей ночью никому не хотелось. Обычно это у них служило поводом для шуток, вот только сегодня Барри был не в настроении.  
  
Он не мог перестать думать о сегодняшнем утре и украдкой поглядывал на Леонарда, который был увлечен беседой с Циско. Барри был абсолютно уверен в своем решении перевести их отношения на новый уровень, и он хотел бы чувствовать себя счастливым, однако подсознательный страх потери любимого человека по-прежнему никуда не делся. Ему лишь удалось загнать его подальше, и как временная мера этого было достаточно.  
  
Пока Барри был занят собственными мыслями и давал редкие указания Кейтлин, до него долетали обрывки фраз из разговора Циско и Лена. Самое удивительное, что они не ссорились, как это обычно бывало, а кажется, наконец нашли нечто общее. Пусть это и был лишь «Звездный путь». И все же неплохо для начала.   
  
— Что смешного? — с любопытством в голосе поинтересовалась Кейт, когда услышала, как Барри усмехнулся.  
  
Он кивнул головой в сторону больших фанатов Стартрека, при этом продолжая улыбаться.  
  
— Да просто, похоже, что у Циско любой разговор рано или поздно сводится либо к «Звездным войнам», либо к «Звездному пути».  
  
— А… ты об этом. Тогда еще комиксы бывают. Но Леонард мало похож на их поклонника, вот Циско и выбрал наиболее подходящую тему по его мнению. Он ведь ради тебя старается.  
  
— Да, я знаю, — Барри продолжал улыбаться, но судя по тону, развивать эту тему он не собирался. И Кейтлин его правильно поняла.  
  
— Ладно, уже почти все готово. Закончишь один? А я пойду пока на стол накрою.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Все обеденное время они посвятили обсуждению найденной прошлым днем информации, и ничего особо нового они не почерпнули. Район тот долгие годы был криминальный, и никаких записей о жильцах попросту не велось, а если что-то и записывалось, то всевозможные пожары, которые вспыхивали там так часто, словно гирлянды на Рождество, уничтожили все бумажные следы. Первые нормальные записи появились только в семидесятых и для их расследования ценной информации не несли.  
  
Все о чем они могли догадываться, что призраку более пятидесяти лет, наверняка как-то связан с преступным миром, и что каким-то образом его источник был потревожен в результате ремонта. И все же эта информация гораздо больше того, с чем им бывало приходилось работать.  
  
Посуда еще не была убрана со стола, как у двери офиса появился новый клиент.


	21. Последнее дело: Часть 5

— Думаете, это она?  
  
— Скорее всего. Он достаточно подробно описал место и девушку. Да нет, точно она.  
  
— Кто она? О чем вы? — вмешался в разговор Леонард, незнание того о чем идет речь его начало раздражать.  
  
— Попутчица, — тут же откликнулся Барри, рассматривая файлы на одной из самых заполненных полок стеллажа.  
  
— И мне это должно о чем-то говорить?  
  
Однако Барри уже не спешил отвечать, поскольку нашел искомое, и теперь погрузившись в чтение, перестал замечать что-либо вокруг. Кейтлин пришлось объяснять вместо него.  
  
— «Попутчица» — одно из нераскрытых дел Харрисона Уэллса, — она показала на полку, где еще недавно рылся Барри. — Ты слышал, о чем говорил клиент: подобрал девушку, голосующую на обочине в безлюдном месте, а пока вез ее до пункта назначения, в какой-то момент она исчезла. — Леонард кивнул, но пока понятнее ему не стало. — Первый подобный случай произошел где-то в середине восьмидесятых…  
  
— В октябре 84-ого, — внезапно перебил Барри, отрываясь от чтения.  
  
Кейтлин закатила глаза, и продолжила:  
  
— Судя по описанию, та же девушка просила ее подвезти и затем исчезала. А полицию начали поступать заявления и жалобы — один таксист очень переживал, что она исчезла не заплатив. Но проведя расследование, похожей девушки обнаружено не было. Заявлений об исчезновении никто не подавал, а по описанию никто из местных опознать ее не смог. Не имея тела на руках, полиция заводить дело не стала, однако люди в то время сознательнее были и все же прочесали с собаками тот участок дороги и прилегающую территорию в попытке найти тело, но безрезультатно. Людей на всякий случай предупредили не брать попутчиков в той области, и на этом все завершилось. А спустя несколько лет вновь начали появляться сообщения о «Попутчице», как ее к тому времени успели окрестить журналисты. Уэллс много лет пытался узнать имя этой девушки и найти ее источник, однако ему это так и не удалось. И вот она появилась снова.  
  
— За столько лет никто не попытался спросить как ее зовут? Как-то не верится.  
  
— Спрашивали, конечно. Но она не называла, просто просила ее подвезти и на этом все.  
  
— Она опасна?  
  
Кейтлин покачала головой:  
  
— Нет, вреда она не причиняла. Скорее людей пугает ситуация в целом.  
  
— И чего тогда ее искать? Ну, катается девчонка, в чем проблема? Тем более вам за это даже не платят.  
  
— А ты не понял? — Кейтлин нахмурилась, когда Лен пожал плечами. — Она пытается выбраться. Несколько лет она копит силы, а затем просит, чтобы ее отвезли подальше, она ведь никогда не называла конкретного адреса, просто ехала в ту же сторону что и водитель, однако ее каждый раз возвращает назад к источнику. Ей нужно помочь.  
  
— И, кажется, теперь мы сможем это сделать, — вновь подал голос Барри. — Взгляните на файл. Изучив все данные о появлении Попутчицы, Харрисон смог выделить участок, где предполагаемо находится ее источник.   
  
— Что-то я сомневаюсь, — недоверчиво протянул Циско. — Если Уэллсу за столько лет не удалось, то почему у нас должно получиться?  
  
— Потому что у нас есть Лен.  
  
— Эй, я вам не поисковая собака, — возмутился он. Тогда Барри подошел к нему и, осторожно взяв за руку, заглянул ему прямо в глаза.  
  
— Нет конечно. Но ты обещал помогать.  
  
Видя перед собой этот щенячий взгляд, Леонарду оставалось только вздохнуть и согласиться.  
  
— Ладно, но мы непременно поговорим о моем вознаграждении… — он бросил лукавый взгляд на друзей Барри и понизил голос до сексуального шепота, — позже наедине. — И довольно усмехнувшись заалевшим щекам парня, продолжил в полный голос: — Это все, конечно, очень мило, однако не пора ли вам собираться на работу, за которую платят?  
  
— Твою мать! — или что-то в этом роде произнесли все трое одновременно, поэтому конкретных фаз было не разобрать, но смысл верный.  
  
Время было почти шесть, а они еще даже собираться не начали. Хорошо, что в этот раз оборудования требовалось меньше, и все можно было перенести за один раз. Оставалось только позвонить Тони и договориться о встрече.  
  
Каким-то чудом им удалось в час пик проскочить пробки, и у нужного дома они оказались гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывали. Тони еще не было. Чтобы не терять время, заранее перенесли сумки с оборудованием на крыльцо, как возле него остановился автомобиль.  
  
— Простите, что заставил ждать.  
  
Тони выглядел уставшим и был настолько бледным, словно вся кровь отступила от его лица. Барри бросил вопросительный взгляд на Леонарда, но тот лишь покачал головой, показывая, что в этот раз ни при чем. Барри тут же забеспокоился.  
  
— Выглядишь неважно. С тобой все в порядке? — он подошел ближе, но прикасаться к мужчине не спешил, не зная, как тот отреагирует после их неудобного разговора, но поддержка ему бы точно не помешала.  
  
— Наверное. Не знаю. Сегодня был очень тяжелый день, вероятно, я просто перетрудился, — Тони тяжело облокотился о перила, остановившись всего в паре шагов от Барри. — Давайте зайдем в дом. Подпишем договор, я как раз немного передохну, а затем смогу вас оставить, чтобы вы могли приступать к работе.  
  
— Эм… ладно.  
  
Барри с сомнением осмотрел мужчину, и тот совсем не выглядел в порядке, но спорить не стал. В конце концов, Тони взрослый человек и они едва знакомы, чтобы начинать читать нотации. Да и разве он мог бы, когда сам, заработавшись, вспоминал о своем здоровье, когда уже начинал валиться без сил. Хотя у него для нотаций всегда была Кейтлин и теперь еще Леонард.  
  
Открыв входную дверь, Тони тут же скрылся внутри, а вот команде пришлось задержаться, чтобы перенести свои сумки так, чтобы не пришлось возвращаться. Нагруженный по уши Барри успевал осматриваться, пока шел на голоса Тони и Кейтлин, которую как всегда заставлять таскать тяжелое оборудование не стали, вместо этого она разбиралась с документами.   
  
Внутри дом был заметно осовременен, однако дух начала прошлого века, когда началась постройка, все еще ощущался. Это была современная классика, как Барри назвал про себя увиденное, он не знал, есть ли в дизайне подобное направление, однако интерьер был именно таким. Очень стильно и то же время уютно.  
  
— Мы можем расположиться здесь? — спросил Циско, когда скинул тяжелые сумки на пол и теперь растирал затекшую поясницу.  
  
— Да. Я подумал, что столовая для ваших целей подойдет лучше всего.  
  
Циско пожал плечами в ответ. В общем-то, им было не принципиально где устраивать базу, порой даже на голом полу приходилось располагаться, но объяснять это все клиенту он, разумеется, не стал. Вместо этого спросил:  
  
— Где находится спальня девочки?  
  
— О, чуть не забыл самое главное, — попытался улыбнуться Тони, но улыбка вышла какая-то вымученная. — Спальня на втором этаже, первая дверь налево. Может мне показать?  
  
— Не стоит, — поспешно вмешался Барри, понимая, что лестничный пролет их клиент попросту не осилит. — Вряд ли у нас получится заблудиться.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда я, пожалуй, вас оставлю. Я и так, наверное, уже задерживаю вашу работу.  
  
— Ничуть. Но, Тони, ты уверен, что сможешь доехать до дома? Ты такой бледный. Может, лучше вызовешь такси? Или оставайся здесь, в доме наверняка есть гостевая спальня, а нам ты не помешаешь, если только не будешь храпеть слишком громко, — Барри позволил себе легкую улыбку в конце.  
  
— Ну, на это еще никто не жаловался.  
  
Тони тоже улыбнулся и, судя по его виду, он хотел согласиться остаться ночевать здесь, но затем увидел, как Леонард приблизился к Барри, и как Барри неосознанно к нему потянулся. Если днем раньше между ними еще все было сложно, то теперь все явно разрешилось.   
  
— Нет, думаю, мне лучше будет взять такси. У вас ведь пополнение, я точно буду лишний.  
  
Барри понял, что Тони говорил вовсе не о работе.  
  
— Это Леонард, — он нашел его ладонь своей и крепко сжал. — Он помогает нам в некоторых делах.  
  
— Приятно познакомится.  
  
Слова Лена прозвучали вполне искренне, но видя, как недобро сузились его глаза, Барри посильнее сжал его ладонь и успокаивающе ее погладил.  
  
— Барри, я пойду пока пройдусь, возможно, удастся что-нибудь почувствовать, — голос Лена был спокоен, однако Барри точно знал, что позже ему придется объясниться.  
  
— Да, мне тоже пора.  
  
Прежде чем Тони вызвал такси, Барри пришлось помочь ему дойти до дивана в гостиной, поскольку за время его пребывания здесь, он, кажется, вымотался еще больше. А вот когда мужчина ушел никто из команды не заметил, у них было слишком много дел, чтобы отвлекаться по пустякам.  
  
— Ты хоть что-нибудь почувствовал? — спросил Барри, когда они с Кейтлин устанавливали все нужное оборудование в спальне ребенка, а Леонард как всегда крутился где-то рядом.  
  
— Пока нет. Кто бы здесь ни был, он слишком слабый.  
  
— А источник?  
  
— Смеешься? — фыркнул Лен. — Если бы я не знал, что он где-то в комнате, никогда бы не догадался. Придется ждать ночи, чтобы узнать хоть что-то.  
  
— Ладно, значит, ждем.  
  
В эту ночь было решено полностью положиться на способности Леонарда, и просто понаблюдать, что будет происходить в спальне. Если за ночь ничего не произойдет и явление действительно настолько слабое, что ни Барри, ни даже Лену не удастся его обнаружить, то следующей ночью они по очереди будут дежурить в комнате, в надежде его выманить.  
  
Когда стемнело, все прильнули к экранам, ожидая, что там вот-вот появится нечто, однако прошел час, два, а ни камеры, ни какие-либо иные датчики, установленные по всему периметру комнаты, не зафиксировали ровным счетом ничего. Они не знали, во сколько обычно появляется явление, Тони и сам этого не знал, потому с неким разочарованием признали, что им придется набраться терпения, поскольку надежды на Леонарда так же не оправдались, и он по-прежнему утверждал, что ничего необычного в доме не ощущает.   
  
За все время проведенное вместе, Барри неплохо успел изучить Леонарда, а потому глядя в его чересчур честное лицо, он заподозрил что-то неладное, однако напирать не стал, решив не начинать разборки перед друзьями. Вместо этого он отправил Циско и Кейтлин спать, пообещав разбудить их немного позже, либо если в комнате, наконец, начнется что-то интересное. На самом деле он рассчитывал провести время за разговором по душам с Леном, однако тот как назло куда-то опять исчез. Барри первым делом проверил связь, но она была крепкой, значит, мужчина где-то неподалеку и его можно было заставить вернуться, но Барри никогда не нравилось принуждать. Тогда он, на всякий случай, проверил еще раз все данные и, не заметив никаких отклонений, достал из сумки пухлый файл «Попутчицы», надеясь найти в нем какие-нибудь полезные детали.   
  
Леонард появился в тот момент когда он переворачивал последнюю страницу так и не найдя ничего, что могло бы пролить свет на таинственную историю молодой девушки.  
  
— Барри, пора будить твоих друзей, тебе тоже не помешает отдохнуть.  
  
В общем-то, Барри не чувствовал себя особенно уставшим, но и сидеть остаток ночи бесцельно пялясь в мониторы ему не хотелось. Циско он нашел спящим в гостиной, а Кейтлин сладко посапывала в спальне на первом этаже, даже немного жаль было ее будить. И все же Барри намеревался занять ее место, но после того, как он разбудил девушку, Леонард его остановил.  
  
— Иди за мной. На втором этаже есть более подходящая комната.  
  
— Да мне и здесь пойдет, — Барри пожал плечами, обводя взглядом просто обставленную комнату, которая явно предназначалась для гостей, настолько она казалась безликой. Вот только негромкое «Барри» было произнесено с интонацией, не терпящей возражений.  
  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, и подошли к комнате, соседней со спальней девочки. Здесь определенно кто-то жил, возможно, не постоянно, но комната выглядела более обжитой. На комоде стояли фотографии, в приоткрытом шкафу виднелась одежда, а на прикроватной тумбочке лежала книга с закладкой.  
  
— Почему ты привел меня сюда? — поинтересовался Барри и тут же плюхнулся на кровать, растянувшись на ней во весь рост, он и не предполагал насколько на самом деле устал. — Только не говори, что здесь кровать удобнее, хотя так и есть.  
  
Леонард хмыкнул:  
  
— Не скажу. Мы здесь по иной причине. Выходи!  
  
Барри не сразу понял, что последняя фраза не ему предназначалась, только ощутив слабенькое присутствие сверхъестественного, он тут же подскочил на кровати. Само явление формировалось неподалеку и очень медленно, словно требовались все его силы на появление. И когда явление наконец материализовалось, это оказался молодой парень не слишком приятной наружности, чем-то напоминающей обезьяну. Неудивительно, что ребенку он показался страшным, не хотелось бы повстречаться с таким типом в темном переулке.  
  
Барри невольно отшатнулся и вероятно на его лице отразился испуг, потому что Леонард поспешил его успокоить:  
  
— Не бойся. Паоло совсем безобиден, он, вероятно, один из самых добродушных малых, которых я когда-либо встречал. Паоло, это Барри, он может тебе помочь, расскажи ему свою историю.  
  
Призрак юноши с готовностью закивал, но когда попытался заговорить, Барри услышал лишь невыносимо жуткий вой и с силой зажал уши.  
  
— Твою мать, — Лен резко выругался и жестом показал Паоло замолчать. Подойдя к Барри, он осторожно положил руку на его плечо. — Малыш, ты в порядке?   
  
Барри потряс головой, чтобы избавиться от звона в ушах, и в порядке он себя совсем не чувствовал, у него резко сдавило в висках, а перед глазами заплясали черные точки. Такое уже бывало при контакте с некоторыми явлениями, и он знал, что скоро все пройдет.  
  
— В порядке, — он не хотел заставлять Леонарда переживать. — Не думал, что он будет настолько громкий.  
  
— Странно, я его нормально слышу.  
  
А вот это весьма любопытно. Все исследователи явлений полагали, что многие не способны общаться, а на самом деле, просто не все способны их понимать. Этот вопрос, несомненно, стоит хорошенько изучить, возможно, удастся найти способ преодолеть этот барьер.  
  
Пока Барри был поражен новым открытием, Лен, не заметив его замешательства, продолжил:  
  
— Тогда давай я тебе вкратце перескажу историю нашего незадачливого друга. Как я уже говорил, это Паоло. Когда-то его родители приплыли из Италии в Америку в поисках лучшей жизни. Уж не знаю, насколько им это удалось, видимо не слишком, поскольку еще ребенком Паоло пришлось работать на известную в городе мафиозную семью. Повзрослев, карьеры у парня не сложилось, и к восемнадцати годам он по-прежнему оставался мелким клерком. Странно, конечно, с такой внешностью из него отличный боец бы вышел. Без обид только, — обратился он к Паоло, а тот только пожал плечами. Пусть внешностью Бог его обделил, однако, кажется, мозги у парня были, слишком уж разумно он себя вел. — В общем, случилось однажды ему подслушать разговор парней из семьи, — так мелкие сошки, однако умудрялись вести левый бизнес в обход казны. И нет, чтобы тут же обо всем доложить старшим, Паоло решил поиграть в детектива и разузнать подробности их деятельности, чтобы получить больше шансов на повышение. Юность, что сказать, вечно хотят все и сразу. Как ты уже мог догадаться, вынюхивание ни к чему хорошему не привело и Паоло, в конце концов, оказался почти на сто лет замурован в стену.  
  
— Как? — внезапно охрипшим голосом произнес Барри, ему стала любопытна история этого юноши.  
  
— Как это обычно бывает: был недостаточно скрытен, его обнаружили и заставили замолчать навечно. В этом доме, где заговорщики устроили временную базу, как раз шла отделка стен, где Паоло в итоге и оказался.  
  
— То есть тело Паоло в этой стене! — воскликнул Барри, и резко соскочив с кровати, приблизился к стене, отделяющей их от детской.  
  
— 10 баллов Гриффиндору! — Лен рассмеялся собственной шутке, на что Барри только хмыкнул.  
  
— И ты все время знал, что он здесь?  
  
— Нет, обнаружил его только с наступлением темноты. Парень настолько слабый, что мне пришлось поделиться с ним частью собственной энергии, чтобы он смог предстать перед тобой.  
  
— Хм… и к чему вся эта скрытность? Почему ты сразу не сказал, когда мы вместе внизу бесцельно пялились в мониторы? Мы могли бы уже покончить с этим делом!  
  
— Не злись. В моих мыслях не было ничего дурного, — мягко произнес Леонард, подойдя к Барри и нежно обхватив его ладонью за шею. — Вам все равно нужно было отдохнуть, у вас ведь еще одно дело, не забыл? Да и решать подобного рода ситуации лучше с утра. Вряд ли соседи бы обрадовались, начни вы долбить стены посреди ночи. Да и с хозяином все же стоит подобные действия обсудить.  
  
Барри опустил голову, не зная как реагировать. С одной стороны Леонард был прав, однако Барри очень не любил когда его обманывают. И все же злиться на Лена у него не получалось. С тяжелым вздохом он отступил подальше.  
  
— Чуть позже расскажешь мне все. Хорошо?  
  
— Конечно. Я на это и рассчитывал.  
  
— Побудешь переводчиком, — почти приказным тоном сказал он Лену и, не дождавшись ответа, повернулся к призраку, который терпеливо ожидал окончания их перебранки. Зная, что никаких активных действий сейчас он предпринять не может, Барри решил выведать у призрака все возможное. — Прежде всего, Паоло, мне искренне жаль, что с тобой такое произошло. И я понимаю, почему ты являлся к девочке, ты просто хотел, чтобы тебя нашли. Утром мы постараемся достать твои останки, а затем мы их кремируем, чтобы ничто больше не держало тебя на этом свете. Ты согласен?  
  
Барри понимал, что услышать его ответ будет крайне болезненно, потому сразу закрыл уши. И все равно послышавшийся крик полный ужаса едва не свалил его с ног.  
  
— Он согласен, даже рад. Правда он попросил, чтобы его прах развеяли над водой. Он всегда любил запах океана, и очень скучал по нему, пока жил в Централ-Сити.  
  
— Будет сложно добраться до океана… — не успев договорить, Барри вновь пришлось зажимать уши.  
  
— Ничего, река в городе подойдет. Ведь, так или иначе, все реки впадают в океан.  
  
— Это хорошее желание, мы непременно его выполним, — Барри тепло улыбнулся. Каждый раз в таких ситуациях он обещал себе быть менее чувствительным, но встречая очередную несчастную жертву, он не мог перестать им сопереживать. — Паоло, ты выполнил свое незаконченное дело, и больше тебя ничто не должно держать в этом мире. Я могу помочь уйти тебе прямо сейчас. Нужно просто мне довериться, все твои пожелания будут выполнены в любом случае.  
  
Странно, но в этот раз Барри даже не пришлось закрывать уши, видимо, силы явления стремительно покидали его, но разобрать речь все же было невозможно. Леонард вновь перевел:  
  
— Он верит тебе, но хочет уйти сам по воде.  
  
— Но, Паоло, это невозможно! Печь сожжет твою сущность раньше, чем твои кости станут пеплом.  
  
— И все же он хочет рискнуть.  
  
— Тогда не буду настаивать, — выдохнул Барри. Конечно, он мог бы просто заставить Паоло уйти, ведь тот очень ослаб и вряд ли способен сопротивляться, но нарушать последнюю волю было неправильно. — А теперь тебе лучше поберечь силы. Иди отдыхай, больше тебе беспокоиться не о чем.  
  
Барри проследил в каком именно участке стены исчез призрак, чтобы утром в поиске источника не разбирать стену целиком. С тоской посмотрев на постель с призывно откинутым одеялом, Барри только тихонечко застонал и пошел в сторону выхода из комнаты.  
  
— Куда собрался? — тут же раздался любопытный голос Леонарда.  
  
— Нужно рассказать Циско и Кейтлин о произошедшем, чтобы они напрасно не сидели остаток ночи.  
  
— Я схожу, а тебе тоже не помешает отдохнуть. Только дождись меня, хорошо?  
  
Когда Лен вернулся, Барри уже задремывал, у него был весьма насыщенный на эмоции день, и стоило только голове коснуться подушки, как мозг тут же начал отключаться. И никакое обещание не заставило бы его проснуться, если бы Леонард задержался чуточку дольше.  
  
— Ну вот, твои друзья отправились спать, хотя мне стоило больших трудов все им объяснить, — его бодрый голос заставил Барри вздрогнуть и вся сонливость в один миг исчезла. Он лег повыше, удобно устроив подушки у себя за спиной, и похлопал ладонью по месту рядом с собой.  
  
— Иди сюда. Нам есть что обсудить, и мне бы не хотелось делать это через всю комнату, особенно когда в соседней спальне очень чувствительные микрофоны, мало ли что они могут записать.  
  
Леонард принял приглашение с радостью, посчитав это хорошим знаком. И был прав, ссора в планах Барри не значилась.  
  
— Расскажешь мне, ради чего ты развел всю эту таинственность?  
  
— Хотел побыть с тобой наедине, — с готовностью ответил Лен, устраиваясь к Барри поближе, однако заметив у него на лице невысказанных вопрос, вынужден был пояснить: — Я подумал, что в ближайшие дни у нас вряд ли найдется время друг для друга. Ведь утром, после того как закончите с делом Паоло, вы сразу рванете за Попутчицей. И кто знает, сколько еще это времени займет.  
  
— Ты прав, я как-то об этом не подумал.  
  
— Ничего, ведь для этого у тебя есть я, чтобы думать.  
  
Барри обиженно фыркнул и несильно треснул мужчину куда-то в область живота, куда получилось дотянуться. Леонард рассмеялся и, перехватив руку парня, привлек его к себе, устраивая у себя на груди. Барри сначала театрально посопротивлялся, а затем закинул на него свои ноги, всем своим видом показывая, что ничто на свете не заставит его сдвинуться.  
  
— Не хочешь рассказать мне, что за хрень с этим Энтони?  
  
— Кажется, у него слабое здоровье.  
  
— Барри, дурачка из себя не строй, ты понял, о чем я.  
  
Недовольно засопев, Барри все же ответил:  
  
— Он приглашал меня на свидание, а я отказался, и теперь мы оба чувствуем себя неловко.  
  
— Что-то подобное я предполагал.  
  
— И что, никаких сцен ревности? — уже приготовившись к буре, Барри слегка растерялся спокойствию мужчины.  
  
— Никаких. Не вижу смысла, ведь ты полностью мой!  
  
Обхватив Барри покрепче, Лен легко подмял его под себя и, не давая опомниться, увлек его в такой жаркий поцелуй, что вместо упрека Барри смог выдавить из себя только стон полный желания.   
  
— Микрофоны… — все, что он смог произнести, когда поцелуй ненадолго прервался, предоставляя ему шанс сделать вдох. И все же Лен его понял.  
  
— Тогда тебе придется быть потише, — и втянул Барри в новый поцелуй, прежде чем тот успел возмутиться.  
  
Барри всегда любил целоваться и насколько он знал от своих редких партнеров, в этом он был хорош. Но то, что делал Леонард... опыта у него явно было больше. Легкий укол ревности неприятно кольнул куда-то в область груди, но затем он ощутил, как прохладные ладони медленно забираются к нему под рубашку и все посторонние мысли тут же улетучились.  
  
Одежда начала мешать, и со стоном неудовольствия разорвав поцелуй, Лен с таким рвением принялся ее снимать, что почти оторвал пару пуговиц с рубашки. Оставшись полностью обнаженным, Барри стремительно начал краснеть под внимательным и восхищенным взглядом мужчины, и спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Не смотри так, это смущает.  
  
— Почему? — Лен убрал руки Барри от лица и, поднеся их к губам, мягко поцеловал ладони. — Малыш, ты прекрасен! Я никогда не устану тобой любоваться.  
  
Сердце Барри сжалось от нежности, однако его тело так сильно горело от желания, что думать о чем-то кроме его удовлетворения не было никаких сил. Он высвободил руки и потянулся к одежде Леонарда, ощущая явную несправедливость, что только он один раздет, и вновь был остановлен.  
  
— Но я хочу тебя увидеть, — захныкал он.  
  
— Прости, малыш, но это невозможно, — Леонард снова перехватил руки парня и зажал их у него над головой, не давая ни шанса освободиться.   
  
— Почему? Тебе есть чего стесняться? Шрамы? Непристойные татуировки?  
  
— Ничего подобного. Хотя конечно у меня есть по паре того и того, но ничего ужасного. Барри, поверь, я разделся бы сам, если бы мог. Ты ведь не мог не заметить, что на мне постоянно одна и та же одежда, видно та, что была на мне в тот самый момент, я не помню. И я не могу ее снять. Она теперь часть меня.  
  
— О Боже! Я… я никогда не задумывался об этом, — от осознания такой простой вещи, глаза Барри невозможно расширились и он вновь начал вырываться. — Лен, отпусти! Мне нужно… — он не договорил, так как его руки уже были свободны.  
  
Придвинувшись ближе, он, не задумываясь, как это выглядит со стороны, осторожно положил ладонь на ширинку мужчины. И ничего. Умом он понимал, что отсутствие эрекции не его вина, но все равно обидно было до слез.  
  
— Ты совсем ничего не чувствуешь?  
  
Непонятно что именно Лен увидел на лице Барри, но тут же схватил его и крепко обнял.  
  
— Не совсем так. Я чувствую твое тепло, твой запах, даже вкус. Я испытываю желание, но не возбуждение. Я… — он на секунду запнулся, — я не совсем человек, Барри, и кровь не бежит по моим венам.  
  
— Я понимаю, но… это так несправедливо! — Барри изо всех сил старался сдержать слезы, но расклеился, стоило ему оказаться в крепких объятиях Леонарда.  
  
— Знаю. Я знаю, — тихонько приговаривал Лен, поглаживая парня по спине, но от этого Барри только сильнее разрыдался. Исправить это Лен мог только одним способом.  
  
Приподняв лицо Барри за подбородок, он впился в его губы требовательным поцелуем. И когда поток слез иссяк, прошептал:  
  
— Забудь. Просто забудь обо всем дурном. Я рядом, и сейчас это самое главное.  
  
В иной ситуации Барри вряд ли бы смог так быстро успокоиться, но всего один поцелуй вновь его распалил. Все его тело настойчиво требовало внимания. И все же один вопрос никак не давал покоя. Краснея и бледнея, он кое-как смог поинтересоваться у Леонарда а, собственно, как между ними вообще возможна близость.   
  
Лен негромко рассмеялся и легко чмокнул парня в нос.  
  
— Барри, поверь, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие мне не обязательно входить в тебя.  
  
В чем Барри совсем скоро убедился. Он уже знал, что Лен хорош в оральных ласках, но не представлял насколько. И эти пальцы. Леонард точно знал, как и куда нужно прикоснуться, чтобы поднять его на вершину блаженства. Чтобы не стонать в полный голос, Барри приходилось почти в кровь прикусывать губы, а когда сил сдерживаться не было, Леонард закрывал его рот поцелуем, от которого становилось еще горячее. Он не знал, не помнил, сколько раз Леонард доводил его до оргазма, наслаждение было настолько велико, что затмевало собой все.   
  
— О Боже, Лен… Лен… Лен… — почти в беспамятстве шептал Барри, ощущая скорое наступление нового оргазма. И когда очередной взрыв пронесся по всему телу, оставляя за собой легкое покалывание и истому, перед его глазами потемнело, и он ненадолго отключился.  
  
Очнулся он уже лежа под боком Леонарда. Он был чисто вымыт и накрыт покрывалом, а постель вокруг ничем не напоминала о недавних событиях, от одного воспоминания которых Барри начал сильно краснеть. Только не от смущения, а скорее от всего испытанного им удовольствия.  
  
— После такого ты просто обязан остаться со мной навечно, — придвигаясь ближе к мужчине, промурлыкал Барри. Ему показалось или Лен на самом деле стал слегка прозрачным?  
  
— И я останусь. Знаю, ты не веришь судьбе, но в этот раз она не ошиблась, и я, буквально, ненавижу себя за то, что не прислушивался к ней раньше.  
  
— Что? О чем ты?  
  
— Чтобы объяснить это, мне придется начать с самого начала и, наконец, рассказать тебе все о себе. Ты уверен, что готов это услышать? Уже довольно поздно, а рассказ займет немало времени.  
  
Конечно, Барри готов был услышать, он ждал этого чуть ли не с самого момента их знакомства, вот только он был настолько вымотан, что уснул раньше, чем успел что-либо ответить.


	22. Последнее дело: Разговор

Проснулся Барри от луча солнца, который настойчиво светил ему прямо в глаза, как бы он не отворачивался. И пусть он проспал всего пару часов, на удивление, он чувствовал себя бодрым и полностью отдохнувшим. Лена рядом не было, но это уже вошло в привычку, что по утрам он всегда исчезает. Впрочем, в этом раз не далеко, так как его голос слышался внизу, как обычно о чем-то спорящий с Циско.  
  
Нужно было вставать. Потянувшись, Барри ощутил во всем теле приятную ломоту и на него нахлынули воспоминания о прошедшей ночи. Едва слышно застонав, лишь самыми кончиками пальцев скользнув вниз по своей груди, он прикоснулся к уже наполовину возбужденному органу. Он прекрасно понимал, что для этого не самое подходящее время, но все же отчаянно желал, чтобы Лен сейчас оказался рядом. Однако чуда не произошло или же Лен не пожелал подниматься, увлеченный спором, потому Барри пришлось вставать и довольствоваться прохладным душем.  
  
Внизу в это время шло яростное обсуждение ночных событий, разумеется, тех, что связаны с призраком, а так же того, что им следует делать дальше. Лишь поэтому своим появлением ажиотажа Барри не создал, однако все же заработал от своих друзей пару внимательных взглядов. Зато споры тут же прекратились. Не вникая в их суть, Барри принялся за работу, отказавшись от полноценного завтрака, который ребята успели заказать чуть ранее, справедливо решив, что можно перекусить и на ходу.  
  
Первым делом он связался с Тони и объяснил всю сложившуюся ситуацию. И спустя всего час тот уже был в доме с официальным разрешением от хозяина «ломать все, что угодно лишь бы это помогло». Тони предлагал пригласить профессиональных рабочих, чтобы аккуратно вскрыть стену, но в этом случае пришлось бы вызывать полицию, ведь рабочие не стали бы молчать о теле внутри, на что хозяин не готов был пойти, — по какой-то неизвестной причине ему не хотелось огласки. И с большим облегчением агенты пообещали решить все самостоятельно.  
  
Ломать стену начали со стороны гостевой спальни. Так и подступиться было проще, и делать заново ремонт в детской не пришлось бы. Кладка была из кирпича, и стоило только выбить один, как весь процесс разбора не занял много времени. А вот внутри их ожидал не слишком приятный сюрприз. Вместо ожидаемой кучи истлевших костей им в руки выпала неплохо сохранившаяся мумия.  
  
— У него дыра во лбу, — прозвучал нервный голос Тони, после того как пыль, шок и ругательства поутихли.  
  
— Ну да, обычный метод казни у мафии, — безразлично пожал плечами Лен, заглядывая в образовавшийся проем, пытаясь отыскать там нечто поинтересней старой мумии, но почти сразу отстранился, разочарованно выдохнув. И только тогда заметил, как все на него уставились. — Чего? Мне просто нравится «Крестный отец».  
  
— Что теперь будем делать? — перестав обращать внимание на Леонарда, поинтересовался Циско, поближе рассматривая их находку.  
  
Барри тоже подошел поближе.  
  
— Как и планировали — сожжем тело.   
  
— И как мы его вынесем? Наверняка подобный сверток привлечет внимание. Придется ждать до наступления темноты. Много времени потеряем.  
  
— Не нужно ждать, — вновь вмешался Леонард. — Все как раз наоборот. В темноте вы точно привлечете нежелательное внимание, если крадучись будете что-то выносить из дома. А вот сейчас вами вряд ли кто-то заинтересуется. Вчера многие видели, как вы входили в дом с огромным количеством сумок и я сильно сомневаюсь, что кто-то заметит, что прибавилась еще одна.  
  
— Не хочу этого говорить, но он прав, — с тяжелым вздохом произнес Циско, тут же поймав от Лена торжественный взгляд. — Если не хотим упустить Попутчицу, то стоит рискнуть. Кто знает, сколько она еще протянет.  
  
С таким решением все были согласны, кроме Тони, который колебался, считая, что им все же следовало вызвать полицию, однако был вынужден согласиться, когда Барри объяснил ему, что в таком случае им никак не исполнить последнюю волю явления. Столкнувшись лицом к лицу с реальностью, окружавшей Барри, все чувства Тони к нему испарились. Зато исчезло напряжение, и общаться стало гораздо легче. Причем настолько, что он даже помогал максимально аккуратно упаковывать тело несчастного юноши в сумку. Очень не этично, но порой агентам приходилось совершать и куда более странные поступки.  
  
Оставаться в доме на вторую ночь смысла не было, и с этим были согласны все. Главный источник проблемы был надежно упакован и уже лежал в кузове грузовика, а других явлений в доме не наблюдалось, о чем Лен клятвенно заверил, и на этот раз Барри ему безоговорочно поверил.   
  
После теплого прощания с Тони, который вновь пообещал связаться с ними, если еще появится интересная работа, первым делом было решено вернуться в офис. Понятно, что разъезжать по городу с трупом в машине не самое безопасное занятие, но и ехать всей толпой в похоронный дом тоже был не вариант. Подняв в офис оборудование из машины, оставив только то, что пригодится им для следующего дела, Барри уже собрался ехать к Мику, мысленно представляя как будет ему объяснять, что именно нужно сжечь. Почти наверняка и говорить ничего не придется, но Барри предпочитал всегда все продумывать заранее, мало ли.   
  
Кейтлин прервала его размышления.  
  
— Барри, ты не возражаешь, если в этот раз я съезжу в крематорий? — тихо спросила она, отведя Барри в сторонку. И только на его губах появилась лукавая усмешка, а в глазах начал загораться понимающий огонек, она поспешила пояснить: — Не смотри так, я еще ничего не решила. Потому и хочу поехать.  
  
— Да не вопрос, Кейти. Ты прекрасно знаешь мое мнение на этот счет, — и передал девушке ключи от машины. — Только сильно не задерживайся.   
  
— Мне нужна пара часов, хотелось бы еще домой заехать, привести себя в порядок.  
  
Впервые за весь день Барри взглянул на часы и только тогда понял насколько еще рано. Еще не было и десяти.  
  
— Тогда давай встретимся здесь в районе двух, оставшегося времени должно хватить, чтобы добраться до места и заняться поисками.  
  
Кейтлин согласилась. Проследив, чтобы девушка без проблем выехала с парковки перед их офисом, Барри поднялся наверх, где его уже ждал Леонард, развалившись в любимом кресле Циско. А вот самого Циско почему-то нигде не было.  
  
— Он просил передать, что ему нужно домой, — Лен правильно понял ищущий взгляд парня. — Какое-то торжество, о котором он забыл. Я сильно не вслушивался в его болтовню.  
  
— Ясно. Надо позвонить ему, сказать, чтобы сильно не торопился.  
  
Кажется, Циско этой новости не обрадовался, судя по интонации в голосе, особой радости от посещения родного дома он не испытывал. Барри знал, что у его друга непростые отношения с семьей, но, как и в случае с Кейтлин, о личной жизни они почти не разговаривали.  
  
После разговора с приятелем, Барри стоял возле своего стола и рассматривал почту, что оставили у дверей, пока их не было. Среди счетов и рекламных листовок было несколько писем с просьбами о помощи. Удивительно, что в век высоких технологий люди продолжали писать письма на бумаге. Тем не менее, довольно много просьб приходило именно таким способом и лишь немногие оказывались пустышками. Зачитавшись, Барри не сразу заметил приближение Леонарда.  
  
— Мы одни, — промурлыкал он, обнимая парня и нежно целуя его в шею. Барри томно выдохнул.  
  
— Я заметил.  
  
— Продолжим наши маленькие игры?  
  
— Боже, Лен, откуда в тебе столько энергии? — ахнул Барри, ведь он спал совсем недолго, и пусть внешне казался бодрым, однако сил его едва ли хватит до вечера, и тратить их, пусть даже на удовольствие, он не собирался.  
  
— Этот город никогда не спит, — уклончиво ответил Лен, оставляя обжигающие поцелуи по всей шее и оглаживая ладонями бедра Барри. — Мм, малыш, ты такой… ты сводишь меня с ума.  
  
Барри и сам ощущал, как медленно теряет рассудок от ласкающих его рук. И если бы Лен был чуть напористей, то он окончательно бы потерялся в ласках.   
  
— Подожди, Лен, прекрати.  
  
— Что не так? — голос Леонарда, охрипший от вожделения, звучал безумно сексуально, стоило больших трудов не сорваться.  
  
— Нам нужно поговорить. Мы и так слишком затянули. Я должен знать.  
  
Ничем не выдав разочарования, Лен тут же отстранился. И когда Барри обернулся, он уже сидел на диване с таким скучающим видом, словно последних нескольких минут не было вовсе. Самому же парню потребовалось время, чтобы привести себя в форму. Наконец справившись с возбуждением, он устроился рядом и закинул свои ноги на Леонарда, как когда они собирались смотреть их любимый сериал.  
  
— Удобно? — с усмешкой на губах поинтересовался Лен. Барри только кивнул. — Хорошо. Так что ты хочешь услышать?  
  
— Все. Ты и так это знаешь.   
  
— Зная все, ты можешь сильно во мне разочароваться.  
  
— Не думаю, что это возможно.   
  
Лен чуть слышно хмыкнул, но не сказал ни слова. Не поверил. А убеждать Барри не стал, только попусту тратить время. И если честно признаться, то не был он полностью уверен, что его мнение не пошатнется. Однако Леонард ничего и не ждал.  
  
— Я преступник, Барри. Ну, по крайней мере, был им большую часть своей жизни, — Лен казался спокойным, однако Барри каким-то образом ощущал его волнение. — Я не стану утомлять тебя долгим пересказом того, что именно толкнуло меня на этот путь, не люблю вспоминать, но тогда мне казалось, что это единственный выход. Может я ошибался, однако быть преступником… в этом я оказался хорош. Я вор и мошенник. Мой расчетливый ум идеально подходил для тщательного планирования и исполнения. И все же осечки бывали, человеческий фактор, к сожалению, я просчитать не мог, и мне не всегда попадались грамотные партнеры. Из-за этого я не раз оказывался за решеткой. Впрочем, ни один свой срок до конца я не отсидел — никакая тюрьма не была в состоянии меня удержать. — Леонард вдруг замолчал, весь его вид говорил, что следующее признание будет сделать непросто. — И я убийца.   
  
Не сдержавшись, Барри ахнул. Пусть он догадывался о такой возможности, но размышлять о чем-то и услышать слова подтверждения — совсем разные вещи. Леонард не стал обращать внимания на реакцию парня, а возможно, настолько погрузился в себя, что ничего не заметил.   
  
— Я никогда не размышлял о моральной стороне своего дела, если кто-то стоял у меня на пути, я просто от него избавлялся. Для меня это был сопутствующий ущерб, не более.  
  
Он замолчал, чтобы дать возможность переварить свалившуюся информацию. Но Барри это было ни к чему, откровения нисколько его не потрясли, наоборот, появилось желание услышать рассказ дальше, и он подбадривающе погладил Лена по руке. Вздрогнув от этого прикосновения, Леонард внимательно посмотрел на парня и заговорил вновь:  
  
— Однажды я говорил тебе, что прежде никогда не любил и даже не был влюблен. — Барри пораженно замер. «Прежде», Леонард сказал «прежде». Значит ли это, что теперь это не так? — Самые долгие отношения продлились неделю, может, две. Я, если честно, не помню. Женщины и мужчины, ни имен, ни лиц которых я никогда не вспомню, сменяли друг друга в моей постели, не оставляя после себя ничего. Да и я не просил.  
  
— Тебе не было одиноко? — решился задать вопрос Барри, хотя внутри него бушевало нечто, что весьма напоминало ревность.   
  
— Разве что иногда. Впрочем, никогда серьезно об этом не задумывался, — Лен как-то слишком уж безразлично пожал плечами, словно этот момент жизни действительно его практически не волновал. — Но чтобы ты ни подумал, что я совсем уж черствый и бесчувственный… — Барри хотел было возмутиться, что вовсе так не думает, но вовремя прикусил язык, сейчас Леонард вряд ли бы его услышал. — В моей жизни все же были два человека, о которых я искренне заботился и любил по-своему. И ради одного из них я полностью изменил свою жизнь.  
  
Изо всех сил Барри старался сдержать вновь нахлынувшую на него ревность, и все же недовольное рычание сорвалось с его губ. И это при том, что он никогда в своей жизни не был собственником, никогда не пытался удержать кого-то рядом насильно. И только рядом с Леонардом все было с точностью наоборот. Моё и все тут.  
  
Не заметить возню Барри Леонард, конечно же, не мог.  
  
— Что за странные звуки? — Леонард удивленно вскинул брови и почти сразу же заулыбался. — Барри, ты ревнуешь что ли? Не стоит, — он притянул парня к себе и ласково потрепал его по волосам. — Этот человек — моя сестра.  
  
— Сестра? — Барри должен был переспросить, а то вдруг ему просто послышалось.  
  
— Да, моя сестра, Лиза. Понимаешь, у нас с Лизой большая разница в возрасте, четырнадцать лет…  
  
— Подожди, — резко прервал его Барри. — Давно хотел спросить, сколько тебе было лет, когда ты…  
  
— Я понял. Сорок два на тот момент, но в начале лета могло бы сорок три стукнуть.  
  
— Ого, так между нами разница еще больше. Семнадцать лет! Я даже и подумать не мог, ты выглядишь гораздо моложе, — особо не задумываясь над словами, выпалил Барри и сразу же ощутил, как напрягся Леонард.  
  
— Это проблема?  
  
— Нет, конечно нет. Во всяком случае, сейчас это совершенно не имеет никакого значения.  
  
Действительно, какая разница кому сколько лет, когда один из них призрак не подверженный старению. Барри заставил себя не думать об этом, иначе такими мыслями можно загнать себя в такую глубокую депрессию, хоть вешайся. Вместо этого он попросил Лена продолжить свой рассказ.  
  
— Так вот, отец привел ее домой, когда ей было лет пять или шесть, просто заявив, что ее мать отказалась от нее и теперь я должен за ней присматривать. Возражения не принимались. А разве в двадцать лет охота возиться с всякими соплячками, тем более, когда я только-только зарекомендовал себя в преступном мире. Не стану напрягать тебя подробностями процесса воспитания, я просто делал то, что считал лучшим для нее и для себя. Наверное, потому к шестнадцати годам Лиза уже вовсю помогала мне в делах. Тогда мне казалось, что только так я смогу ее защитить.   
  
Понял, что ошибался я всего пару лет назад, когда Лиза, никогда особо не любившая наше ремесло, заявила что уходит. Она встретила мужчину, который принял ее всю без остатка и сделал предложение. В тот момент, наблюдая искреннюю улыбку на их лицах и такое неподдельное счастье, я понял, что измениться в первую очередь стоит мне. Ради ее будущего.  
  
И Леонард Снарт исчез.   
  
За долгие годы я совершил столько, что сам Папа не смог бы замолить все мои грехи. У Лизы же никогда не было подобного послужного списка, я самым тщательным образом об этом заботился, порой беря ее вину на себя. Потому, чтобы она могла спокойно жить, не оглядываясь на прошлое, я и решил, что мне лучше исчезнуть. Ушло много времени и сил, чтобы стереть все данные о себе, и, в конце концов, родилась новая личность. Личность законопослушная и владеющая двумя весьма прибыльными ресторанами и... одним похоронным домом.  
  
Сначала Барри не обратил должного внимания на последнюю фразу, однако та задержка и интонация с которой она была произнесена, заставила его всерьез задуматься.  
  
— О Боже! — выдохнул он.  
  
— Догадался?  
  
— Мик! — в порыве эмоций Барри слишком громко вскрикнул и, одернув сам себя, постарался быть тише. — Ты тот партнер, о котором говорил Мик.  
  
— Да, — Лен улыбнулся на реакцию Барри, это показалось ему милым. — Все же жизнь странная штука, правда? Целый год мы были так близко друг к другу, и лишь упрямство не позволило нам сблизиться раньше. Мик часто мне рассказывал об одном необычном клиенте, сначала намеками, а затем и в открытую предлагая с ним познакомиться, но я оставался глух. А все уверения, что нам будет хорошо вместе, меня лишь смешили. До сих пор теряюсь в догадках, как Мик смог это понять.  
  
— Он мне тоже много о тебе говорил, — очень тихо заговорил Барри. — Но в моей версии ты должен был стать тем, кто будет обо мне заботиться. И ведь он не ошибся, — Барри грустно всхлипнул. — Чувствую себя последним идиотом. Сама судьба настойчиво толкала меня к тебе, а я лишь упрямился и обвинял ее в предвзятости.   
  
— Ну, она все же нашла способ нас связать.  
  
— Но ведь уже поздно!  
  
— Никогда не бывает поздно, Барри, — с усталостью в голосе ответил Лен. Заметив это, Барри понял, что возможно его слова задели мужчину, и попытался извиниться: «Прости, я не хотел…», однако Лен его прервал: — Все нормально. Если, как ты говоришь, сама судьба нас свела вместе, все так просто не закончится. Не расстраивайся заранее.  
  
Барри промолчал. Он вспоминал каждый свой разговор с Миком и все свои глупые отговорки, а ведь прислушайся он хотя бы единожды и мог быть счастливым уже давно. И возможно, что тогда с Леонардом не случилось бы то, что случилось…  
  
Оставив депрессивные мысли, Барри тяжело вздохнул.  
  
— Расскажи мне о Мике. Кажется, вы с ним довольно близки.  
  
— Так и есть, — Леонард был рад сменить тему. Пусть внешне он старался выглядеть оптимистично, однако то, что творилось в его душе, никто не захотел бы узнать. — Мик — моя семья, мой брат. Мы вместе прошли через многое, он порой вытаскивал меня с такого дна, что казалось пасть так низко, просто невозможно.   
  
— Он тоже преступник?  
  
Из уст Барри это прозвучало так невинно, и Лен не сдержал улыбки.  
  
— Когда-то им был. Впрочем, по нему заметно, правда?   
  
Барри рассеяно кивнул, однако заинтересовало его вовсе не это. От бандитской физиономии Мика он и так шугался первые несколько встреч, пока получше с ним не познакомился.   
  
— Был?  
  
— Да. И был он одним из лучших. «Тепловая Волна», может, слышал это прозвище?  
  
— Что-то припоминаю, — Барри нахмурил лоб, в его памяти всплывали отрывки редких разговоров о работе с Джо, еще задолго до его недолгой службы в полиции. Его приемный отец порой сетовал, что в одном случае опасным преступникам вновь удалось скрыться, в другом не было улик, а в третьем и вовсе у обоих было железное алиби, в то время как сам он печенкой чувствовал, что они причастны. — Так, погоди. Если Мик — Тепловая Волна, то получается что ты — Капитан Холод!  
  
— Догадался, наконец, — усмехнулся Лен и в качестве вознаграждения чмокнул парня в нос.  
  
— О Боже. Я слышал истории о ваших похождениях! — восхищенно воскликнул Барри и тут же смутился. — То есть я знаю, что то, чем вы занимались это плохо и по идее у вас на двоих должно быть несколько пожизненных, но то, как вы проворачивали свои дела, а с каким умом и изяществом, этим просто нельзя не восхититься.  
  
Леонард неожиданно рассмеялся.  
  
— Ох, Барри, тебе стоит поучиться делать комплименты. От такой похвалы в дрожь бросает. Как ты с таким умением только с девушками встречался?  
  
— Да как обычно, — пожал плечами Барри. Разве он мог признаться, что встречался всего с двумя и то по их инициативе. Вот и негде было опыта набраться. — Просто я никогда не встречался с парнями.  
  
Кажется, такое объяснение устроило Леонарда, а может, он и вовсе не ждал ответа, потому что слова парня он никак не прокомментировал.  
  
— Так Мик тоже отошел от дел? — откашлявшись, поинтересовался Барри, лишь бы увести разговор от неприятной для него темы.  
  
— О, и уже давно. Лет десять, может чуть больше. После того как тебе ложно выносят смертный приговор, поверь мне, это напрочь отбивает желание заниматься чем-то противозаконным.  
  
— Мику был вынесен смертный приговор?! — Барри снова вскрикнул от изумления, он никак не мог поверить, что не ослышался. Леонард, кажется, был весьма удивлен его реакцией.  
  
— А ты разве не слышал об этом? Это было очень громкое и грязное дело, потому довольно широко освещалось.  
  
— Может и слышал, только не понял, что это был Тепловая волна. Ваши настоящие имена никогда не назывались, а какой-то неизвестный преступник мало меня волновал, мне же шестнадцать всего было, в то время мои интересы были несколько иными.  
  
— Девочки? — хмыкнул Лен.  
  
— Химия, — улыбнулся ему Барри в ответ и поймал удивленный взгляд. — Похоже, нам еще очень многое предстоит узнать друг о друге. Например, откуда у вас такие странные прозвища? И что все-таки случилось с Миком на самом деле?  
  
— Скорее всего, виной моя холодная расчетливость и любовь Мика к поджогам. В какой-то момент в одной из газетенок появились эти прозвища и, к моему глубокому сожалению, так к нам и прилипли. А что до Мика… — Лен тяжело выдохнул и едва заметно скривился, было видно, что вспоминать о тех событиях ему очень не хотелось. — Возможно, однажды я наберусь решимости рассказать тебе всю правду, но сейчас мне бы не хотелось об этом говорить.  
  
— Я понимаю.  
  
Барри легонько кивнул и посильнее прижался к мужчине. Больше говорить не хотелось. Да, они непростительно мало рассказали друг другу, и им предстоит узнать еще очень многое. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что им хватит на это времени. А пока и этого было достаточно. И зря Лен волновался, мнение Барри нисколько не пошатнулось, наоборот, ему казалось, что сейчас он настолько близко к нему, как не был еще ни разу. Конечно, вполне возможно, что не все в прошлом Леонарда Барри сможет понять и принять, но одно он знает точно — ничто не заставит его разлюбить этого мужчину.   
  
Леонард был напряжен, он держал Барри в своих объятиях чуть крепче, чем следовало, он определенно чего-то ждал. Но точно не слов, их и так уже было сказано достаточно. И Барри точно знал, как лучше всего донести свои чувства. Слегка приподнявшись, он нежно прижался к губам Леонарда своими. И этого как будто хватило, мужчина ощутимо расслабился и позволил себе перехватить поцелуй. Неизвестно сколько он длился, Барри казалось, что целую вечность, и он наслаждался каждым мгновением, стараясь вложить в него все свои чувства, особенно те, что никак не мог произнести вслух. Он даже не заметил, когда успел оказаться на спине, а руки Леонарда беззастенчиво блуждали по его телу.  
  
— Вот черт! — до замутненного сознания Барри вдруг донеслось чье-то ругательство, пришлось с огромным сожалением оторваться от губ Лена, чтобы увидеть стоящего в дверях нахмуренного Циско. — Парни, мне теперь что, стучаться надо, чтобы к себе в офис зайти?  
  
— Не помешало бы, — прорычал Лен, недовольный тем, что их прервали.  
  
— Ага, разбежались. Заканчивайте давайте, нам уже пора собираться, — и стараясь не смотреть в сторону дивана, прошел к своему столу. — Кейтлин еще не вернулась?  
  
— Ну, как видишь, — Барри тоже был не слишком доволен, он думал, что у них в запасе больше времени, чтобы побыть наедине. Но и отпускать Лена без последнего поцелуя он был не намерен. Всего лишь легкое, почти невесомое касание губ, однако он буквально почувствовал, как Циско сделал мученическое лицо и закатил глаза.  
  
И именно этот момент выбрала Кейтлин для своего появления.  
  
— О Боже! — вскрикнула она и попятилась назад, почти выходя за дверь. — Как неловко. Не хотела вам мешать.  
  
Барри переглянулся с Леном, а затем они посмотрели на Циско и все трое рассмеялись. Как ни пытались, но объяснить причину своего веселья растерявшейся девушке они не смогли, просто ситуация была настолько нелепой, что уже само по себе делало ее смешной. По обрывкам фраз Кейтлин все же удалось разобраться в происходящем, смеяться вместе со всеми она не стала, лишь слегка улыбнулась, ей почему-то до сих пор было неловко.  
  
Отсмеявшись, все начали собираться в дорогу. Циско спустился вниз первым, проверить все ли у них есть для расследования, а между тем Барри решил поинтересоваться у Кейтлин, как прошла ее поездка.  
  
— Все хорошо. Если и возникли какие-то вопросы, то мне их никто не стал задавать. Правда Мик сказал, что прах смогут отдать только через пару дней, у них сейчас полный завал и сразу не разберешь где и что.  
  
— Ладно, это не страшно, тем более что Паоло уже должно быть все равно, — пожал плечами Барри. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не только об этом спрашивал?  
  
— Ну, на свидание я его не пригласила, если ты об этом, — тут же разочаровала его Кейтлин. — Мне показалось не особо романтичным назначать свидание человеку, передавая ему старую мумию.  
  
— Не думаю, что Мика бы это смутило, — хмыкнул Лен, встревая в разговор.  
  
Кейтлин странно на него посмотрела, но комментировать откуда он его знает, не стала. Надо сами расскажут.  
  
— Да и мы не виделись давно, чтобы так сразу налетать с подобными предложениями. Поеду забирать прах Паоло, возможно тогда…  
  
На это возразить было нечего. После этого оставив кое-какие вещи, Кейтлин ушла вниз к Циско. Барри остался, чтобы проверить все ли выключено и запереть двери.   
  
— Кстати, Лен, мне вот что интересно, если вы с Миком так близки были, почему ты не захотел появляться перед ним пока мы были в крематории?  
  
Лен хмыкнул:  
  
— Именно потому, что мы были близки. По той же причине я не являюсь сестре. Ты должен понять, Барри, что для них я умер, они уже оплакали меня и простились, и появляться перед ними вновь, значит, снова причинить им боль. Это низко даже для такого человека, как я.  
  
— Ты прекрасный человек, Леонард! И я очень тебя…  
  
Однако договорить Барри не дал внезапно раздавшийся телефонный звонок. Понимая, что момент упущен, он отошел от странно притихшего мужчины, чтобы узнать, кто же названивает ему в такой неподходящий момент. «Эдди Тоун» высветил экран его смартфона, и Барри едва не застонал, он совершенно забыл о нем и о завтрашней игре.  
  
— Это Эдди, я только скажу ему… — попытался объяснить Барри, однако когда он поднял взгляд, Леонарда уже в комнате не было.


	23. Последнее дело: Попутчица

Барри не вполне понимал поведение Леонарда, однако его телефон продолжал надрываться, и пришлось ответить, оставив все размышления на потом.  
  
— Привет, Эдди.  
  
— О, Барри, а я уже решил, что так и не дождусь ответа, — в голосе приятеля было столько позитива, что продолжать злиться на него просто не получалось.   
  
— Прости, был немного занят.  
  
— Ничего, в общем-то, мне не срочно. Я только хотел напомнить о завтрашней игре. Стоит выйти пораньше, ведь это же финал и повсюду будут толпы народа.   
  
Мысль здравая, вот только Барри настолько плохо составил свое расписание, что умудрился забыть о бейсболе. И отложить дело Попутчицы он теперь никак не мог, упусти они девушку сейчас, и кто знает, сколько лет еще придется ждать до ее следующего появления. И отправить друзей одних не вариант, без Барри они все равно не справятся, а Лен на такое расстояние точно отдалиться не сможет. Плохо, ведь он так ждал этого матча.  
  
— Слушай, тут такое дело, — слегка нервно протянул он, коря себя за рассеянность. — В общем, у нас появилась срочная работа в соседнем штате и на игру я никак не успеваю.  
  
— Барри, ты серьезно? Это же финал! Наша команда впервые за последние десять лет туда вышла.  
  
— Черт, я знаю. Прости, ладно? — Барри попытался извиниться, но тут ему в голову пришла замечательная идея, которой он поспешил поделиться: — У меня появилась интересная мысль. Возьми с собой Айрис, ей не помешает отдохнуть от редакции и повеселиться.  
  
— Не думаю, что она согласится. Бейсбол ей не интересен, — Эдди тяжело вздохнул в трубку. Ну конечно, если бы Айрис была фанатской бейсбола, ему бы сейчас вообще не пришлось разговаривать с Барри.  
  
— А ты прямо посреди матча сделай то, о чем мечтал с самого дня вашего знакомства, и возможно, ее мнение изменится.  
  
В этот раз Эдди ответил не сразу.  
  
— Даже не знаю…  
  
— Ты просто подумай над этим. Но Айрис пригласи в любом случае, не пропадать же билету.  
  
На этом они несколько скомкано попрощались, и Барри поспешил вниз, остальные его явно уже заждались. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, представляя выражение лица Айрис, когда Эдди на весь стадион сделает ей предложение. Он не думал, что этим подставляет подругу, наоборот, он желает ей только самого лучшего. И самое лучшее для нее, хоть она и упрямится это признавать, — это Эдди. Даже немного завидно. Не то чтобы он когда-то хотел услышать предложение руки и сердца посреди многотысячного стадиона, для него просто однажды услышать эти слова уже было бы счастьем.  
  
— Все в порядке? Ты что-то долго, — в его мысли ворвался взволнованный голос Кейтлин. Только тогда Барри заметил, что все внимание друзей приковано к нему, даже Лен, который вольготно раскинулся на заднем сидении, с любопытством на него поглядывал. Это какое же у него должно быть выражение на лице, что друзья начали волноваться?  
  
— Все нормально, просто задержался ответить на звонок, — как можно более непринужденно ответил он, усаживаясь рядом с Леном.  
  
— Клиент?  
  
— Нет, личное. Расскажу по дороге, нам давно уже пора ехать.  
  
До нужного места они добрались за пару часов до темноты, и теперь рассчитывали, что этого времени им хватит, чтобы отыскать источник. Единственное, что они не рассчитали, это то, что отрезок дороги, где появляется Попутчица, находился посреди поросшего бурьяном леса, пробираться через который было той еще задачей. Стоило войти под сень деревьев, на Барри навалилась мрачная, давящая атмосфера, никак не связанная с густой растительностью. В этом месте некогда творилось нечто темное, злое. Барри поежился и постарался отгородиться от гнетущего чувства, и только потом обратил внимание на свою команду. Кейтлин и Циско, кажется, ничего странного не ощущали и смотрели в основном себе под ноги, пытаясь отыскать хоть какое-то подобие тропинки. А вот Леонард, кажется, испытывал на себе всю тяжесть этого места, во всяком случае, он выглядел так, словно разом постарел лет на десять.  
  
— Лен, ты как? Может, тебе лучше остаться в машине? Похоже, лес вытягивает из тебя энергию, — подойдя к мужчине, Барри взял его за руку, пытаясь передать ему хотя бы небольшую частичку собственных сил.  
  
— Нет. Нет, все нормально. — Удивительно, но это простое касание помогло, и Лен стал выглядеть чуть лучше. Хотя пока недостаточно. — Могу я… совсем чуть-чуть?  
  
Но прежде чем Барри сообразил, о чем речь, Лен мягко прикоснулся к его губам. И это странно, но все негативные чувства разом притупились и после того, как они оторвались друг от друга, им больше ничего не мешало как следует осмотреться.  
  
— Вы закончили? Может, двинемся дальше уже? — конечно же, оставить без внимания ситуацию Циско не мог, однако от язвительных комментариев воздержался, наверняка заметил, в каком состоянии был Леонард.  
  
— Идемте, — соглашаясь, кивнул Барри. — Лен, ты что-нибудь ощущаешь?  
  
— Кажется, да. Не совсем уверен, что именно, но определенно что-то темное. В общем, идите за мной, только смотрите под ноги. Я не собираюсь потом тащить вас на себе, если сломаете ногу.  
  
— Уж ты-то точно нет, — проворчал в ответ Циско.  
  
Лен стремительно стал пробираться куда-то в глубь леса, и Барри с друзьями оставалось лишь переглянуться и, пожав плечами, двинуться следом за ним. С большой уверенностью Барри мог сказать, что в этой части леса людей не было уже очень много лет, как бы они ни пытались, но отыскать хоть какую-то тропинку им не удалось. Хорошо они догадались захватить с собой небольшой топорик, которым Циско уверенно прорубал им путь, пока Лен уводил их все дальше и дальше в чащу.  
  
Хотя им могло лишь так показаться. Когда Лен внезапно остановился, Барри подумал, чтобы они смогли передохнуть и взглянул на часы, оказалось, что шли они немногим больше часа, и скорее всего не так сильно отдалились от дороги, поскольку им частенько приходилось останавливаться, чтобы хоть немного расчистить для себя дорогу.   
  
— Почему мы остановились?  
  
— Это здесь, — коротко ответил Лен, напряженно к чему-то прислушиваясь. Открыв на мгновение сознание, Барри рассчитывал почувствовать что-то или услышать, однако не было ничего, кроме той же гнетущей тишины.  
  
— Я ничего не чувствую. Ты уверен?  
  
— Вполне.  
  
— Ладно, значит, тело закопано где-то здесь. Но мы не можем перекопать здесь все вокруг.  
  
Леонард снисходительно усмехнулся.  
  
— А вам и не придется, — но прежде чем на него посыпались бы вопросы, он поднял руку, призывая к молчанию. — Знаете, у людей есть странная особенность — они редко догадываются посмотреть вверх.  
  
Три пары глаз уставились на него с явным недоумением, и лишь в одних начал загораться огонек понимания. Циско оказался самым догадливым.  
  
— Погоди, ты хочешь сказать, что тело девушки на дереве?  
  
— Именно.  
  
Дружно вздохнув, все трое подняли головы, надеясь хоть что-то разглядеть среди густой кроны деревьев. Еще не успело полностью стемнеть, однако через такую потную листву солнце едва пробивалось, что это очень сильно затрудняло обзор.  
  
— Лен, я ничего не вижу, — пожаловался Барри, и друзья хором его поддержали.  
  
После короткого объяснения, куда именно смотреть, сложнее всего было понять, что именно они увидели. На первый взгляд это больше всего напоминало мешок для трупов, только меньше размером, во всяком случае, это точно было нечто черное и пластиковое, иначе бы просто сгнило за столько лет.  
  
— По крайней мере, это объясняет почему собаки ничего не нашли, по деревьям ведь они не лазают, — с задумчивым видом протянул Циско. — Полезем доставать?  
  
— Нам это ни к чему, — покачал головой Барри. — Без подходящего оборудования это может быть опасно. Только представьте, насколько крепко должен быть привязан этот мешок, чтобы провисеть на дереве столько лет. Нет, оставим это полиции.   
  
— Вы работаете с полицией? — кажется, искренне удивился Леонард.  
  
— Иногда. Тела в качестве источников нам попадаются нечасто, и все же в некоторых случаях смолчать о находке не получается. Паоло погиб уже очень давно и связываться с властями, было только тратить время и нервы. Но Попутчица, пусть она и умерла около двадцати лет назад, но ее родные все еще могут надеяться получить о ней известия. Смолчать в этом случае будет нечестно.  
  
— Я понял. Тогда что делать дальше? Едем в город, в участок?  
  
— Позже. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты разбудил ее. Для начала нам не помешает поговорить.  
  
Слова Барри послужили сигналом и для Циско, что пора доставать оборудование. После того как они узнали, что на самом деле общаться могут все призраки, им нужно было больше материала для исследований. Кейтлин особенно заинтересовал этот феномен, и то, что она не успокоится, пока полностью его не изучит и не решит проблему, ни для кого не было секретом. И все же это не быстрый процесс и вероятно уйдут годы, прежде чем появятся первые результаты, однако чем совершенно точно обладала Кейтлин так это терпением.  
  
Барри представления не имел, как именно Лен собирался будить явление, сам он это мог сделать, только держа источник в руках, что в данном случае весьма затруднительно. Наверное, стоило поинтересоваться, потому что на первый взгляд мужчина даже не пошевелился, а Барри уже ощутил постороннее присутствие. Невдалеке от их компании появилась молодая девушка, возможно, лет восемнадцати, одетая в джинсовый комбинезон и куртку по моде восьмидесятых. И судя по судорожному вздоху друзей, она была видимой для всех.  
  
— Здравствуй, — заговорил Барри, а девушка вдруг вздрогнула и попятилась назад. Он тут же попытался исправить ситуацию. — Все нормально. Тебе не нужно нас бояться. Мы пришли помочь. Как тебя зовут?  
  
—  _Заберите меня отсюда_ , — голос девушки звучал немного глухо, словно издалека.  
  
— Конечно. Именно за этим мы и пришли.  
  
— Нет, Барри, ты не понял, — вмешался Леонард. — Она назвала свое имя. Ее зовут Дана.  
  
— Вот черт.  
  
— Кажется, этой проблеме все же стоит уделить больше внимания, — озвучила за всех одну и тут же мысль Кейтлин.  
  
Судя по всему, Дана из того типа явлений, чье общение сводилось к одной-двум фразам. В обычной ситуации Барри, не тратя силы на бессмысленный разговор, сразу перешел бы к поиску источника, но сейчас у них была возможность узнать подробности для успешного завершения дела. В голове прокручивались многие десятки дел, которые могли бы закончиться иначе. Сколько нерассказанных судеб кануло в огонь из-за одной лишь невозможности их услышать.  
  
— Лен, тебе снова придется побыть переводчиком, — Барри заставил себя отбросить тоскливые мысли и вернуться к прерванной беседе.  
  
— Да без проблем.  
  
— Дана, как я уже сказал, мы хотим помочь, — напрямую обратился он к девушке. Она уже перестала бояться, теперь вся ее сущность излучала надежду. — Ты помнишь, что с тобой случилось, как ты стала такой?  
  
Девушка яростно закивала и попыталась заговорить. Вот только вместо связного текста все, что Барри с командой смогли услышать, была бесконечно повторяющаяся, всего одна фраза «заберите меня отсюда». И в ней было столько страха, мольбы и одиночества, хотелось зажать уши, лишь бы этот жалобный плач прекратился. Но ради этой девочки, что столько лет не сдавалась и боролась, пытаясь спастись, они могли и потерпеть. Только по щекам Кейтлин текли горькие слезы, и Циско молча передал ей платок.  
  
И все же стоило явлению замолчать, они не смогли сдержать вздох облегчения. И Лен дал им возможность немного передохнуть в тишине, прежде чем пересказать то, что услышал. История Даны не была особенно длинной или увлекательной, но достаточно печальной, чтобы проникнуться.  
  
Она была в Централ-Сити на концерте известной в то время рок-группы, и вышло так, что потратила денег больше, чем могла себе позволить. А поскольку бесплатно в автобусах не возили, ей пришлось добираться домой на попутках. Это был дальнобойщик, первый кто ехал в ту же сторону и кто согласился ее подбросить. Он не показался ей странным или опасным, просто обычный мужчина средних лет, возможно, слегка полноватый и уставший. В кабине его грузовика играло радио, они вполне дружелюбно общались, он даже накормил ее сэндвичем. Оттого, наверное, предложение сделать небольшую остановку, размять ноги, не показалось ей необычным. Вот только стоило ей выбраться из кабины, как она ощутила сильный удар по голове и потеряла сознание. Ей казалось, что она может вспомнить, как ее тащили через лес и острые ветки больно царапали ей лицо и руки. В основном же была полная темнота, которая на мгновение прервалась адской болью, а затем просто ничего не стало. А в следующий момент она уже стояла на той самой обочине у дороги.  
  
Барри слышал и читал о множестве смертей и, вероятно, эта была не самой жуткой, однако убийство это всегда страшно, обидно и несправедливо. И еще это невероятно злило. Совсем молодая девчонка лишилась своей жизни по прихоти какого-то больного ублюдка. Барри всегда принимал подобные истории слишком близко к сердцу. Харрисон объяснял это приобретением способностей: возможность видеть и слышать давали эффект высокой восприимчивости к чувствам явлений. Именно поэтому в душе Барри бушевала целая буря из различных эмоций, и, словно ощутив это, Леонард оказался рядом, легко обнимая его и успокаивающе поглаживая по спине. Буря почти сразу стихла.  
  
— Я в порядке. Спасибо, — нежно улыбнулся он Лену, на мгновение крепко к нему прижавшись, прежде чем отойти. Он еще не закончил с Даной, еще были вопросы, которые необходимо было задать, как бы сильно не хотелось слышать на них ответ. Хотя…  
  
— Циско, давай ты. Я не уверен, что смогу.  
  
— Хорошо, — коротко ответил парень. Ему редко приходилось общаться с призраками, сложно это делать, когда не видишь и не слышишь, но раз девушка видна всем неважно кто будет спрашивать.   
  
— Когда ты поняла, что умерла? — и да, Циско обладал меньшим тактом, нежели его друг.  
  
—  _Заберите меня отсюда…_ — вновь в ответ повторение душераздирающей фразы, от которой бросало в дрожь. Лен перевел:  
  
— Когда в самый первый раз, попытавшись уйти, она через какое-то время вновь оказалась на том самом отрезке дороги.  
  
А затем эта фраза зазвучала так быстро и без остановок, сливаясь в жуткий гул. Леонард едва поспевал за ней.  
  
Раз за разом она пыталась отдалиться от этого места, но на каком-то участке пути ее все равно возвращало обратно. Со временем она начала замечать, если она пыталась бежать, то ее возвращало быстрей, все же бег забирал слишком много энергии. Пешком удавалось уйти дальше, однако пределы этого чертова леса ей так ни разу и не удалось покинуть. Тогда она решила пересилить свой страх и вновь попросить незнакомцев подвезти ее, в конце концов, второй раз убить ее не получится. Таким образом ей удавалось добираться до города, но ненадолго, в какой-то момент она все равно исчезала. Год за годом она не оставляла своих попыток, казалось, все ее существование сводилось к бесконечным попыткам выбраться и наконец попасть домой. Когда силы оставляли ее, она спала. А потом начинала все заново. Она пробовала идти в разных направлениях, пока однажды не нашла это место. Неизвестно как, она почувствовала, что ее тело здесь. И она пыталась отвести встречных ей людей сюда, однако никто ее не понимал.  
  
Агенты понимали, что девушке необходимо было выговориться, и потому никто ее не прерывал. И когда она замолчала, Циско задал ей еще несколько уточняющих вопросов: ее полное имя, адрес, где она жила, деликатно поинтересовался о ее семье. Теперь у них была вся необходимая информация для полиции, осталось только объяснить Дане, почему они должны сейчас уйти. Барри это взял на себя.  
  
— Дана, послушай и ни в коем случае не пугайся. Сейчас нам придется уйти, однако я клянусь тебе, что в самое ближайшее время мы вернемся с людьми и оборудованием, чтобы вытащить тебя отсюда, — Барри старался говорить как можно мягче, но девушка смотрела на него с сомнением. — Так нужно, чтобы твои родные смогли узнать правду о тебе.   
  
—  _Заберите меня отсюда._  
  
— Она понимает.  
  
Девушка подождала, пока Леонард передаст ее слова, а затем повторила свою фразу еще несколько раз.  
  
— О как! — присвистнул от удивления Леонард. — Дана говорит, что здесь рядом есть еще такие же как она. Им тоже нужно помочь.  
  
После такого признания, удивление Лена поддержали все.   
  
— Но я не ощущаю поблизости другие присутствия, — полностью открыв сознание, Барри пытался ощутить хоть что-то, но кроме Лена и Даны рядом никого не было.  
  
— Иных призраков здесь нет, — пояснила Дана при помощи Леонарда. — Но рядом на деревьях есть подобные мешки, возможно, в них такие же несчастные, которых тоже кто-то ждет.  
  
Уже успело полностью стемнеть, и как агенты ни старались хоть что-нибудь разглядеть среди деревьев, все напрасно. Нужно было возвращаться в светлое время суток и тщательно исследовать этот участок леса. А пока они попрощались с Даной, взяв с нее обещание, не тратить силы понапрасну, они ей еще понадобятся.  
  
До города они добрались быстро, небольшая заминка вышла в мотеле, они не сразу сообразили, сколько номеров им нужно. Порой им все же приходилось ночевать в разного рода отелях, и в таких случаях они обычно брали два номера: двухместный для Барри и Циско и одноместный для Кейтлин. Теперь с появлением Леонарда эта схема больше не подходила. Спор вышел короткий. Лен просто заявил, чтобы они не страдали ерундой и брали номера как привыкли. Ему вообще-то не нужно спать и, дабы не смущать Циско своим присутствием, он вполне мог скоротать ночь где-нибудь неподалеку. Барри был не слишком рад такому решению, но скрепя сердце пришлось согласиться. Останься он наедине с мужчиной и до рассвета ему явно не заснуть, а перед началом нового и очень тяжело дня ему следовало хорошенько отдохнуть.   
  
Утром после короткого завтрака первым делом они посетили полицейский участок, заранее договорившись, что Леонард в этом участвовать не будет. Ведь, если дело дойдет до дачи показаний, будет сложно объяснить кто он такой. Вот только сложности начались еще в тот момент, когда они пытались объяснить дежурному офицеру, о чем именно они хотят заявить. Их едва не выставили вон, тогда вмешался Леонард и просто забрал всю энергию упрямого полицейского, оставив его сладко посапывающим прямо на столе. Зато эта ситуация привлекла внимание начальника участка, который наконец согласился их выслушать.  
  
— Значит, говоришь, что ты — экстрасенс, — выслушав рассказ агентов, задумчиво протянул капитан Денверс, как он представился им в самом начале беседы.  
  
— Медиум, вообще-то, — тут же поправил его Барри.  
  
— И какая разница?  
  
— Я не вижу прошлое или будущее, не нахожу пропавшие вещи. Я разговариваю с мертвыми.  
  
— И значит, дух этой…   
  
— Даны Харпер, — подсказал Циско.  
  
— Точно. Значит, вы утверждаете, что она подсказала вам, где искать ее тело?  
  
— Да. Мы ведь только что вам все рассказали.  
  
Для полиции пришлось подкорректировать историю, чтобы не осталось ни малейшего намека на Леонарда. В основном все заслуги Барри приписал своему наставнику, в каком-то смысле это так и есть, а с другой стороны проверить, правда или нет, никто уже не сможет.  
  
— Поверьте, у нас нет причин вам лгать или придумывать такие жуткие истории. Но эта девушка, как и другие жертвы, заслуживают быть найденными.  
  
Мужчина какое-то время молчал, буравя всех троих тяжелым взглядом, и нахмурился еще больше, прежде чем заговорить:  
  
— Ладно, для начала нужно проверить ваши слова. Посидите пока в комнате ожидания, позже вы еще можете понадобиться.  
  
Проверка заняла много времени. Как подсказал Леонард, который мог спокойно разгуливать по участку, оставаясь невидимым, сначала вдоль и поперек было рассмотрено их агентство и когда ничего подвергающееся сомнению не было найдено, они приступили к проверке информации. И довольно скоро к ним заглянул офицер сообщить, что все их данные подтвердились и уже более вежливым тоном попросил показать им место нахождения тел.  
  
Когда прибыли на место и все тела были обнаружены, — помимо Даны, оказалось еще трое неизвестных, — капитан Денверс выразил им благодарность и вежливо намекнул, что в их услугах здесь больше не нуждаются. Настаивать никто не стал. Лишь уходя, Барри попросил Леонарда попрощаться с Даной за всех и передать, что теперь все будет хорошо.  
  
Время уже близилось к вечеру, но оставаться еще на одну ночь в этом городе никому не хотелось, потому вернувшись к участку за своим грузовиком, они со спокойной душой поехали домой. Теперь еще одно дело с полки нераскрытых займет свое место в алфавитном порядке на другом стеллаже.  
  
Еще в дороге телефон Барри внезапно зазвонил, и едва взглянув на имя звонившего, его первой реакцией было выбросить телефон в окно. Имя «Айрис» в его голове прозвучало как удар палача. Отмазка, что он был за рулем, не работала, поскольку машину вел Циско, и друзья уже начали на него подозрительно коситься, пришлось отвечать.  
  
— Алло, — его голос слегка дрожал.  
  
— Барри Аллен, ты козел! — безапелляционно было заявлено ему в ответ разгневанной девушкой. Резко захотелось выброситься из машины самому.  
  
— Возможно. Так ты согласилась?  
  
— Разумеется я согласилась, — было слышно, как Айрис начала успокаиваться.  
  
— Значит, ты больше на меня не злишься?  
  
— Не злюсь, но это не отменяет того, что ты козел.  
  
— Я люблю тебя, — рассмеялся Барри, прекрасно понимая, что таким образом девушка просто пытается справиться с волнением.  
  
— Тоже тебя люблю. Но знаешь что, Барри?   
  
— Что?   
  
— Я ненавижу бейсбол.  
  
Смеялся Барри до слез, в основном этим выплескивалось напряжение последних дней. Пришлось поделиться всей историей с остальными, чтобы перестать выглядеть полным идиотом. И они с удовольствием посмеялись все вместе. Вот только после этого на Барри накатила сильная усталость, и он попросил Циско подвезти его с Леном домой, пообещав, что завтра с утра он вернется в офис.  
  
Но просто лечь спать ему все же не удалось. У Леонарда на него были свои планы. Ничего особенного, они просто лежали на кровати, разговаривая обо всем, что приходило в голову, и иногда целовались.  
  
А следующим утром в офисе у Циско для них была интересная новость. За ночь он сумел разузнать, как продвигается дело Даны. Выяснить ему удалось много.  
  
Оказалось, что человека, виновного в смерти девушки и еще троих в том лесу, поймали еще в начале девяностых и отправили на электрический стул за серию похожих убийств в других штатах. ФБР, которое занималось расследованием, догадывалось, что жертв было больше, однако даже перед смертью преступник не пожелал покаяться. И помощь А.П.И.А. наконец позволила отправить это дело в архив.   
  
Про жертвы полиция особо не распространялась, уважая право семьи на горе из-за потери близких. И все же основное Циско узнал: у Даны осталась мать, старшая сестра и брат, и они уже были в пути, чтобы забрать ее тело домой.  
  
— Это и правда закончилось, — с облегчением выдохнул Барри, кладя на полку дело Попутчицы, которое все это время возил с собой.  
  
— Хорошо, что она наконец обрела покой, — согласился с ним Циско и на его лице появилась немного грустная улыбка. — Уэллс гордился бы нами.  
  
Барри не ответил, только кивнул. Однако упоминание его наставника напомнило ему об одной важной вещи.   
  
— Циско, должен тебе сказать, чтобы ты перестал искать информацию о Лене. Он сам мне все о себе рассказал.  
  
Он говорил спокойно, в офисе они были вдвоем. Кейтлин ушла сразу, как узнала все новости, ей еще во время разговора позвонил Мик, сообщить, что с делами они справились быстрей, и она уже может забрать прах Паоло. И Лен ушел вместе с ней, как он сказал «прогуляться». Так что переживать, что их могут подслушать, не приходилось.  
  
— Если честно, то я уже давно перестал пытаться. Значит, рассказал сам?  
  
— Ага. О своем нелегком прошлом, о своей сестре Лизе и как он о ней заботился. А еще они были партнерами по бизнесу с Миком, представляешь?  
  
Барри так восторженно обо всем говорил, что не сразу заметил, как Циско изменился в лице.  
  
— Чувак, с тобой все нормально? Ты весь побледнел.  
  
— Лиза? Его сестру зовут Лиза Снарт?  
  
— Ну да. Что-то не так? — Барри начал переживать, обычно такие ситуации ни к чему хорошему не вели.  
  
— Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что на всякий случай просматривал всех однофамильцев? — Барри кивнул. — Так вот, кажется, я знаю, что случилось со Снартом.


End file.
